Drowning Lessons
by AnumOfTheMoon
Summary: Katara interrogates Ozai for information on Zuko's mother's whereabouts. However; after discovering Lady Ursa's whereabouts, Katara leaves the Fire Nation. Returning home to help rebuild her Tribe, news of the former Fire Lord's escape reaches the South Pole. What will become of the Waterbender when she finds the man unconscious in the snow?
1. Chapter 1

Drowning Lessons

A/N:

Alright guys! I'm back with a new series for the new year. One that should be a bit fun. I hope you guys enjoy! And don't worry! The update for the last chapter of my Story Where We Stand will be posted either tomorrow or in a few days! I missed you guys a lot!

Summary:

Katara interrogates Ozai for information on Zuko's mother's whereabouts. However; after discovering Lady Ursa's whereabouts, Katara leaves the Fire Nation. Returning home to help rebuild her Tribe, news of the former Fire Lord's escape reaches the South Pole. What will become of the Waterbender when she finds the man unconscious in the snow?

Chapter 1:

How long has it been? How many days? Months? Years? She wondered. The war had ended. But yet here she was, unable to stop reliving it. The fighting. The chaos. The fear. It played in her mind over and over again. But at the end of every flashback or dream, a pair of gold eyes shined brightly at her.

 _Zuko_ , her thoughts always ended with him. The son of that La awful tyrant. The boy that had betrayed her in the catacombs under Be Seng Sei. The boy that only wanted to go home but found himself joining the Avatar not long after returning. The boy that helped her find closure over her mother's death. The boy that nearly died saving her. He was no longer a boy. Now a man of Twenty-two years. The current Fire Lord. Her dearest friend. And the man she could never stop thinking of.

 _La! What is wrong with me?!_ Katara threw her sheets from her body and immediately got up out of bed. Groaning as she did. Dragging her lazy and tired self across the bedroom to the bathroom on the other side. She needed to get up. La knew these Fire Nation people woke at dawn and here it was, three hours passed it. Ugh! Why did she agree to this? Oh that's right! _I can't ever say no to him! Ugh! Curse these feelings!_

Getting into the bathroom, Katara ran the water and started removing her nightgown. Slowly beginning to sink herself into the hot water. A small moan escaped her. There were a very few things she liked about the Fire Nation and this was one of them.

After she washed up and put on her clothes for the day, the usual tribal clothes she'd bring with her every time she visited, Katara gave herself the prep talk in the mirror.

"You are the daughter of a Chieftain. You are not beneath these people. You will not cower from them. You are Katara. Water instructor to the Avatar and Savior of the Fire Lord." Her eyes fell a bit at the last part. "Savior of the Fire Lord." She repeated and then shook her head. "No, savior of the world." Her eyes lightened up a little.

A loud bang on her door caused her to jump back from the mirror and shriek. The door then opened without her even getting the chance to give her permission and in came, _Mai_ , Katara narrowed her eyes.

The noblewoman that had been courting the Fire Lord for several years always seemed to feel the need to greet her in the morning. _More like annoy,_ Katara thought.

Looking over the Water Tribe Ambassador, "I see you're up earlier than usual."

Rolling her eyes as she turned back to face the mirror. Katara really hated that- that- that- ugh! _Whatever_ _ **that**_ _is!_ Taking a deep breath, the waterbender went to brushing her hair, preparing for whatever meeting there was today. La, those meetings were the only thing that made her feel like she had some grounds here in this over luxurious palace.

"I know you and I have never gotten along but I would like to put that behind us." Mai said in that monotone voice that was as lifeless as her mother's corpse.

Trying not to pout in the mirror as the noblewoman could easily see her face, Katara took a few more deep breaths. Putting her brush down, she looked up into the mirror and looked at the reflection of Mai. She could do this.

Standing to her feet, Katara whipped around and held her head high. Her eyes looked directly into her rival's eyes. "The past has always been behind us. It is you that won't let it go." She said with a steady tone.

Knowing that all her courage she built up this morning had just gone into that silly reply, Katara walked passed Mai. Their shoulders brushing up against one another as she walked to the door to leave.

Grabbing the doorknob and pulling it to leave, the noblewoman had just one more thing to say before Katara left.

"He was mine first."

Biting back her words, Katara threw open the door and slammed it back on her way out. _La! I swear!_

…

"What?! There's no meetings for today?!" Katara looked completely destroyed by the news as the guard posted in front of the meeting chambers told her that the Fire Lord had to cancel due to several ambassadors not showing.

The guard could tell by the stacks of papers in her arms and the look of discouragement on her face that this was bad news for her. He had seen how the clumsy Water Tribe Ambassador had scurried around the palace, taking her job and position extremely serious. From what everyone here knew of the waterbender other than her achievements, she was strangely...reserved. Other than the fact she occasionally tripped over herself in the halls, the ambassador pretty much kept to herself. Whether that had to do with the rumors surrounding her and the current Fire Lord or not, the young woman kept a distance from everyone at court.

Offering her a sympathetic look, "My apologies, Ambassador Katara but perhaps you should see this as a chance to occupy yourself with something other than work."

Eyebrow twitching and eyes glaring, Katara threw the papers into the air before storming off mumbling angry words under her breath. _Something other than work? Like what?!_

…..

Minding his own business and enjoying his day off, Zuko casually made his way through the palace acknowledging his subjects that bowed their heads as he approached. Today, he was in an especially good mood. He finally thought up a strategy for getting what he had been hoping to get for the last five years. This was sure to work. Of course, the person that would help him only need agree and everything would fall into place. This palace will start to feel more like home again.

Zuko sighed as he looked over the red pillar and gold tapestries, this place wouldn't be home until _she_ was back in it.

Turning down the next hall, his amber eyes fell on a gloomy looking waterbender muttering a bunch of nothings to herself as she kicked her feet out from underneath her. Somehow the sight made her look like a child pouting after not getting her way. It was probably due to the meetings being cancelled. He figured it would be disheartening for her. Lucky her, he had something she could use to keep herself occupy. Something that would also help him get what he's wanted most.

"Katara." He said as he waved his hand at her. She practically stumbled back when she heard her name. Zuko tried not to laugh at her clumsiness.

"Z-Zuko- no. I mean, Fire Lord Zuko." Katara bowed her head after having made a fool of herself.

Reaching her, the Fire Lord marveled at how little she had changed. The only person he knew that didn't leave him wondering who he was talking to.

"There's no one around." He pointed out as she looked around to confirm. "Zuko works just fine."

Sighing as she held her hands in front of her and gazed off to the side. La, she had a way with making herself look like a complete fool sometimes. _I'm so pathetic._

"Sorry, I've just been out of it today. I was hoping this meeting would give me the boost I need and well," waving her hand to him. "You went and cancelled it."

 _I knew it,_ Zuko thought with a grin. "Well I was actually coming to find you because I need your help with something."

Katara's eyes went to his almost instantly, "What?"

Crossing his arms, a smirk played on his lips. "Come with me and I'll explain everything."

The Fire Lord then pivoted and walked off, knowing full well she'd follow him to know what it was. And sure enough, the curious waterbender in need of something to do rushed behind him. Rolling her eyes as she did. _La, why do I always find myself chasing after him?_

….

A/N: Tell me what ya think so far! Miss you guys a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Two chapters in one day! Next Chapter should be up in a few days too!

Chapter 2:

Dinner was painfully awkward. More than usual. It left Katara fidgeting with her hands under the table as she ignored her plate. Afraid to look up at either one of the two that invited her to spend the evening with them. La, this was torture. And it was all her fault. She kept finding herself in situations like this. Her heart pounded in her chest. Ugh! Why didn't she just leave well enough alone?! This was **not** what that guard meant when he said find something to do. Oh, maybe she wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. Being an ambassador for her country in the Fire Nation just wasn't working for her. Definitely not when she had to face her past on the daily.

….

~Earlier~

"No freaking way!" Katara shouted as she was about to storm out of the Fire Lord's office. _What in La's name is wrong with him?!_

Reaching for her over his desk, "But Katara please! Just-"

Quickly turning a pissed glare and a lip twitching snarl at him, Katara marched back over to his desk and stabbed her finger into it. "Do you even realize what you're asking of me?!"

"Yes!" He yelled back. "I'm asking you to return the favor!"

Taken aback, the waterbender's eyes narrowed at him even harder. "So that's all it was to you? Helping me out so one day you could use it as a noose around my neck?!"

"Oh Katara! You're just being ridiculous now!" Zuko rolled his eyes. Sometimes she could be so over the top it was just plain ridiculous.

"Am I?!" She looked him dead in his eyes. "Do you know what that bastard did to my father?!"

Suddenly, Zuko started to recall the day they won the war and realized that Katara was right. He was tying a noose around her neck. Or better yet, dangling her father's killer in front of her face.

After Aang returned with the unconscious and defeated Fire Lord, Sokka climbed out of the airship with his head hung low. He looked like they had lost. Katara and Zuko were completely confused. They had taken Azula down. Ozai was tied up and knocked out. They won the war. But as her brother ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. He told her at what cost they had won. Their winning didn't first come without losing. Katara's eyes were distraught as her brother told what became of their father. No one in the group had heard such a cry of anguish before.

Now, standing in front of her, recalling that day, Zuko understood how greatly offensive this request of his was. Agni, he could be such an ass and not even realize it. He took his palm to his head as he clenched his teeth angrily at himself. What was wrong with him?

Tears had already traveled their way down Katara's cheeks as she looked away from him. Anger, disappointment, and obvious hurt was in them. How could he not have realized before what he was asking?

"Katara, I'm so sorry. I forgot." Zuko said in a soft voice as he offered his hand to her.

Glancing from the side at the hand, the waterbender contemplated accepting it. Her eyes then darted to his. He had that apologetic look on his face. The same one he wore on a day not too long ago but long enough to not be relevant. La, that face. It only made her that much more upset but...but she was never able to refuse him. Nor resist him either. Why? Why did he do these things to her? It was so frustrating. She blinked a few tears away as she then walked around the desk, unable not to, and accepted his invitation. His arms fell around her as he laid his cheek to the crown of her head. _He's still so much taller._

Breathing in his scent as he rubbed his hand along her back and hugged her close, Katara shivered. She should let go. She knew she should. However; she couldn't. Couldn't let go. Was never able to let go. He kept pulling her back. Just how she tried to let go before and he forced her right back to him. Squinting her eyes shut, _you selfish jerk._ He was the reason she became the Water Tribe's ambassador and had to come all the way back here, forced to see him daily. Why? What was the point? Hadn't he already made up his mind? But in his arms now, she couldn't bring herself to let go. Even if she knew it could save herself tears later, she'd still wouldn't flee his embrace.

"I should go." She tried to get herself to move on verbalized thoughts.

Zuko smiled and shook his head, "Just a little longer."

Sighing, she gave him a little longer. "Alri-

The doors of his office chambers opened and the two immediately tore apart. Katara looked away in hopes of being unnoticed. Zuko, however; looked the uninvited guest in the eyes as if daring them to voice their opinion. Not that it would intimidate them or anything. It was Mai. Nothing ever really shook her. Especially not something like this and Zuko's glare.

In her usual bored monotone voice, "I had been looking for you after you ran off this morning." She walked into the room with a small sway in her hips. Katara balled her fist as she turned back to look at the impassive noblewoman. Zuko showed his lack of care as his fiancé moved across the room.

"I meant to tell you myself that the meetings were cancelled." Mai sighed in even more boredom as she pretended to take interest in her fingernails. "I looked everywhere and couldn't find you. Who would have thought you'd be right here?"

Fed up with the moody bit- Mai. The moody MAI! Katara was once again about to storm out but her wrist was caught. Whipping her head around and casting her glowering eyes onto Zuko.

Snatching her arm back, "I'm sorry Zuko but I can't do this." And before he could further push the issue, she fled out. Not giving one damn that she, again, bumped shoulders with Mai.

In her wake, Mai yawned and propped herself on the desk as she looked at him with that not so obvious scowl. "I can't believe that's your type."

"Shut up, Mai." Zuko shut his eyes and growled, beating his fist into his desk. "Damn it! Why are you always teasing her?!" He raged after being unable to control his temper.

Half chuckling before she scuffed, "I'm not teasing her anywhere near as much as you are." Sending him a knowing look, "When are you going to tell her?"

Roaring as he slammed one of the drawers of the desk closed and storming over to his window, before he could even begin to calm down, Zuko rested his face in his hands. Dear Agni, he was about to lose it. Between the stress he was undergoing with those still loyal to his father, trying to finally get in his grasp what he had been wanting for the longest, and the constant fighting Mai and Katara continued, he was just overwhelmed. It was too much. He couldn't keep this up. Something had to give.

Breathing in heavily as he tried to calm himself, Zuko finally acknowledged the question. "Tell her what? Why she's here in the first place? Why I suggested she be the ambassador rather than that old bastard from Agni knows where? Seriously Mai? Seriously?! What the hell do you think she'll do?! Or how she'll react!? The rebels and this council will be the least of my problems. Besides, there's no point. She's a great ambassador. Hard working. Doesn't give me a reason to doubt her capabilities."

Mai gave him an unconvinced look. To her, it just seemed like he didn't what to tell Katara the truth because deep down he knew she would never agree with it. No woman of honor would accept that kind of thing. No amount of feelings of love or desire for wealth and power would drive a woman as proud and honor-bound as that annoying waterbender to do what Zuko had originally planned.

"You know this is just as bad. Dragging her by a thread because you can't decide whether to finally let her go or keep her close at hand." Shrugging her shoulders as she got up. "One day, you know, regardless of your efforts, someone's going to come along and take her from you."

Like he didn't already know that, Zuko rolled his eyes. But still. How was he supposed to just suddenly let her go? It wasn't like he wanted to. However; with him being the Fire Lord and her being a princess in only name as well as of Water Tribe descent. There was no way she would be accepted as a woman in his life. At least not one of honor. She'd ultimately only ever be a mistress or a concubine. He didn't want that for her. Not at first. But he didn't want to give her up just as badly as he didn't want her to suffer that fate. Katara was too good for that. Yet, he couldn't live without her. He was desperate to find a way to fit her in his life. Whether as his most trusted confidant or as a honorless woman, Zuko needed her in his life.

Growing sick for the day of her fiancé's clear obsession, Mai decided to take herself wherever else there was that would keep her mind occupied. Maybe she could get someone to entertain her for the evening. Not like her and Zuko were anything more than two people mutually benefiting from one another.

…..

"You did this to yourself!" Katara yelled and throwing a pillow off the bed. Her eyes were puffy red, snot had ran its way down her nose, and her nightdress looked as if she had tried to tear it with her bear hands. Then her hair. Good La, her hair was a total mess. Having tripped into a servant's basket of feathers they were transporting when she had ran herself out of Zuko's office. _Why the heck would anyone be carrying around feathers, anyway?!_

Oh, she was a hot mess. A terribly unpleasant mess. Maybe she should give up her position as Ambassador. This was too much. Not the work. The work she could do. She loved to do. But having to see _him_ every which way, La that was too much. Her heart ached and her throat tightened. She felt as if she would cry just by looking at him. This. This being here. This wasn't going to work. No amount of years could erase him from her thoughts or her heart. No. Not if she had to see him everyday for those years.

Falling forward into a pillow, Katara laid there with her eyes gazing dully off into space. If she was really going to go through with this. Perhaps, she should reconsider his request. A sort of a parting gift. Her last task as an Ambassador and as his closest confidant. As much as the thought hurt her of leaving. She knew she had to go. There was no way this would continue on peacefully. And this request, she figured if she really was going to leave. She should at least do this for him. Even if it would kill her to face that son of a bi- _Ostrich-horse!_ Clearing up her profanity.

Sighing as she rolled over, "You must really hate yourself." She whispered to herself. Thinking of how this would be one more thing to cry over later. La, she could be so pathetic. But Zuko made her pathetic. He always had a way of doing it. Without ever realizing it.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Katara shot right up, immediately wiping the residue of her little sob fest away.

"Come in." She called just as she threw on her robe to cover up. _La, can't I pity myself in peace._

A servant appeared into her room and bowed their heads, "Ambassador Katara, Lady Mai and his majesty Fire Lord Zuko have invited you for dinner. Do you accept their invitation?"

Katara nodded and the servant left shortly after. Once gone, the waterbender raged at herself and shrieked. "You stupid stupid moron! Agh!"

….

~Currently~

And so here she was, sitting at the table with the last two people she wanted to see for the evening.

"So, Zuko tells me you're quite the capable Ambassador." Mai said in that irritating bland voice.

Trying to not make eye contact with the noblewoman, Katara pushed her noodles around with her chopsticks and ignored the fact that she could feel two sets of eyes on her. La dam- _dang it!_ She couldn't take this. It was unbearable.

Loving how the waterbender was just barely keeping herself together, Mai felt she should push. Just a little bit more. See how much the tribeswoman could take.

"I see you're quite dedicated to his majesty. Always ready to serve." Watching as Katara nearly broke the chopsticks in hand. "I also hear he's asked you of a favor. I wonder what it could be. Knowing you, does it even matter? Whatever he says you'll do. Am I right?"

Zuko grabbed Mai by the thigh under the table and squeezed it just enough to get his message across for her to stop. However; the damage had been done. Katara rose from her seat and then suddenly, slammed her fist into the table.

Glaring at them both, "What the hell did you bring me here for?! What?! To mock me?! Make a fool of me?! Why?! What have I ever done to you?! Either of you!" Her angry blue eyes moved between the two of them.

"Ka-"

"No! I can't keep dealing with this! I'm leaving, Zuko! I'm leaving!" The waterbender accidentally froze the glasses of wine.

Zuko looked up at her with wide eyes as he rose from his seat, "What are you saying?"

"Exactly, what it sounds like! I'm leaving! Find another Water Tribe Ambassador!" She shouted.

"But I need you here." He said pleadingly.

Growling as she shut her eyes and balled her fist. Did she have to point out the obvious?! For La sake she was still in love with him and from how he was acting, so was he! But that didn't matter! They couldn't be together. Didn't he see that she was suffering from this arrangement? Forcing her to see him everyday and be unable to control her feelings. She was dying from this. And to make things worse, Mai mocked her every which way! _Damn it Zuko! Can't you see?!_ Not caring about her language anymore.

Seeing that somber look in her eyes she had years ago after his coronation, Zuko hung his head. "Can you at least reconsider?"

"No." She said flatly. "I'll stay and help you with that ridiculous favor you asked of me. But after...I'm going home. I can't do this." Her eyes looked at him sadly. "We can't do this."

Mai watched in utter disinterest as the two love birds had their little talk. Honestly, she was siding with the waterbender on this. The noblewoman wanted her gone and out of the picture. Not because she wanted Zuko all to herself. She and him already discussed that their union was one without the aspect of love. Bitterness towards him dumping her a second time left her unable to have any feelings whatsoever. Their engagement was of mutual benefit. He gets a Fire Lady he can trust and she gets to be that Fire Lady. That's all this was. But of course, Zuko hadn't gotten over his little fling with the waterbender he became acquainted with after betraying his nation a second time. His proposal to her of allowing the tribeswoman to stay in his life whether as a concubine or whatever, didn't seem to bother her much. The only issue was the bitch was annoying and got under her skin. To think she'd have to share a husband with that nosy peasant only irritated her that much more. So as far as Katara wanting to leave, Mai could get behind that. The sooner she left the less annoyed she'd be.

In that annoying way she always seemed to leave the room, Katara ran out with those pitiful tears and the sound of choking sobs.

Mai stood from the table as well and placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder, "You should just let her go. This will only make things worse."

"No!" He grabbed the noblewoman's wrist and yanked her forward to him. "I'm not giving her up. I refuse."

The declaration didn't sit right with Mai. Something about it made her fear their alliance would fall. And to that waterbender. Narrowing her eyes as she pulled away from Zuko. As if she'd ever allow such disgrace. Falling to that peasant. Her family would be mocked for centuries. _Never_. She declared as she glared her fiancé down.

….

~Days Later~

Standing in front of the cell, Katara asked in a quiet breathless voice. "Is this it?"

"Yes." A simple reply was returned to her by a prison guard.

Taking a deep breath, she couldn't believe this was happening to her or rather she was allowing this. Closing her eyes, she pressed her hand against the cold metal door. Was she seriously about to do this? Truly, was she about to do this? Even if it was for Zuko, how could she actually be doing this? Sighing. Mai was right. She'd do anything he asked her. That was all the more reason to leave, was it not? There was no telling what he'd ask for next and have her agree. She needed to move on and go.

Opening her eyes again to the metal door, Katara settled her still face. This would be the last thing, she swore, that she should do for him. No more following behind him like some lost polar-dog puppy.

One more intake of breath as she rolled her shoulders and neck. "Alright," she said to the guard. "I'm ready."

Without a second to spare, the cell door opened and Katara stepped in. The metal door closed loudly behind her. It seemed reality had kicked in when she heard chains jingle. Her eyes swept the entire cell as she held her breath. _Oh dear La, what have I gotten myself into?_

Trying to calm herself and hurry to change whatever panic her face may be displaying, Katara reminded herself that this wouldn't take long. She would make this quick and leave. Leave this prison and leave this nation. She was going home. And never coming back.

"Ah…so you come at last my treacherous son. It's been months since you've visited. I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

The eerie voice of the former tyrant caused her to snap back into the moment of what she had come here for. She was on a mission. A mission to discover Zuko's mother's whereabouts.

Gathering herself, Katara placed her hand on the wall and made her way slowly to where the torch was. Flicking the match Zuko gave her and lighting the torch, she turned herself to face the cell bars that divided the room. She jumped back as she saw amber eyes practically glowing from the torch's light and the former Fire Lord, a freakishly tall giant stood all too closely to the bars. He looked like some beast of a man. Hair wild and his face depicting every bit of evil wickedness in him. There was no way any man was supposed to look this frightening.

Expecting to see his son but instead finding a woman in his cell staring in fright at him, Ozai tilted his head. _Who is this girl? And what is she doing in my cell?_ The longer he looked at her the more he was able to pick out her features. That tan brown skin, blue eyes, and her clothes. It was no doubt she was Water Tribe. _How did filth find itself way in here?_ He sneered.

Katara noticed this terrifying man was studying her curiously and tried calming herself down. However; soon his expression became a threatening one and she became guarded again.

"What has my kingdom come to to have something as putrid as you roam around it?!" She nearly cowered at his loud roaring voice.

The waterbender watched the former Fire Lord breathing more heavily the longer he looked at her. He looked even more scarier than before but she had to stand her ground and get this over with.

"Where is Lady Ursa?" She asked pushing all her fears behind her.

Hearing his ex-wife's name off the lips of Water Tribe filth, the former Fire Lord became even more angry and upset. "Don't you dare speak her name, you barbaric trash!" He barked at her.

Not allowing herself to be affected by his words, "Where is she?" Katara asked again.

"None of your business, water bitch!" Ozai hissed. "My son set you up to this, didn't he?! That coward!"

Bending the water from her sash, Katara whipped it to the prisoner's mouth and froze it over his lips as her eyes became as icy as the muzzle she made him. "I asked a question, I want an answer. Lady Ursa, Where is she?"

Ozai narrowed his eyes. _A waterbender._ He had never seen one before. Mostly because the Northern Water Tribe remained behind their walls while in the South, his father wiped them all out, except for one. The one that aided the Avatar and defeated his prodigy daughter. _It's you, isn't it?_ He finally put two and two together. This was that last remaining waterbender from the Southern Tribe. He should have guessed. What other tribes person would enter his cell?

The ice on his mouth dissolved with a swipe of her hand and he stared even more murderously at the waterbender. Like he would tell her where Ursa was. Not that he actually knew but if he did, she definitely wouldn't be the one he'd tell. However; he hadn't had company in sometime. He figured he'd toy with this girl. It could be his only entertainment for the next few months if Zuko decided not to show up till then.

Tilting his head to the side to get a better look of the waterbender, Ozai smirked. "Aren't you a little far from home, waterbender? Why could you possibly interested in knowing a thing like that?" His grin was like that of a beast planning to play with his food before he devoured it. _Oh this is going to be fun._

…..

A/N: See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Here you all go! Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

The cell was filled with dark and humorless laughter as the young woman who had come to investigate was on her knees staring into the palms of her hand as the monster that ruled this dusty domain smiled wickedly down at her, taking pleasure in her distress. _How? How did I let my guard down?_ Katara didn't know how but it all happened so quick. One minute she was asking for the whereabouts of Zuko's mother, the next, Ozai had her relive the day she had to take her father's scorched body back to their homelands, and now she was confronted with her supposed secret relationship with the son of this man. How he figured it out, she hadn't a clue but he was as clever as he was evil.

Getting more pleasure out of this than he had expected, Ozai crouched down to the waterbender and reached from behind his bars for her chin. Grabbing it, he lift her gaze to his and grinned almost devilishly.

"While you are a savage, I can see why my dishonorable son has a liking to you." His yellow eyes roamed over the distraught waterbender. The girl was indeed something to look at. If he had won the war, there would be no doubt he'd capture this sapphire eyed wench and make her his whore.

Ozai licked his lips and pulled her closer to him, liking the resistance she tried putting up. He liked his girls feisty. Gave him a thrill in chasing. However; he didn't have the time for chasing.

Katara found herself up against the bars where she could literally feel this man's body heat emitting onto her. She was putting up her best fight but her efforts were futile as he was incredibly more stronger than her. What else could be expected of a former tyrant?

"Let me go!" She gritted through her teeth as she tried pulling his hand of her.

The top lids of his eyes lowered suggestively as his other hand reached from the bars and caressed the side of her cheek. "How pathetic. I bet he's done away with you. You're nothing to him." Ozai ran his finger down the side of the girl's face to her lips and smirked. "I bet you did this to win him back."

Tearing herself away, Katara scrambled back to her feet and away from the bars of his. She heaved as she watched him stand to his towering height and stare intriguingly at her. She was like some exotic animal to him. Something he hadn't seen before from a foreign land that he could be amused with. It sickened her. This whole time he was toying with her. Just like Mai. Like Zuko. She was being toyed with and humiliated for their entertainment. How had she let herself become this?

As she looked to him with enlightenment, Ozai watched her dash to the door and hurry out of his cell. She clearly had had enough of his company. _Good_ because he was getting bored of her already. His son must have done so too since as those were tears in her eyes at his statement.

 _How unfortunate._ Using her against his son seemed like a perfect plan to get what he wanted and Agni, he wanted his throne and bending back more than anything. And he planned to get it back soon.

….

Banging on the doors of the waterbender's chambers, Zuko called her name over and over again as his guards stood with him wondering when he was going to give it a rest.

"Your majesty, perhaps, Lady Katara is better off being alone right now. I heard from one of the other guards that she had come from the prison, visiting your father." A guard by the name of Tao had spoken up in defense of the waterbender he had seen run to her chambers.

Personally, he felt it was insensitive of the Fire Lord to be forcing his company on her when clearly she hasn't been in a good state as of late. Everyone was thinking it. The scatterbrain Water Tribe ambassador was being forced to put up with a needy boy king. And while many began to favor the young Fire Lord, they were not blind to just how much more growing he had to do. Fighting a war and saving the world was not the same as ruling a nation. It came with sacrifice like the two but it required years of maturity and wisdom to get better. Having a conspicuous relationship with an ambassador was not something smart rulers did. Especially so openly.

Zuko ignored the guard and continue trying to get Katara to open the door. He needed to speak with her. He needed to know what happened and what was said. His father was a deplorable man. There was no telling what he said to Katara.

"Katara, open up! Please!" He went on knocking.

But on the other side, the waterbender was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Is this what she dreamt the years after winning the war would be like? Miserable. Heartbroken. Humiliated. Lonely. And yearning. Having thought to herself over the last few days of what she would do, stay or go, her mind was made officially. It was time to return home. Help rebuild her tribe alongside her brother. It was time to return to the South and her people came back up in the world. Other than the Air Nomads, no other nation took a brutal hit by the war than her tribe. Recovery was needed. Healing was needed. For the tribe and herself. She needed to finally move on. With her mother and father taken from her and her brother, it was time she lay the pain that came with their deaths' to rest. Healing was needed.

Even if Zuko didn't understand it. Even if he was being selfish and she was a fool that fell for his every word. She needed to heal. Everyone else had gotten the opportunity...but her. Aang had found Nomads in hiding just a year ago in the Northern Earth Kingdom. Toph reunited with her parents and they were able to fix their broken relationship. Suki and her Kyoshi had grown into a bigger organization, offering help and resources to surrounding areas. Sokka was back home with Grangran and Pakku, who moved to the South with a few other Northerners. And Zuko, he got his home and his honor back. As for herself... she got to be reminded everyday of her past and be shamed for the love she still held in her heart.

As she listened to Zuko banging on her door and yelling her name, Katara rolled herself out of bed and dragged herself to the door. Hearing all this commotion wasn't helping her think or try to forget the encounter she had with his father. Ozai was an evil sick bastard but he was right when he said what he had. It bothered her how right he was. Zuko has done away with her and here she was trying to win him back, obeying his every order. Be the one person that would never let him down. La, it disgusted her. That monster and his truth.

Opening the door came easy but seeing what lied on the other side wasn't. Zuko forced his way in, grabbed her and slammed the door behind himself. Katara was caught off guard once more for the day as she was being embraced warmly by the Fire Lord.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Zuko asked as he stood there, refusing to unwrap her from his arms.

Regaining herself, "No."

"Then what happened?!" Zuko pulled away a bit to look her in her eyes, his hands going to her face as he looked her over in panic. He'd kill his father if any harm was done to Katara.

Grabbing his wrists as she stared back up at him, "Nothing, Zuko. He was just being his usual cruel self. I'm fine."

Not believing a word she said, Zuko's brows furrowed but he said nothing. Pushing her for answer was asking for more resistance on her end. He didn't want that. He just wanted to make sure she was fine.

Letting go of her, the young Fire Lord stared at the waterbender and wondered if her eyes could get any sadder. Maybe returning home was in her best interest. He didn't want to let her go but he desired nothing more than her happiness. Even over his own.

"It'll take me sometime to get him to talk but I think I'll be able to get him to open up. Once I'm done, I'm going home." Katara said. "I think it's for the best."

Zuko forced a weak smile as his eyes became somber, "I think so too." His raspy voice caused a lodge in the waterbender's throat.

"Then you won't hate me when I leave?" Her eyes started watering.

Shaking his head, "No, Katara. I could never hate you." He told her and before he knew it, Katara was offering her embrace that he gladly accepted. Pulling her tight into his arms. Resting his cheek to the crown of her head, Zuko shut his eyes and ran his hand up and down her back. "I will always love you. Until the day I died, you will always be the one I love most, Katara."

Lifting her head up to look at him, Katara slid her hand to his cheek and blinked away her gentle tears. "I love you too, Zuko." She whispered so quietly that he almost hadn't heard her words.

And as the two embraced, they reached for one another's lips with their own and for the first time since their last encounter two years ago, they passionately claimed each other's lips.

…..

The next morning, Zuko woke to the sight of his fiancé standing over his bed with her arms crossed and that lifeless look in her eyes. He rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes as he sat up in bed. His wild bed hair he drew back with a sweep of his hand. It was too early for whatever Mai was about to yell at him for. While she was the thorn in his side and there was resentment towards one another, she was still his best choice for a wife compared to the needy and high maintenance noblewomen around at court.

Yawning, "What is it, Mai?" He slouched forward as he really didn't want to deal with this crap.

"I thought the waterbender was leaving. Why is her stuff not packed and being taking to the docks?" Mai wore her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Plopping back into bed, "Mai, we discussed this. Katara will leave as soon as she gets my father to talk."

Rolling her eyes, "you know your father, Zuko. He won't tell her anymore than he's told you."

"Trust me, Katara will get him to talk and she'll be gone before you know it." Zuko assured his jealous fiancé. Not like she had a right to be jealous. Mai hated him as much as he hated her. They both knew Katara would have been his wife by now if not for the council's prejudice.

Unsatisfied with her fiancé's response, Mai turned on her heels and stormed out his bedroom. "I trust you as far as I can throw you." She muttered for him to hear on her way out.

Groaning, Zuko punched a flame to the ceiling and slapped his hand over his head. _Agni, please let there be someone else for me._

~Later that morning~

"Your majesty, we have an invitation to a royal wedding from King Kuei in Bei Seng Se. He's marrying the granddaughter of King Bumi and asked that you be in attendance." A page boy knelt before him as he reported to the Fire Lord.

Zuko nodded his head in acknowledgment of the boy's message. "Leave the letter in my office. I'll write back with my response this evening."

"Yes, your majesty." The page bow rose to his feet and carried out his order.

Sighing as he looked to his left at his guard, Tao. "I have a meeting with the Northern Water Tribe this morning. Make sure, Lady Mai is kept at a distance from them."

Tao nodded and allowed the Fire Lord and the rest of his entourage to proceed as he would go looking for the Lady Mai and see to it that she does not disturb the peace.

…

Glaring at the girl in front of him, Ozai was practically on the verge of shoving his wooden spoon into his neck from this annoying pest. He thought by tearing her down yesterday that she would flee the Fire Nation altogether but it would seem she was the tough kind of vermin to kill. He'd have to do more than just stump her out.

Sitting with her legs crossed on the floor, Katara stirred her bowl of breakfast soup and offered a warm smile to the ex tyrant. She figured she do something different with Ozai. Yesterday, he made it clear he liked getting under people's skin. But could he handle it if he was on the opposite end of the annoyance. Unlikely. So sharing breakfast with him would be her way of going about it. As well as idle conversation. If he wanted to diginto her life then she would return the favor.

"What? Not going to eat your food?" The waterbender asked as she tilted her head and smirked.

Ozai turned his lip up into a snarl and eyed the girl, "And why would I eat anything prepared by a savage? This is obviously not a dish my people would dare make."

"Then I guess you'll starve." Katara said as she ate her breakfast. "Because I plan on being here for every meal of the day until you give me Lady Ursa's whereabouts. So I advise you to eat up or start talking."

Somehow she didn't get the response she had anticipated. Instead, a smirk fell upon Ozai's face and a chill went down her spine.

"Ah, you think you're clever, don't you, girl?" The former tyrant mused.

 _No but I'm trying to be._ And really she was. Knowing what she knew of this man, he was not easy to get through to without using a strategy. She needed to do whatever it took to get him to talk. This was just one of the many ways she had thought up last night. However; someone as stubborn as him wouldn't budge to a tactic like this but it was worth trying.

Deciding she'd eat in silence, Katara simply glanced every few spoonfuls at the man staring miserably at his food. Obviously, he thought himself too good to eat her people's food. While it was offensive, it worked to her advantage. The more he hated his food, the more likely he was to tell her what she wanted to know. And from the looks of it, he'd be talking any minute now.

Shoving his bowl from him, "looks like you mean to kill me more than try and extract information." Ozai narrowed his gold eyes on the blue eyed girl across from him on the other side of the bars.

"If it wasn't for Zuko, your miserable life would have been over several years ago. You really don't know how good a son you have, do you?" Katara said as she continued to enjoy her food.

Rolling his eyes as he moved to lay on his side, elbow helping support his head as his messy hair fell over him. Sighing as his eyes grew bored and his mood went sour, "My son's whore comes to tell me about his good merits as if they were truly good at all. Oh please, you haven't a clue who you're talking about. He's my son and no matter how 'intimately' you know him, you don't know all that much about him. You're talking about MY son after all. Do you not think he'll take after some of my qualities?"

"He's not a monster like you!" Katara said defensively.

Chuckling, "No but I'm no monster either, my dear. I'm a product of this nation's teachings and guess who else is?" He grinned maliciously.

Brows furrowing as she set her bowl down beside herself, "You're not fooling me, Ozai. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get into my head."

 _So the harlot isn't a complete idiot girl._ If he cared to, he'd clap but he didn't care to waste his energy doing such an idle thing. If he was going to outlast her little game, he needed all his energy conserved. Part of training to master firebending required one to go without food and basic bodily needs except for water for over a months time. Playing this game with this water wench would be easy.

"Tell me, girl. Why do you care so much to find Zuko's mother for him?" He was actually curious to know the answer.

The waterbender crossed her arms and sent him a guarded look. While she could sense no greater meaning in his question, Katara didn't desire to answer because she really hadn't figured that out or simply didn't like the answer. She could say because she was indebted to him or that she was just being a good friend or that she sympathized with him but none of those were truly why she did this. The only thing she could think was a close enough answer would be that Ozai's words to her yesterday had been correct. That he had been right. And while she admitted it to herself last night, she would never dare utter that to him. She might as well throw the rest of her pride away if she were to do that.

…...

The Fire Lord as well as the Northern Chieftain laughed as they exited the meeting room with their entourages. The meeting went well as the two leaders came to agreement on the best candidate for the Northern Water Tribe's ambassador. It had been a tough decision but it was finally decided.

"I hear Ambassador Katara plans on resigning soon." Chieftain Arnook stated as he walked side by side with Fire Lord Zuko.

Nodding his head, "Yes, she wants to return home and help her brother rebuild their tribe. I'll need to find a replacement for her soon."

Arnook slapped his hand on the young Lord's shoulder and offered a warm smile, "I'm sure you'll find no one more dedicated and hard working as her. I remember years ago when she wanted to be taught the proper ways of waterbending. She attacked our tribe's most respected master because he refused to teach a girl." The Chieftain recalled how strong and proud that young girl had been when she had come to the North. "My heart goes to her and her brother, however. They both grew up much too fast in that time of war. Our sister tribe took a greatest hit next to the Nomads in your nation's attempt to dominate the world. Everything taken from them. I plan to offer more support for their reconstruction. Besides, Chieftain Sokka was a good friend to my daughter, Yue. I'd like to do all I can to help him and his sister."

Zuko listened as the Northern Chieftain then began sharing his ideas to bring both tribes together and so forth. He lost interest in the conversation or rather he was still more focused on what the Chieftain had said before about Katara. There was no one like her. Not a single person on this earth that was even slightly like her. She was one of a kind and when she left, he would be missing someone unlike anyone else. Maybe he should stop her from leaving but then...wouldn't she be miserable?

 _Agni!_ He yelled frustratedly in his head. Why couldn't he have her and she be happy? Why couldn't he have both? It was like when he was just a boy trying to go home but he didn't want to hurt anyone else either. Capture the Avatar and go home. But that didn't work. Doing what he originally wanted didn't work out and he had to find another way to get what his heart wanted but honorably. _Honor._ He thought there had been honor in doing things the easy way, following the plan mapped out by others but it didn't work. Perhaps, this was something else he needed to do that required him to forget what everyone was telling him and follow his destiny. And Katara was it.

"That's it!" Zuko shouted with an excited smile. "I'll just talk to uncle and see what he says!"

Arnook was shocked to see the Fire Lord run down the hallway. _What's he in a hurry for? I was still talking._

…..

Two weeks past and Katara was getting nowhere with the ex Fire Lord. He evaded all her direct questions and changed the subject in such clever manners that she didn't even realize what he had done till after she had left and gone to bed. La, it was getting frustrating as hell. He wasn't moved by her changing of his food or the fact that she sat with him through every one of his meals. Somehow he was able to sustain himself without needing to eat.

And now, here she was having a staring contest with this man. She was losing. She already knew. For the last thirty minutes she had blinked a total of four fifty two times while he had blinked only three times. One for every ten minutes. This guy was a pro. There was no competition.

"I give up! Just tell me where your wife is, already!" Katara couldn't take it anymore. She swore if another minute had gone by, she would have stabbed herself in the throat with her spoon.

Ozai sighed and sat up from his lounging position on the floor, "How pathetic. And here I thought I'd be in for a treat but no, you don't have what it takes, water girl. You're weak like all your other moronic friends. I don't know how you defeated my daughter."

"Zip it, you piece of shit! I only want one thing coming out of your mouth and that's the location of Lady U-"

"What do I get for telling you?" Now if she could make a good offer, he'd tell her what she wanted to hear. But nothing came without a cost. Nothing of value, that is.

Katara stared hard at the imprisoned tyrant and tried to see what he was getting at. What could she possibly be willing to give him that he would accept as a deal? She thought to herself about what a man like him could want that didn't involve killing someone, making Zuko's life miserable, or helping him escape so he do the two himself. However; she came up with very little and none of them would do in her opinion. But she would give it a try.

"A bath?"

The man said nothing as he crossed his arms and gave her a look that displayed not only his offense but how much of an idiot he thought she was.

"A comfy bed?"

His eyes narrowed at her and she quickly went to the next things on her list but it didn't seem he was interested in better food, back massages, a bigger cell, or having his hair washed and detangled. She knew it was no good but it was worth a try.

"Ok, well what do you want?" She asked but then narrowed her eyes at him. "That won't get me in trouble."

Ozai smirked at the waterbender and decided to scoot himself closer to the bars. He thought over a few things he could ask. Thought them over carefully. He looked the girl over too. Figured for a savage she was easy on the eyes. He had spent quite some time here in prison. No company other than his son's. No stimulation for his natural urges. But here an opportunity to find even a moment's release appeared before him in the form of this shapely Water Tribe girl.

Letting his eyes roam up her sitting position, Ozai licked his lips as he then sent her a suggestive look. He smirk when he saw her blue eyes widen and her tremble. _Oh don't be shy now, dear._

"Remove the top half of your clothes for me and I'll tell you what you want to know." He offered her.

Katara's eyes bugged out of her eye sockets as she heard his words. "No way!" She wrapped her arms around her chest and turned her head away in shame at him.

"Oh don't pretend like my son has never asked for something so simple as this. Besides, don't you want to know where his mother is?" Ozai saw one of her shut eyes open and turn to him. _I've got you now._

Zuko never asked this of her. Or at least he didn't have to. B-but that's besides the point. Ozai had information she needed and she had this one thing to do if she wanted to get that said information. However; could she? Could she really do what he was asking? Even if it was for Zuko and finding his mother, could she really?

"What are you waiting for, girl? You have no honor left to protect. Just do it and get this over with." Ozai was growing to his impatient self.

Looking back at the disgusting tyrant, Katara's eyes narrowed but that hard look in them was replaced by shame. Her arms loosened up around her breasts as she figured this was something she just needed to get over with so she can move on.

Sitting close to the bars where he had a better view of the waterbender, Ozai watched with pleasure as she reached for the blue sash around her waist and untied it. She removed it from her person and laid it in front of herself. Then her brown little hands went to her side where she undid the knot that tied her top to her skirt. When it was untied, she slowly pulled it open and slid her top off her shoulders, revealing her breast bindings.

"Like what you see?" Katara fought not to laugh at the look on his face.

 _You've got to be kidding me._ Ozai frowned at the waterbender as he realized she had anticipated this.

Raising an eyebrow as she smirked at her own humor, "What? You didn't think I'd actually flash the man that killed my father, did you?"

"You wench!" Ozai growled.

"Pig!" She retorted back at him. "No wonder your wife left you. You're a disgusting man!"

Growing angrier, "Watch your mouth, girl!"

"Or what?" Katara gathered her sash and shirt as she stood up. "You're in there and I'm out here. You can't do a thing to me."

Standing to his feet, "Oh, don't test me, girl! These bars won't stop me from getting my hands on you!" Ozai threatened her but she was unmoved by his attempt to scare her.

 _Oh I'm so scared._ Katara mocked in her head as she fixed her top back on. She didn't care about Ozai's threat. What was the likelihood that someone would help him escape? He couldn't do it on his own and even his supporters knew not to dare set him free after pledging to Zuko to save their skins and their families. Besides, he could get mad all he wanted. Did he really think she would expose herself to him? La, she knew he was crazy but not crazy enough to believe she would.

"See ya tonight for dinner." She waved her hand to him as she exited in laughter.

…..

"Toph?!" Zuko gaped as he saw the blind earthbender lounging behind his desk with her feet kicked up.

Picking her teeth with one of his quills, Toph smirked and placed her arms behind her head. "Don't act shocked, Sparky. I wrote you two weeks ago that I was coming."

The firebender closed his office doors and made his way up to his war buddy. Other than Katara, Toph was the only one of their friends that kept in touch. She and him had gotten even closer as years went on. When her parents passed away just a year ago in a carriage collision, Zuko had offered his support and a place for her to heal from the pain of losing both her parents. However; Toph was stubborn and wanted to heal her way. Her way being take on all their responsibilities and grow her family name even further. By herself, she did a terrific job and with the Fire Nation being her company's greatest business partner, she visited frequently. However; business trips weren't strictly business. Toph liked to spar Zuko and give him a run for his money, drink some of the Fire Nation's best wines, make jokes about the snotty nobles, and spend time like the good ole days with her buddy. This was her way of healing and moving on.

Smiling as he came up to his desk and leaned his hands on the front of it, "I didn't realize you were on your way, Toph. Usually it's a month's travel from your estate to here."

Taking her feet down off the desk, "Well I was in the port town already. Business is expanding and I needed to oversee some of the products we were sending here. I've been noticing there's been an issue with some of my cargo going missing on its way here."

Oh that was right. Zuko almost forgot why Toph wrote him in the first place. She suspected there were pirates robbing her shipments but the firebender had another idea. The Beifong family was a prestigious noble family that was known for its famous rejuvenating products that make the skin appear ageless. However; during the war some discovered it had properties that could be converted into explosives. Zuko believed it was possible that someone, likely a rebel fleet, had been stealing Toph's cargo.

Zuko shared his thoughts on his friend's problem and assured her that he would aid in helping her uncover whoever it was that was stealing from her.

The earthbender sighed and let her feet slide off the desk of the Fire Lord, "So how are things with you, Sparky?"

"As good as there ever going to get around here but I assume you already know that." He ran his hand through his hair.

Smirking, Toph climbed out the chair walked around the desk to her friend. Punching him in the side, "Cheer up, Sparks. I didn't just come here for business. You know that."

A smile managed to form on his face as he looked down at the blind earthbender. He was long overdue for a good time.

…... …..

Mai was on her way to see Zuko in his office when she caught sight of the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador walking with a few scrolls bundled in her arms. She paused for a moment and watched as one of the guards standing pose came to help her. The noblewoman narrowed her eyes as the waterbender bowed her head gratefully to the guard that came to her aid. _She's probably fucking him too._ The jealous woman thought.

Agni, she couldn't stand Katara. Everyone thought she was so perfect and hard working. As soon as word that the ambassador was planning on resigning and returning home, everyone around here seemed all down. Even those that originally detested her. Mai didn't understand what was so likeable about the waterbender. There was nothing that stood out much about her appearance, she barely wore any makeup other than to a special event, she was even more plain than her. And Zuko, why did he love her so much? Why? What about Katara caused him to hold an undying love for her?!

Mai never really showed any expressions other than disgust or irritation, but at the moment, she could feel her face form a heavy scowl at Ambassador Katara.

"Lady Mai." The Ambassador acknowledged her as she was about to pass by her.

Hating that she had to respond out of courtly values, "Ambassador Katara." She barely managed to say without lacing it in utter loathe.

While someone else might have missed the noblewoman's off put to her, Katara didn't, she never did. If it were any other day, the waterbender would simply go on about her business but as of late, she was fed up with Mai treating her like shit.

"Its good I ran into you, you know? I have a ton of things I need you hand to Zuko for me." Katara smiled innocently as she handed the scrolls to the noblewoman. "I have to hurry to the prison and don't have the time."

The guard then proceeded to hand Lady Mai the rest of the scrolls that needed to be delivered to the Fire Lord. Of course, the guard was very much aware of Ambassador Katara's and Lady Mai's feud as was many that reside in the palace. However; seeing as Ambassador Katara was the kinder of the two, it was easy to side with her.

Continuing to smile as she bowed her head gratefully to Lady Mai, Katara had the guard escort her to the prison for her usual session with the former Fire Lord.

 _That Bitch!_ Mai wanted to scream but knew better than to. Agni, she hated that waterbender so passionately that it defied her nature as a passionless person. Handing off her work as if it were no big deal. That peasant had better learn her place. In a few months to a year, Mai would be Fire Lady and such disrespect would not be tolerated. When Katara leaves for the South Pole, she had better stay on her block of ice.

…

"It's it your bedtime, girl?" Ozai said from where he was sitting against the wall with one knee brought to his chest and his head laid against it.

Still wearing her smile from earlier, the waterbender lit a few torches in the room and walked to the bars of Ozai's cell. Keys jiggled in her hands and his ears perked at the sound. He looked up to see the girl opening his cage door and slide herself in.

 _What the hell?_ Ozai was confused as his head lifted to look at the waterbender as she walked up to him and took her seat not even a few inches from him. Her eyes were trained on him as if ready to defend herself Incase he attacked her. Honestly, he wasn't planning on it. Well, only because he hadn't a clue she was crazy enough to enter his cell with him unbound by chains.

Katara raised her hand and reached for the man which caused him to pull away, not knowing what she had planned. She giggled and reached again, this time securing a lock of his hair in her hand. His hand grabbed her wrist, however. But it didn't frighten her as she looked up to meet his gaze. The ambers of his eyes questioned her and she answered with her ocean blues, assuring him to not worry himself. Ozai never trusted anyone. Especially not a savage like her. However; he was curious to see what she was going to do. For her to come in here and be right in his face, it had to be something interesting.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a light curious tone.

Katara said nothing as she went on to remove from her satchel, a brush and brought it to the strands of his hair she held. She figured there would be no easy way of making him yield and tell her where Zuko's mother was. Unfortunately for him, she had other means to get what she wanted and he would regret seeing her kindness as weakness. It was a full moon tonight and her bending was heightened just for the occasion of getting what she wanted.

As she went on the brush his hair, using a little water from her waterskin to help detangle his hair, Katara looked up to those amber eyes of his and continued to play her part.

"It's a shame you won't take care of your hair. It's actually really soft and silk-like." She complimented him genuinely.

Ozai narrowed his eyes, trying to see her angle but found none as he watched her return to focusing on his hair. Though he was currently thinking up a plan to take advantage of the situation and escape, he felt he'd allow himself to enjoy his hair being brushed through. It had been a while since he last had someone do his hair.

When she was done with the surprisingly quiet former tyrant, Katara got onto her knees and ran her hands through his hair, smiling in his face sweetly. Her hands settled just where they were, eyes shutting as she focused.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Ozai rounded his arms around her waist and forced her down onto her back before she could even realize what was happening. Katara gasped and was about to scream as the man above her had his weight pressed down on her but he quickly covered her mouth.

"Hush up, you water savage!" He said to her as he laid on top of her. "Now give me the keys willingly or I'll make you!"

Biting his hand that he pulled back in a wince, Katara went on to head butt him and shove him off of her. She jumped on top of him as she had come here to finish her business with him. Bending water to his wrists, the waterbender froze them to the floor and then did the same to his ankles. Pinning him underneath her. Growling and snarling at her, snapping his teeth at her like some sort of animal wanting to take a chunk out of her neck. Katara froze a layer of ice over his mouth as she didn't want to take the chance of him actually biting her.

Grabbing his cheeks in one hand of hers, Katara looked him down in his eyes and narrowed hers. "How long did you think I was going to keep playing around with you? I want answers and you dance around my questions. Well I have news for you, I'm done asking, I'm taking now."

Ozai hadn't a clue what she meant by taking. Like taking answers? Was she planning to torture him because it definitely looked that way? However; he watched as her hands were glowing blue from the water wrapped around them and he noticed she was reaching to place them on his head. His eyes widened as he squirmed underneath her, bucking into her to get off, but with him being frozen to the ground there wasn't a thing he could do.

"Hold still." Were the last words he heard from her before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

No more games. She wanted to go home but she needed to do this first before she could return. He had wasted her time. And now, she was fed up. He should be grateful she only plan to look through his memories of Ursa with this technique she learned through combining healing and blood bending. Otherwise, she'd invade the rest of his memories and torment him with what dark knowledge she had on him.

Staring down at him as she searched through his mind, Katara couldn't believe how out of it he looked. Mouth wide open in an undignified manner as his eyes had rolled back. If only he could see how pathetic he looked, maybe it would teach him to lose that ego of his. _Piece of shit!_

…..

A/N:

Back with another chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I'm back! Hope you all enjoy! XD

Chapter 4:

"So when's the wedding, Sparky?" Toph asked as she lounged on the patio of Zuko's balcony.

Sitting cross legged in front of the low table as he drank his wine and popped a dumpling into his mouth using his chopsticks, the Fire Lord sighed and looked away from his friend. She knew as much as he and the whole country did that a wedding date hadn't been set. Getting married to Mai wasn't his dream nor his priority. He was still very much focus on helping all the other nations get back to their former glory as well as rewrite his nation's wrongs. Besides, Toph knew who he really rather share his life with and Mai wasn't her.

Rolling her eyes, Toph picked a hand full of nuts and berries and chomped down on them. While she understood Zuko's reasoning for getting engaged to Mai and yet not setting a date for the wedding, as a highborn she knew what he was doing was irresponsible. Marriage for highborn wasn't always about love or one's convenience. It was about legacy and high breeding. It was the sad truth for many like them. However; if he really couldn't marry that walking skeleton then he should just marry Katara and get it over with.

Taking a sip of her wine before tossing a few more nuts and berries into her mouth, "Your dad's supporters aren't gonna just stop making attempts on your life, Sparky. Getting married and having an heir is important to ensuring that the countries future."

"Oh not you too! Now you sound like uncle!" Zuko groaned as he turned away from her, annoyed by her answer.

Smirking, "Of course, I do. I'm in Bei Seng Sei almost three times out of the month."

"Ugh! Maybe you're right." Zuko leaned back onto the floor of his balcony and looked up at the night sky, arms behind his head. "Maybe you're both right but…"

Picking her teeth, "Can't get over Katara. Yeah, I know. You make it so obvious." The blind earthbender climbed to her feet and stretched. "So here's my word of advice. Either you're gonna do what you want or do what's right, either way, you're gonna deal with shit. So you better think long and hard about it."

 _What I want or what's right? But which is right for me?_ Zuko hated having to think too hard about something he already thought too hard about. Every waking moment was dedicated to finding an answer to his problem. _Ugh! I'll think about it later._ Right now, he just wanted a break from worrying himself over this.

…

Katara held the side of her head as she staggered her way through the halls searching for Zuko. She had it. Ursa's location. She needed to find him and tell him. However; she was moving quite slow due to the massive migraine she was sporting a long with an injury to her leg after she ended up having to fight Ozai off of her a second time when she tried to leave. He twisted her ankle and tried breaking it before the guards rushed in upon hearing her yelling and screaming. She ran out of the prison and got herself back to the palace before anyone could check on her to see if she was okay.

Limping as she held to the wall, Katara saw what looked like Mai talking to someone behind a pillar. She was going to call for the noblewoman until she saw her reach for the mysterious person and kiss them. The waterbender gasped and shook her head as she tried backing up but slipped and fell. Mai 's head turned as soon as she heard the sound. Seeing the waterbender, Mai's grey eyes widened as her obscured lover dashed off without being seen.

"You! You're spying on me!" Mai suddenly became angry.

Fighting to get back to her feet as the noblewoman made her way to her, each step making her look more and more like a raven-valcher. Katara finally stood and with the look of shock shook her head. "No, I wasn't! I was looking for Zuko! I swear!"

"You slut! How dare you seek out my future husband! He's mine! I told you the morning I caught you in his bed years ago to stop your scandalous affair with him!" Mai raged.

Staring at the noblewoman she just caught making out with someone who clearly wasn't Zuko, Katara's eyes slanted as her lip twisted into a snarl. "I'm not his whore anymore, Mai! You know that! You're just pointing finger at me because I caught you with someone else!"

"Don't you dare tell him!" Mai hissed as she caught up to the waterbender and snatched her wrist, yanking her forward. "Besides, what would he care? He was going to make you his concubine after he and I got married. Neither of us mean anything to him!"

Jerking away from Mai, Katara snatched back her wrist and stumbled back a bit. Her eyes held fiery tears as she glared at the pale noblewoman. "You deserve each other. The both of you deserve each other."

And with that Katara turned and limped herself away. She had no more words for Mai. No more. She had finished what was asked of her. Found Zuko's mother and now, she was free to return home. Once she got the chance to speak with Zuko, she'd leave and never look back. If she was nothing more than a pleasure toy to him then so be it, she couldn't force him to see her for more.

…..

The next morning after Katara had rested and healed her injuries from the night before, Zuko had sent out a search party to the location in which she provided for him. He was so excited and so anxious at the same time. Over ten years had passed since he last saw his mother. There was no telling what became of her all these years or if she was even still there. Besides, from what Katara told him, it didn't seem his father knew if she was there or not. It wasn't as if his mother said where she'd go or that his father had his spies follow her. Katara looked through the memories of his father and paid attention to the hints as there was no direct answer to where his mother could have gone being that his father didn't actually know himself. Nonetheless, Zuko was grateful for what his friend was able to accomplish. Even if it turned out his mother wasn't there, in her home village, this was the closest he's been able to get to his mother in ten years.

Standing up behind his desk, Zuko looked down upon the map of the countryside village his mother was from. With him was both Katara and Toph standing to either sides of him.

"I can't believe this is happening." He said as his voice almost broke from the overwhelming feeling he felt. He literally felt as if someone had shoved something down his throat causing the lodge he felt. Agni, he prayed his mother was brought back home safe and sound.

Katara looked at the firebender she had given her heart to and the chance at being reunited to his mother. As much as she wanted to comfort him in this moment of his greatest need, she couldn't or rather, she wouldn't. Having heard Mai's words to her, the waterbender realized just how much of a tool she had become to him. No better than his servants that waited on him hand and foot. If anything, she was lower. She prayed his mother was found in this search for this was the last thing she'd do for him. Zuko had used her enough.

Sensing the tension, Toph turned her head in her friends' direction and held her hands together in front of her. "When you see her, hug her, will ya? Out of all of us, you're the only one with parents still alive. You gotta cherish that, Sparky."

Zuko nodded his head. Of course, he'd cherish seeing his mother again. She was the only good person in his life growing up other than his uncle.

"Katara, thank you so much." He said with pure joy on his face as he looked to her. "You have no idea what this means to me." Zuko was about to reach for a hug when she held her hand up to stop him.

"I need to go get packed." The waterbender said on her way out the room.

The young Fire Lord was confused as Katara left out the room, slamming the door behind her. Toph grabbed hold of him as he tried to chase after their waterbender friend.

"Don't." She warned.

Looking down at the girl, Zuko knew she could sense things he couldn't but could he just let Katara leave like that?

"You remember what happened when you chased after her at King Bumi's birthday party after you guys had first broke up?" Toph reminded the firebender since he seem to not remember how even his firebending was no match for the thick layer of ice Katara froze him in.

Sighing, Zuko's shoulders dropped and he returned his gaze to the map at hand. Right now he needed to focus on finding his mother. This is what he's always wanted and he was so close.

…..

Shoving all her belongings into her bags and packing up everything that was hers in the room, Katara ignored the way her guards looked at her. They didn't understand. No one understood. She had to get out of here and stay as far from this terrible place. She's lost so much to this nation and these people. Tears fell from her eyes as she packed her things angrily.

"Whoa Sugar Queen, What's with you today?" Toph decided to check on the waterbender in Zuko's stead being that she was the only person that has bested her.

Making an angry gurgling noise in the back of her throat, "Shove it, Toph! I don't have time for you and your bull shit! I have a boat to catch by noon."

"So you're gonna just leave like this without seeing if it's been a success?" The earthbender crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

Katara paused from her packing and turned a death glare on the earthbender, "Don't you act like you don't get how I feel, Toph! You know what I've been dealing with!"

Sighing as she shook her head, Toph looked over at the guards posted in the room to help carry Katara's things and dismissed them. Things were clearly turning to a personal subject that was better kept between the two of them. When they left, Toph turned back to face the waterbender.

"So how is _he_?" She asked.

Trying to calm herself down as she went back to packing. "He's with Aang at the Northern Air temple."

"So ya gonna tell Sparky someday or are the rest of us gonna just act like we don't know Zuko's got a four year old son that he doesn't even know exists?"

Once more the waterbender paused and looked at her friend. "Toph, I don't have time for this. I have to get back to the South Pole. Aang's on his way there with Kai."

Shaking her head in disappointment, the earthbender gave up trying to help her friend see her own faults. Katara could be mad at Zuko all day for whatever reason but in the end, she hadn't even tried to mend their relationship/friendship. On top of that, she kept his son from him and hadn't even told him about the boy. While Toph understood entirely how hard this all had been for Katara, she didn't like how her friend hadn't made any effort to make things better and fix her circumstances.

"Alright, Sugar Queen. Whatever makes you happy. Just know either way, I'm here for you." On that note, Toph left Katara to finish her packing.

As she was left to herself, Katara figured she'd finish her packing later. It was still three hours till her ship departed. Perhaps, she needed time to think what she'd say to Zuko before leaving. This was goodbye. The very last one she had hoped. Maybe she should tell him about their son she had harbored away from him. But maybe that would only make his life that much harder than it already was. In the end, she didn't want to make worse his life that he had only just gotten back on track. It wouldn't be fair. Besides, Kai and her were fine. They had Sokka and Aang to help out. And while it was wrong for them to have told his uncle but not him, Iroh also sent gifts and visited his great-nephew. It wasn't like they were lacking anything. She just wanted to keep from over complicating things. Besides, Zuko would marry Mai and have children. There didn't need to be a bastard added to the mix. And who's to say she wouldn't find someone else and married them?

When all is said and done this was for the best. _This is how things should be._ She told herself as she always had.

…..

In the end, Katara didn't say goodbye before boarding her ship heading home. Toph watched with Zuko as the noon trade ship departed with their waterbender friend. It upset them both to see she had gone without a word. Especially Zuko, he didn't understand what had been up with her attitude this morning. She had practically put up a wall between them as she had whenever they weren't on good terms but he didn't remember them having any sort of falling out. So what was it? What made her act like this? It didn't make sense.

Once again disappointed, Toph shook her head and turned away from the view of the departed ship. "I don't know what kind of shit show you've been running around here but Sugar Queen was pissed off when I went to talk to her."

"Shit show?! I haven't done anything but be nice! You know me, Toph. When it comes to Katara, I'm even nicer than Aang!" Zuko's temper got the best of him.

"Whoa, slow your roll, Sparky." Toph chuckled. "We all know you suck being good, nice, or even a decent human being. Blame your pops for that."

Groaning loudly as he marched past her back into the palace with his fists balled, Zuko wore that angry face that ran in his family. The look of a man on the verge of striking someone down.

"I was just kidding, Sparky!" Toph chased after him.

Not believing her, "Whatever, Toph!"

"Well if not you then who got under Sugar Queen's skin?"

Pause.

 _Mai!_

…

"What did you do?!" Zuko stormed the chambers he gave to Mai.

Sitting at her vanity, Mai brushed her ravenous hair and didn't bother looking up at the young Fire Lord through her mirror. She simply remained composed and continued brushing her hair.

"What did I do, Zuko?" She asked in that still eerie voice of hers.

Stomping up to her vanity, Zuko slammed his hand on the dresser and growled at her. "You said something to Katara! I know you did! Now tell me, what was it?!"

Mai sighed heavily and laid her brush down. This pettiness that her fiancé had to him was becoming annoying. Agni, how she had managed these years without losing her temper to him, she would never know. However; the woman she was and the wife she would become were all crafted by her mother's teachings. No matter what, she would not lose face in front of him or anyone for that matter. Minus the water peasant she ran off.

"I only told her the truth." The noblewoman confessed. "She was nothing more than a scandal waiting to repeat itself. Having her around would bring more dishonor to you and your reign."

Nothing infuriated Zuko more than hearing Mai talk as if she knew the politics of this nation more than him. He knew already about what it looked like to have Katara around after the council had shot down his chances of marrying her. However; every Fire Lord before him had been known to have a mistress or two. Not that he wanted to follow in his forefathers' footsteps or have Katara reduced to a concubine but either way, it didn't affect his image. No one cared as much. Mai was out of line to have told Katara what he had been thinking over. It was only an idea. Wishful thinking. Now his fragile relationship with the waterbender was likely in ruin.

Seething in rage, "As soon as my mother is found and brought to me, I'm leaving for Bei Seng Sei."

"And you're not taking me, I assume." Mai raised from the vanity and looked to Zuko with her hollow gaze.

Unable to help his feelings of disdain, "Why would I? Besides, I need you taking care of matters here while I'm gone. Think of it as your trial for Fire Lady."

The noblewoman didn't say a word or bat an eye as she watched her fiancé turn on his heel and proceed to leave the room. He paused as he reached the door.

"You should remember why we're doing this. You don't love me and I definitely don't love you. This is for the country and for the sake of what little comfort I'll get out of not being with who I want." Zuko's fists were held tightly together. "Don't forget that."

The door slammed after his statement and left Mai in a bitter mood. She hadn't forgotten. She had thought endlessly about it. How she was being used as much as she was using him. Zuko had it coming when he broke up with her and left to join the Avatar.

~Later That Day~

The prison guards did not question the Fire Lord's fiancé when she entered the prison. For if the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador could enter, then surely she could. None of them thought it suspicious when she asked where the former Fire Lord's prison cell was. Just the night before he had several physicians tend to his injuries after a brawl with Ambassador Katara over information on his ex-wife. It seemed perfectly normal that she was there and besides, it wasn't like they could question her either way. So when she asked, they led her to his cell and left her to do whatever she had come to do.

Inside the cell of her future father-in-law, Mai lit the torch and formally bowed as she turned to the bars. She could not make out his figure due to the heavy darkness of the room. However; as he moved closer to the bars, his form became apparent to her.

Raising herself to look to the man she sought out, "Fire Lord Ozai."

"What have you come here for, Governor's daughter?" He refer to her as he had done when she had been the friend of his daughter. However; it did hold some malice in his tone as he had never forgotten a traitor. She turned her back on his daughter and the crown. No better than his son.

Climbing to her feet, Mai met the eyes of the former Lord of this nation. The flickering light of the torch seemed to enhance the intimidating way he glared at her suspiciously. If she feared him, it did not show. Not in his expression or even her eyes. There was no giving away how she felt. Ozai had always thought she had been a perfect friend for Azula. Someone she could learn a thing or two from about composure. It was the one and only redeeming quality about this barely alive looking girl. A product of high breeding and power hungry wealth. The perfect Fire Lady and nothing more.

"I have a deal to make." Mai said.

"A deal? And exactly what kind of deal are you willing to make?" Ozai seemed slightly interested in the nerve of this girl.

Digging into her pocket, Mai pulled from it a blue necklace, one that a certain waterbender had dropped during their little strife. "Your freedom and in return, you take care to kill _her_ for me."

Ozai looked to the necklace and narrowed his eyes. While he hadn't paid much attention to the necklace before, he knew who it undoubtedly belonged to and who it was this stoic girl was asking him to kill. _That sly little waterbender._ He rubbed his shaggy beard and thought it over. Sure, freedom was nothing to pass up at the cost of wasting his time hunting that insignificant water bitch down. Did he honestly care about this stoneheart girl's vendetta? Not in the least but getting his hands on that little water cunt after what she did to him did have a better ring to it. His freedom and a chance to make that savage pay was a win win he could not refuse.

"I'll do more than kill her. I'll make her suffer." Ozai grinned devilish before Mai tossed him the necklace as well as the keys she skillfully snuck away from one of the prison guards.

"Wait till Zuko leaves for Bei Seng Sei. When he does, you'll have a greater chance getting away." Mai informed him. Not only was it to his benefit to take her advice but it would cover her tail too. If he escaped tonight, it would trace back to her. She couldn't have that happening if she had still planned to be Fire Lady.

As the noblewoman left his cell, Ozai stared down at the keys she had presented him with. _Finally._ He thought. _Finally, I can get things set in motion._ Escaping had been no issue. However; waiting for the most opportune time to leave this filthy prison did keep him longer than he wanted to. Besides, he had just caught wind of his supporters reaching a staggering growth. It would be in no time that he was back on his throne. But first, it seemed he had to deal with a little problem before venturing onto achieve his ultimate goal.

Shoving the keys into his pocket, the former tyrant then examined the necklace in his hand. _Looks like I'll make good of my threat to you, Water girl. You're as good as dead now._

…..

A/N: what do you guys think? Like it so far?!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I'm back! Sorry if this chapter or my next seem to be moving along fast. I really want to jump into the good part of this story!

Chapter 5:

"Fire Lord Ozai." A group of black cloaked loyalists knelt before the former tyrant as he exited out of the prison with blood covering his clothes and face. "We have come to serve you."

Ozai smirked as one handed him a cloak to cover himself in. As he put it on, he noticed a womanly figure making her way to him as his loyalists parted way for her. It was the girl that had offered him an opportunity to escape. The governor's daughter. The one that wanted that tribal wench dead as much as he wanted to be the one to kill her.

Standing before her fiancé's father, Mai bowed low to the ground, not raising her head as she spoke. "Zuko has not yet left for Bei Seng Sei though he's not currently in the Capital."

"I suppose my ex-wife has been found." Ozai looked away from the girl and into the distance with disgust as he rubbed his sore wrists. Without his bending he had to use his brute strength which was just as equal to his former bending ability yet put a strain on him. He wasn't getting any younger.

Nodding her head as she finally raised it, "He's traveled to the countryside with a friend to receive her."

 _Just like the boy._ He thought to himself.

"I've managed to get you the two ships you requested. One headed to the Earth Kingdom. The other heading South." Mai informed him as she was on her feet again.

 _Good_. His sly grin had returned to his face. Ozai ordered three of his loyalists to travel with him to the South Pole while the others were given specific orders to venture to a former colony that was still heavily populated with Fire Nation citizens that were loyal to him. It was there that many rallied together in order to plan a way to place him back on his throne. It would be there that he heads to after he takes care of the waterbender in the South. Once she was dealt with, he'd go to Xiao Lu and operate his plans to take back all that belonged to him.

"Before I head out, I want to get this grime off me. I've had enough of this prison scent on me." Ozai wrinkled his nose at the smell of himself.

Mai nodded and turned on her heel to lead the way for him.

…...

It took only a week to arrive in the Southern Water Tribe by the Fire Nation steamship. Katara felt a smile form on her lips for the first time in two years of being away from home. Finally, it was time to settle into her homeland and help rebuild her home.

The frost in the air tinkled her nose and soon her teeth peeked from her lips as her smile grew wider. _Home._ She beamed at the sky as snow flakes slowly fell down from its gape. Her eyes shut as she spread her arms wide from the deck of the ship. _I'm finally home._

Within an hour the steamship had made land, she had gathered her bags from her cabin and headed down the ramp. She made her way through the busy docks, finding the busyness of her homeland to be an absolute improvement. The South had been a desolate land that only her people had found comforting enough to call home. However; now, it looked like people of other nations were gathered here too. Her tribe looked like it would make a full recovery in no time.

"Katara?"

The waterbender whipped her head around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Katara!" The voice shouted and soon a gray haired woman ran to her with her arms expended wide.

Nearly falling over, Katara managed to stay on her feet as her bags fell from her arms and into the snow. Her arms surrounded the old woman as she hugged her back. "Grangran."

"My, Katara, What are you doing back so soon?" Her grandmother pulled apart from her to look her granddaughter over. "I thought it would be at least two more months before the Fire Lord gave you a vacation period."

Still wearing her smile, "I resigned. I figured family is more important to me."

"That's good to hear, dear." Kanna took her granddaughter's arm as she picked her bags up and led her through the crowded docks.

Making it to the village, Katara noticed it was no longer a village of igloos and huts but one of ice sculptured buildings. It reminded her of the North a little bit though its size was still very small to the large Northern Capital. But it was definitely a change for the better of her people and tribe. Seemed like Sokka was doing an awesome job of running things around here. She was proud of his achievements.

Seeing her granddaughter take in the new scenery of their tribe, Kanna grinned and nudged her. "Did you find a husband yet?"

"Huh?!" Katara looked to her grandmother with wide eyes.

Chuckling, "Oh don't give me that look, Katara. You're young and beautiful, not to mention you have a son that needs a father. It's time you marry."

 _That's easier said than done._ Besides, how could she have found husband while she was in the Fire Nation. It wasn't like she had been there for vacation. She was there for work and she had been overly busy. Not to mention, her former lover and father of her son was the Fire Lord. If she as much as caught the attention of a man there, Zuko would know about it and interfere out of jealousy. Regardless, seeing Zuko on a daily basis made it hard for her to look at any other man. It was impossible for her to find love in a place like that.

"Don't worry, child. I'm sure you'll find someone soon. There is someone for everyone." Kanna reassures her granddaughter.

 _I hope so._

Reaching her brother's hut, Katara was tackled into the snow by the young Chieftain. She had to gather him off of her using the snow around them to pick him up. When she got back to her feet, brushing the snow off of her, she punched him in his stomach like she would when they were children.

"Ow!" Sokka yelled dramatically as he glared at his sister. "I was just trying to be warm and welcoming!"

Rolling her eyes as she picked back up her luggage and tossed it at him. "Well be warm and welcoming by carrying my things. My arms are killing me." She rolled her shoulders as her brother gathered her bags.

"Did your sister tell you she's home for good this time?" Kanna said happily.

Looking over his shoulder to his sister as he carried her things, "Yeah, Zuko wrote me that you resigned. What for? I thought you liked being the ambassador."

Shrugging her shoulders, Katara looked off to the side. While she had the answer, she didn't feel like answering. Besides, Sokka knew as much as everyone else did that her seeing Zuko on a daily basis and seeing him with another woman was not healthy for her. It literally was killing her to have him so close yet for him to be out of reach. Returning home was what she needed desperately. Regardless of how much she enjoyed her job, there other more important things. Her tribe, her family, and her son.

"Hey, don't worry I get it. Just making sure this is what you want." Sokka told her.

Brushing her hair back as they made their way up the steps of his home, Katara's smile returned to her face. Of course, this was what she wanted. Being carefree again and no longer restricted to the strict and structured life of politics. The waterbender was too free spirited to be contained and impeded from flowing naturally like the rivers and streams. Being back home was what she wanted. What she truly wanted.

~Later That Day~

"Mommy!" A small boy in a blue anorak with his hood on ran into the arms of his mother.

Katara had knelt into the snow to receive him in her arms. She squeezed him against her and kissed the crown of his head over and over again.

Watching this unfold was Aang in his winter cloak. He smiled as his friend was reunited with her son. It had been six months since she got to visit Kai with him in the Northern Air Temple on her vacation. Kai begged her to stay or for him to go with her. The monk had to hold the small boy back when Katara left again to return to her duties in the Fire Nation. Aang was happy to hear she had decided to resign and remain home with her family. As much of a big help she had been with helping her tribe from afar, it was time she came home and be with the people she loved. It was enough she had done.

Lifting her son on her arm as she rose to her feet, Katara smiled tearfully at Aang and opened her free arm to him for a hug. "Thank you, Aang."

Embracing the waterbender, Aang kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away. "No problem, Katara. I'm just glad to see you're alright."

Sniffling as they broke away, "I'm more than alright. I'm so happy to finally be home." She said as she held her son in her arms, his head leaning against her shoulder.

"Since you're home now, you think you'll be able to visit the temple more often? We miss you over there and it would be nice to have you around more." Aang had a hopeful smile on his face as looked to the waterbender.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Aang and stuck his tongue out. "My Mommy!"

"Kai?!" Katara looked down at her son as he glared down the monk.

Aang was taken aback for a moment before bursting into laughter at the little boy. This was definitely Zuko's kid. Mama's boy and overprotective. Patting Kai on the head and ruffling his hair, the young monk kissed Katara's forehead one more time before hopping back on Appa.

Waving up to him, "I'll come visit soon, Aang!" She shouted with a smile.

"Great! See you then!" He seemed happy to hear her answer.

As Aang and Appa took off to the skies, Katara looked back down at her son and snuggled him in her arms, kissing all over his cheeks. Kai giggles and kissed her back. She kissed his chubby cheeks as he squirmed playfully in his arms.

Arriving back at her brother's home with her son, Katara noticed her grandmother was carrying large quilts and a basket of fur sheets. She placed them in one of the rooms of the house and walked out with a grin on her face when she spotted her granddaughter and great grandson in the doorway.

"I see my little otter-penguin is home too." Kanna beamed.

Kai wiggles out of his mother's arms to run over to the silver haired woman. "Grangran!" Kai yelled as he jumped into her arms.

"Oh, look at how big you've grown." She cooed over him.

Katara giggles as she watched Kai show off wolf fangs, as the temple children had called it. He showed them both and told them how he bit one of the kids for calling him a freak. This was a little upsetting but the waterbender would address it with Aang when she visited soon. But for now, she figured she'd enjoy her time with her family.

"Guess you'll be staying with me, sis. Not like I can let you and Kai sleep in the streets." Sokka entered the room.

Nodding her head, "Thanks, Sokka."

"No problem." He said. "Just know Suki is visiting next week and I'll need you to have found your own place by then."

And this was why she always found it hard to take her older brother serious. Rolling her eyes, Katara lifted Kai from her grandmother's arms and carried him to the room they'd be staying in. She needed to get them both washed and changed into some warmer clothes. Maybe even rest for a little while. It had been a long journey home for the two of them. A nap would be nice. One right before dinner.

…..

Sitting in the carriage that was to take him to his mother's humble village, Zuko rubbed his temple and groaned to himself. The last week had been frustrating for him. Between Katara leaving without as much as a goodbye and other stressors such as finding his mother, Zuko wasn't able to keep his annoyance at bay. He really wanted to vent. Get a good workout in by taking on a few of his guards for 'Training' purposes. However; Toph has gotten him to cool it a bit. Knocking him out with a single rock to the head seemed to do the trick. But still, his mind couldn't get off of Katara. Why did she want to leave so badly?

Toph sat with her arms crossed as she road in the carriage. She hated carriages. They were so damn bumpy. Especially at this pace. Spirits help her if she didn't get out of this shitty box-like contraption.

"We're almost there, your majesty." One of his guards came up to the window of the carriage on his Komodo rhino mount.

Zuko nodded his head in acknowledgement and shifted his gaze on the scene from his opposite window. From view of the volcano shaped mountain peak, it was clear they were close. The ocean's clear waters were also a testimony to his mother's village. He had heard a lot of this place. Aside from the Sun Warrior temples, this place was the most spiritual place in the Fire Nation. It had once been the breeding grounds for dragons before they had been wiped out. This was where Avatar Roku, his great grandfather, had found his animal familiar. Zuko could picture it now as he looked into the clear skies. Dragon soaring through the light clouds and dancing above his head. How different his nation must have been in the days before Sozin waged war on the world.

"So...whatcha gonna say when you see mama Sparky?" Toph asked out of boredom.

Still taking in the scene around him, "I don't know." He admitted. "I figured I'll say whatever comes naturally. You know?"

 _I guess._ Toph said sarcastically in her head. How the hell would she know? Not like she had been as eager as him to see her parents.

 _What should I say?_ He really hadn't any idea what he could possibly say to his mother. A part of him wanted to hug and squeeze her. Tell her to never leave him like that again. But another part wanted to question and interrogate her, ask her why she left and why didn't she take him with her.

"Okay, less complicated question. What are you gonna do about Katara? Can't just let her leave like that and not see what was up?" Toph tilted her head.

As if he was ever going to figure out what was wrong with Katara. It was always something. Always something she would keep to herself and refuse to tell him. Honestly, he was done dealing with her nonsense. They were adults now. He wasn't going to chase her down for answers like he had in the past. Either she opened up to him or not. At the end of the day, personal feelings aside, they agreed to be friends and it seemed like she was still bitter over it as if there was anything else they could do about it.

Sighing, "I'm done chasing her around, Toph. I have a country to rule and other things happening. She's being selfish and inconsiderate of my feelings." Zuko said.

 _Sure, You're so not going to write her a letter when we get home._ Toph Thought to herself.

 _I guess I could write her when I get the chance._ Zuko couldn't just leave her alone. Katara was after all the love of his life. He just wish she wasn't so damn difficult all the time.

…..

"We're here, my Lord." One of his three loyalists informed him as their small ship grew close to the Southern Tribe's docks.

A groomed and clad in black fur Ozai stared into the dusky winter skies, watching how his breath was visible in the frostbitten air. He watched as flakes of water and ice fell from the sky, melting instantly on his face as it landed. It was the first time he had seen snow. The first any of them had seen snow or felt this chill. It eluded him why people would want to live here, let alone how they survived here. But none of that mattered truly. They were here for one reason and one reason only.

As their small ship docked the port, Ozai pulled his thick fur hood over his head and tucked his long black hair into his coat. He wasn't sure if word had spread already but he couldn't be too sure. Last thing he needed was for anyone to be suspicious of his presence. Long black hair was the trademark of the Royal family of the Fire Nation. That paired with his amber eyes would give him away. Aside from those features, he was generally unnoticeable. No one outside the palace walls knew what he looked like. And even if there were a few that recognized him through the capital city, no one out in this part of the world knew what he looked like, no one other than the girl he had come here for.

Boarding off their ship, Ozai and his men blended into the light crowd. Bumping shoulders with those casually going about their business. From the looks of it no news had reached here yet. As should be expected of a place nearly on the edge of the map. However; as he looked closely he could see there were more than just the typical brown tribal people of the Pole. He noticed that there were people of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation descent. Seems as if the former world order had come back into play.

"My Lord, Where should we start looking for the girl?" One of his men asked.

Ozai shook his head, "Do you not see the sky? It's nightfall. Waterbenders have the advantage. She'd kill us in seconds." He explained to them. Not thinking he'd have to. Even if waterbenders were rare to come across, it was still valuable knowledge to possess. Especially for those of its opposite element, for firebenders rose with the sun and waterbenders basked in the moon.

"We'll find an inn or set up camp somewhere. Wait till we've found her to make our move. Once the sun rises, we search for her." Ozai instructed them on the plan he had.

"My Lord, How will we find this waterbender and who exactly is she?" Another of his men questioned.

Never taking light to being questioned, Ozai clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. Fortunately, it was imperative to the mission that they know who they were after. Besides, it would be hard finding a specific waterbender amongst an entire tribe of them without knowing exactly who to look for.

"Former Ambassador Katara." He told them.

The three of his men looked at him with wide eyes. While it made sense for her to be a target of his. It was practically suicide trying to take her. Even if their Lord was as skilled at physical hand to hand combat as he was at bending, it was a deathmatch trying to subdue her.

Seeing the concern on their faces annoyed him to no end. _Cowardly bastards. I should have carefully picked my group._ Last thing he needed were spineless flees backing down from a challenge. Regardless of this notoriously talented waterbender, Ozai wasn't afraid of her. He had overpowered her before with brute strength. Besides, he had a plan of how to take the high road with her. _You won't be getting away from me this time, waterbender._

…..

Only home a few days and already her grandmother was running her all over the place.

"Nyla will be expecting you, so hurry along. I know she and the baby can't wait to see you." Kanna handed her granddaughter a basket full of things for a first time mom. It was the responsibility of the elder of the tribe to provide a new mother with the things she'd need to take care of her baby. It was the one thing Katara was happy remained a part of in their tribe.

Kai helped his mom by caring a small basket of fruits while she balanced a larger basket on her shoulder and took his free hand. As the two of them got ready to head out into town, Katara made sure her little one had his hood pulled over his head and his mittens on. When that was all checked, she led him out the house with her grandmother waving them off.

"She lives close to the docks, dear." Kanna yelled for them. The waterbender nodded her head and waved to her grandmother before turning back to head to her destination.

The trip to Nyla's home wasn't long. They needed only pass the large market area where foreign goods were being sold and make it through the busy streets. It was a small home with a man standing out front sweep a rug. He wore his hair long and tied into three ponytails down his back. Katara figures he must have been a northerner who came to help with reconstruction of the South Pole.

Approaching, Katara tugged her son who seemed to have taken interest in a group of men by the docks standing over a flame pit.

"Hello there." Katara greeted the man warmly as he stopped his sweeping. "I'm Kanna's granddaughter. She asked me to bring these by for your wife and the baby."

Turning to see a young woman with a child clinging to her skirt, the man stopped what he was doing to return her warm greeting. "Ah, Katara, is it? My wife told me you'd be here to drop off some things. I can take that for you."

Katara thanked the man as he took the heavy basket from her and carried it into the house, having her follow behind him.

"My name is Kholji by the way." The man introduced himself as he led the young woman and her child to his bedroom where his wife laid still in bed with their newborn.

"Well you know my name and this is my son, Kai." Kai waved his hand to the man when he looked back at him and smiled.

Kholji chuckled at the cute child and continued leading the way. "Looks like his father's not from here, is he?"

Chuckling awkwardly, the young mother glanced at her son who seemed oblivious and looked back to the man in front of her. It was pretty obvious by looking at Kai that he wasn't purely Water Tribe, if anyone could guess he was. He had no features of the tribe or anything that could indicate that he was actually her son. Everything about him screamed Fire Nation. His jet black hair, pale skin, and gold irises. Honestly, it wasn't hard to see that his father was indeed of the Fire Nation, which didn't always grant either of them good looks from people who had just gotten out of a war with that nation. She couldn't imagine what people would say or think if they knew she had gotten pregnant by the Fire Lord himself. La, it would spell disaster.

"No need to worry, Katara. I'm quite familiar with what happens during warfare." Kholji assures the young waterbender. "It's never fair what happens to some but we all must move forward for the sake of peace."

 _Now he thinks I was raped._ La, she bet that's what everyone thought when they saw her with Kai. She wanted to palm herself or rather slap them. But how could she blame them? The war had only been over for four years, about the same time she became pregnant with Kai. It made sense people would think that. Besides, there was no telling what story Sokka came up with to cover for her.

Reaching his bedroom, Kholji opened the door wide and let their two guests in. "Nyla, Katara's here with the things Kanna's made you."

In bed with a small child bundled up in her arms was a frail looking woman. She must have just had the baby the other day or so. However; she seemed to be smiling as she looked down at the baby she held to her breast. Looking up to her husband and guests, Nyla offered a weak smile.

"Katara, it's good to see your back home." The new mother said.

Taking the small basket from her son, "I'm glad to be home. A lot has changed around here."

"Yes, and so have you. I heard you're finally looking for a husband." Nyla removed her child from her breasts and handed her over to her husband.

A look of shame swallowed her face as she looked away from the woman to her son who's eyes seemed to be glued to the baby girl in Kholji's arms. She watched as Kai walked over to the man and looked at the small baby girl. He seemed fascinated and when Kholji offered to let him touch his newborn daughter, Kai's eyes lit up as he took her small hand gently.

Nyla giggles into her fist as she saw this too, "Looks like someone wants a sibling."

Katara's face turned red. Why was everyone wanting her to marry and have more children? First her grandmother, then Sokka the other day, now Nyla and Kai. Being a single mom of one child was fine by her. Even if it was looked down upon, Katara chose her own happiness and the happiness of her son over any possible relationship. Plus, her heart yearned for only one person and that person was out of reach.

Not wanting to overstay their welcome, Katara gathered Kai up in her arms as he was not too big for her to carry and said her goodbyes to the new parents. On her way leaving out the house, Kholji stopped her just before she made it down the snowy road.

"Katara, I hear you're staying with your brother and grandmother." He said.

The waterbender turned and nodded.

"There's a place to the further south of the town that you can take as your own. One of the elders will let you snag it for cheap." Smiling at the information, Katara thanked him and went on to head home.

Having watched the whole encounter, one of Ozai's men, Shinji, fell back to report to his Lord what he had discovered and Agni was this some discovery.

….

Ozai couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be. How? As he and his men sat around at a table plotting how to take the waterbender out, he kept his gaze on Shinji, who had reported this information to. The girl had his grandchild hidden away all this time. _More clever than I thought._ Most women would make it public that they carried the royal seed and many would lose their lives and child's life in doing so. However; it never stopped women from trying to benefit from the royal blood that coursed through their child's veins. But this waterbender managed to keep this a secret and for what must be four years being that Shinji says the boy appeared that age.

Thinking carefully over the information he received, Ozai rubbed his now groomed beard and hummed to himself. Smirking once he devised a new plan, "I want the boy alive."

"So we kill her as planned and capture the boy?" Shinji asked.

Leaning back in his seat, "You all capture the boy. Leave our little waterbender to me. I want to finish her off myself." He was going to enjoy making that wench squirm after she humiliated him.

"Yes, my Lord." The loyalists bowed to their leader. Soon they would make their move and kill the waterbender and capture her son. Then...it would be on to their next set of plans.

…..

A/N: Hope it wasn't too bad! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Hey, I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait. I'm going to start doing bi-weekly from now on. Recently, found out I'm carrying a little one so stress levels have risen in my day to day life. But no worries. I've been working endlessly on this story, a future story, and the finishing touch for Where We Stand. Sorry for all the excuses but I'm making up for it. My future story will be post in one go since I've finished most of it.

But anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Toph was all too happy to finally have her feet on the ground. Spirits, that damn carriage was about to be the end of her. But now, now she was one with her beloved earth, dirt, soil, and all. Nothing was better. Except kicking Zuko's brooding ass.

Seeing his blind earthbender friend becoming reacquainted with her element, Zuko stretched his limbs when he got out of the carriage and breathed in deeply. Hira'a was beautiful just like he imagined from the childhood stories his mother had told him of her home. Why hadn't he ever thought to look for her here?

"Hey, Sparky, get out of your head. We gotta go meet your mom." Toph walked up to the Fire Lord as she was stretching her arm.

Zuko signaled for one of his men to come forth and once one did, he asked for the guard that he placed as head of the mission to be summoned. Jiao was the one in charge of finding his mother and keeping her under watch till he arrived.

"Yes, your majesty." The guard reported.

"My mother, where is she being held?" Zuko demanded more so than he asked.

The guard said nothing and did as asked. Following close beside her friend as they were about to meet his mother he hadn't seen in over ten years. She could feel that he was nervous. More than she had ever known him to be. His pulse was practically jumping as they started approaching what felt like a house up ahead. Perhaps that's where his mother was. Amongst all the heart beats she could feel around them, two pounded the hardest and it was her speculation that it was his mother's.

This was more than he could bear. Coming all this way to see his mother. What if she didn't even want to see him? What if she had stayed away long after his coronation because she didn't love him all along. So many possibilities played out in his head. It was almost unbearable. But he couldn't back out now. He had come this far.

"Stop it, Sparky! You're gonna scare her off before you even get to see her." Toph shoved Zuko.

Shoving back, he wished he could send her a look that told her to stop but Toph wasn't the type to take social cues even if she could see his face. Zuko didn't understand why she had to be so pushy. She was worse than Katara in that aspect. Seemed like the only chick he's ever meant that wasn't pushy was Ty Lee. Every other woman in his life had always pushed him no matter how much he just wanted to be left to his own devise.

"Just relax. Okay?" Toph said as she tried a different approach to calming him down. "It's gonna be fine. Regardless of how it goes, at least you know she's not worse than your father."

 _Oh thanks, Toph. That's so helpful._ Zuko sarcastically thought as the earthbender had seem to make everything worse when she tried putting them in perspective.

The guard finally came to a modest house that had a small garden of flowers outside it and paused just before stepping on the stone pebbles of the walkway to the home. He turned and addressed his lord, informing him that this was where his mother lived.

Zuko felt his heart speed up once again but the anxiety didn't show itself. He simply thanked his guard and passed by him to walk the stoney path to the house. Toph stayed behind as it was a private affair. Family dynamics were not her thing and she could speak on behalf of all their friends and companions, no one wanted to get in the middle of Zuko's family affairs. It was just not a good idea.

The breeze blew through his hair as he finally reached the house and stood there, debating if he should knock or open the door himself. But as he tries to decide, the door opened from the other side and a woman with sweet brown eyes looked to him. The breeze brushed by once more as a long pause captured the moment and rendered them both speechless.

"Z-Zuk-"

"Mother." Zuko cut her off from finishing his name as the childlike boy in him was compelled to capture her in his arms and embrace her. She was stiff at first but soon she relaxed in his arms and hugged him back, washing all his anxiousness away. He felt her soft small hands run over his back as she squeezed back, pulling him closer. The sniffles he heard, they belonged to her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Ursa had become overwhelmed with joy, tearful happiness as she held her son once again in her arms. She had missed him all these years. Having to hear about what happened to him from a far had been a bitter experience. Ozai had been all too cruel to him. Some nights she lay wondering if letting Ozai kill him would have been a much less brutal fate. However; hearing that he had joined the Avatar and brought peace back to the world, she knew sacrificing herself had been a wise decision. Her first born and love of her life, Zuko had finally made it back into her arms.

They had pulled a part to meet each other's eyes again, in hopes of stirring some sort of conversation but before they could, a guard ran up towards them with a troubled look upon his face.

"Your majesty! There is urgent news from the capital!" He said as he came up to them.

With a not so happy look on his face, Zuko turned from his mother and looked to the guard. "It had better be!" He scowled.

"My lord, your father has escaped prison!"

….

~Day one~

It was never in his nature to just kill a person he had formed a vendetta against, Ozai enjoyed making his prey of interest suffer before he took them out. The waterbender was no different. As he followed several feet behind her as she shopped in what was a busy market street, he paid close attention to her every move. No detail was too little or too great for him to take in. If he wanted her to suffer in the most agonizing way ever, he needed to keep a mental note of all her actions and behaviors as well as some personal information.

At the moment, she was out looking for decor to place in her new home she had just recently bought. It worked in their favor that she had branched off from her family. This gave him and his men an easier opportunity to take her out and her son.

A slight breeze blew through the waterbender's hair as she pulled some of her loose strands behind her ear. It was slightly more chilly today than it had been these last few days but it was nice. She loved the way the frosted air tickled her nose and made her cheeks a warm rosy color. This was what she had been missing. A long stroll through her village market with no need to look over her shoulder or worry her life was in danger. The political chaos that was the Fire Nation had taught her so much more fear than she was accustomed to feeling. Never had she ever worried this much. Not even when she was still her fifteen year old self fighting for the sake of the world. But now, four years later, she could relax and no longer fear that same fear.

Her sapphire eyes looked over each stand and shop for all that she needed to fill her home with. She had purchased her home with little to nothing and had so much more spending money that she anticipated. Enough to furnish her home exactly how she wanted and still have enough left over until she acquired her next job. She remembered her grandmother pointing out that there was a position opened at the healing huts. A perfect job to have in her small but growing village.

As she spotted a rug shop that also sold curtains and quilts, Katara halted in her step and smiled at the shop owner that was sweeping outside their shop.

"Looking to buy a rug for your new home, child?" An elderly woman beamed up at the younger woman.

Chuckling as she figured word had gotten around due to her chatterbox of a grandmother. "Yes, actually I am."

"Then I have just what you might be looking for." The woman stopped her sweeping and led the waterbender into her shop. "I just received a shipment of Fire Nation rugs. Nice quality and come in various colors, so you'll find one fit for you."

Katara stepped into the store and looked around immediately. She saw not only imports from the Fire Nation but also from the Earth Kingdom. Many reminded her of her stay in Bei Seng Sei during the Imperial Summit hosted annually. Of course these weren't as fine but very close in comparison to them.

"How about these blue beaded curtains from the Northern Tribe? It'll go nicely with your Northern styled home." The shop owner suggested.

Taking a moment to glance over the curtains, Katara agreed that they would indeed be a perfect match for her home. They were beautiful. Purples, blues, and whites colored each bead as if to manifest a physical form of tranquility. These were a must.

"I'll take them and those Earth Kingdom blue quilts. The Fire Nation rugs I'll take a look at first but I'm definitely interested." Katara said gleefully.

The shop owner gathered the things requested as her customer went to scope out the other items in the store. As that took place, the elderly woman noticed another customer make their way into her shop wearing nothing but a black cloak.

"May I help you, sir?" She greeted the man.

Ozai glanced her way and then proceeded to ignore her as he ventured to the back where he spotted his target staring at rugs. He didn't see why not to follow her into the store. For all he knows, she could have picked up on being followed and tried to escape out a back door. However; she was only idly shopping. Paying her surroundings little attention as he stalked towards her in his hooded form, Ozai watched her as she bent over to gather a rug from the pile and lift it over her shoulders. He noted her own physical strength but that was already something he was familiar with. She could put up a fight but in the end, he easily overpowered her.

"Oh I'm sorry." She passed by him obliviously. "Excuse me."

Ozai stepped out of her way and let her pass. She briefly tried to make eye contact but he turned his head away. As the girl headed to the shop owner to checkout, he saw the elderly woman snicker as she leaned forward to whisper something in the waterbender's ear. Katara blushed and pulled away from the woman before glancing his way.

 _What? Are they on to me?_ No, that couldn't be it. The waterbender looked more embarrassed than frightened. Then what was it?

Katara hurried and handed over the money before gathering all her things over her shoulder, jetting out the store as if her life depended on it. Ozai didn't like this and proceeded to follow her, however; he was stopped by the storekeeper.

"You should probably introduce yourself if you're smitten with her. She's still on the market, I hear." The old woman laughed in her raspy voice that literally rattled her own bones.

The former tyrant grimaced at the woman's words and hurried after the waterbender.

~Day Two~

The waterbender was out with his grandson holding to her skirt just as his son had clung to his wife's skirt. It annoyed him to find this parallel between the father and son. However; the boy had a spark in him that Zuko didn't at his age. Already Ozai could tell this boy would be a strong firebender, no thanks to the boy's father. If anything, it was his mother's side he would get his strength from. Despite hating the wench, he could not deny the girl's capabilities and strength. It made her all the more a worthy opponent.

"Mama, I'm gonna catch a really really big fish!" Kia yell cheerfully as he held his small spear with one hand.

Holding her own, Katara smiled down at her son and nodded her head. "We'll Both catch enough for us and Grangran. Just watch how I do it first so you won't fall in."

Kia bounced with each step as his mother lead him to the docks' fishing pools which were just shallow pools near shore. Many preferred to still make their own catches rather than buy them from the market. Katara figured until she got a new job, that she'll find her own catch to save money. It would be a great workout for her and her son. Help them become acquainted with their new lives in the South Pole. Being away from home for so long had made her a bit rusty in her survival skills out here but she knew it would come to her the more she got back into her old routine of things.

Reaching the docks, Katara veered away from the heavily crowded shipyard and made her way to the pier where the fishermen were making their daily catches. She knew a good spot just below the pier where she could get the best fish easily. It was a great spot to teach Kia. She remembered when her father had taught her and Sokka, he took them to that same spot. She would do the same for her son and get him acquainted with fishing the same way her father had done her.

Today proved to be a perfect day for fishing. Katara managed to get her son into the hang of handling his spear and how to properly catch the fish or at least the technique her father had showed her and her brother. Kai had enjoyed spending time with his mother and making his first catch. The boy was bubbly all the way home as his mother carried the large vase of fish. Both completely oblivious to the man following behind them with each step they took.

When Ozai spotted that they had made it back home, he waited till they entered before he got any closer and rounded his way to the back of the home. Sneaking into their home at this time of day was not wise and in truth, he wanted to take her down already. The fact that she was prancing around after what she did to him made his blood boil. He'd be sure to make her regretted her transactions against him.

~Day 3~

"My Lord, shouldn't we just kill the waterbender and take the boy?" One of his men questioned him as the other two gasped at him.

Ozai didn't fret, however; he did send the man a look. "That waterbender will not get off so easy. I want her to suffer as greatly as she has made me suffer."

They had wondered for a while what exactly the girl had done to him for him to be so angry but all they could think of was how she was the catalyst for his debacle. The one who found and trained the Avatar, defeated his daughter, and brought him to ruins in the process. It seemed like enough to wish a great death upon her but for her to be his primary focus at the moment when there were still his son and the Avatar alive, it didn't make sense for this girl to be his first target. Third perhaps but not the first.

As odd as he knew it must be for his men to see him obsess over this mere peasant, Ozai had been unable to remove that blue eyed witch from his head after she stole into his thoughts and memories. In her picking and probing at his mind, she incidentally implanted herself. Leaving her mark behind and having him think of nothing else but her. He figured once he killed her in the worst way imaginable, he'd be free of her spell. It drove him mad how often she plagued him these last few weeks. Simply ignoring her presence in his mind was not enough. He had to get rid of her.

Hands practically shaking as she carried a basket of vegetables from the market to her brother's home, Katara looked over her shoulders at least twice every ten footsteps. The feeling of being watched and followed had been poking at her the last few days. She could have sworn there was someone stalking her. Even Kai had said he thought someone in black had followed them. Now every chance she had gotten she looked over her shoulders for someone in black.

 _La, please don't let it be anyone from the Fire Nation._ Last thing she needed was Zuko sending his spies after her and finding out about Kai. She wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing. He had done it whenever she had to travel to the Earth Kingdom or the Northern Tribe. It bothered her to know end. She couldn't even go home and live a normal life without him having to oversee her. _Damn him!_ If he was spying on her, she'd be sure to make him regret it. _Nosy bastard!_

~Day 4~

"Are you sure, Katara?" Suki, who had arrived a few days ago, asked. "Sure you're not just paranoid?"

Shaking her head frantically as she tried to explain what had been happening to her, Katara ran her hands through her hair and pulled on it. Stressing herself out that it could literally be her life endanger. Now she was for sure certain that she was being followed but it couldn't have been a spy. She kept feeling a murderous vibe from her so called stalker. It was a thick and heavy smothering feeling that would come over her. It paralyzed her with fear. Never had she felt this before. Never. Who was this that was following her? Who wanted her dead?

"Kai's with Sokka today, so hopefully you can relax a little and calm down." Suki said as she took both her friend's hands and rubbed them to soothe her.

Katara nodded her head and stood up, "Yeah, I need to get a grip."

"And a drink or two. I'm sure adjusting back home is challenging. Out of everyone, you were the only one that didn't get to settle in after the war. Even after you had Kai." The Kyoshi looked worriedly at the waterbender as she caressed her face. "Try taking a hot bath and have a glass of wine. I know that cheers me up."

Thanking her as they embraced, Katara forced a hopeful smile and watched Suki as she left out of her home. Closing the door behind the Kyoshi, the waterbender hastily grabbed a chair and put it under the doorknob of her door as she locked every bolt on the door. It was only once she felt no one could break in without her first hearing them, that Katara made her way upstairs.

A bottle of wine sat on the floor next to her tub as she laid in the warm water, holding a glass with its content in it. Suki was right. She needed to relax and adjust herself to being home. Living and working in an environment were one had to always look over their shoulders might have made her on edge with being in her peaceful community. It became a habit to be aware of her surroundings that she might just be paranoid.

Sighing as she brought her glass to her lips, Katara shut her eyes and drank herself into euphoria.

The overly secured door were useless as Ozai managed to sneak into the waterbender's home with ease through her window. He could see she was starting to notice his presence. Yesterday, he could barely keep close with her checking over her shoulder every five seconds. But that didn't matter much to him now. She was home alone and from what he saw of the girl as he watched her was she had taken a bottle of Earth Kingdom wine from her cupboard. No doubt drinking upstairs in her room, making herself vulnerable.

Carefully, he went up the stairs of the ice forged house and quietly took his time peeking his head into each room to see if he had spotted her. When each room he looked through was empty with her presence, he managed to hear a splashing noise come from the last room down the hall. He assumed upon entering that this was her bedroom. Creeping into the room he noticed her clothes were laying on the floor. His brow rose as his eyes traveled from each piece of clothing until it led him to the bathroom. Ozai figured that she must be bathing from the sound of water moving.

It was purely out of curiosity that he crouched down and moved to the other side of the room where her bathroom door was cracked open. He just wanted to be sure she was as he guessed, drinking. It was a mistake for him to have snuck a peek of the girl as she bathed.

Katara laid with her back to the rim of the tub as her hair was pulled over one shoulder. Her breasts set on the surface of the water as she held her eyes shut, breathing even as she allowed herself to relax, glass just barely in her grasp as she found she had gotten herself drunk.

This was not a sight he had ever expected to see and to be frank, he wish he hadn't. The waterbender in this indecent exposure had brought about an uncanny feeling of arousal. One he told himself was merely due to his lack of a woman's company all these years. That and her unusual piercings that were on both nipples. He had never seen anything like it before. They were a testament to just how exotic and foreign this girl and her people were to him.

 _Agni,_ he swore before he forced himself to stop staring. It was time to go. Now.

~Day 5~

It was dinner night for the small family. With them being all each other had due the effects of war, it was important to all of them that they spend time together especially with Katara being back home. Suki enjoyed having this small family function. Growing up with both parents dead, the gaang and this was the closest thing to family she had and it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling that she had longer for for years.

Kanna watched her granddaughter carefully as the young woman nervously continued to look out the window, searching for sign of anyone. She had heard from her grandson's girlfriend that Katara had been paranoid as of late and thought someone was following her. As the only parental guidance in the waterbender's life, Kanna knew she needed to address this with her. Surely, it had to have been her imagination.

"Kat, are you gonna help my nephew out or not?" Sokka said as he had already begun fixing Kai's plate.

Snapping out of her daze, Katara quickly apologized with an awkward chuckle before taking the plate from her brother and helped her son to some of the food she and her grandmother had prepared together for dinner. As she took Kai to the table to sit with his plate, the waterbender sighed heavily and mentally berated herself. This was ridiculous. Who was it that was following her? La, it had better not be someone after her and her son.

When everyone had sat down at the table with their food, Kanna looked to her granddaughter and smiled.

"I wouldn't worry yourself, dear. I'm sure it's just an admirer that hasn't worked up the courage to profess his love." She tried making light of the young waterbender's worries.

"So a stalker?!" Sokka looked at his grandmother with a disturbed look.

Suki sighed and shook her head, "You would be the one to use the word stalker."

"Stalker?" Kai said as he looked to his mother to explain the word's meaning.

Katara glared down her brother as she wiped her son's messy face. "Can we not call this 'person' a stalker, please?!"

Rolling his eyes as he pointed his chopsticks at his sister. "Listen Katara, we're calling whoever is stalking you a stalker because that's what their doing. And regardless if Grangran's right or not, you need to confront them and get them to state what the hell they want or he'll have to deal with me!"

"Who says it's a He?"

"Ha! Don't go there, Kat. You're just trying to change the topic." Sokka went back to shoving his mouth.

Folding her arms as she narrowed her eyes at her brother, Katara pouted. He, she, it, or whatever. Whoever or whatever was following her had her on edge. Even worse, she could have sworn they broke into her house yesterday. Drunk as she was, she felt another presence and it wasn't a friendly one.

Still wearing her hopeful smile, "You wouldn't need to worry yourself if you had a good strong man protecting you. I've been telling you since you got here that it was time to start looking."

"Grangran, I'm fine on my own." The waterbender stated in annoyance. "Not like I didn't fight a war or lived for two years in a chaos driven nation."

Kanna frown at her granddaughter's sarcasm, "Well the war is over and you're home now. You need to start thinking about a family and giving Kai the stable household he deserves."

"Why do you think I came back home?!" Katara had finally lost it at the dinner table, slamming her hand into the table as she stared down her grandmother. While she loved the woman with all her heart and was more than appreciative of the woman for stepping in when her parents were no longer around, she could not stand here to be lectured anymore about finding a husband and being a better mother. She knew already she was doing a lousy job but damn it, she was doing her best.

Suki looked to her waterbender friend and knew from the look in her eyes that she was truly hurt by the comment of her grandmother. While Kanna meant no harm, it was obvious Katara would not take light to it. The Kyoshi tried to stop her boyfriend before he added to the confrontation but he was too persistent.

"Katara, she's only telling you the truth." Sokka defended his grandmother as he rose to his feet.

Even more upset by her brother's involvement, "You have no idea how hard this has been on me! You don't have a clue what I've been through!"

"Okay, But you're not the only one whose suffered!" Sokka yelled back.

The redhead woman of the group quickly reached for Kai who sat looking up at his angry mother and got him up from the table. He didn't need to be here to witness this.

As Kai left the room reluctantly with Suki, Katara balled her fists and her face. "I was only fourteen, Sokka! I was only fourteen when we fought the war and defeated Ozai! I was only fourteen when we lost dad! I was only fourteen when I got pregnant with Kai!"

"No one told you to sleep with him!" Sokka lost it. "You say there and laid with our former enemy behind all our backs and got knocked up! That's your fault! No one told you to sleep with Zuko! You knew he was going to be Fire Lord as soon as we won!"

The words tore through the waterbender but she did not break. Not just yet. "I was in love with him, Sokka! Just like you and Suki!"

"Well you aren't us! We're still together and at least , I'd take care of my own child instead of being a coward and running from it!"

"I didn't run!"

"Well you sure as hell didn't stay!"

"Sokka, enough!" Kanna finally intervened.

"No! She couldn't wait when Zuko offered for her to be his Ambassador! She practically threw Kai into our arms before she hopped on the next ship to the Fire Nation! What?! Find out he didn't want you?! That he was just using you this whole time?! I can't believe how stupid you were to believe he cared! You were just his whore! Something for him to use while he was away from that crazy knife chick!"

And that was it. That was the last words she would hear her brother say for a long time. If only they had known it would be their last exchange. Snatching Kai from Suki and storming herself out of her brother's home all she could hear was her grandmother and friend calling for her. Each step became declaration to no longer take crap from those around her. No matter how much she loved them. Enough was enough.

…

The throne room was in utter disaster as Zuko stormed through the giant red doors of it to see his council frantically going about all the details they had acquired from his father's prison break. His brows were furrowed in a hard expression as his mother and Toph followed in quick steps behind him. This was the worst possible thing to have occurred. Ozai had escaped prison and no doubt, with the help of someone from within. He had a lot more than just the issue of his father. Someone amongst him had betrayed him and the nation. He would have to find them and his father.

"When?! When did he break free?!" Zuko yelled demanding an answer.

All his council coward and panicked at the anger written on his face. Luckily, none of them had to answer as Lady Mai appeared to greet the Fire Lord.

"He escaped the night after you departed." She answered his question.

 _So two weeks?!_ This news did not settle well with him. There was no telling where his father had gone. Two weeks was enough time to get far away. _Damn it!_

Mai looked to see that there was another woman, a mature one, behind Zuko. _This must be his mother._ Wanting to be respectful to the former princess, the noblewoman stepped out of the Fire Lord's way to acknowledge his mother in his shadow.

Bowing her head, "Princess Ursa, it is good to see you have returned."

Shyly, the older woman flushed and nodded her head. She wasn't used to being called princess anymore. Having loved her sweetly humble life, Ursa had enjoyed being seen as only herself and not her title. As much as she loved her son and was happy to finally have him back in her life, she had put up a bit of a fight on returning to the palace. It had terrible memories stored in its walls. Ones she feared to remember, to relive.

"Mai, we can have a proper introduction later. First, we need to get to the bottom of this. Where could my father possibly have gone?" Zuko came up to the table where a few of his men were looking over a map of both the nation and world.

Toph stood close to Ursa as she had somehow managed to become the woman's bodyguard. It was Zuko's belief that his father could be targeting his mother.

Watching the thin noblewoman slither her way to her son's side, Ursa looked to the blind earthbender she had become acquainted with on the ride here. "Who's the woman that greeted me?"

Smirking as she crossed her arms, "That's Lady Mai. Your son's future bride."

Eyes flashing back to the young woman, "Does she always look so dull?"

"So I heard." Toph snickered a little to herself. "Honestly, if she's as dull as she sounds, I'm glad I'm blind."

Ursa couldn't help but chuckle at the witty girl. Her small giggle seemed to alert her son, who had busily been trying to figure out his father's location. She quickly covered her mouth. His expression soften as he re approach her.

"Mother, I'm sure you don't want to be here watching us work. Please, let Toph escort you to your room." Zuko's voice was the softest it's been all day.

"OH! So I'm an escort now, am I, your majesty?!" Toph marched up to Zuko and poked her finger into his chest. "First, you make me a guard and now this? Okay, Zuko, I hear ya loud and clear. Forget I'm the third most wealthiest person in the Earth Kingdom to King Kuei and King Bumi and I totally helped kick your dad's ass because clearly escorting women is what I do best around here!"

The earthbender snatched Ursa's hand and pulled her along with her out the throne room, "Come with me, I'm an escort." Toph said sarcastically.

"I'll see you later, mother. We'll catch up more once I've handle this." Zuko promised.

Ursa looked over her shoulder and nodded with a smile on her face as she was being tugged away by the earthbender girl. "Alright, my son. Dinner then."

….

"Are you sure, my lord?" Shinji asked as he and the two other men scoped out the house of the waterbender.

Nodding his head, Ozai signaled to Rohan that it was time he carried out his orders. The orders were to enter the home and grab the boy immediately, then leave on the ship headed to the Earth Kingdom. He wanted his grandson out of reach as leverage if he got caught up with things here. Once the boy was captured, the rest of them would attack the waterbender and then lead her out of town where Ozai would be waiting for her. Killing the waterbender would be no easy task and he didn't want others getting involved. They needed to isolate her from her village.

Inside the home, Katara pulled the covers over her son and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Caressing the side of his face she smiled at him as he smiled back. Kai had the sweetest look of happiness on his face all the time but tonight, she could see questions behind his yellow gem eyes.

"Mama?" He said from his small lips.

Brushing his raven hair back as she gazed lovingly at him, "Yes, my love."

"Where's my papa?" The words came with no hesitation, no fear, no desire to retreat. They were the words of a boy who had wondered to himself all along but had only just decided to ask them aloud.

Katara did not let it show on her face the hurt she felt for him. His question was one deserving of an answer but she could not answer it. Not truthfully. Not at all. His lineage was one that came with great bloodshed and suffering. It would lead him down a path that would nearly destroy him if it didn't kill him first. It would be a life that no mother could wish on their child. She took responsibility for her sins committed and she had paid for them all these years. Kai was the one blessing from it all and she swore to do better by him if not herself. He deserved what she couldn't have. He deserved peace and tranquillity. And as his mother, that, she would give to him if not the truth.

"I am here and that is all you need to know, my love." She told him in her softest voice. "I only say this because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kai didn't understand but something told him that he shouldn't ask more. If his mother was all he had, then that was fine. He didn't care. She loved him and he loved her. Maybe his father was a bad man and his mother was just trying to protect him. He could understand that much.

Kissing his cheeks as he giggled, Katara smiled at him and rose from the side of his bed. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight mama." He replied sweetly.

Katara closed his door and sighed as she leaned against it. _Why now?_ Her hands went through her hair as she shut her eyes and tilted her head downwards. Her grandmother and brother shouldn't said those things in front of him. It was hard enough trying to keep him from asking when he saw other children with their father's.

Heading upstairs to her room, Katara suddenly noticed a noise coming from her front door. She looked over her shoulder to see the doorknob being twisted from the other side. Her eyes widened as she quickly ran down her stairs just before the door slammed opened. She reached for her son's door and tried opening it until a pair of arms wrapped around her and yanked her back. Next she was thrown to the ground as two other men jumped her while one entered her son's room.

"No!" She screamed. "No!" Her eyes widened when she heard Kai's voice and him trying to stop the man. She couldn't see him but she knew her son was trying to fight back.

Struggling against her attackers, Katara felt a heated hand slam her head into the floor and hold it there. Forcing her to hear the cries of her son. She screamed his name as he screamed back for her. She did this until her voice died in her back of her throat when Kai's screaming seized. Blue eyes were wide like the void sky, her heart had practically stopped beating in her chest, blood running colder than the ice outside her home. _No._ Was all she could say when she suddenly saw the man that broke into her son's room exit with Kai's small body limp in the cradling man's arms.

A rush of tears spilled from her eyes as she gasped at Kai's bruises cheek. "NO!" She managed to gain her voice back as she started back up thrashing. "No! My baby!" She screamed and hollered over and over again.

One of the men on top of her grabbed a chunk of her hair and yanked it hard before slamming her face back into the floor. He did this repeatedly until Katara's vision started to blur and darken.

"Hey! Don't kill her yet!" Shinji hissed at Lao, who had gotten carried away.

Dropping the waterbender's head into the floor one last time, causing her to blackout, Lao stood up and kicked the girl into the wall. From the looks of it, she was out cold. Good enough for him.

"Sorry, the bitch just kept screaming. Ozai said not to attract any attention." Lao said as he smirked down at his handy work.

Shinji shook his head. While he knew the girl would die tonight, he didn't care to brutalize women. It just wasn't his thing. Especially ones that were pretty like her. He sucked his teeth as he stepped over her body and exited out the front door while Lao followed behind him.

….

Waking up with a throbbing headache, Katara fought to climb to her feet. Using the wall as her aid, she rubbed up against it, hissing through her teeth until she was on both feet. Her sight was impaired from having her head banged into the floor but she could still manage to navigate her way out of the house with her troubled movement. It seemed her legs weren't moving as they should. She must have really hit her head hard. The wobbling and stumpy steps she took to her door nearly caused her to fall over the steps outside her home. She clung to the threshold when she felt herself about to floor.

Biting back her tears, the waterbender sniffles the cries of pain back as she tried once more to make her way down the short steps. La, no pain would stop her. She prayed it would not stop her. That her body would press on until she got to those men. There was no telling how long she had been down but she could definitely see through her poor vision footsteps in the snow.

Katara made it down the steps but fell face forward into the soft ice of the ground. A cry escaped her aching body as she struggled back into her feet. The cry became louder as she panicked at the remembrance of her son. His small fragile body was limp in that man's arms. She remembered that dark purple bruise on her boy's face. More tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged her arms around herself just as a chilling breeze blew by her. _No, Kai. He can't be._ She knew it. She knew it. She wasn't crazy. Someone had been following them and they wanted Kai.

"Agh! La!" She shouted in a painfully torn voice as she was blown once again into the snow. A blizzard storm must be coming. As dangerous as it was to be out at night while a storm was brewing, Katara could not let those men take her son. She might never get him back.

Lifting herself up on her hands and knees, she looked down fiercely at the snow and saw some of her blood dripping in it. She must have busted her lip or gashed her forehead or something. No matter, this could not slow her down. She needed to be stronger than this. She was stronger than this.

Growling at her own weakness, the waterbender pushed herself off the ground and jumped back on her feet. _I won't let them take you! I promise, Kai! I won't let them take you from me!_

The footsteps lead her far south east, outside of her village. Whoever these men were they were trying to take her son east to the Earth Kingdom no doubt. Who were they? Spies from the Earth Kingdom. The Dai Lee? How did they know about Kai's existence? No one knew except her family and close friends knew. None of them would dare utter a word. They all knew just what could happen were Kai to be discovered as Zuko's son. But if someone else did know, especially someone of the Earth Kingdom, it could ruin Zuko for good. His reign would be challenged even further and another war could stir from this.

However; Katara did remember an unusual warmth seeping from one of the men's hands. It reminded her of being burned but not quite. That man had to be a firebender. There was no denying it. These men could very well be rebels. No way they were Fire Nation officials or sent here on behalf of one. Zuko wouldn't come for her like this. This could not be his doing. Rebels were the only thing that made sense. But how did they find out and what were they going to do with her son?!

Shuffling through the snow, Katara had almost lost hope of catching those bastards when she saw what looked like a body laying in the snow. Her eyes widened. _No that can't be…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she suddenly found the energy to dash through the snow to the form laying there.

As she vastly approached it, Katara began to realize that this wasn't her son. The person was much too large to be him. This had to be one of those men. La, she swore he better be alive because she had answers she needed to get out of him.

Katara knelt down by the body and yanked the black fur cloak up, grabbing some of the man's hair. Her face was fierce and almost murderous. She was prepared to do what she swore she'd never do again and that was kill. Kai was literally out of her reach. The only way she would get him back was question this bastard.

"Where's my son?!" She growled as she jerked the head of the man up from the snow completely. However; as soon as she met the eyes of this man, she realized just who she was up against.

Snatching the girl's hand off of him as he rose from the snow he had laid in, Ozai smirked at the sheer fear in her eyes and basked in her trembling presence. "You mean my grandson?" Forcing the waterbender on her back where he pinned her, capturing her chin, and tilting it up to look her in the eyes. "Surprised to see me? Well don't be. I told you I'd get out and I'd make you regret ever stepping into my cell, did I not?"

Paralyzed with fear of this man, who had been virtually harmless behind his metal bars, Katara couldn't quite get a hold of her breathing. Not only was he here wanting to get his revenge on her but he had her son. A man who had wanted to end his own son's life and scarred him for life had her son.

"Where is he, Ozai?!" She managed to work up the courage to toss away her fears. This was her son's life at risk. No pain, no fear, no person would get in her way of protecting her son.

Ozai smirked and squished her cheeks together to get her to hush up. "That's none of your concern now, waterbender. He'll be in my care from now on. Your time with him has ran out." He said just as he unsheathed a dagger from his side sheathe and flashed it in front of her eyes.

Fear didn't take over as it should have while she glared into the eyes of her enemy. "So you come to kill me and take my son?! What do you plan to accomplish?!"

"Again," He flickered his eyes to her neck as he lowered his knife there and glimpsed back at her fiery blues. "That's no longer your concern."

"No! My son!" She screamed even louder trying to fight this man off of her. Her voice started going hoarse from how loud she was and the frost in the air.

Thrashing under her attacker, the waterbender begged and begged to be let go as her strength was not enough to move him. She thought to use her bending but with how he had her pinned there was no way for her chi to circulate enough for her to draw from her element.

Fear in its purest form, how it radiated in her eyes, Ozai could find nothing more satisfying. He used his free hand to grab a chunk of her hair and play with it. "It truly is a shame. You are something to marvel at. Especially those frightened eyes of yours." He could see the sickening wash over her face. It made him laugh as he wanted nothing more than to toy with her. Perhaps, killing her could wait. Something told him he could find pleasure in keeping her alive just a bit longer. The way fear contorted her rather attractive features and made her almost appetizing to his taste buds put him in a surprisingly merciful mood. Killing her now would be a waste.

Ozai reached to grab the rest of her hair in his hands and balled it into his fists tight, raising his blade. He saw her flinch and shut her eyes tight as he lowered his blade on her. Fortunately, it wasn't her throat he sliced through but her hair.

Cupping her bleeding cheek, "This face of yours might have just saved your life, girl."

Katara was so overwhelmed in fear to the point she could barely move as she felt him suddenly lift off of her. She knew this was her chance. Her chance to run but damn it, the way he had her pinned with his eyes told her she wouldn't make it far. Even so, she needed to get to her son. _Kai._ That was her focus.

With her chi circulating once more, the waterbender swept her leg under Ozai's feet and knocked him down. She rushed into her feet and jetted through the snow, using her bending to speed her along. It didn't seem to take Ozai long to get back on his feet and chase after her. She briefly looked over her shoulder to see he was much closer than expected. _Damn it, he's faster than I thought._ No matter. She could not let him catch her. Kai needed her. And those men he was with, there was no telling what they'd do to him if they were Ozai's goons.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as ran through the twilight winter cold, doing her best to keep a distance from the man that wanted to kill her. She raised a wall of ice behind her to slow him down. Icing over the snow to make it harder for him to stay afoot. Katara even hoisted herself up with a small cyclone of snow to get even further from him but once more, she looked over her shoulder and watch how with ease Ozai took on her obstacles. Breaking through her ice wall, sliding swiftly on his feet on her sheet of ice, and using the slopeness of the snowy hills to keep him close on her trial. While he was close, he still hadn't caught up to her which still gave her the chance to get away. But she couldn't risk him and his destructive nature reaching her village.

As soon as the lights of her villages came into view, Katara dispelled the swirling snow beneath her feet and turned to face her enemy. She had to end things here and now. When Ozai reached the bottom of the hill where she stood waiting for him. He unsheathed his dagger again and she formed her one of ice.

"You have one of two options, girl." His boots crunched in the snow as he proceeded to pursue her. "Either you cooperate or you keep up this fight and I break a few bones of your."

Hissing through her teeth, "How about no!"

Shaking his head as he chuckled, "You make it hard to resist killing you, girl." Ozai tilted his head to the side and beckoned her to come forth with a wave of his hand.

The waterbender didn't hesitate to lunge at him, hold her dagger out before her as she bended the snow around her to blind his vision just as she was about to strike him. His fist knocked her dagger out of hand and then struck her in her stomach. The breath was knocked out of her and her body collapsed over in the snow.

"Be a good girl and I won't make this hurt anymore than it has to." Ozai said as he forced her to roll over onto her stomach.

In her last attempt to win, she made another dagger of ice but her wrist was caught and Ozai twisted it till there was crack and she ended up screaming to the top of her lungs.

Leaning down to her ear as he sat on top of her. "Be very careful from now on, girl. Your son is safe for the time being but I can't promise anything if you keep this up."

Still in excruciating pain, Katara tried to reel in her fight but her instincts told her to keep fighting. Wrist broken or not. She had to fight.

"I won't let you hurt him!" She shouted.

Striking a pressure point, the former tyrant watched as the waterbender's lights went out and she laid limp in the snow. Agni, he should have stuck to just killing her but wasting a girl as young and beautiful as her would not due. Not that he wanted her for any release but seeing those deep blue eyes frighten of him fed his sadistic side all too much for him to simply kill her, which he still planned to do if she became problematic.

As he got up, he grabbed the girl around her waist and threw her over his shoulders. It's been awhile since he's a pet. Something told him he was going to have fun with her. Besides, what could be more satisfying than tormenting the girl that helped take his throne from him, defeat his prodigy, became the whore of his son, and humiliated him while he was a captive? He would make her wish she had never left her village of frozen rubble.

…..

The way back to the village had taken longer with the unconscious girl over his shoulders as he walked through what was a developing storm. When he reached the home of the waterbender, he carried her inside and laid her down. The girl was as good as dead once he left this place with her. Might as well make it look so. Besides, that thin woman his son was engaged to had desired the waterbender dead. He didn't want the bitch to give away where he was headed or any of his plans she might have overheard. So he'll make her believe that he in fact had kill the blue eyed whore.

Digging in his pockets he pulled out the lock of hair he cut and the blue choker that she had left behind in the Fire Nation. Throwing them loosely on the floor, Ozai removed a match from his pocket and lit it before throwing it to the window curtains. He hated resorting to such a thing as using a match when he had once had the power of fire at his disposal from within. Glancing at the unconscious waterbender, he could not keep from blaming her for his demise. She did this. This was all her fault. And he would make it so she would never live a day after this without knowing what she had done to him.

As the flames caught and spread, Ozai gathered the girl and hurried from the burning home. He needed to make it to the docks where two of his men were waiting on a small ship they had stole while the other had taken his grandson by the steam ship they had arrived on. It turned out to be a perfect plan now that he had decided to keep the girl alive. Now he could keep her in line throughout their journey.

Reaching the ship, the former tyrant noticed his men waiting for him above deck had taken interest to what was over his shoulder. Ozai could only smirk as he boarded the ship and order Lao to man the ship immediately. Shinji followed him as they all head below deck.

"Have you scoped the entire ship?" Ozai asked, wanting make sure no one but them was aboard.

Shinji nodded as he followed behind his master and tried to get a look at what he was carrying. It looked like a person but he couldn't be too sure.

Opening the door and peaking into each room, Ozai checked out which he could stow the girl away in. One with no window would be ideal. "Is there a room without a window on this ship?"

"Ugh, yes sir. One further down the hall but it's a smaller room. Servant's quarters I believe." Shinji told him.

Going to the door of the said room, "Works fine." He said as he opened the door and entered, shutting it behind himself. "Bring some of that sail rope down here and leave it at the door." Shinji bowed and did as told, no questions asked.

Ozai laid the girl in the small bed in the room and unrolled her from the rug he had wrapped her in. When he uncovered her face, he could see she was anything but unconscious. She glared him down with her lips turned up into a snarl. He said nothing as he heard the knock on the door and answered it. Outside was Shinji with the rope he had asked for.

"My lord, we are about to depart. Is there anything you need from me before I help Lao with navigating?" He asked as he peeked his head in only to see a blue eyed girl with bruises on her face glaring at the back of his master's head. _Isn't she supposed to have been killed?_

"Tie her up and don't bother worrying about her wrist. She should have known better to challenge my mercy." Ozai said before he shoved his way past his subordinate.

As Shinji entered the room with the waterbender and shut the door behind himself, he noticed the girl's face grow even more callous than before.

Katara glared this man dead in his eyes as if to reach inside him and tear his soul from him. He had to be one of the men that attacked her. She could tell. He had a look in his eyes that told her that he recognized her.

As he approached her with the rope to tie her up, she snarled at him when he tried to touch her. "Touch me and I'll kill you!" She threatened.

Ignoring her as he grabbed a small stool and pulled it up to her bed, "I'm not here to play juvenile games with you. I'm only doing as is ordered of me."

"Where's my son!" She suddenly demanded.

"He's on a separate ship heading to where we're going, only he'll arrive before us. We have to take a longer root to protect our Lord." Shinji told her. "It is in your best interest to cooperate. I'm sure my master hasn't spared you so you can continue being a thorn in his side."

With that, he snatch her wrists up, ignoring her cry of pain as he began tying her up. He didn't like hurting women but in the end, if he need to, he did. And right now, this girl left him no other option. "Like or not but your son's life is in our hands and out of your reach. I wouldn't challenge those that could easily crush What's precious to you, Ambassador."

 _Ambassador?_ Why would he refer to her as that? Did he know her or of her? Well, of course he knew of her. She and her friends were practically known all over. It was hard to not know of her. Especially being that this man was Fire Nation. Her name had become even bigger there than anywhere else due to her work after the war.

"I was a part of Fire Lord Zuko's council. You spoke on my behalf when he suspected me of plotting against him." Shinji tried to rejog her memory.

Now that she thought about it he was familiar and what he said did ring a bell but she can't quite put her finger on exactly who he was. There were so many being falsely accused by Zuko due to the unrelenting assassination attempts. But to think she spoke on this man's behalf to prove he was innocent only to find he was anything but, it made her sick to think she could have easily prevented this if she had let Zuko continue the investigation on those accused.

Ashamed of herself, Katara looked away from the man as he continued to tie her wrists, hissing whenever too much pressure was applied to her left wrist.

Shifting his gaze between his work and the waterbender's face, "I wonder what prompt him to keep you alive. All he could think of since getting out of prison was killing you."

Balling up her face as she angrily gazed at the floor. "How the hell should I know?! That man is a psychopath! No telling what he's thinking in that head of h-" she jumped a little and winced in pain as extra pressure was applied to her left wrist.

"If I were you, I'd prepare for the inevitable. You are the only woman he's had contact with in four years. Be careful, Ambassador." Shinji gave her a serious look as he got up after finishing her bindings.

Katara gaped at him as the man left out of the room and locked the door from the other side. _What the hell does that mean?!_

….

This wasn't happening. As he stood in a frozen state at the sight of the burned down home of his sister, Sokka knew this could not be happening. She was just eating dinner with him last night. Her and Kai. They both had just been over for dinner. So how was this really happening?

He didn't move or flinch when people seldom looks and offer physical comfort. Patting his shoulder or embracing him for a moment. He did not tear his eyes away when some of the men of the tribe tried lifting the burnt wooden fixture that held the home together. He needed to see remains. For him to believe any of this. He needed to see with his own eyes.

Somehow in his moment of disbelief, Sokka managed to drown out the loud and hysterical cry of his grandmother as she knelt before the rubble, clinching ash in her hands. He could not hear her but a tear fell for her as she had found herself in yet another despairing moment. Suki knelt with her, she too was in disbelief but reality was dawning on her faster and faster. Tears rolled down her eyes as the rubble was being removed. A body or two needed to be found. For a proper burial, for reassurance of their doubt, for this to be deemed real.

One of the tribesmen lifted the heavier stilt of wood with a little help and something blue shimmered in his eyes. Tossing the wooden stilt, he crouched down to grasp it and with it, a lock of hair. He slowly raised back to his feet, staring in mourning at his discovery before looking to the eyes of a weeping a grandmother and a doubtful brother.

"KATARA!" Kanna screamed to the top of her lungs when she saw her granddaughter's necklace and the burned locks of her hair.

Sokka crashed to his knees as finally it had hit him. This was happening. This was real. Katara, his sister, she was gone. But how? How did this fire start? How?

"She was murdered!" A woman yelled from the crowd gathered around at the sight. She had her baby on her hip.

With his grandmother and Suki, Sokka turned to look at this woman as did everyone around them.

Kanna rose to her feet with the help of Suki, tears still falling from her eyes. "Nyla...what do you mean, murdered?"

The tribeswoman came through the crowd and stared pitifully at the elderly woman. "There was blood in the snow this morning when we discovered the ashes. An obvious struggle. Someone had did this to her."

"Yes, and there was a man following her when she was at my shop." The store owner from earlier in the week second that. "He wore a black cloak and trailed behind her. Maybe he did this."

The brows of Sokka furrowed together as he started piecing together what the two women were saying and what his sister had tried to tell him. Someone had been following her and she felt something ominous about it to the point she was paranoid. Did she somehow know whoever it was would kill her? No, that couldn't be, she would have made Kai stay away from her. Keep him from getting caught up in whatever she felt would happen. Or maybe, it wasn't his sister being targeted. Only his sister's remains had been found as of yet. Which could mean-

"No, this can't be. Who would want to kill my granddaughter? Katara never hurt anyone. She never would warrant this. Never." Kanna was even more distraught by the accusation that someone had personally sought out her granddaughter and killed her. And what of her nephew? Where was he under all this rubble?

As the woman broke into another fit, Suki tried comforting her the best she could as other women of the tribe came to offer comfort to them both. This was a tragic morning. They would soon need to send word. Katara was more than her friend, Sokka's sister, and Kanna's granddaughter. She was the girl that started the begin of the end of the war. She trained the Avatar and helped him along on his journey to ending the chaos ridden world. Katara was friend of the Avatar, last waterbender born of the Southern Water Tribe, friend of both Earth Kings, close companion of the famous Toph Bei Fong, former Ambassador of the Fire Nation, and dearest love of the current Fire Lord. She would be mourned on every continent.

Sokka tore away from the crowd of people outside his sister's burned house. He needed to think. If he was going to ever catch who did this to his sister and where his nephew was, he needed to plan his trip to the one person that could have insight on the matter. Zuko had spent the most time with Katara in these last few years. He was bound to know if she had enemies. And seeing as someone could have possibly been made aware of Kai's existence means it had to be someone from the Fire Nation. Who else would go so far as to kill his sister and possibly kidnap his nephew? He needed to think and sort things out. His sister would receive justice. It was without a doubt that she would. And he would give it to her.

 _Just you wait, Katara. I'll make whoever did this pay! I promise!_

…

A/N:

Hoped you all liked this chapter! Review to let me know what you guys all think! Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

I'm back baby! Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

"My lord, her wrist is broken and it looks to be infected as well." Shinji stated as he looked over his shoulder to his master.

Ozai wore an indifferent expression as his gaze was settle on the strained face of the waterbender. She looked ill and feverish. One could say she looked like she was on death's doors. It was a pathetic look on her. One he didn't care for. He rather grew interested in her barbaric mannerisms. It entertained him when he would come to check in on her, make sure she hadn't escaped or tried to. However; they couldn't simply take her to a physician. Or at least he couldn't. Would draw too much attention. And he didn't trust his men's capabilities to handle her on their own. The waterbender was a tricky and clever girl, she could easily outsmart them.

 _Damn you! You did this to me!_ Never in her life had she ever broken a limb before and now here she was getting sick from not having her broken arm properly taken care of. A part of her wish she hadn't made that last threat to him. She wish she took his word for it but then, she'd be sitting here wishing she had. _La damn it!_ If he didn't stop staring at her with those demon eyes of his, she'd lose her shit.

"We've docked. Go into town and find a physician, bring them here to treat her." Ozai ordered before he turned to leave out. He couldn't be bothered with something so trivial. The girl was delaying his arrival to Xiao Lu and he wasn't too happy about it. A part of him was contemplating whether he should just force her to endure until they reached their destination. But then she'd slow them down even further if she couldn't keep up or if someone had to carry her. Perhaps, she was better off dead.

Before shutting the door behind him, "If you aren't ready to leave in the morning, I'll do what I should have done and slit that pretty little neck of yours."

Katara glared at him like a vicious animal knowing its life was being threatened. Her now short hair hung in her sweaty face as she panted. Oh she would make sure she was ready to leave with them in the morning. Despite being in utter pain and somewhat wanting him to finish her off, she had her son to think about. The only reason she kept her mouth shut and didn't cause any more issues than necessary.

Tending to her broken limb, Lao kept his eyes off the blue eyed she-devil as he liked to think of her as. It was a name best suited for her. She was the catalyst of the Fire Nation's greatest fall from glory. Only a witch or devil could be capable of that and she was both in his eyes. He wished it had been his master's will to end this girl rather than make her tag along with them but if that was his decision, he'd respect it no matter. Besides, he and Shinji both believed she was more than likely going to be his pet. Something to grant him release after four years of none.

"Where are we?" Katara asked with anything but kindness laced in her tone.

Shinji gave her a stern and cold look, "Earth Kingdom."

"Honestly, I think you should hush up and take favor in even being alive right now." Lao chimed in as finished redoing her bandages.

They were incredibly lucky her chi was cut off due to her broken wrist, otherwise, she'd rock the small ship till they had bashed their head into a wall.

…

"Sokka, you have got to stop this! I've already written Zuko!" Suki yelled as Sokka refused to listen to her. He was hellbent on traveling to the Fire Nation and finding out where Kai had been taken to. It was apparent to the whole tribe that the boy had been kidnapped. While no one but those closed to Katara could figure out why he'd be kidnapped, everyone knew it had to be someone associated with the Fire Nation. Sokka saw this as an possible act of war as did many others. He was taking a group of men with him to the Fire Nation to confront Zuko, expose him and everyone to the truth for the sake of his nephew.

Suki understood his thinking, understood his pain, but what he was doing could break the fragile peace the world so desperately needed after a hundred years of war. She couldn't let him go about this blinded by rage.

Watching as he continued packing his things, "Please, Sokka. Zuko is still our friend and we know he will be just as heartbroken as we are but we can't just barge into his palace like he's our enemy and tear him down in front of his subjects. That's asking for a war."

Ignoring his girlfriend, Sokka continued packing. He and his men were leaving out in the morning. If he wanted to reach Zuko within a week, he needed to leave soon. The longer they spent preparing to look for Kai the further he was getting away. While he knew what his girlfriend said was true, about the bling anger and the possibility of war if this situation wasn't handled properly, Sokka could see no other way. Zuko seduced and used his sister and then got her killed. It was unforgivable and if the Fire Nation was finally destroyed because of it, he wouldn't bat an eye.

"This isn't the way." Suki finally approached him and placed her hand over his.

Stopping what he was doing, he looked to her hand and then to her jade eyes. Agony was held in his pale blue eyes. Excruciating agony. "I lost my mother and then my father. Now I've lost my sister. I can't lose anymore. I've lost enough, Suki."

Tears poured down her cheeks, "I know, Sokka. I know." She grieved for him.

"Then what choice do I have? The only person with a clue as to who could have done this is Zuko. I need to see him and tell him what happened." Sokka's eyes begged her to understand him. To see that this would kill him if he didn't find his nephew.

Suki understood from his eyes that this had to be done. However; it didn't have to done alone. She was going with him. Breaking her hand away from his, she went to the luggage she had packed to leave back for home and walked back to him.

"Well I'm coming with you. I loved Katara like a sister and Kai as if he were my own. I won't let whoever did this get away with it." Suki said with determination.

Sokka nodded his head and grabbed his things, swinging them over his shoulder. The more help, the better. He needed all he could get and with Suki's ties to many stealth organizations, they could find Kai in no time. Only when he found his nephew and his sister's murderer would he let himself come to terms with her death. Katara was not dead until she was given justice for what happened to her. _Not until then, sis. I can't say goodbye until then. I'm sorry._

…

The doctor looked over his patient and re-adjusted her broken limb, placing it in a sling after he wrapped it properly. However; when he finished, he looked at the girl that was still broken into fever and shook his head. It would seem due to the lack of care she had received from her broken wrist, she had gotten an infection and would need to be bedridden for a few days.

"Until the fever is gone, she'll need to rest and regain her strength." The doctor informed her captors. "Also, Until her wrist heals, her bending will either be restricted or cut off due to the lack of circulation of chi. Waterbenders from my study of their bending need fluid flowing chi to manifest their abilities."

The news honestly came to little shock to Katara. She figured she'd get sick after the brawl she had with Ozai back in the South Pole. Her wrist was one of the many contributing factors to her fever. La, she just prayed Ozai wasn't serious about killing her but then again, why wouldn't he be? She was useless to him. She heard him tell his men that even he wasn't sure why he spared her, only that he felt a quick death was undeserving of her. But she had to get to Kai. No matter what it took, she had to get to him.

Ozai practically blocked out everything the doctor had said after he was informed of the waterbender's condition. All his focus was on the panicking face of the girl he captured. She knew his threat still lingered in the air. He told her if she wasn't prepared to leave by morning, he'd slit her throat. No point in carrying dead weight.

When the doctor left, the room was silent while two sets of eyes carefully watched each other. Ozai stepped slowly to the waterbender's bed where she laid with fever. She looked utterly pathetic and frightened. He liked how her eyes begged him to back away, to stay away, and leave her be. It meant she took him seriously. She knew his threat was not empty and it wasn't.

The closer he came, boots meeting the floorboard louder with each step, Ozai reached behind himself for his dagger and pulled it from its sheath. Katara sat up quickly in bed and pushed herself against the wall, ready to move if he lunged at her with that knife in his hands.

"Pl-please, don't do this." She stuttered. "I'll be ready in the morning. I swear."

Tilting his head to the side as he stood in front of her bed and gazed down at her with a piercing stare. "You'll slow us down." He told her.

"No, no I won't. I can hold my own. I'm tougher than I look." Katara was practically begging for her life, how low must she have fallen in the past week.

Climbing down into her bed, Ozai moved to straddle her lap and grabbed her by the jaw. Forcing her to look to him as his knife went to her neck. Her sapphire eyes begged him to stop his advances to kill her. It was cute, he had to admit. Cute enough to make him yield for a moment. He was just enjoying this a little too much.

"Tell me, Ka-ta-ra…" Ozai smirked as he raked his blade through her hair as he watched her face carefully while he straddled her. "What can you offer me? I asked you before in my cell in exchange for information, now I ask again in exchange for your life. What can you offer me, waterbender?"

"I'm your slave now." Katara swallowed hard at the end of her offer as she turned her lip up as if she had a terrible taste in her mouth.

Though it did, Ozai didn't hold it against her. Better to know she couldn't hide much from him. "Yes. I rather like that idea. Now for the rest of your days you serve me. Are we clear?" He said as he stood right in front of her.

Shooting him a look, "Not like I have any other options" She spat.

"Not if you wish to keep your son alive." He re-enforced his threat, seeing as she would need it and she did.

The waterbender grew very quiet as she looked down and away from him. Her heart sped up in her chest at the thought of her son having being kidnapped and drug away from her reach. If there was ever a time in her life that she felt defeated, this was it. Whatever Ozai wanted, whatever he asked, whatever he ordered her to do. She would do it without hesitation for her son's life. Even if he commanded her to kill, she would. Until Kai was back in her arms, her pride, her dignity, her self-worth would be relinquished. She'd give everything up for him. Her son.

This was made apparent to Ozai as he saw the look of a woman in surrender. It was the face his wife wore when she finally agreed to kill his father for sake of their son. _The things women do for their children._ _Is there nothing that will stop you from protecting them?_ He further observed the look on the waterbender's face. Snatching her chin in his hand, the ex tyrant looked over her face. He found himself always drawn in by her expressions and how drastic they could be. It pleased him this look on her face.

"You will refer to me as master, am I understood?" His amber eyes bore into ocean orbs.

Katara gulped and nodded her head as shame took place of her defeated face.

Shaking her by her chin, "Use your words, girl!" He hissed.

"Y-yes...yes, master." She had nearly choked on her words as they were foreign and not like her. The weak strain in her voice had almost caused her to vomit. Never had she sounded so pathetic.

"Good." A grin formed on her 'master's' face. "Tomorrow, we leave out and you'll stick close to my side. Give me any trouble along this journey and I'll make this wrist of yours a lot worse."

A tear shed as she bit back her urge to scream when he toyed with her broken wrist. Her teeth literally sunk into her bottom lip as she looked away from this wicked man. She could tell his eyes were roaming over her face as if he was taking pleasure in causing her pain. Slowly, he let go of her chin and left her wrist be in its sling. Katara stiffened up as she suddenly felt a gentle touch sweep down the side of her face. Cringing, she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him lean closer to her and his lips were practically pressed to her ear lobe.

Brushing her chin length hair out of his way, Ozai smirked as he felt her shiver. "Also, in the woods, you're sleeping with me but don't worry. I wouldn't dare do a thing to something as filthy as a flea infested peasant like you. You have nothing to worry from me."

The insult hit her harder than she would have liked it to. She was staring at him with wide eyes when he pulled away and laughed loudly in her face. The insult dug deeper as he continued to laugh on his way out the room and she could hear him down the hall. Katara didn't know why but it was perhaps the worst thing she's heard someone say to her since her fight with Azula. No wonder that bitch was so venomous. Her father was a lethal injection of insults.

…..

"Mother, I promise. You are safe here. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear it." Zuko said as he held to his mother's hands.

Ursa looked to the side as they sat in the garden eating their midday meals with the witty blind earthbender. She knew her son meant every word but was he strong enough to go up against his father. The Avatar had barely come out unscathed from his fight with her ex-husband, she heard. Her son stood no chance. None. Ozai was a talented man in the art of manipulation and deceit. That alone granted him the throne and physically, he was a force like no other. Even Iroh, a prodigy in his time had trouble beating his younger brother. Ozai was not easy to take down, especially when he had his mind set to something. He was invincible. She had seen it first hand.

Toph knew Zuko was getting ahead of himself to think he could really put up a fight against his father alone. However; she said nothing. If fooling himself and his mother was what he had to do to keep them both from panicking about Ozai's escape, who was she to deny them that comfort?

Sighing as she nodded her head, "I believe you, Zuko. I only fear for you because that is my job as a mother. You are my child and I do not want you in harm's way."

Understanding his mother's concern for his well-being, Zuko reached to kiss her forehead. "I'll be fine, mother."

"Trust me, Mama Sparky. Sparky is as hard to kill as a roach." Toph chimed in.

 _Sometimes I wish you'd just go back home._ Zuko glared at Toph. Agni, every time she visited, he had to deal with her obnoxiousness.

Sensing Zuko's not so happy vibe, the earthbender chuckled to herself as she munched on a crumb cake. "Hey, If you want me out of your hair, you gotta help me figure out where half my shipment go. It is your water's that they go missing in, so you're responsible."

Rolling his eyes. Of course, that was the reason for Toph being here. How could he forget. _Damn it._ This wasn't good. At all. His father's escape and there being a mole made him forget Toph was having issues with her business due to pirates from his nation. As trivial as it sounded to the primary issue, something like that could cause an international uproar. It needed to be dealt with just as much as his father and the rebels needed to be dealt with.

As the trio finished their lunch, Mai, who realized she had not been invited, stood by a pillar looking out into the garden at her fiancé, his mother, and pesky friend. It pissed her off how he hadn't thought it appropriate for him to let her eat with his mother. She would be her mother in law soon enough. It was only right that they get accustomed with one another.

Mai stood their boiling in her jealousy when a guard came up to her and addressed her.

"Lady Mai, there has been an important message sent for his majesty. Can you give this to him?"

Gathering to message from the guard's hand, Mai simply lifted her skirt a little as she stepped down from the patio into the garden and made her way to Zuko and his company. Reaching him, the noblewoman bowed her head to both him and then to his mother.

"Zuko, there is some urgent matter that requires your attention." She said in the most respectful tone he or Toph had ever heard from her. A scroll wrapped in a blue seal was laid in front of him.

 _Show off,_ Toph mentally thought as she continued eating the sweets at the table.

Not questioning her out of character behavior, Zuko reached for the scroll and started opening it. "It's probably from Katara."

~Hours later~

Ursa didn't know what the message contained in it but it caused her son to bolt out of the garden and lock himself in his office. She had followed after him and tried to get him to let her in but the only person he allowed in was the blind Earth Kingdom noblewoman, whom she heard him yell and scream at. There were muffled cries followed afterwards and then the earthbender dashing out of the office in her own tears that she tried to pretend weren't coming from her but sweat from the hot evening. Whatever was going on had deeply wounded him and as his mother, she wanted to comfort him.

However; here she stood for several hours waiting for those large double doors to open and still, they hadn't. As she waited for her son to finally come from his office, she noticed her soon to be daughter in law approach with the same plain and lifeless look on her face.

"It can't be good news seeing as he's locked up in there." Mai said as she carried herself with a refinement that couldn't be matched. "Besides, it's from the Southern Water Tribe which means nothing but bad news."

Turning to look at the young noblewoman, "Why is that? I was under the impression that our nation had formed a tight bond with both Water Tribes. Why would there be bad news?"

Mai sighed and came up beside the older woman, wearing what she meant to be a grave face. "Zuko had a mistress. A waterbender he knew from his days in exile. She's been giving him a hard time lately and I can't imagine her sending him a heartfelt letter."

This mistress of her son's didn't sound like the kind of woman she wanted involved with him but then again for her son to have a mistress at all, it reminded her of his father. Ozai had many concubines and it had been the beginning reason for the decline in their marriage. She didn't want that for Zuko or this young woman. It was a bitter fate of many royals and nobles but it didn't have to be theirs.

It was Mai's hopes that it was not at all from Katara but rather a family member of hers, which would more than likely detail of her passing. That water bitch would finally be gotten rid of and Zuko would know her pain and suffering, only tenfold.

"Well whoever this mistress is, I would hope he doesn't plan to keep her around much longer. Anything that upsets him this much should be let go of." The words of a mother were always in defense of her child, no matter the situation.

Nodding in agreement with the former princess, "Yes, but I'm sure Zuko will seek you out for comfort when he's come to terms with whatever's in the letter. Please, let me take you back to the garden."

Hesitantly, Ursa accepted the offer and followed the young noblewoman back to the garden. Agni, she prayed her son was alright. She was so happy to have him back in her life. She couldn't imagine seeing him suffer through whatever this mistress of his has put him through.

…..

Staring at her reflection in the mirror as Shinji evened her hair out. She had gotten dressed in her new clothes. A long dark green Earth Kingdom gown with a split at the bottom of each side, showing off her baggy light green pants that cuffed her ankles. She wore tiny slippers that pinched her toes. To go nicely with her attire was a lovely collar and leash that would make her status as a slave known. One thing she always hated about the Earth Kingdom was that they hadn't fully abolished the slave system. People who were in debt or needed money were taken in as slaves. It wasn't right and she would think after the war, these people would have ended such a barbaric system of oppression.

Once the waterbender's hair was evened out, Shinji swept one side of it behind her ear and placed a plain colored hairpin there. "Now you look like an Earth Kingdom woman." He told her as he rose from behind her.

Looking herself over, she had to agree with him. She looked a lot like a native. However; it was a grim realization. So easily who she was had been masked and covered up. One reason she had rarely wore red was because of this. She feared losing touch with her identity as a tribeswoman.

"I don't see why it would matter if I did or not." Katara said as she looked away from the mirror.

Grabbing her leash and signaling for her to stand up, "Tribeswomen are hard to come by and there are a large some that would do anything to get a hold of one. You'd be easy prey."

 _Oh that's nice to know._ At least now she knows not everyone feels the same about her as Ozai does.

Above deck, Katara's leash was handed over to Ozai, who had little interest in acknowledging her as he looked over a map with Lao. They were looking for a quick way to Xiao Lu with the least amount of possible obstacles getting in their way. The forest and woodlands were the best options but could take them longer than they wanted. Lao suggested they take the woodlands first and then travel the main road. Ozai didn't seem opposed to it as he yanked on the waterbender's chain and she came falling before his feet.

"You lived out in these woods with your friends during the war, did you not?" He looked down on her as she kept her head low while on the floor and nodded.

Wincing as he yanked her leash again, "Yes, my lord."

"Then tell me what do you think is the quickest way to Xiao Lu." Pulling her leash again for her to stand.

Katara struggled to her feet and gathered herself as she looked to the map. While it was her brother that had better knowledge of the areas they covered, she was fairly familiar with a lot of the places they had been. The woods had been their go to while on the run from both Zuko and Azula. She recognized a few of their campsites. Finding where Xiao Lu was on the map, Katara spotted their current location.

"Take the main roads first and only head into the forest when we reach somewhere near this village. You'll be recognized immediately. The former Dai Li practically claims that village. Besides, you want a head start before we make it into the woods. Supplies will need to be gathered before we enter the forest unless any of you know how to hunt and skin animals." She said proudly. Just because she had to play the role of a slave didn't mean she had to pretend to know nothing either. While they were her enemies and she'd rather them be caught, Katara and them had a mutual goal. Getting to Xiao Lu. Kai was there and that's where she needed to be without incident.

Ozai studied the girl's face for any sign that she was trying to lead them into a possible trap and deduced that she had no reason to. She was as eager as they were to reach Xiao Lu. It only worked against her for her to do anything but get them there.

Tugging on her leash, "Then we'll need mounts. Shinji, find a stable and purchase three ostrich horses."

….

Zuko was still holding the letter hours after reading it several times over. Somehow the words didn't seem correct and he questioned if he was reading it right. He even tried on his spectacles to make sure he wasn't imagining words but they never changed. He then considered the possibility of it being a joke. One huge terrible joke. But then after pondering on this for a while, it hit him like a bolt to the chest. Sokka would never joke about something like this and this was undoubtedly his handwriting.

The agonizing bitterness of the letter settled in and his mouth went dry as he tried to grab his glass of water that fell from his clutches onto the floor. He almost collapsed with it but instead, crumbled to the ground as his face contorted into different expressions, searching for one to match what he felt. He didn't know whether to cry or throw his fist into something or to just sit there trying to further search for the punchline to this sick sick joke.

The truth needed to be discovered and Zuko needed to know. Was Katara truly dead and did she, all this time, have his son? Calling Toph who would have some sort of insight into his office, the young Fire Lord learned that not only she but all of his so called friends had known. Everyone knew but him. He had a son. Katara had given him a son.

In an angry outburst, Zuko banished Toph from his sight and told her to leave his palace and leave his nation. It was an order that he knew would likely be the end of their friendship but he had been crossed so deeply that he could not see any other way to handle the situation. He felt betrayed like no other.

On top of losing the love of his life, his son that he had known nothing about prior to this letter was missing. Kidnapped. Robbed from his mother's arms. Whoever had his son, Zuko knew they must know.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I could have protected you both! You knew I would have!" Zuko raged as he slammed his fist into his desk. He begun sinking forward. Slump over his desk as he felt tears drip from his eyes and his heart ache even more. He reached up to his chest and gripped it, gasping as he did. "Katara!"

The doors of his office opened and he lifted his head up abruptly, gaze instantly turning into a deep scowl. "Get out of here, Mai!" He snarled at her.

Seemingly unfazed, Mai only stared at him and made her way into his office as she shut the doors close. "What? Did she reject you yet again? Your precious waterbender doesn't wa-"

"She's dead!" Zuko cut her off to throw the dagger from his heart in his fiancée's direction. A threat for her if she dared continued speaking. "Katara is dead!"

Mai showed no change in expression as she paused half way. "Dead?"

"Yes! Dead! Katara's dead! And I dare you to say another foul thing about her!" Zuko was literally steaming off the shoulders as he continued shouting at Mai.

The noblewoman said nothing more and simply walked up to her raging fiancé's side. Comfort was not her expertise and neither was it something she cared to offer him of all people. However; it was something she wish she had had when he left her a second time. And so, she wrapped her arms around him, settling her chin on his shoulder.

Surprisingly, Zuko didn't move away from her. Instead he accepted this rare moment of hers. While she couldn't imagine the pain he was in nor could she relate to feeling so strongly about someone as he had, he knew she was trying. Agni, what he wouldn't give to have Katara here instead. Then he wouldn't be mourning her loss and instead be taking comfort in her embrace. She had the softest skin. Smooth enough to fall asleep against. And the way she'd caress his scar and play in his hair, it was all he wanted in the world for the years she had gone cold towards him. And it was all he would want for the rest of his days as it wouldn't be until his death that he would see her again.

Zuko looked down at the hands that wrapped around his waist and wished they had been the creamy ebony hands of his waterbender. Sighing to himself as he needed to calm down and think clearer than he had been, the young Fire Lord shut his eyes and breathed in slowly.

"I have a son." He told Mai. "He's four years old and Katara hid him away from me all these years."

Mai's eyes widened. That was not something she expected him to say or for her to ever hear. Her arms dropped from him as she backed away and stared at him with a rare wide gaze.

Zuko turned to see this expression as his hardened. "Whoever killed her, took him and I think they mean to use him as ransom. I think it could be supporters of my father or maybe my father himself."

Somehow, Mai didn't make it pass the fact that Zuko had a son. Her thoughts were only focused on that one detail. Him having a son meant a possible heir. Well his son would need to be confirmed as a firebender and as his actual child being that the boy was conceived out of wedlock. And if it all turned out to be true, then what would that mean for her children? Zuko would undoubtedly legitimize the child of his former lover.

Panic settled in, forcing her to sit down as she needed to catch her breath. _How did that whore manage to pull this off?! Even in death she's mocking me!_ That was it. She needed to find a way to contact Ozai. He must have discovered this when he went to kill Katara and took the boy. Knowing him and his plans, he definitely saw more reason to keep Zuko's bastard son alive.

"Sokka asks for my help in finding his nephew, I plan to aid him in the search. Maybe I'll find my father mixed in all this while I'm at it." The young Fire Lord furrowed his brows as he looked down at his desk. Something told him it was his father. Maybe when Katara had interrogated Ozai, he managed to get her to slip information out herself. He had a talent for that. _I swear when I get my hands on you, I'll won't make the mistake of letting you live!_

….

Katara was sat on the ostrich horse as Ozai and his men spoke privately about their plans. She rolled her eyes and looked away from them. As if she cared what they were planning at this point. Not like she was going to intervene. They knew her goal and that was getting to her son. Everything else was irrelevant. Besides, she already had an idea of what they were up to. It was clearly revenge and plotting to overthrow Zuko, get his bending back if that was even possible.

Sighing as she noticed Ozai make his way to her, Katara said nothing while he strapped the satchel of their supplies. He was making her ride with him. Honestly, she'd rather ride with one of the other men. This was her father's murderer and the more she thought on it, the more annoyed she became that he was forcing her to be in his presence from this moment on.

"Move up." She heard his impassive husky voice command as he climbed on behind her.

For five hours straight they road along the main road, keeping hoods pulled over their heads and avoiding eye contact. With the war over and many firebenders and Fire Nation descents being profiled and targeted, they wanted to draw very little attention to themselves. When they pulled over on the side of the road to catch a break, Shinji and Lao went scouting into the woods nearby for a pond to let the ostrich horses drink. While they did that, Ozai grabbed the waterbender from their shared mount and placed her down on the ground before thrusting the map into her good hand.

"Where would you say we currently are?" He asked her.

Katara looked from him to the map in her hand and knelt onto the ground. Opening the map as she was crouched down and laying it out, she looked around to take in their surroundings. Back to the map, she dragged her finger from their previous location to where she figured they were now.

Tapping the spot, "We're near this village here. It's a small one and there is unlikely heavy law enforcement, so we could ride through there with no problems."

Raising his eyebrow as he looked between the map and the girl with his arms crossed. "How long do you think it'll take to reach Xiao Lu?"

Struggling to stand up with one arm being in a sling, "A month if we make fewer stops. A little more if we consider the ostrich horses need rest and possible detours."

Ozai took this into account what she was saying. The waterbender proved to be more cooperative than he expected.

"A month it is." He decided.

"B-but the ostrich horses, they need rest. We can't push them too much or we'll have to replace them." Katara pleaded.

"Did I ask what you thought about the ostrich horses?" Ozai suddenly noticed a bit of defiance in her eyes and he stepped up to her, towering over her with his gaze piercing into hers.

However; while he challenged her, she backed down. Some silly fight would only impede her from getting to her son. Why should she care about the ostrich horses being exhausted? Her son was more important.

Turning her head from him to the side, "No." she replied.

"No what?" Ozai grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

Furrowing her brows as she narrowed her eyes, "No, master."

"Good girl." He dropped his hand from her and smirked at her as his men returned. "We ride out till nightfall then we'll set up camp wherever we find ourselves."

~Nightfall~

Maybe it was because she was a woman or maybe it was because she needed to pull her own weight around here. Whatever it was, Katara got stuck preparing a meal with some of the supplies while the men set up camp. Well, while two of them did. Ozai had found a stream nearby to relax in. Of course, he wasn't used to traveling as long as he did on a mount as rowdy as an ostrich horse. _Highborns._ She rolled her eyes as she stirred the pot of food she was in charge of cooking.

Katara sighed to herself and looked around at the high trees of their setting, laying her head in her knees that were pulled to her chest. This reminded her of her travels during the war. Cooking was her duty in the group, that and tending to everyone's needs. She had been a mother before Kai. Mothering her friends while they all fought hard to save this world.

Sighing again, the waterbender heard the two men come up to the fire pit where she was stirring the pot and lifted her head to look at them.

"Done with the tents?" She asked curiously.

The one she assumed didn't like her much lift his lip in a snarl as he looked away from her while the stoic of the two directed her eyes to the tents. She mouthed an 'oh' to herself before turning her attention back to the food.

"Why don't you be more useful and go get Lord Ozai." Lao hadn't let up that irritated look on his face. His dislike for her didn't make much sense to her. Sure, they were enemies but what the hell did she ever do to him?

"I don't want the food to burn and besides, he'll come when he's down bathing." Katara retorted back.

Lao growled and jumped to his feet, about to teach this waterbender a lesson when Shinji stopped him.

Holding his hotheaded partner down, "Don't pick a fight."

"Don't defend her!" Lao said yanking Shinji's hand off him. "You know as good as I do that she's plotting something. I wouldn't be surprised if she poisoned our food."

"I wouldn't!" Katara jumped to defend herself.

About to lunge at her, Lao was held back once again by Shinji and was about to face off against him until their leader had returned from the stream.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ozai asked as he noticed one of his men holding back the other from the waterbender that didn't seem to be bothered and was only interested in the pot she was stirring.

It was explained to him the situation, however; Ozai didn't care and told the three of them to cut it out. He then went to his tent without another word, clearly annoyed by how childish he believed their antics were. Of course, Lao hadn't quite dropped it and Katara hadn't yet backed down. Shinji was doing all he could to keep the two from bumping heads further after they had been ordered to let it go.

Mumbling something under his breath as he shoved passed Shinji, Lao went to his separate tent, deciding he was also skipping out of dinner. Leaving his partner and the waterbender alone.

Sighing to herself as she settled down, Katara covered her mouth when she felt a cough coming and wiped her mouth after the short fit. When she looked up to the pot on the fire she was stirring, beyond the flames she noticed the other guy in charge of keeping watch of her was still staring.

"What? What is it?" She asked in annoyance. "Want to make fun of me or tell me something I assure you I've heard a thousand times already?"

Shinji shook his head and looked away from her, back to his hands as he was carving but of wood he had found laying away from the fire pit. "I don't dislike you, Ambassador. I rather admire you."

"Admire me for what? We're on different teams. I'm your enemy and you're mines." She narrowed her eyes at him as a bead of sweat fell down her forehead. Whether it was due to the flames she was so close to or the fever she had been keeping at bay, she wouldn't know.

Chipping away at the wood in his hands. "You're a fighter. A survivor. This whole time you've practically been on the verge of death whether it's the fever, our lord threatening you, or Lao looking for any reason to bash your head in. You manage to stay alive. I admire that."

Katara didn't know how to take that. Whether he was noting facts or complimenting her, she didn't know how to respond. Not to her enemy telling her something like that. Sure, she'd agree with him. She was definitely what he said she was but still, what did that mean coming from the likes of him?

"Well thanks, I guess." The waterbender figures that was the only thing she could say other than flat out ignoring him.

The waterbender fixed both herself and the man across from her a bowl. Even though he helped kidnap her son and was her enemy, he was the only one out of the three men overseeing her that was decent towards her.

They ate in silence until Shinji asked for a second helping of her meal. She hadn't thought he would like it since he was Fire Nation. Zuko had barely managed to eat any of her food while they had been traveling with the gang and his father practically starved himself in prison because of her food. It was nice to know that it wasn't her cooking but shared genes for why the only other Fire Nation people who ate her food hated it.

As they continued eating in silence, Ozai summoned the waterbender for the night. She took her time fixing up her things by the fire pit. Katara was not looking forward to sleeping with her enemy only a few inches away from her.

Shinji stared down at his second empty bowl and furrowed his brows as the waterbender had finished cleaning her space. "Be careful tonight, Ambassador."

Standing to her feet, she hid the semi-frightened look on her face as she nodded her head to him. Of course, she would be careful. She remembered him warning her before and she would heed it once again. Ozai might have told her his lack of attraction to her but she wasn't too sure as she made her way to his tent.

Gulping as she pulled the flap back, Katara ushered herself in and knelt as soon as she was inside. Her head bowed as she waited for him to say something or tell her on what side she'd be sleeping.

"Don't sleep on my sheets in those clothes." Ozai hissed without even looking her way. His nose was in a book he had brought with him for his travels.

Katara was about to apologize and tell him that she had nothing else until, he set his book down and reached into his personal belongings. Finding what he was looking for, he threw her an oversized tunic and picked back up his book.

"I'm not looking." He told her.

Assuming that was his way of tell her to re-dress in the small tent, the waterbender's face turned twenty shades of red if that was even possible. It was the most painfully awkward moment ever. She knew she was to follow his every instruction but was he even really asking her to do this in front of him? Looking or not, it was not something she did in front of any male but the ones in her group and even then, two of them turned around completely so to not even catch a glimpse.

"Change now before I change your clothes for you." Ozai's eyes lifted from his book for a moment to settle on her with an icy narrowing of his eyelids, telling her he was serious.

Not wanting to challenge him on that, Katara took the shirt and quickly turned herself around. If he wasn't going to look away, she would turn away. Easy. But it wasn't. Removing her sling was, it was very easy. But removing her shirt-like gown wasn't. She pulled it from the hem with one hand. However; pulling it over her head hand been difficult. She struggled to get either arm through it. Her broken wrist was no good in being pulled from its sleeve or helping remove the other from its sleeve. This was enough to cause her to become frustrated, huffing and puffing at how infuriating it was to be forced to change in front of a man she was not one bit fond of and have a broken wrist.

Ozai saw the waterbender struggling with taking off her top layer of clothing. Sighing as he set his book back down, he reached for his sheathed knife and scooted his way towards the girl.

Sending a chill down her back as he grabbed her from the back of the neck, Ozai held his knife where the top cuffed her neck. "Hold still." He told her.

Next she knew, her top layer to her gown was being sliced down and torn open from behind. Katara was stiff until she felt his hands leave her person and sensed there was distance between them again. She waited a moment to calm down before glancing meekly over her shoulder at him. The former tyrant had went back to reading his book.

 _La help me_. She prayed as she turned back to her task of re-dressing and peeled off the top of her gown with ease. The under dress was also very easy to remove and when she was down to her under-binding, flushing all over as bare skin came in contact with a slight breeze entering the tent, Katara hurried and threw on the large tunic. The arms hole were big enough to easily move her broken wrist into without hurting it and it was practically a blanket in itself on her.

The soft cotton of the tunic just so happened to ease up her mood as the need for sleep crashed over her. She was tired and not to mention, she was still very under the weather. The awkwardness aside, Katara yawned and turn back around, hoping that her master wouldn't force her to sleep sitting up.

"Can I lay down now?" The tired waterbender asked.

Still reading his book, he flipped a page. "How are you to address me, waterbender?"

"Can I _please_ lay down now, _master_?" She asked again, purposely being a smart ass.

"Stay on your side." He said before going silent again and reading his book.

There was no telling her twice. She crawled over to the empty space beside her captor and plopped down onto the pillow and curled her body into the sheets. Snuggling them up to her nose and mouth, _why are these so soft._ She cried in her head. La, she prayed they didn't wake too early. She wanted to lay in these till her body was back to one hundred percent.

~Next morning~

 _La, what the hell am I going to do?!_ Katara eyes were wide open as she held a pillow tightly over her head. She hadn't gotten any sleep. All night she had been enduring the loud snoring from the man sleeping beside her. Several times throughout the night, she contemplated ending everything and suffocating him with her pillow.

"Get up." She heard the groggy voice of her master and sat up, lifting the pillow from her head. She glared his way

No sleep equaled a grumpy waterbender and la, was she grumpy. Pissed off more like it but she wasn't going to let this get the better of her. Surviving and getting to Xiao Lu was her plan.

In her gaze of tiredness, Katara ruffled up her hair and crawled out of the tent. The sun hit her dead in her eyes and blinded her as she exited the tent. She gave herself a moment to adjust to the lighting, using her hand as a visor until she could see again. When the light no longer bothered her, the waterbender rose to her feet and looked around to see if the other two men were up yet.

Shinji was pouring water out on the pit and Lao took down the tents. While they tended to their tasks, Katara looked for her satchel of things and grabbed them. She needed to bathe before she left. At least some water to the face would help her wake up.

As she made her way to the stream near the campsite, the waterbender felt she was being followed and stopped half way. Sighing in annoyance, she turned around and pulled her good hand to her hip.

"If you're wondering about last night, he didn't touch me." Katara told her stalker.

Shinji smirked and walked up to her, "That's not why I was following you but it's good to know. I did worry."

Rolling her eyes, Katara spun around and continued on her path to the stream. "Is there something you want?" She asked, a little irritated due to the like of sleep.

"Our lord sent me after you. He wants you supervised at all time." Shinji told her.

La, this journey was only going to get worse and worse, wasn't it? Not only did she have to sleep in the same tent as Ozai but one of his goons had to accompany her to the stream and monitor her bathing. _Just keep it together, Katara. We have to reach Xiao Lu and get Kai back. That's all that matters now._ For the sake of her son, she was having to relinquish her pride, dignity, and self-worth. She just hoped that would be enough to keep him safe and get her to him.

…..

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Two stories in one night! Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Sokka marched through the Fire Nation palace with his entourage of tribesman and Suki following behind him as he was escorted to the throne room. The eyes of the entire palace was on him. He noticed some were dressed in white. The color of mourning. _Word must have gotten out._

Pulling up beside her boyfriend, Suki looked to him with a begging look. "Sokka, remember, Zuko is in pain too. He loved Katara too."

"Not as much as I did." Sokka retorted.

Falling back as her boyfriend marched on, Suki watched after him and her expression dropped into a hopeless one. Sokka was so blinded in rage and sorrow that he wouldn't be able to see anyone else's pain. She tried to be understanding but he disregarded everyone else's feelings including his grandmother's when she begged him not to leave her too. He even ignored how hurt she was over Katara's death. Suki loved her like her own flesh and blood. Like a sister she never had. How did Sokka not see everyone who was just as affected by this as him?

Standing outside the doors of the throne room, Sokka narrowed his eyes even more precisely. As much as he tried not to see Zuko as his enemy, he could only think of times when he had been and couldn't deter his mind from the thoughts. Tui and La, help him if he finds that this bastard had anything to do with his sister's death.

The doors began opening as Suki finally caught back up. Their escorts led them inside, walking the long red rug to the base of the dais. At the top of the dais was the throne of the Fire Lord and while his shoulders were held high and his face expressed power and pride, the Fire Lord's eyes spoke of an unbearable agony. Suki felt a tear drop for him. He was grieving and yet couldn't show it.

"Chieftain Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." An announcer introduced the young tribesman as he and his entourage were paused at the base of the dais.

With furrowed brows, Sokka looked to the man he once called brother and had to keep himself from embarrassing Zuko in front of his entire court.

The look on Sokka's face was the final proof that the letter was true and had not been a forgery. Zuko didn't know what to say or what to do in this moment. Face to face with the same eyes of his deceased lover but only they had belonged to her brother. This was cruel and unjustly. Katara haunted him in those angry eyes of his best friend. What could he possibly say to a pair of eyes like those?

"Fire Lord, I came here for one thing and one thing only." Sokka got straight to it. "I came here for aid in finding my sister's murderer and my missing nephew, your son."

The nobles gasped as they heard this. Aware of who this tribesman was and who his sister was, they were all in disbelief. The former Ambassador was not only dead but had had the child of their Fire Lord, confirming the old rumors of their affair.

Mai, standing to Zuko's left as he sat upon his throne, clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes at the tribesman. She would preferred it better to have kept that a secret from the public for as long as possible. However; it seemed no matter what, she could never get what she wanted.

Ignoring his subjects, Zuko raised from his throne and made his way down the steps. "I know who did this. I know who would kill Katara and snatch our son from her."

"Who?!" Sokka jumped at this.

Reaching the base of the dais, a foot from Sokka, wearing just as bitter a look on his face. "My father. He escaped not long ago. I doubt word has reached your tribe yet."

 _Ozai escaped?!_ Sokka's eyes and all the tribesmen present eyes went wide. Suki gaped at the news. This was unbelievable.

"We've been trying to track him since his escape but it would seem he left the Fire Nation long before we realized he was gone." Zuko said in a grim tone.

"But why?! Why would he kill my sister?! Why her and not you?!" Sokka began to rage.

Suki hurried to grab his shoulder when she saw him inch towards Zuko. "Sokka! Stop it!"

"No! I want to know! I know he knows why!"

Zuko's expression dropped into one of guilt but before he could answer his friend, Mai answered for him.

"Ambassador Katara was asked to interrogate the former Fire Lord for leads on Zuko's missing mother. Ozai must have found out about Katara's son and targeted her after he escaped." The cold voice of the emotionless noblewoman burrowed in Sokka's ears.

Sokka's eyes widened. "You fed my sister to the wolves! You set her up! You killed her!" He lunged at the Fire Lord.

Suki and the other tribesmen hurried to grab him before he did something he regretted. The court was taken aback by this as guards rushed to protect the young Fire Lord. Zuko seemed to be deeply wounded by this and backed away, grief and guilt surfacing his face. He killed Katara. Sending her in that prison cell with his father. He should have known. She tried to warn him that she didn't want to be near his father. After all, the man killed her own father.

"You killed my sister! You BASTARD!" Sokka was tackled to the ground for his own sake.

Watching as the tribesman thrashed around on the marble floors screaming and shouting all sorts of absinities, Zuko's heart lurched in his chest as then Sokka finally burst into tears.

"My sister loved you and you made her out to be some whore and now you've killed her!" Sokka broke down as his men kept him held down. "My baby sister's blood is on your hands, Zuko! You sick bastard! You killed her!"

It tore at him the more and more he listened. Every word was sharpened with honesty and then thrown into his chest like daggers. Katara has loved and adored him and he broke her heart. Made her some whore by taking Mai as his bride to be and pushing Katara into the shadows. She was his dirty little secret. She must have felt utterly ashamed because she hid their son from him. She must have felt alone. Crying herself to sleep at night knowing the secret she was and the secret she held. He just about put her out of her misery when he had her interrogate his father. He gave her a sip of poison and now she's dead. Agni, what has he done?

….

Trying to reach the Fu Shang bridge by sundown, Ozai was none too happy when it was brought to his attention that a ration of food had been left at their camping spot. It was Lao duty to keep up with supplies and yet, Katara felt she was somehow being punished. Taking his anger out on her, the waterbender was forced to walk while the men rode into town. Ozai held to her leash as he led them into the nearest town.

Bring their mounts to a halt, the former Fire Lord and his men dismounted and tied their ostrich horses to a post.

"Lao buy what we lost, Shinji find us appropriate clothes for the mountains, and girl, you're staying close with me." Ozai gave out the orders.

As Shinji and Lao went on to the carry out their orders, Katara stood quietly beside Ozai as he had continued holding to her leash. She was feeling so over humiliated by the damn collar around her neck that she held her head down.

"Why be ashamed of something you're already used to, girl? Did my son not flaunt you around like the whore you are?" Ozai noticed there was shame and humiliation in the young waterbender's expression.

Sighing as she reeled herself in to not lash out, "I'm not a whore. I never was."

Scoffing to himself, "Then explain how you ended up with my grandson?"

"I was fourteen and dumb. An older guy took interest in me and I was willing to do anything to prove myself." Katara rubbed her upper arm as it was in its sling.

Ozai eyed the waterbender for a moment before looking away from her. "How foolish of you to think you could be anything more to a Prince. You couldn't possibly believe h-"

"When you lie to a girl with nothing, you can get her to do anything." Katara interrupted him and looked away, upset with herself for not only sharing that with her captor but acknowledging her stupidity.

 _Is that right, waterbender?_ Suddenly, a thought came to mind as he heard her words. She practically admitted to being manipulated through feelings. If that was so then her vow to do anything he said was anything but a lie. If she had a motive, she truly would do anything. In her current case, she served him now for her son's sake but he knew eventually, she'd find out he had no plans to harm the boy. His grandson was too valuable. There would come a time when he would need to keep her in line and threats to her son would no longer work.

As Ozai continued to think, Shinji returned with his assignment complete. Thick coats for the mountain they would have to climb. He went to the waterbender first and threw a white wool coat on her, buttoning it up for her. She thanked him in a soft voice causing him to look at her in concern and then look to his lord.

"My lord, could I have a word with you?" Shinji asked respectfully and in his usual calm tone of voice.

Ozai pulled the leash of the waterbender, beaconing her to closer to him, and leaned down to her ear. "Move from this spot and I will kill you."

The waterbender nodded her head. "Yes, master."

With that, Ozai and Shinji walked a little ways away to talk. Katara watched them as they conversed, seeing the two of them occasionally glance over to her. She would look away and pretend to be interested in the soil beneath her pinchy shoes. Lao returned while the two men talked. He surprisingly said nothing to her when he did but his scowl could be felt from behind. Why he seemed to hate her more than Ozai, she would never know.

Looking back up to see if the men had finished talking, Katara saw them both walking back and Ozai sent her an unhappy look. What was wrong?

"You're riding with me, Ambassador." Shinji told her as he took up her leash and guided her to his mount.

Katara looked over her shoulder to see Ozai jump up onto his mount and hurry off into the direction they were all headed. Lao followed quickly after him while Shinji took his time helping her up onto their mount. She was a bit confused. What was going on?

As he settled the waterbender on his mount. "It'll be a lot colder when we go up the mountains. It's best you ride with me to keep you warm."

 _Oh I see._ Katara tried not to laugh to herself. Ozai was probably upset because he was reminded that he no longer could bend fire. _Serves him right._ She thought. Someone like him deserved to have his bending taken after how he abused his gift.

When Shinji joined her on the mount, he took the rein in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She froze and stiffened at this. But loosened up when he took off riding to catch up with his lord.

…..

It was snowing when they made it to the base of the mountain. Though there was at least two hours of sunlight left to spare traveling up the mountain, Ozai had them set up camp where they were at.

Fixing up the fire pit with the wood given to her by Shinji, Katara noticed Ozai hadn't as much as said a word to her since they stopped. She felt worried for what he might say when she'd have to go to his tent for the night.

"What are you all glum for, water bitch?" Lao asked as he took a seat next to her and rustled his hand in her hair.

Katara pulled away and sent him a look to stop but he simply laughed at her, grinning wide.

"Did our master not give you your fix last night?" He looked her up and down.

Shinji glared across the pit at Lao, "What our master does with the girl is not our business."

"Trying to cut a deal with our lord for a piece of tribal ass?" Lao suddenly reached over and grabbed the waterbender by her hair, yanking her backwards.

Katara shrieked and tried getting him to stop as Shinji stood up to help her but Lao wasn't having it this time. He quickly unsheathed his pocket dagger and pressed it to the water chick's neck, smirking at his partner.

"You can't stand it, can you? Seeing me or our lord treat this bitch like the whore she is." Lao looked down at the waterbender that was trying her best to stay still as he held his knife to her throat. "She's a pretty thing, ain't she? Let's see just how pretty she is."

The knife was no longer on her neck and was instead at the front of her clothes. It sliced through the top of green dress, traveling down to her navel. Lao sheathed his dagger and then pryed her sliced dress open until her bindings showed. Katara squirmed and started yelling. With the weapon put up, Shinji leapt over the fire and was about to throw his fist into Lao's face. But his partner, grabbed the girl and rolled out of the way.

"Let her go!" Shinji yelled at him.

Lao had Katara pinned underneath him, "Come any closer and she gets a black eye."

Katara gritted her teeth and lifted her knee into his crotch before backhanding him off of her. When Lao fell over, hissing at the injury to his groins, the waterbender rose onto her feet and then kicked him in his back.

Beyond upset with what he tried to do to her, Katara spat on him and then looked to Shinji. The anger was in her eyes still but it was not directed to him. Only person here that was kind to her was Shinji. She was thankful that he didn't simply watch and let it happen.

"Thank you." She told him as she tried mending together her ripped clothes.

Shinji was about to say something when the crunching of snow alerted them that Ozai had returned from his walk. His fierce gold eyes looked from the two standing to Lao rolling on the ground. He was about to say something, knowing this had likely had something to do with the waterbender but Shinji gave him a look and shook his head. Ozai then looked back to the waterbender and saw that her dress was torn open.

Furrowing his brows, "Get to my tent and stay there." He ordered her.

The waterbender said nothing as she hurried to his tent. Ozai walked over to where Lao was cringed over and kicked him in his ribs before pouncing on him and throwing his fist repeatedly into his subordinate's face.

"What were you trying to do to that girl?!" He grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up.

Lao turned his head to the side to spit out blood, "We don't need that girl, my lord."

Throwing his fist back into his face, Ozai narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "That decision is up to me and me alone! She belongs to me! Anything concerning her is up to me!" He yelled before delivering another blow. "Let me find you laid even a finger on her again and I will make you regret it! Am I understood?!"

"Yes! Yes, my lord!" Lao hurried to say.

Ozai got off of Lao and kicked him one last time as he stood up. His furious gaze landed on Shinji. "When I'm not around, she's your responsibility. Let me know if he does anything else to her."

Shinji bowed his head, "As you wish, my lord."

Sitting in the tent with her clothes torn, Katara's hand shook as she tried to keep her calm. A part of her wanted to go back out there and finish off Lao for what he tried to do but she couldn't. She'd be punished.

The tent flap flew open causing her to look over her shoulder and see her captor staring with a hard gaze at her. She looked from him to his fist that held the flap open and saw the blood. Her eyes widened. _He didn't, did he?_

Ozai said nothing as he entered the tent and made his way to his side of the small tent, grabbing his satchel. He pulled from it a small box with medical supplies. In his fit, he managed to slip the skin of his knuckles. Sometimes he didn't know his own strength and got carried away.

Seeing him about to tend to his hand, Katara reached out and touched his shoulder without thinking. He paused which caused her heart to stop for a few seconds before she hurried to save herself from eminent danger.

"I can heal that for you." She quickly said.

The former tyrant looked over his shoulder and raised a brow, staring at her broken wrist.

"My bending is limited but I can still heal." She told him.

Ozai turned back to his box of bandages, "I don't need your assistance, waterbender."

"I know but you dealt with Lao, didn't you? Can't I thank you somehow?" Katara tilted her head. As much as he was still her enemy as was Shinji, she wasn't the type to ignore someone's good merits. Besides, his knuckles were bleeding because of her.

Chuckling to himself, "That is not necessary. I only did it because you are my property. No one touches what belongs to me." His tone was cold.

"That doesn't matter. You still dealt with him and I want to thank you as well as Shinji. He helped me out while you were gone."

 _Of course he did._ Ozai figures there was something up with his stoic subordinate. The man seemed to be a little more concerned with the waterbender than needed. As if he were purposely looking out for her. He caught him sitting with his back turned this morning while the girl bathed, help her into her wool coat, and suggested her ride with him due to him being capable of keeping her warm in the cold. Shinji seemed a little too kind towards the girl and Ozai didn't necessarily like it.

"Please let me-"

"If you want to thank me so badly, waterbender. Why don't you kiss me?" Ozai threw her a smirk over his shoulder. It was only to tease her, seeing her face be swallowed in red was all too amusing. However; he hadn't expected her to take him seriously when he turned around and she reached over to him and actually did it.

Katara wasn't some idiot. She knew he was teasing her but she could do the same back and catch him off guard. Her lips landed directly on his as she crawled up into his lap, her hand raking into his hair. It seemed he hadn't believed she'd do it because his lips were frozen against hers as she pulled gently on his silk hair. She grinned to herself and broke the kiss.

Gazing up into his eyes as she let go of his hair, "Thank you." She said as she pulled away. He hadn't noticed while she distracted him with the kiss that she took care of healing his bruised knuckles, the water she used thrown out into the snow outside the tent.

Snatching her by her hips and forcing her down onto the mat of their tent, Ozai captured her lips and sunk down onto her. Pressing his body against her warm small one. His hands tangled in her short hair and fisted it as he moved his lips against hers.

The waterbender squirmed as he laid on top of her. This was not intended to happen. She just wanted to prove to him that he couldn't expect her to push back when he pushed her. But now it would seem she gave him the wrong signal.

Pulling his lips from her, Ozai's amber eyes lingered on the waterbender beneath him. "Don't toy with me, girl. Do something like that again and I'll have your legs behind your head. Am I understood?"

"Yes master." She responded quickly.

"Good girl." He purred as his hand came down to caress her cheek.

As he got off her and retreated to his side of the tent, Katara laid there staring at the roof of the tent. Heart racing in her chest as she tried to find the strength to get up. That was a very bad idea and now she regretted it more than anything. But then again, she figured it was nothing to get worked up about. It was just a joke. One to tease him with the next time he said something stupid like that again.

Getting up, she crawled to her side of the tent and laid down. She was about to shut her eyes and sleep when she noticed, Ozai had left out of the tent. As much as she wanted to analyze what that was about, Katara was tired from the lack of sleep she got last night. With him gone, she could catch up on the sleep she missed.

…

"Zuko!" Ursa yelled as she chased after her son. "Zuko!"

Hearing his mother's voice, the young Fire Lord stopped in his stride and turned to her as she raced towards him from down the hall.

"Zuko, is it true?!" Ursa grabbed onto her son and clenched his robes in her hands, desperation in her eyes. "That tribesman in the throne room, is what he says true?!"

Ashamed and broken, Zuko could only look away from his mother and nod his head. Everything Sokka said was the truth. Not a single thing was wrong. Katara loved him and he treated her like a whore. He placed her in harm's way for the chance of finding his own happiness. And then she was killed not long after he got what he wanted. Their son, that she hid from him, snatched from her cold dead hands and now, he was confronted with the harsh reality of the kind of man he had become. What made him any different than his father? One could say it he was remorseful and wished for a different outcome but his father had been no different once upon a time.

Ursa loved her son. Her first child. The one she sacrificed her livelihood for. She was disappointed in him. If what the tribesman said was true, her son had done a great injustice to a young woman and her family.

"I'm sorry, mother."

"No, Zuko." Ursa cut him off. "You're better than this and I know you did not mean for this to happen but you have to fix this. You have to make this right. Find your son and stop your father."

And he planned to. Top priority would be to find his son and hopefully in doing so, capture his father. But there would be no mercy for the man this time. Killing Katara was his worst mistake.

…

Feeling absolutely refreshed, Katara yawned and stretched her arm out as she sat up. Last night was the best sleep she had gotten since she was taken from the South Pole. She didn't even hear Ozai snore. She looked over to see if he was still asleep but when she did, his side looked completely untouched.

It took the waterbender a little bit before she exited her tent. Since the weather was so much colder in the mountains, it was wiser to dress in the tent. She threw on a large shirt and tied a belt around her middle as she slid into a long skirt, accompanied with snow boated Shinji had bought. When she finally exited her tent, Katara didn't receive the same blindness she did the morning before. Instead it was a bit cloudy out this day and chilly.

"Enjoyed your night alone?" Shinji came up behind her with his things all packed.

Meeting his gaze with a confused stare, "Alone? Did he not come back at all?"

"No, I saw him go off into the woods and then come back a little while later." Shinji explained. "He looked annoyed to see I was still awake. When I woke up this morning he was sleeping posted against a tree."

 _Is that so?_ It couldn't have anything to do with what happened last night, could it? Katara suddenly felt a shiver down her back at what could have possibly been the reason Ozai left their tent and went off somewhere. _What if he was- oh La, no._ She cringed into herself as she realized what she might have done. Playing around should have been a big no when it came to him. Even if it was supposed to be harmless. But hadn't he said to her that she was filthy? She thought he would just be disgusted and yell at her. Tell her to keep her filthy peasant hands to herself. A line she was sure he had thought to use last night but didn't. Instead he kissed her back and threatened to have her legs behind her head.

 _La, this is bad._ The waterbender sighed and pinched her eyebrows.

Giving the waterbender a curious look, "You look pale, Ambassador. Did anything happen last night?"

Shaking her immediately, "No! No, not at all. Nothing happened. Why would you think that? Everything's fine."

Shinji looked her over and saw how nervous she looked. He wasn't buying it.

As the group got ready to leave out, Shinji took the waterbender's leash and took her to his mount. However; Ozai walked up and brush shoulders with him, snatching the leash back and yanking Katara behind him. She practically choked in that instants as Shinji sent their lord a strange look. He knew something was definitely up.

Grabbing her around the waist, Ozai threw the waterbender up onto his mount before hopping up on it. He took the reins and took off much like he had yesterday. Katara cling to her wool coat and braced herself against her captor as he rode fast into the icy woods. She didn't know what was up with him but he had acted strange yesterday and the day before. Whatever it was, it concerned her.

"Unless I say otherwise, you follow my lead. Are we clear?" She heard his husky voice say in the bitter cold of the mountain.

"Yes but why is that? Lao maybe problematic but Shinji is-"

"Shinji risks getting caught between your legs. I can't have you around him too much." Ozai spat out bitterly. "While you may not see it, he has his eyes on you and it's not because I've ordered him to."

 _Oh, I see what this is._ Smirking to herself. "Afraid I might kiss him too?"

Scowling at her accusation. "I could care less who you kiss with those filthy lips. I'm maintaining order in this group despite your whorish tendencies."

"And what about you? Do you also need to stay away from me?" She questioned.

Ozai was five seconds from pulling the mount over and forcing the girl up against a tree. She was just trying to get under his skin. Toying with him. Poking at his nerves. She knew as much as he did how vulnerable he was to any sort of stimulation. Whether she was truly a whore or using her feminine charm to drive him crazy as a tactic, he wasn't go to let her get to him.

"Look, you were being stubborn and I was trying to do my job as a good slave by fixing your hand. Sorry, I resorted to such an 'whorish' tactic." Katara explained as she rolled her eyes and they rode their a narrow valley.

Pulling his reins in an instance, Ozai grabbed Katara around her waist and pulled her off the mount with him. Both rolled into the snow. Landing on top of the waterbender, the former tyrant watched as their mount fell into the cracks of the ice. His eyes widened. This was no valley. This was a frozen over stream.

Looking behind him, he saw Lao and Shinji just catching up. "You idiots! Don't come any further!" He warned them.

However; Lao hadn't managed to slow his mount in time and just so happen to crack the ice due to the weight his ostrich horse was carrying. Katara's and Ozai's eyes widened as the crack soon sprawled all over the place and nearly reached them.

A crack laid just above Katara's head and she looked frightened at her captor above her. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Why?" He didn't seem to like her question at this very moment.

"Because...we're going t-" and before her words could finish, the ice finally gave way to their collective weight and they fell into the frozen water beneath them.

Seeing their master and the waterbender fall beneath the ice, Shinji and Lao rushed to their spot to help them. When they got there, hot breath steaming in the cold air, they saw the waterbender hanging onto the ledge as she gripped Ozai's hood. Clearly, he was not a swimmer.

Clenching her teeth as she was using her broken wrist to hold onto the ledge and sustain the weight of herself and Ozai, Katara looked to the two men above her. "Grab him first!" She yelled at them.

Lao didn't waste time reaching for his master and pulling him from the frozen stream. Ozai coughed up water as he sat up and saw the waterbender struggling to hang on. Shinji tried to grab her in time but she let go before he could.

"Get her now!" Ozai ordered not caring if either of his men could swim or not.

Luckily, Shinji had been a part of the navy during the war and it was a part of his training to know how to swim. He tore his coat off and dived in after the waterbender. He held his breath as he looked around under the surface for the sunken girl. When he spotted her, he noticed a glow around her and that she was anything but in distress.

After waiting several minutes for Shinji to appear from the water with the waterbender, Ozai finally relaxed when his subordinate broke the surface with the girl over his shoulder. He threw her on to the solid ground and coughed up water as he pulled himself out.

"What took so long?!" Ozai demanded as Shinji tried to push himself up off the ground while warming himself with his bending.

Making his way to the girl, "She's unconscious." Shinji replied he threw his dry coat over her and lifted her up in his arms. "On the map there's a mountain village not far from here. I think we should wait till she's awake to continue traveling."

"See! I told you we don't need her, master! Look! She's already slowing us down!" Lao glared at the unconscious waterbender.

Ozai backhanded the man as he stood and scowled at him, "Without her I would be a frozen block of ice! Now, shut up! Your only worry should be following orders, not the waterbender."

….

Suki was being escorted with Sokka to their guest chambers when they managed to pass by a pissed off looking Toph, stopping her way in the direction of where Zuko's private wing was. They stopped and looked after her. The earthbender looked pissed off as she wore her hair in a loose tie.

"Hey, Toph. I didn't know you were here too." Sokka furrowed his brows in concern.

Pausing in her step, Toph turned to where she felt her friends standing. "Not like I'll be here much longer! Zuko's banishing me!"

"What?!" The couple gaped at her.

"Supposedly, it's my fault he had no knowledge of his son! He's pissed at me for not telling him!" The earthbender balled her fists to her sides. "As if that's the issue right now! Katara's dead! Our best friend is dead and all he cares about is himself and how he feels! That dumb jerk!"

Softening his gaze, Sokka suddenly understood what Suki had been trying to tell him. None of their friends were exempt from the pain of losing Katara. Yes, he had lost a sister but was she not just as important to the rest of them as she was to him? And here Toph was, standing before them in anger that the bitter agony of Zuko had drove him to undermine her own feelings of loss. It was unfair and wrong, but was he any different from their firebender friend? Sokka had took his anger out on his grandmother, his girlfriend, Zuko, and on Tui and La for Katara's death. Was it fair of him to ignore their suffering? No. And now he understood that.

Suki went to crash into the earthbender for a deep embrace and surprisingly, the stubborn child of earth and metal didn't pull away. She allowed herself be vulnerable for all but one moment. Clearly, Toph had known this news for awhile and hadn't had anyone to hold her through it. It was very much like how she had dealt with her parents' deaths. Fighting the anguish by herself in her large and lonely estate. Pride and reclusiveness keeping her from seeking out her friends for help. But Toph, had suffered alone for too long and needed this. Suki would comfort her till she was ready to let go.

Sniffling as she buried her face into the Kyoshi Warrior's chest. "We gotta contact Aang and tell him what's happened."

~South Pole~

The robes of the air nomads blew in the Southern arctic winds as a young monk stared down in grief at an engraved stone placed in a memorial sight of the Southern Water Tribe. His eyes were flooded, slipping, and pouring into the snow. It was like visiting his devastated temple all over again but a thousand times worse. _Katara...no...please, no. Don't be gone too._

Aang's knees gave out as he sunk into the snow, "What happened, Kat? I was just here. I was just here!" He screamed and fell forward with his fists pounding into the snow.

"Someone murdered her in cold blood." The old withering voice of Kana came from behind the Avatar. "They burned her body with her house."

Sitting back up, the tears wide grey eyes of young monk were fixed on the elderly woman. "Kai! Where is he?!"

Shutting her eyes, "Whoever did this to my granddaughter took him with them."

 _No!_ Aang didn't believe this. This wasn't happening. No way was this happening.

"Take me to where Katara's home was burned down." He demanded as he stood to his feet. If Kai was kidnapped, he needed to get on whoever's trail it was that did this.

Kana brought the young Avatar to the place where she lost her granddaughter and looked away from it immediately. The village hadn't yet gotten rid of the rubble. It wasn't something anyone could bring themselves to do any time soon.

Walking into the rubble and remains of the home, Aang furrowed his brows in loathe of the sight. Who would kill his best friend and kidnap her son? The only enemies she had were rebels to the new world order. It was very likely they were behind this. As he crouched and took a closer look at things, the monk could smell the burnt mixture of wood and textiles. There was a lingering scent of those things but not once did he smell burnt flesh, something he became accustomed to smelling in his journey during the war. However; it was not here. Airbenders had a keen sense of smell and the smell he was looking for was not here.

"Where did you find her body?" Aang stood back up and asked Katara's grandmother.

Kana held her arms around herself, "We didn't. Just locks of her hair and her mother's necklace."

Furrowing his brows, "Then how do you know she was killed and not taken with her son? Maybe she even staged this herself to get away from someone that was after her."

The elderly woman's eyes widened. That as true. She hadn't thought about that but what about the blood in the snow? What about that?

"But there was blood in the streets the morning we found her house like this." Kana replied as she struggled to speak.

Shaking his head as he continued sniffing around. "A struggle might have taken place and maybe she was killed but it wasn't here. I don't smell burnt flesh at all. There's a chance she's alive."

Collapsing into the snow, Kana stared wide eyed at the monk as rushed towards her. _No...she can't be. She's dead. Katara's dead._ She told herself. It would only crush her more if she allowed herself to have faith in the monk and he turned out to be wrong. Right now. Right here in reality, her granddaughter was dead.

Reaching the woman, Aang pulled her up in his arms. "Let's get you to your hut." He said as he began to lift her.

"She's gone, Aang." Kana touched the side of his face. "Don't go chasing spirits."

Shaking his head as he carried the old woman to her home. "Katara's not dead and I'll prove it to you. I'm going to go find her and bring her back." He vowed. _Don't worry, Kat. I'll find you._

….

A/N: Love you guys! Let me know what you think so far.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Guess who's back?!

Chapter 9:

They had won. La, they won! She should be excited, proud, happy, Anything but what she currently was. But she wasn't. She couldn't fake the smiles or throw on the facade that everything was alright now because besides the amount of work it would take to fix everything that was made wrong with the world and burying her father, Katara had other things to worry about.

Standing outside the doors of Zuko's chambers, the young fourteen year old waterbender passed back and forth. _I have to tell him. I have to. He needs to know._ She kept telling herself. Already, she prepared for the worst to be said and she was okay with that. In the end, no matter what Zuko said, she was keeping it. No one other than their friends had to know it was his. He just needed to know.

"Katara." She spun around as she heard her name from behind.

Seeing her boyfriend walking up to her, she smile and tried wiping the worry away. "Zuko, I was about to knock but I guess you weren't in there." She chuckled awkwardly.

"Well I've been looking for you everywhere. I was hoping we could talk. It's important." Zuko had that look on his face as if something had terribly disturbed him.

 _Oh la, Toph please tell me you didn't tell!_ Katara was really hating that the earthbender had found out through her bending that she was pregnant. And hated that she went and blabbed her mouth to Aang and Suki. _At least she hasn't told Sokka yet._ La, he would kill Zuko. It was better to not tell him until they left to bury their father back home.

Zuko led the waterbender into his chambers and shut the doors. He sighed as he turned to look to the waterbender that had gone to his balcony to watch the sunset. This was killing him as it was but then again it had to be done. They all knew winning the war was only the start. More sacrifices would need to be made.

Pulling the hair behind her ear, Katara watched the sunset as Zuko made it out to the balcony and sat across from her.

"Look, Kat-"

"No, it's fine, Zuko. I understand. You're Fire Lord now and that's a big responsibility. I don't want to hold you back or make things difficult." Katara said as she reached for his hands. "I love you and I want you to succeed, even if we have to keep everything a secret for some time."

A smile appeared on his face at her words. Did she really mean it? Wow. He half expected her to throw an object at him or worse, use her bloodbending to toss him off the balcony.

Standing up, Zuko pulled Katara into his arms and held her to him in his embrace. "Thank you, Katara. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's no big deal, Zuko." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest.

Burying his face into her hair, "Then you'll come to the engagement party tonight?"

 _Wait- what?!_

~Present day~

What? What was this? Why was there a some wet cloth over her forehead? And why did she feel a heaviness over her chest? _Wait- am I dead?!_ Katara almost panicked as she remembers falling under the ice. Had she frozen to death? _No...no, that can't be._ Maybe, one of them had gone back in to get her. That was possible. Maybe she should open her eyes and see for herself.

Slowly but surely her eyes opened. The light of the room started to pier into her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her sore eyes before looking around the room.

"Good. You're up." Ozai said as he stood from the chair in the corner of the room.

Feeling a bit of haze, Katara removed the warm cloth from her head and pushed up against the headboard for support. "Where are we?" She winced as she felt a sharp pain in her head.

Coming up to the bed where the waterbender laid, "An inn in a mountain village. We'll be here a few days. Seems like you going unconscious isn't the only inconvenience we're facing. There's a blizzard outside and we've lost our mounts."

Groaning. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Ozai replied.

"And you were here the whole time?" She raised a brow.

Raising his own brow at her, "Yes, is that a problem?"

 _Well sort of. That means you undressed me._ Her cheeks grew rosy as she pulled the covers up to her face. The long raven haired man came to sit at the side of her bed where she laid and touched her forehead with the back of his hand. There was no fever. Good. Means she would be ready to leave as soon as the storm passed.

Katara shivered at how cold his hands were and pulled away. "I'm fine."

Scowling at the waterbender, "Next time I'll let you drown."

"Ha, good luck." She smirked.

Sitting up from her bed, Ozai went over to where a few towels had been given to him by the innkeeper and tossed them to the waterbender. "Go shower. You smell." He told her.

The insult seemed to get her. What woman wanted to be told that she smelled. Worst of all, he had been caring for her while she was unconscious. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, Katara stood and grabbed the towels while Ozai set up a divider between his bed and hers. Clearly, wanting privacy from her as if it wasn't already mutual.

As the waterbender dashed into the bathroom, Ozai pulled out his map and studied it. Whether he'd admit it or not, the girl being unconscious had saved them from getting caught in the blizzard. There was no telling how far the next village would be if they had passed this one. Nonetheless, they were behind on reaching Xiao Lu. While there was no real urgency on reaching the former colony, Ozai had never been a patient man and he wasn't about to start being one either.

Damn it! Why was she thinking about that now?! Katara had sunken in the shower, holding her knees to her chest as she tried to focus on something else. Anything else but Zuko and her. Her thoughts went to before she fell into the ice. Ozai's face when she asked him could he swim. It made her chuckle. She'd never imagined fear would ever lay within his irises but they did as soon as the ice gave way.

A small smile crept onto her face but it soon made her cheeks rosy. Remember she had kissed him a few nights ago and he kissed her back. Embarrassment cause her to drop her head between her legs. So what if it was to tease him. She should have remembered how he had gotten when she teased him in prison. It didn't end well. La, what was wrong with her? Maybe she was some whore or whatever. Probably the reason Shinji was so nice to her and Lao tried to tear her clothes off.

A loud banging on the bathroom door pulled Katara from her thoughts.

"You have five minutes to get out of there, Waterbender!" Ozai yelled at her.

For some reason he was in anything but a good mood. It could be because of her falling unconscious or it could be because of the blizzard that came in. Both delayed him and he wasn't known for his patience.

Reaching for the knob, Katara turned it and stood back up. She was thankful her wrist healed while in the frozen stream. It wasn't fully back to how it had been but it was good enough to not be in a sling. Climbing out the tub, she grabbed a towel and threw it around herself. She took a quick look in the mirror, wiping the steam from it till she could see herself.

 _My hair…_ She missed her hair. Her long wavy hair. Hair that reached down her back and hung below her bottom. Now it was hanging just below her chin. Scowling at her reflection, she tore her gaze from the mirror and thrusted herself out the bathroom.

"I used all the hot water." She made sure to tell Ozai as she casually walked past him to her side of the room.

The former tyrant glared at the waterbender as she was obscured by the divider in their room. While he couldn't see her actual skin, the light from a candle on her side of the room gave him a view of her shape. He shifted his gaze as soon as her towel dropped from around her and headed into the bathroom to shower himself.

Under the semi-warm water, Ozai brushed his hair back and let the water fall over his face. His plans once he reached Xiao Lu was to get in touch with a few contacts and start putting his plan for an uprising in motion. However; one thing stood in his way no matter how things turned out to go in his favor. His bending had been taken from him. That kid Avatar stripped him of his power and turned him into some pathetic non-bender. Ozai had his men for the last several years look for answers but none of them could figure it out. For all anyone knew, this Avatar invented a new ability. One that couldn't be reversed. But this didn't stop Ozai from looking for answers. There was a contact of his in Xiao Lu that had discovered a way for him to receive his bending back that and they were prepared to supply him with an army to take back his throne. All would be his again as soon as he reached Xiao Lu.

Swinging his wet hair over a single shoulder, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Ozai exited the bathroom only to see the waterbender shoving a roll of bread in her mouth as soon as she saw him.

"You'll choke if you continue to eat like an animal." He warned her and turned his head from her, going to his side of the room.

Sitting at the small table of the room, Katara rolled her eyes and continued eating. She paid little attention to the view in the corner of her eyes of him dressing. Last thing she needed to see was him naked. The waterbender just twirled her noodles and slurped them up into her mouth, making a noise that irritated her current roommate as he made his way over to the table.

Katara shot him a look as he sat down in the opposite chair across from her and continued to annoy him with bad table manners. Not that she didn't know how to eat with more elegance, it was just being out on the run again made her feel like she didn't have to care. And really she didn't. There were only two things on her mind and it was her son and escaping Ozai's clutches. In that order.

"Do you have to eat like a barbarian, girl?" Ozai asked in annoyance as he grabbed his bowl of food and pulled it to himself.

Rolling her eyes again, "Don't see anybody worth impressing." She said with a mouth full of food.

Ozai stared at the waterbender in utter disgust as he broke apart his chopsticks. "I can't believe you touched me with that mouth."

"I'll do it again if you don't leave me alone." Katara glanced up from her bowl at him.

"Not if you want your son to live." Ozai threatened.

The waterbender slammed her bowl on the table and leaned back in her chair as she cross her arms. Her face expressed how little she care for that recurring threat as her bottom lip stuck out a little. As she had not only been defended by this man against Lao and had been saved by him indirectly, she had come to figure out one thing. His threat was empty. He didn't have the guts to kill her or her son. She realized that now and when she gave it more thought, she realized her son, a heir in the eyes of his nation, was more valuable alive than dead. Ozai wasn't going to kill him even if he could bring himself to kill her. Her son was virtually untouchable.

"What?" He asked in annoyance that she was staring at him.

Kicking her legs up to the side of the table, Katara tilted her head. "Kai is your bargaining chip, isn't he? That's why you separated us. Why he's with one of your other goons and not with us. He's too valuable to lose in whatever game you're playing."

Ozai narrowed his eyes at the waterbender and set his chopsticks away. _So you've figured that much out, have you waterbender?_ This was not good. For him or her. With her figuring this out she not only became a huge thorn in his side but she also made herself less valuable to him. Someone he could not control could not be used and therefore was worthless to him. Now he had to kill her.

When she watched as the man's hands dropped from view, Katara quickly kicked her chair back using her feet that were set on the table and fell backward just in time for a dagger to be thrown across the room. It would have planted itself in her forehead had she not acted so quickly. Rolling onto her feet, the waterbender ducked again as another blade was shot out for her, grazed her side just as she jumped away.

"I see I'm no good to you now that I know." She said as she evade yet another one of his knives.

Clenching his teeth as he tried to pin her, "Too clever for your own good, waterbender."

Katara hissed as she was almost struck again but this time her calf was sliced, causing her to lose her balance for a brief moment as another dagger was thrusted at her. She made it just in time as she bent backwards and flipped herself away from the next attack. If this kept up, she'd eventually catch one of his blades and that would not be good. She hadn't expected him to have such accuracy with projectiles but then again, he had once been a firebender. Anyways, if she wanted to survive, she needed to get him to stop. But how?

Narrowing his eye as he saw the girl dodge yet another one of his throwing knives, Ozai noticed her wrist was no longer in its bandage nor in a sling. But fortunately, there was no water for her to bend in case she tried to.

However; this assumption was wrong and Katara shot him a smirk as she felt the droplets of water in his damp hair.

"I'm going to need you to freeze for a second." Katara manipulated the water trapped in his hair and sent it traveling down his body. With him lacking his firebending, it made him easy to cripple with her frosty glaze. There wasn't enough water to freeze him entirely but enough to slow him down and buy her time to reach him.

As Ozai fell to the floor shivering, Katara hurried to him and leapt on top of him. First, she straddled him and searched his person for his blades. Finding them stashed in a sheath he wore on his belt, she tugged the belt off of him and threw it across the room. Next, she grabbed his hair and yanked it hard enough for him to turn his head to face her with a menacing scowl.

"As tough as you may look, without your bending, you couldn't hope to beat me." Katara snarled as she pulled his hair some more causing him to hiss.

The former tyrant felt himself grow with rage as this tiny waterbender dare call him weak in comparison to her. "Don't get cocky, girl. Even without my bending, I can still break you." He growled through his nearly paralyzed mouth. Though the layer of ice over him was not thick it was enough to freeze his muscles.

"Yeah, sure. But I'm not trying to fight you nor am I trying to kill you. I want to strike a deal." She said.

 _What kind of nonsense are you spewing now, girl?!_

Katara narrows her eyes as she meant business, "My son is still in your custody which means he's not absolutely safe from harm. You could still torture him and that will not do for me. I want not even a single hair on his head harmed. So I'll stay in line and do whatever it is you ask me to do but, as soon as you have your way. I want my son back and I'll stay out of your way and disappear."

This was an ideal plan. For an idiot. Ozai wasn't going to let this water wench just take her son and disappear. He'd killed them both before he allowed that. However; all she would have is his word and nothing more. He'd lead her along and give her that hope. But in the end, things will play out his way. The captured didn't get to negotiate terms. Not with him.

Ozai's lip twitched in a snarl as he glared at the girl above him. "Fine. We'll go about things your way, girl, but that only means things will become that much harder for you."

Climbing off of him and unfreezing his muscles, Katara crossed her arms as she watched him get up. "How much harder?"

"Hard enough." He grabbed her neck and shoved her up against the wall, taking in the sudden fear in her eyes. "Whatever I want, I get. Do you hear me?" He gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on her neck.

Struggling against the wall as she clawed his hand, "Yes, master."

"Good. Now get on your knees." He ordered her and reluctantly, she did so. Knowing exactly where this was going.

…

Mai sat in her chambers as her servants massaged her feet and combed her hair. Her lack of liveliness was greater than usual and it concerned many that were around her. While no one could see or feel it, she was seething with anger. Katara was dead but her son, whom was only just discovered, was alive. An even greater threat to her than the waterbender herself. How was this happening? There had been no indication that Katara had been pregnant at the time that Zuko was coronated or that she had even been afterwards. She was gone for a year and a half and return as if there was nothing new in her life. Barely, did that peasant ever visit her home, so how was the boy being cared for? Relatives perhaps but what kind of mother abandons her child to be with her former lover. Seems like that wench wasn't everything Zuko made her out to be. Motherhood was wasted on her.

Feeling herself almost boil over, Mai gripped the armrest of her chair just as the servant combing her hair tugged a bit too much on her hair.

The servants all gasped and stopped what they were doing.

"My lady, pl-please forgive m-"

"Get out." Mai cut the servant off.

All were speechless as the servant hurried out.

"All of you, get out!" She hollered and sent everyone in the room running for their lives. Her outburst was most uncharacteristic of her but lately, she's been more brooding than usual.

Finding all his fiancée's servants had fled her chambers, Zuko entered to see what was going on. He knew she and him weren't as couple should be. They were loveless and they were bitter. But they needed to talk. They needed to discuss things.

Walking into her sitting room, Zuko saw the noblewoman sitting slouched in her chair and with her hand over her face, breathing heavily.

"Mai."

"What is it, Zuko?" She asked chillingly.

"We should talk." He said coming to her slowly and kneeling down in front of her. "I need to know you're with me through all of this. I need to know that you'll have my b-"

Turning her head away from him, "Of course, Zuko. It's all about you. It's always been about you. Your honor. Your destiny. Your birthright. Your throne. Your mother. And now your son!" Mai balled her fist against the armrest.

"Mai-"

"No, Zuko!" Mai stood up abruptly, pushing him away from her as she walked away to the far end of her sitting room by the window. "I'm so sick of this! Your _son_ will be the ruin of any children you have with me! People will set factions and blood will be spilt over who deserves the throne, all because you just had to fuck that whore of a waterbender!"

Zuko stood and sent her a threatening expression. He warned her about speaking of Katara disrespectfully. While Mai might have been who he chose as his future wife, Katara had his heart and with her passing, any dishonorable thing said in her name would be met with his wrath. Mai was no exception.

In the halls listening to Zuko and Mai argue, Sokka stood waiting for them to finish. He needed to speak with the firebender. First to apologize for the other day in the throne room and then to begin their search. The trail was getting colder and colder. They needed to act fast, especially if it was Zuko's father behind this. There was no telling what he would do to the boy.

"Chieftain Sokka, was it?"

The tribesman turned at the sound of his name and saw an older woman approach him with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Zuko's mother, Ursa." The woman's eyes were kind as she suddenly wore a smile.

 _Oh, so she did find her._ Leave it to his sister to find a woman at all cost even at her own expense. Sokka bowed his head to the woman and looked back up at her with a sadden face. If Katara didn't find this woman, then maybe she would still be alive.

"I wanted to give my apologies on my son's behalf. I don't know anything of your sister or the woman she was but I know now that she's the reason my son and me are reunited. I wish I could thank her." Ursa said as she saw the lament on the young man's face.

"She'd ask you not to. Katara tended to do things without seeking gratitude." Sokka forced a smile as he remembered his sister's virtuous nature. As much as it annoyed him at times, he realized it was who she was and who she would be remembered as.

Ursa returned the somber smile as she came closer to the tribesman and offered him a warm hug. He looked at her strangely but she assured him that she was not one for formalities. Her compassionate side had taken over and all she could think was comforting this young man.

…..

"Please, I can't." Katara begged. "I can't do this anymore. It's too much."

"Keep talking and this will only get worse. Now hush up and continue." Ozai purred as he laid back watching with sadistic pleasure as tears rolled down the waterbender's face. He was enjoying this all too well.

Barely being able to take this anymore, the waterbender continued to do as her master had asked of her and kneel while holding her arms above her head. At first, she feared he'd do something else to her but this, this was different. This was just as humiliating only with physical scars and not mental ones. It was when he added his book to the top of her hands for her to hold that she felt she was going to completely lose it and fall apart. Why was he doing this to her? What was the purpose?

While the girl continued with this position, a knock came to the door and Ozai got up to answer it. Outside is door was both his men that had come to tell him that the blizzard would be gone by tomorrow night. Letting them in, both of them immediately looked to see the waterbender kneeling with her hands held high and a heavy book in them. Lao couldn't help but laugh at the look of humiliation on the girl's face while Shinji just looked with an unreadable expression. He knew better than to go against his master even if he was strongly against mistreating the girl.

Taking pride in what he made of the girl, Ozai smirked and walked over to her. Standing behind her so his men could see her face as he grabbed her hair and pulled on it.

"She thought she could talk to me any kind of way and get away with it. She knows better now. She knows who's boss here." Ozai smirked even wider as he let go of her hair and she hung her head in shame.

Crouching down to her, he grabbed her chin and lifted her head back up, "Let us see those eyes of yours, waterbender. You do know they're what made me keep you alive. How could I pass up a pretty thing like you? Maybe I should see to you giving me the release I've been craving these last few years."

Katara's eyes widened at him as her lips trembled.

Ozai stood back up and begun laughing loudly. "Oh you would love that, wouldn't you? If you weren't some tribal piece of trash my son used up, I might consider the thought."

Shinji cringed as he watched the waterbender's eyes flood with tears and he immediately turned away. He wanted to speak out and stop this. If it were Lao doing this, he would. But this was Lord Ozai. He could not and would not defy his master. Even if he wanted to.

Having his feel for the moment, Ozai kicked the waterbender backwards and watched with delight as she fell over. She hurried to get back in her position again in case he was testing her but he only kicked her again.

"Stop. Your punishment is over." His voice instantly went flat. His fun of this had run out quick.

Bowing her head to the floor, "Thank you, master."

"Now get into bed. I'm done with you for the evening." Ozai said in an indifferent tone and turned his back to her.

Answering him in the manner he preferred from her, Katara hurried to her side of the room and climbed into bed, pulling the sheets over her head. She pressed her face into her pillow and began crying as quietly as she could.

"I heard some commotion earlier. Was everything alright?" Lao asked.

Glancing over his shoulder, "Yes, it seemed she forgot her place after being unconscious for a few days."

Smirking, "But we see you got her back in line, my lord. Good enough for her."

Ozai smirked and directed his men to the table where he spread the map out on. "Rohan has no doubt reached Xiao Lu by now and has spoken with our contacts. However; I fear there might be doubt that I am on my way due to the blizzard impeding our movement. One of you will need to go ahead and assure our contact that I am not far."

"I'll go, my lord." Shinji spoke up.

Smirking as he knew the man would offer himself up but Ozai had another person in mind. "I would think Lao would be a better candidate since he and our contact are related."

Of course, Shinji forgot.

Bowing his head, "It is an honor, my lord."

"Head down the mountain as soon as the blizzard is gone and reach this town here. It's a port town and you can easily acquire a boat to reach Xiao Lu by water." Ozai showed him where to go on the map.

Taking a boat to Xiao Lu, which was a great port town would be easy for someone not on a wanted list. The rest of them had to travel in land due to heavy law enforcement and checkpoints. Ozai gave further instructions to make their contact aware of a certain waterbender traveling with them. He knew that person would be happy to know just who it was. The waterbender and their contact were anything but strangers.

Lao nodded and grinned widely as he was dismissed to go pack his things. While he did that, Shinji lingered to glance to where the waterbender laid under her covers. He would try to see her tomorrow and speak with her. As useless as he was to her this evening, he wanted to make her aware that he didn't condone this treatment of her. She was only his enemy due to obligation and heritage. Hopefully, she didn't make things worse for herself.

…

"Toph, I don't have time for this!" Zuko raged at the earthbender that has not heeded his order as he made his way to his office to plan with Sokka the measures they would take in finding his son.

Not letting the Fire Lord get out of this, "I know, Zuko. But something me tells it's all tied!" Toph tried to get him to understand.

"You're overthinking or grief has you making connections that aren't there." He told her dismissively as he came to his office and shut her out.

Throwing her fist into the door, "That's exactly why Katara didn't tell you, you jerk! You won't listen to anyone but yourself!"

Zuko waited for Toph's footsteps to leave before he went to his desk. Sokka was already present, sitting in one of the unoccupied chairs in front of his desk. It was the chair Katara had somehow always seem to sit in whenever she was in his office.

As he sat down, the tribesman threw his arms on the back of the chair and shifted his gaze away. There was a lot on both their minds and they had both been mortally wounded by Katara's death. However; Kai, her son, was still out there. They needed to find him at all cost. It was the one reason one was tolerating the other right at this moment.

Sokka had issues with Zuko long before this took place. While he tried to maintain friendship with the firebender after finding out that he had impregnated his sister, it was the last straw when he invited Katara to be his ambassador, making her leave home when she had a son to raise and a family to be loved by. For two years, Katara was gone and Sokka developed his old feelings of hatred for the young Fire Lord. It was like he was that angry prince with the ponytail all over again, only he was the Fire Lord now and he was after his sister not the Avatar. And Sokka knew he wasn't the only one. Aang and Suki were just as upset, even Toph but she was unbiased and held Katara accountable as well. And when Katara was killed and his suspicions were all turned to the Fire Nation, his loathe for Zuko grew even more. But seeing the firebender years later and all his friends gather, mourning Katara, all hard feelings were placed on hold. In the end, Zuko did love his sister despite having a funny way of showing it.

"Last thing I said to my sister before she died that very same night was how she loved you over her own son." Sokka looked down in shame. "I thought she was running away from being a mother. Kai was barely two years old when she left home again to be your ambassador. It pissed me off when she did but when she came back, I was relieved. I missed her and I was glad she hadn't completely run away. But one night she tried to tell us someone was following her. I told her she was crazy and then we got in an argument. One word lead to another and I said a few hurtful things to her, not knowing she would be murdered in her own home while my nephew was being torn out of her arms that same night."

Zuko cringed in anguish at the tribesman's words. Guilt and self loathe was in his voice as he spoke. To think Sokka would accuse Katara of that and just hours before...it was unthinkable.

"My father left me in charge of protecting Katara when our mother died and when he died, I was in charge of our whole family, our tribe, our people. I failed as Chieftain, as an older brother, and as an uncle that night. I should have taken her words more seriously than taking my anger out on her. And now she's dead. I'm just as responsible for her death as you are. We have Katara's blood on our hands and we owe it to her to make right this work.

Swallowing hard, "I agree but I think we'll need Aang's help in this. My father is definitely linked, the timing is all too perfect."

Sokka agreed that Aang needed to be brought along for this. Their whole gaang needed to be. It was for Katara. She had taken care of them all during the war and would have done anything, even by herself, to get them back or avenge them. It was only fair they do the same.

…..

The blizzard passed and they were all on their way to checkout the inn. Katara was running a little behind as she had taken extra time in the shower to finish healing all her injuries from the day before. As she was on her way down the hall to the stairwell, she passed by a room with the door cracked. She paid it no attention until she heard a woman screaming and she instantly froze in place.

Curiosity got the best of her and she backed up to take a look inside. Peeking through the cracked door, Katara found out exactly why the woman was screaming and her face turn fifty shades of red. The woman she had thought might need help was simply engaging in an early morning tryst with not a single care that her room door was slightly ajared. Somehow, the waterbender had not looked away while the woman had taking her lover from behind, bent on her hands and knees, as she called out with every thrust. Heat begun to pool in her lower stomach as she slowly backed away. She needed to hurry downstairs before-

"What do we have here?" _Damn it!_ She mentally swore as a hand came down on her shoulder. "I'd never take you for a peeping tom."

Cringing as she turned around and saw Ozai towering over her with a grin on his face, Katara cringed and tried backing away from him. However; he grabbed her luggage she carried over her shoulder and took her by the arm, pulling her along with him.

Still wearing his smirk, "I'll give you a moment alone to yourself tonight if you need to _take care_ of something."

Flushing red as she yanked herself out of his grasp, "No. I'm fine." And the waterbender hurried ahead of him.

It was nothing more funnier than catching the girl spying on a couple in bed. He almost didn't believe it when he had come looking for her. She only made it that much more amusing for him when she took offense to his comment. In all honesty, he would leave the tent if she needed.

Snickering to himself as he made it down the stairs and saw the waterbender staring out the window of the inn in both frustration and embarrassment, Ozai tossed Shinji the girl's things.

"Did you find us new transport?" He hadn't looked up from the waterbender.

Shinji noticed the look his master was giving the girl and averted his eyes as he answered. "Yes, the ostrich horses are right outside. Lao has already left with his."

"Good." Ozai replied as he walked over the girl hugging her arms around herself and grabbed her.

It would seem like a playful gesture to anyone that was looking, him lifting the girl up and tossing her over his shoulder while she struggled. But despite the laughter emitting from the tall long haired man, this was anything but playful. At least to the waterbender. She was being toyed with and it was humiliating. Her eyes looked to Shinji as he followed behind them out of the inn. He granted her an apologetic look before casting his gaze elsewhere, it was then that she realized, Shinji was good to her, but he couldn't save her from their master. Last night had been no different .

Tossing the waterbender up onto the mount, Ozai climbed on behind her and pulled her close against him as he leaned his head down to her ear. "I do enjoy this arrangement of ours." He told her.

Shivering in disgust as she felt him pressing up against her, Katara bit her tongue and held back frustrated tears. She wanted to tear into him both verbally and physically. After what he did to her last night, humiliating her, she knew it was just a matter of time before they faced off again. If he thought she would allow him to continue abusing her in this fashion, he was dead wrong. She had already been thinking up a way to get her son back with or without Ozai. This truce between them went both ways. Just as he would have his way, she would too.

When they finally took off for their destination, Katara tried holding herself together from the motion of the mount beneath her. The images of earlier had started playing in the back of her head as a distraction to her anger with Ozai. But this was made worse as she could feel the said man against her. It wasn't his intentions to be up on her as they were but their mount moved a lot faster than their last and forced them to sit so closely together. Katara's face was flushing even more as she realized she might actually need a moment alone tonight.

By nightfall they had made it down the mountain and managed to get further than they had thought they would. With Lao gone and her wrist nearly healed, Katara helped Shinji put up the tents and set the fire pit. While they did this, Ozai had gone off for another one of his walks. This gave her time to regroup before he came back with more of his witty humorless jokes. Everything about him made her want to shove her fist into her face and as she started preparing dinner, it only became more evident to Shinji that her anger would get the best of her.

"Are you alright, Ambassador?" Shinji asked as he sat next to her by the pit.

Cutting up a small ration of vegetables, "Stop calling me that! I have a name but none of you want to use it!" She replied angrily.

Whether her anger was directed at him or not, Shinji apologized and called her by name. "I'm sorry, Katara."

"It's fine." She told him as she suddenly felt guilty for snapping at him. "I just haven't heard my own name in over two weeks and it's a little unnerving. I actually started thinking my name was waterbender or girl."

The waterbender continued fixing dinner, trying to calm her nerves that were boiling over. She really just wanted to say fuck this and steal an ostrich horse and head to Xiao Lu on her own. But it was unlikely that she'd get far. Ozai was full of surprises and she wasn't putting it past him that he would catch up to her in no time. Her best option was to endure and move forward.

Seeing the struggle in the waterbender's face, Shinji took the knife from her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I'll take this from here."

"Thank you." She said as she hesitated to look up to the firebender. "I'll go see if there's a stream up ahead. I need to cool off."

Shinji nodded and resumed her duties as she grabbed a towel from her satchel and headed into the woods.

The walk was only three minutes in when she spotted a small pond shrouded in the light of a waxing gibbous. Katara took in the moonlight for a bit before shedding her clothes and entering the water. She immediately felt rejuvenated and relaxed. How her element could be so comforting. La, if she could stay like this all night she would but Ozai would undoubtedly come looking for her. So she made her bath quick. Only because she needed to do something before heading back.

Climbing out of the stream, Katara took the towel she brought with her and dried off before laying it down onto the ground. While Ozai offered to let her be alone in their tent for a moment, she wasn't taking the chance of him walking in on her _handling_ business. So here was her best bet.

Laying down on the towel, the waterbender leaned back on one hand and spread her legs open. She gently ran her other hand down her body, from her breast that she tugged on the nipple rings to her navel that sent chills throughout her body. It had been sometime since she touched herself. Even longer since someone else touched her. But tonight, under the moonlight, she give herself the pleasure she's been in need of.

As her fingers reached her clitoris, pressing against the sensitive flesh, already she felt her breath slip from her in a small quiet moan. Having neglected herself had made her even more sensitive than usual. She tried to not make too much noise as she massaged the outer part of her core, slightly probing at her entrance as she became wet in her fluids.

Laying completely back, Katara moaned even more as she place two fingers inside and fingered herself. Her back arched as she could feel herself on the verge of a climax but she stopped short of it as she wanted this moment to last. The waterbender bended some water from the pond and made herself her very own dildo, much like she usually did and froze it solid. She took her frozen toy and rubbed it against her breasts as she slid it down her body, goosebumps collecting on her ebony skin that was kissed by the moon.

Bring it to her core and pushing it inside, Katara cried out and fondled her breasts as she thrusted her frozen treat into her womb. She started slow and deep as to build stimulation. Plucking her nipples while pushing the ice dildo in and out of her womb, her moans grew louder. She tried biting on her hand as she picked up speed. La, this was what she's been needing. Rolling her eyes to the back of her head as her back arched, Katara finally came and moaned loudly.

Back at the campsite, Shinji pretended to have heard what he had and kept his gaze low when Ozai showed back up. He paused when he too heard the noises. An awkward silence fell over the two of them. It was clear both men were uncomfortable at the sounds. Or rather were trying to remain unaffected.

When the sounds finally ceased, the two men looked up as they heard footsteps approached them. Expecting to see the waterbender, both men took cautionary stances when they looked up to see an Earth Kingdom male.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Shinji asked as his eyes narrowed and his fists lit up with fire.

Ozai had unsheathed his throwing knife as his head was tilted to the side, gold eyes focused on the man in front of them, studying this man before them.

Scratching his head as he spit out something to the side, "Names Juro and I was wondering why I find two Fire Nation men a little ways away from a naked waterbender playing with herself."

Shinji's eyes widen and Ozai flung his dagger. A slab of earth came up and blocked the attack as the earth beneath their feet shifted, throwing off their balance. However; a blade struck the earthbender in the chest just as Ozai fell onto his back.

Sitting up as their opponent was down, Shinji made his way hastily to the earthbender on the verge of death and grabbed his collar. "Where's the girl?!" He lost his temper.

Coughing up blood, "None of your damn business. You should keep a tighter leash on your pet. We found her now she's ours."

"So there are others?" Ozai asked as he stood up and paced slowly to the man, twirling yet another knife in his hands as his eyes were trained on the earthbender menacingly.

Somehow more frightened by this long haired bastard, the earthbender shifted his gaze away and went quiet.

"Oh no you don't." Ozai shoved Shinji away and grabbed the dagger in the man's chest, holding it there so the man wouldn't bleed out. "You don't get to die so soon. We still have plenty to discuss."

…

"Get your hands off me, asshole!" Katara barked as she snapped her teeth at the men circling her. She was naked and shackled from her hands to her feet. They had attacked and captured her when she was about to get dressed. It was obvious what these men were when they threw her in their wagon and rode off with her into the night. _Slaver scumbags._

While the waterbender had tried to appear fierce and stand her ground, even though she was laying on her side in chains while naked, the men that captured her couldn't help but laugh and toy with her. One of them poked her with a stick while another used the tip of his boot to tap her bare ass. She called them all sorts of names and threatened them. The fight was strong in her and she would not so easily break. But with time, her captors would see to it that that was all fixed. A defiant slave was a slave unbought and they planned to make a lot of money off of selling her. A rare blue eyed beauty from the Water Tribe was hard to come by and even harder to get your hands on.

Tying the gag over the waterbender's mouth, yanking his hand back when she tried to bite him, the earthbender that captured her laughed as he finally got a hold on her. He then grabbed her from the back of their wagon and threw her over his shoulders.

"Come on, water chick." The man chuckled. "Yer too pretty ta be so feisty."

Katara squirmed and wiggled on the shoulder of the man as he slapped her ass and continued laughing. La, she thought Ozai was bad but this was a thousand times worse.

As she was carried into a dark looking room, the waterbender heard all sorts of noises coming from around her. Most of it sounded like moans and other lewd noises. Her face blushed when she realized what kind of slavers she was dealing with. _La, damn it! I should have used the tent!_

"Alright, girly." The man finally let her down when they entered an even smaller room. " We're gonna getcha all washed and dressed up in da mornin' fer' ta morra' night."

And just like that, a cell down was shut out her. Katara stared wide eyed as the man walked off to join up with his buddies. _Tomorrow night?! What happens tomorrow night?!_

…..

A/N: Welp, Katara's gotten herself in a sticky situation! Luckily, Ozai doesn't plan on letting her get out of his grips so easily. The gaang is getting back together in hopes of finding Kai. Next chapter is solely focused on Katara's capture and how Ozai goes about dealing with it. Hope you guys enjoy!


	10. Chapter 95

A/N:

Decided to split chapter nine in half to make the half part a side story. I want to do this for a few chapters throughout the story. Figured it would be fun to focus on the story of specific characters. Well hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9.5:

 _I told that damn girl to use the tent!_ Ozai ranted in his head as he and Shinji made there way to a town named Gaoseng. A town widely known for its business in the slave trade. Sex slave trade to be exact. He wouldn't be surprised if the waterbender had already been purchased and sold by the time he found her. Tribeswomen were not easy to come by since the war. He had only ever met one himself and that being the girl. And with her being as young and attractive as she was, she was a goner in this sort of business.

"This place is larger than I thought." Shinji notes as he saw the busy streets of this slave town. There were so many people and so many buildings. The waterbender literally could be anywhere amongst the chaos of this place.

Ozai proceeded forward on his mount, as soon as he got his hands back on that waterbender, he was going to make her pay for wasting his time again. The girl had set him back enough. She was going to get it when he found her and she had better hope that he doesn't.

Somewhere within the city, the captured waterbender had been taken into a wash room and was scrumbed roughly by several working women. She was then taken into a room, dripping wet and cold, to be changed forced into her new clothes. It was the most skimpiest thing she had seen or worn.

A light blue silk band crossed over her chest, cupping her breasts, and tying in the back. A silk thong was pulled on her which were anything but comfortable for her. They tied a thin belt around her waist and pulled two matching blue linens to hang through them. Thigh high stockings with moon crescents on them. Katara kicked and screamed when they forced a belly piercing on her. This was absolutely insane. All this just to sell her?! Really?!

Katara was then sat in a chair where her short hair was pulled back, except for a few strands in the front that were cut into bangs. The back of her hair was made into a bun and a silver hair pin with blue beads was placed through it. Her eyes were painted in blue eyes shadow and lined underneath them with black liner. Silver and blue earrings were also forced upon her. She was starting to wonder if this was all really necessary. They were making her look and feel like some prostitute. A very expensive one.

"Look at ya. Yer' the best lookin' one we've got here." The man that took her smirked as he walked into the room she was being prepared in. "Yer' gonna sale fer' quite the fortune. I got several buyers already to purchase ya fer da sum of seven million yuan."

 _Seven million what?!_ Katara's eyes widened. That was literally the worth of a small mansion. Who the hell would pay that much for a sex slave?!

"Come on, girly. Gotta get ya ready to be auctioned." The man said as he came up to her with a metal clamp for her neck with a chain attached to it.

Katara was shown to a room that was surprisingly nicely decorated and smelt of jasmine tea and cherry blossoms. She was instructed to sit and wait for this evening when her buyers would all show up to purchase her. She hoped they took these chi-blocking cuffs off her wrists when they bought her because she was gonna kick some ass and get the hell out of here.

Back in the busy city streets of Gaoseng, Shinji and Ozai stopped in front of one of the auction houses the earthbender had told them to look. Seems the man only caught the women, working with people wanting to put the women up for sell. Before killing him, they were given the name of several locations. One of which was this place. A low end brothel that rented their women out for a decent price. It wasn't the first place either men would think the waterbender would be since she would be worth more on in this sort of market but it didn't hurt checking out the place.

Entering the brothel, both men instantly covered their noses at the stench. Clearly, this place wasn't at all sanitary and they were careful not to touch anything.

"Hello, gentlemen. Can I help you both?" A woman with black hair greeted them as they approached her.

"Only if you have a Water Tribe woman for sell here." Shinji replied as Ozai stood staring down the prostitute that was sending him suggestive looks.

Grinning as she placed her hands on her hips, "And what would you two men want with one of those? Us Earth Kingdom women are much more satisfying than those prudes."

Stepping in front of Shinji, Ozai took the prostitute by her chip and gazed indifferently at her. "We want a tribeswoman, now tell me where can we get one of those?" His words were laced in an icy fire that suddenly struck fear into the woman.

"Ugh, we don't have any here sir but I heard a rumor this morning that there's one for sell tonight at the Gaoseng brothel house. I hear a few wealthy men from Bei Seng Sei and Omashu have already put money on her." The prostitute informed them.

Letting go of her, Ozai's eyes lightened slightly as he smirked. "Hmmm, seems like the waterbender is more popular than we thought."

 _Of course she would be._ Shinji thought in annoyance. Those perverted men were already making claims on her and it had only been a single night since she was taken. He couldn't believe this.

As for Ozai's feelings towards the woman's words as they went on their way to the Gaoseng brothel, he merely wanted to see just how badly the waterbender wanted to be saved. A part of him wanted to snatch her up and move on in their journey to Xiao Lu while the rest of him wanted her to beg him to save her. The very thought of those blue eyes pleading with him made him shiver in excitement. Oh he was going to make her beg. Only issue would be getting the opportunity to speak with her. For the likely high price on her head, it would be difficult getting to her without having already purchased her.

"We can pose as buyers and ask to see the product we're buying before we do." Shinji said as he climbed onto his mount.

Ozai nodded and pulled his hood back over his head, having spotted a few Fire Nation citizens in the crowded streets. He was going to need to be extra careful from now on. It seemed people who would be able to recognize him were out and about. Besides, he managed to see a few wanted signs up through this place. Getting caught this far along was not an option.

Maybe if she jumped from this height she'd make the fall without re-injuring her wrist. Or maybe she needed to take her chances with who ever buys her and take them out when she gets close enough. Katara didn't know exactly what she should do but she knew she needed to make up her minds soon. Night had fallen and any minute now, they would be coming ba-

"It's time, sweet cheeks." The slaver returned hours later.

Katara's eyes widened as she tried backing up but her captor only laughed at her attempt and grabbed her chain, pulling her to him. She struggled, planting her feet down as he dragged her closer, holding her chain to pull from his grasps. But in the end, he was physically stronger than her and managed to catch her by the shoulder.

Smirking at her, "We'll make sure yer master isn't sum old man. Gotta be a lively one to keep up with you, Ah?"

Lip turned in disgust, Katara submitted to the earthbender's will to take her from out of her room. She'd just have to take her chances against her buyer and escape then.

After being walked down a long hallway, hearing only the sound of her chains and ankle bracelets jingle, Katara was stopped in front of a metal door.

"Alright, girly. Yer gonna up on that stage and yer gonna let those men in there see just what ther' buyin'." The earthbender said as he opened the door and shoved her inside.

Falling to the floor in the dark room, the waterbender caught her breath as she tried to sit up. And as she did, suddenly the dark colored curtains lifted up and a bright light hit her in her face. She used her hand to block the light but immediately heard the whistling of men. Her eyes widened as she laid sideways on the floor, trying to get to her feet.

Sitting in the audience with his hood still over his head, wearing an extremely pleased look on his face. "Do you think she knows we came for her?" Ozai ask as he marveled at the waterbender current state. Wide blue eyes and that creamed brown skin in skimpy blue, if only she knew what she was stirring in him.

"She likely believes we left without her." Shinji was not immune to the waterbender's suggestive appearance. The slave attire suited her more than he wanted to admit.

Stunned as she stood to her feet and looked out at the crowd of men all wanting to purchase her. La, she couldn't believe this. Were these scumbags serious here? She was a human being for crying out loud. Not some product to be bought. This was utterly barbaric.

"All the way from the North Water Tribe is our beautiful and fiery, Sapphire!" Some random working woman announced.

 _I'm not from the Northern Tribe and my name isn't Sapphire!_ Katara's brows furrowed as she looked to the woman dressed in an equally skimpy green outfit. However; the whistling and cat calls only got worse as she wore an aggressive look on her face. Seems most of her buyers were wealthy Earth Kingdom men and Fire Nation colonists that had a thing for feisty women.

"Look at those eyes of her." A nobleman from Omashu pointed out.

"No those lips." A wealthy merchant from Bei Seng Sei stated.

"No, it's her body that stands out. Look at the shape on her." A Fire Nation colonist gaped at her.

Hearing men around them take notice at the waterbender's sex appeal bother both Shinji and Ozai. Call them possessive but the waterbender belonged to them first and they were taking her back.

"Oh don't be shy, Sapphire." The prostitute came walking up to the waterbender and wrapped her arm around her waist as she smile at the men in front of them. "Let us see just how fun you can be."

The crowd went wild and Katara's face turned as red as the lights in this district of town.

After thirty minutes of humiliation on stage by a prostitute in front of a crowd of pigs, the waterbender was taken back to her room and forced to endure even worse. Out of the two dozen of men that wanted to buy her, half of them paid extra to have a three minute session with her which was monitored by her slavers to protect the 'product'.

Katara was quiet and disdainful towards each man that entered her room. They asked questions and she ignored them. A few felt her up and she shoved her fist in their face. One of them asked for a kiss, she had them kiss her foot when she kicked them in the jaw. The waterbender was everything that they had expected her to be and it only made them want her more.

By the time the last buyer was about to enter, Katara was prepared to give them one hell of a beating. She lounged on her side in the black round plush bed that held a veil over it when her slaver peaked his head in.

"Dis one's paid a nice sum ta have a private meetin' wit ya. Be nice or we'll have to get rough wit ya." The earthbender grinned as he let the last buyer in.

There was an uneasy feeling spilling into the waterbender's gut as she watched a hooded man enter her room and close the door behind him. She sat up and prepared herself for a fight in the case there was one. The men she's met so far had been a little too touchy for her and this creep didn't seem like he was going to be any different.

The hooded man dropped down onto the sofa, throwing his arms on the back of it as he tilted his head. "Come." He told her, slapping his hand on his thigh for her.

Hesitantly, Katara made her way to the cloaked man and sat on his thigh as instructed to. Without her bending, she didn't want to get herself into an altercations with those that owned her. But if this guy tried anything funny, he'd get a fist to the face like all the others. No exceptions.

As the waterbender took a seat on his lap and kept her head turned away from him, Ozai studied her from her slender neck to the bare skin of her legs. She was even more appealing to him now. The fierce shyness only made her that much more delectable. He wanted to toy with her, of course. That's why he decided to go this route and not just bust in here and snatch her.

"I told you to use the tent, girl." Ozai said as he pulled back his hood and smirked at the girl now gaping at him.

Hands covering her mouth, "Ozai?! What are you doing here?!" She hurried to sit off of his leg.

"Taking back a waterbender that belonged to me first." His smirk faded as he stood and crossed his arms. "Tell me, waterbender, do you think I should have wasted my time coming here to save you?"

Katara was speechless as she looked to him. She hadn't thought for a second that Ozai would come here for her. She just kept staring at him with wide eyes as he gazed down at her indifferently. As for his question, she really didn't know how to answer it. Maybe it was rhetorical or maybe it was a trick question. Either way, she wasn't going to answer. She wasn't about to set herself up.

Sighing as he sat back down with his legs open, "You were not cheap to get alone, Waterbender."

"Well I'm sorry." Katara sat beside him and hung her head in apology. "But I'm truly grateful. Thank you."

Tapping her chin to get her to lift her head and look him in the eyes. "You owe me, girl. It's time you pay up."

"How?" She asked as she stared into his serpent like eyes.

"Like this." Ozai purred and pulled the girl to him, capturing her lips with his. When she tried pulling away, he grabbed her tighter and yanked her into his lap. Her legs straddled over him as he cupped her face and drank her in. Thirsting for the stimulation her lips would give him.

Breaking from him, Katara stared at him with wide eyes as his hazy gaze were train on her.

"This isn't right. Stop." Her eyes pleaded.

"Why?" His fingers crawled up the side of her face and toyed with her bangs. "We're both two consenting adults."

Katara's face flushed hard as she felt his hand move and down her thigh, sending tremors throughout her body. Heat pooled in her gut as his hand rounded the side of her thigh and grab her ass, forcing her to fall forward against him. This was bad. Worse than she had imagined because in some weird sudden rush of arousal, a part of her was attracted to him. His devil eyes, tall and broad statue, long black hair, and the huskiness of his voice. Not to mention his resemblance of Zuko and her lacking sex life.

Purring against her neck, "We have thirty minutes before that earthbender comes back. I say we make this quick so I can get you out of here." Ozai's wandering hand reached for the waistband of her thongs and tugged on them. "Now pay up so we can leave, waterbender."

"You idiot!" Ozai hissed holding tight onto the waterbender's waist as she had their mount speeding through the streets.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Katara focused on the path ahead of her. Like hell she was going to having sex with Ozai to save her own skin. Shit, she'd rather take her own chances and save herself before she let that happen. Besides, even if she found him sexually attractive and she was aroused, the mere thought of sleeping with her father's murderer made her skin crawl. He could go to hell with that bullshit.

"Get back here, you water bitch!" The slavers yelled as they followed behind them. Shinji tried taking out as many of them as possible but too many had gained up on them. It seemed the whole city wanted to get their hands on her. She was worth millions and that was all anyone could think of.

"We should have done things my way and this wouldn't have happened." Ozai shouted at her.

Forcing their mount to go even faster, "Next time, get me drunk first and I might take longer to consider." She told him.

It didn't make any sense. Any logical woman would have just had sex with him and let him save her. But this damn idiot sucker punched him and ran from the room, fighting her slavers off until she made it outside to Shinji. He was fortunate that he could easily jump from the window of her room and climb onto the mount with her. But that fortune ran out when the whole damn town came chasing after them. Now they were screwed.

"Alright, We're gonna need to jump." Katara yelled so that Shinji could hear her.

Raising a brow, "Jump where?!" Ozai once again was not liking this girl's plans.

"Ahead! There's a cliff!" Katara shouted as she readied to take the leap.

Shinji road ahead of her to jump first. He figured he could find a ledge and hold to it so he could catch her when she jumped. When the firebender jumped, Ozai's eyes widened. He was not one to jump from great heights. Katara grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"We'll jump on the count of three. Okay?" She tried to coax him the best she could but he clearly was not up for this.

"One, two, jump!" She pulled him off with her and they went falling off the cliff.

"He's not responding!" Katara shrieked as she pressed down hard on Shinji's chest, hoping to get the water out of his lungs that he had swallowed.

Ozai paced back and forth. Angry that he was dripping and wet from falling into yet another stream. Most of all, he was still sexually frustrated from the waterbender rejecting him. Who the hell did she think she was?! After he had came looking for her!

Having to go with her second best option, Katara bended the water from Shinji's lungs and felt the heaviness of fear fall off her shoulders when Shinji started coughing up the rest of the water. _Oh thank la._ She laid back onto the grass and looked up at the stars of the night.

"Now that he's up, what's your plan, waterbender?! We've lost our mounts once again, we have none of our supplies with us, and we've likely got this whole region looking for us! What other genius plan do you have now because I'm all ears!" Ozai went off on the waterbender.

Rolling on her side in the grass, Katara threw him a look. "How about you shut the hell up, you pervert! I've lived out in these woods for an entire year and if it wasn't for my quick thinking, we would have been captured! They'd sell me but you would have your neck sliced opened! Now if you still want to make it to Xiao Lu, hush up and let me think." The waterbender stood to her feet and ignored the glowering of her enemy.

Shinji looked between the two and tried to understand what the hell happened back in the brothel. Nothing good, he could tell. The girl was standing her ground and Ozai was fighting her back. Clearly, there must have been a mishap between them.

This valley had to have run west which is where Xiao Lu was. But how could they know their current position without their map or the sun? It was best they stay out till morning and see where the sun rose from and head in the opposite direction. Katara went to the stream and placed her hand in it, shutting her eyes. Doing this would allow her to feel any other streams attached to it. Hopefully, she could find a village near it.

Opening her eyes, "We'll stay here tonight. Wait till the sun is up to move. There's a village ten miles north of here. We'll just get everything we need there and head to Xiao Lu."

"With what money, girl?"

"We'll steal. Not like we've done any better thus far." Katara plopped down into the grass just by the stream and waved her hand around in it as she shot Ozai a threatening look. If he knew what was good for him, he would stay put and keep his distance. As it stood, his days of having power over her were over, not that they lasted long. So if he wanted to get to his destination, he would need to cooperate with her or count his losses and they could split. Either way, her goals were very clear in her head even after everything she's had to endure because of Ozai. Taking back her son and returning home.

A few days passed before the trio was able to reach a small village with a stable. Katara sliced the locks off the stable doors and hurried inside to grab her a mount. Riding off before being caught, the waterbender looked over her shoulder to see that the two men were following her lead. Turning back around with a smirk on her face. _Wow, I'm actually in charge here._

The group road several miles west before stopping in the third village they past. With all the supplies they were able to steal, they managed to take more than they needed and sold the extras.

"Stop glaring at me." Katara said as she checked them into an inn. "I'm not sleeping in a room alone with you after the other night."

The waterbender tossed him the keys to his room and then a pair to Shinji before ascending up the stairs.

"I swear I'm going to wring her neck." Ozai gritted his teeth.

"Something tells me you must like it because you go through so much trouble to keep her along with us." Shinji stated boldly as he walked past the former tyrant.

This was all she needed after days out on the run and stealing. A long relaxing hot bubble bath. She soaked herself beneath the bubbles and drank some of the wine she managed to steal by 'accident'. La, she owed it to herself after all she's been through. All at the hands of men. Her father warned her that boys and even men would be nothing but trouble for her. And it would seem he was right.

Sighing as her brows scrunched up together, Katara took a sip of her wine and tried not to think about how annoyed she was with Ozai. How dare he think she would have sex with him in order to be saved. Was he that desperate or did he think she was because she got them out of there quicker than he had planned to.

"No good, bastard." She mumbles into her bath just as a knock was placed on her room door.

Katara groaned as she was forced to cut her bath short, taking a towel to wrap herself in, she carried her wine glass with her to the door. "Who is it?" She opened it to see the last person she wanted to see right at the moment.

"Close that door on me and I'll bust it down. Your pick." Ozai said as he forced his way in, pushing her out of his way as he did.

Closing the door, Katara turned and eyed him disdainfully. "What do you want?"

"I know you stole several bottles of wine the other day. I want my share." Ozai said as he started going through her things, tossing things out of her bag and flinging them all over the room.

It pissed her off but Katara wasn't about to get into it with him. Clearly, anything she had, he felt entitled to it and that was fair. She set herself up for things to be that way, trying to save her own skin and her son's. Yet, still, it pissed her off. If he would ask first, then that wouldn't be a problem at all. But he wasn't one for tact. Ozai was an asshole that lost everything and wanted to piss her off if that was the very last thing he did.

When he found her sash, Ozai grabbed more than half and carried them to the door where the waterbender was standing in front of with a look he was taking as a challenge.

"Move aside."

"No, that's more than your share."

"All of them are technically my share seeing as I own you. Now move or I'll make you."

Scoffing, Katara rolled her eyes and moved out of his way. _La, I hate you._ She made sure to slam the door behind him out of spite. Call her petty, sure but was he any different?

In his room, changing into a long sleeve black tunic and grey trousers, Shinji took a moment to shave the stubble of hair he had been growing since they managed to lose most of their things. He wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet he got from being alone and to himself. However; just as he finished shaving his face, a knock disturbed him from his moment of quiet.

 _It could just be the innkeeper._ Shinji tried telling himself as he went to open the door.

"Umm...sorry to disturb you, Shinji. I just wanted to know if you wanted some of this wine, I snagged a few of them." The waterbender was at his door with three bottles in her arms as she wore the nightgown he found in the closet of a house he raided.

Not holding anything against her as he knew she had been through a lot, Shinji offered her a smile as he accepted the gift.

"Thank you, Katara." He said.

Smiling back as her cheeks were a bit red from hearing her name again, "No problem, Shinji. Enjoy the rest of your night." She replied before turning and heading down the hall to her room.

About to close his door, Shinji heard the waterbender yelp before a door suddenly slammed. He sighed and shook his head. Why did his master have to taunt the girl so much? She was a rather easy woman to get along with but it seemed Lord Ozai didn't get along with anyone. Not even himself.

"You're pathetic." Katara said as she drank yet another sip of the bottle she held in her hands, leaning against the rails of the terrace on this floor of the inn.

Ignoring her disrespectful remark, Ozai slouched forward on the rails and stared grimly at the snow that had begun to fall. Honestly, he felt absolutely pathetic. No bending. No throne. No power. Hell, he couldn't even get this girl to yield to him. Threats, intimidation, humiliation, even breaking her wrist didn't get her to obey him. She was not the submitting type which he found attractive but frustrating at the same time. As soon as they reach Xiao Lu, he was thinking to cut his ties with her. No point in own someone that couldn't be tamed. She could have her freedom back. He didn't care. But then again, he knew that was bullshit. How many times had he wanted to get rid of her?

Watching the former Fire Lord drink the last of his second bottle and throw it as far as he could, Katara could see in his eyes the haze was coming down on him. If he wasn't drunk already, he would be if he didn't stop drinking. As much as she wanted to stop him, who was she to stop a man from sulking? Besides, she had own sulking to do. Everyday that past she grew more anxious of her son's well being. She didn't know who had him or what they might have done with him. The anxiety became too much at times and she started blaming herself for not having told Zuko. Even if they kept it a secret, together, at least their son would be safe and sound. This was her fault. If only she fought harder. If only she hadn't said yes to finding Zuko's mother, Ozai would have never made her his target and discovered she had his grandson.

"Damn it!" She yelled and threw her half empty wine bottle into the wall of the inn.

"Don't go wasting that stuff, girl." Ozai looked over her shoulder at the girl in the middle of a breakdown. "Just pass it to me."

Falling on her knees, Katara started pulling at her hair and shaking. This is what happens when she tries to be strong all the time. Tries to hold on. For everyone's sake but her own. La, how much more of this could she take?! She was trying to be brave, strong, invincible, and unstoppable. And yet, in front of her greatest enemy, she was breaking down into tears, defenses crashing down on her as she felt she was falling apart.

"I want my son, Ozai!" Katara turned to the monster that did this to her. "I want him back!"

Glancing the girl's way as she struggled to her feet, dizzy from the wine she had just drank. "I want my bending back, girl. I want my throne and my power back. But that's not going to happen if I just ask for it. You want something, you take it."

"Bastard!" Katara ran up to him and tried hitting him in the face but he took her arm before she could land the hit. Her other fist started hitting him in the chest and he simply watched her with not a single fuck given. He was too drunk to care. Maybe they should stop drinking and go to bed. He didn't want to drink alone and he didn't. The waterbender had been good company up until now, so it was clearly time for them to go to bed. She couldn't hold her wine.

When she finally calmed down, Ozai walked her back to her room and tried helping her into her room since she had a lower tolerance than him and couldn't figure out how to put the key into the keyhole. As he unlocked the door for her, Katara looked up at him and shook her head, tears drying on her face.

"You're pathetic."

"And you're a bitch. So I guess we both lose."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more than I let on."

Katara drunkenly swayed side to side as she leaned her back against the door and continued to stare at Ozai. His gaze hadn't let up either.

"I hope you get everything that was lost to you because I sure as hell would love to get everything that was taken from me." The waterbender said as she closed her bedroom door in his face.

Next morning Katara was in the middle of a hot shower, trying to wake herself up, when her bathroom door slammed open.

"What the hell?!" Katara shouted as Ozai and Shinji let themselves in, shutting the door behind them.

Looking at the waterbender and then down at the water dripping over her naked body, the two men stood silently as she tried covering up. She was about to yell at them again when Ozai grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Keep talking and I will personally hand you over to them." Ozai hissed in her ear.

The waterbender calmed herself down and relaxed against him as she tried reaching for her towel hanging up. Shinji got it for her as Ozai released her and wrapped it around her. They all stayed still and quiet. Seems like they had been tracked down. Slave trafficking was serious business. No one got away with ease. No one. And Katara would be no different. However; the two men in her company weren't willing to hand her over despite the trouble it seemed to pose.

Peeking through the cracked door of the bathroom, Ozai noticed that no one had entered the room yet. They had a chance to make it to the window and climb out. He turned and grabbed the waterbender, opening the door as Shinji followed behind him. Coming to the window, Ozai opened it and looked down it.

"Climb down and I'll throw her to you." Ozai instructed Shinji.

Nodding his head, Shinji maneuvered himself down to the ground and raised his arms up for the waterbender that was thrown with little care out of the window. She fell directly on top of him, crashing them both into the snow covered ground as Ozai jumped down with ease. They stared wide eyes at each other as it would seem, Katara's towel fell off of her and she was met with two pairs of eyes and the chilling cold.

"Come on, we need to leave now." Ozai grabbed her again but this time, forgetting her towel.

Katara squirmed as she tried reaching for it. Luckily, Shinji grabbed it for her as they hurried their way behind the buildings, hoping to reach the stables where their mounts would be. Getting far from these slavers was priority.

Reaching the stables, Shinji hurried onto his mount as did the rest of them. He planned to cause a distraction to buy his master and the waterbender time to get away. As Ozai rose out with Katara following behind him, Shinji set the stables on fire and let all the mounts loose. The commotion would no doubt attract the attention of their hunters.

"You're riding too far behind!" Ozai yelled as he noticed the waterbender was not riding as closely as he would want.

Katara didn't know what was up with her ostrich horse but it wasn't keeping up. She tried to make their terrain a little easier for her mount by manipulating the snow but it didn't seem to work.

"There she is!" They heard voices behind them.

Slowing down his mount, Ozai waited till his and the waterbender's ostrich horses were parallel before he grabbed her and yanked her from her mount. She was going to get captured again if he left her to try and catch up to him. Katara found herself straddling Ozai's lap as she was facing towards him. _La, this can't get worse._

It was not long before taking the waterbender onto his saddle that Ozai realized these men were closing in on them.

"We might have to fight them." Katara said as she looked over his shoulder and saw a few men carrying weapons.

"Use your bending to get them off our trail!" Ozai growled.

Rolling her eyes. _You could ask nicely._ Katara moves some of the snow on the ground to sweep a few man away and knock their mounts off balance as she iced over another path to make it slippery for the others. However; one rode past all her obstacles and pulled out a knife that was then thrown towards them. Hitting their ostrich horse, they went down and tumbled over into the snow.

Ozai held onto the waterbender as they fell and rolled up against a tree. The impact practically knocked the wind out of him but he wasn't giving up the girl.

The group of slavers had all pulled themselves from the snow and headed towards them with their weapons and bending at their disposal, ready to attack.

"Don't kill either one of them." The one that knocked them off their mounts said, the leader. "They'll both grant us a lot of wealth."

One of the men narrowed his eyes at the gold eye fella holding onto the naked waterbender they had been searching for. "No one's gonna buy that Fire Nation feller. He's got an mean look to him."

"The new Fire Lord would or maybe the rebels would pay more for they're old master. Who knows?"

The groups of men all went silent as they stared harder at this pissed off looking Fire Nation Bastard.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Fire Lord Ozai."

Katara's eyes widened as she looked up to Ozai and gulped. _We're screwed._

Clenching his teeth. _You got us into this._ He glared down at the girl.

"Knock them both out and let's take them with us. We got riches to collect." The leader told his men.

Ozai and Katara were about to attack but a blow dart was shot into both their necks causing them to pass out instantly.

…..

A/N:

Looks like more trouble for Ozai! A little tension between our pair! And Shinji, what are his feelings? Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Dealing with major writer's block with this story and decided that there will be a indefinite hiatus with this story. But I do intend to write another story in the meantime.


	12. AN

Alright, some news you guys might actually enjoy hearing. I decided to come out of Hiatus with Drowning Lessons. But that doesn't mean the currently updated story will be put on hold. A fan asked me if I could continue both stories at the same time and honestly, I do see why not. So from now on both stories are in the works and you all will get a new chapter from one of the stories each week. Drowning lessons one week and The Affair of the Sun and Moon the following week. Hope, this pleases a few fans that have been begging me to continue drowning lessons. So Thank you everyone and Drowning Lessons update will be up this week. I think I'll start with two chapters for this one since its been so long and has been highly requested by fans in my pm.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

We are back with Drowning Lessons! If you need to recap after several months of no update, by all means do so! Got some interesting chapters headed your way! Now enjoy!

Chapter 10:

"Avatar Aang?"

"Haru." The Avatar said as he climbed off his bison friend and walked up to the earthbender who had been in the middle of teaching a class to younger beginners.

Bowing his head in respect of the Avatar, Haru's entire class followed his lead and smiled when their eyes were back on the Air Nomad. It was a rare sight to see the airbender these days. He had been so busy rebuilding his people after finding some in hiding. Haru was pleased to see his old friend had grown and matured. However; he could see something was bothering him. The look of great despair was upon his face. Could this reappearance mean the world was at stake again?

Approaching the earthbender, "Can we talk somewhere privately? I do not wish to disturb these young ones with the news I have to bear."

Haru nodded his head and showed the monk inside from his outdoor dojo. In his office, the earthbender offered the Avatar tea to which he accepted and tea was prepared right away. Sitting on the patio at the low table with the sliding doors opened to see that his students were practicing diligently, Haru drank a sip of his tea.

"Is this to do with Katara's death?" He asked sadly. "Word just reached us yesterday."

Angry nodded his head. "Yes but I don't think she's dead. I think she was kidnapped or is on the run."

Haru raised a brow. "What makes you think-"

"I went to the sight where she supposedly died. Her home was burned down, locks of her hair and her mother's necklaces were left but not a single scent of human flesh. The sight was staged. Someone wants her to look dead when she isn't." Aang explained before sipping on his tea.

While he wanted to believe his friend, the earthbender knew how much he had been in love with Katara. It was the driving reason why Haru hadn't pursued her. And hearing the monk speak of how the waterbender was not dead when there was so much evidence saying she was, it just sounded like denial to him.

Aang leaned his elbow onto the table and held his cheek in hand as he looked out at the practicing young earthbenders. "Even if I'm not correct about my suspicions. I know for a fact that her son was kidnapped."

"Son?" Haru tilted his head to the side.

Nodding his head as he gazed down at his tea, "I know it's bound to get out with Sokka in the Fire Nation. So there's no point in keeping it a secret."

There was a long pause before Aang sighed and looked up at Haru. "Katara had a son shortly after the war ended. She kept him hidden from everyone outside her tribe and the father a secret from everyone outside our group. Even the father himself didn't know."

"But why?" It didn't make sense. The waterbender has been known to be the mothering type. She was definitely suited to be one eventually. Something she should pride herself with. Why would she hide this?

"If anyone knew the father, it would put her son's life in danger. But now, it would seem our efforts were futile and someone discovered who the father was."

Haru really didn't know what to make of this. Who was the boy's father and why did it force Katara into secrecy? If it was Aang's that made a little sense but it was clearly not him, seeing as he stated the father didn't know either. And it couldn't be just anyone. The father had to be someone of importance but likely closer in age to her. Haru just couldn't see an extremely older man knocking Katara up or her letting that happen. And was it that this would come to light through Sokka visiting the Fire Nation? Was the father a fireben-….it finally hit him.

Shaking his head, "Are you telling me that that exiled prince is the father?"

"Well he's the Fire Lord now but yes, he is." Aang said.

Standing up from the table and pacing back and forth. Hands behind his back as he was lost in thought. Katara and Zuko? They had been together? Since when? How was that even a thing? She hated him. Everyone knew how much she hated Zuko when he joined them. No one hated him more than she did. So why? Why would she- unless she was raped? Explaining why even he didn't know he had a son. But that didn't make sense. She became his ambassador for a while. Why would she work for her rapist? She wouldn't. Therefore it was mutual. They had something between them. Something no one on the outside knew. An affair. Oh, dear spirits. Of all the guys that Katara could have been with why the damn firebender of the group?!

"I don't know who would kidnap him but it seems like the work of rebels." The Avatar speculated as he pondered deeply.

The doors of Haru's office opened and one of the other instructors entered with great haste.

"Sifu Haru, there is urgent news!"

Both Haru and Aang rose to their feet.

"What is it, Master Pyo?"

"Word from the Fire Nation, former Fire Lord Ozai has escaped."

The earthbender and his Avatar friend both gaped at the news. This couldn't be. How did he escape?

There was a sharp pain surging through his head as he sat up from where he laid on the floor of the murky and dark room. Ozai braced himself up against the metal wall his back was to when he felt suddenly sick to his stomach. When he tried to move, his arms and legs could only move so much as he heard chains jingle. Damn it! His hand fell over his face as there was sweat running down it. This place was like a boiler. Where was he?

"You little bitch!" A man yelled from the doorway of the room as he and few others were dragging a naked woman in. She was fighting them back but had very little luck. One man finally gave her a good strike to face and she fell to the floor.

Ozai's eyes adjusted a bit more from the poor lighting of the room to see the woman was, in fact, the waterbender. He watched her try to crawl away as one of the men that brought her here climbed on top of her frail looking body. The man sat on her as he flipped her on her back and struck her in the face again.

"I should pull out every last tooth of yours, wench! Bite my cock again and I'll shove it right up your ass!" Katara cried as she delivered another blow to her face and then kicked as the man stood up.

Leaving the waterbender on the ground as he spits on her, the man looked up to his other captive and snarled. "Fire Nation trash! What are you looking at?!"

Ozai didn't say anything in response and only glared at the deviant man.

"What?! Got something to say?!" The man seemed to get pissed off at how he was being looked at. "Don't like how I play with your water friend?!"

It was meant to provoke Ozai when the man grabbed Katara by her hair off the ground and forced her to her feet. She cried out in pain as every part of her body felt sore and ached. Whatever they did to her before bringing her here must have been anything but pleasant. She was covered in bruises, scratches, cuts, gashes. It even looked like her wrist had been re-injured.

"Does this little cunt mean anything to you?" The man grinned as he tore Katara's arms away from her breasts and pinched tight on her nipple ring cause her to scream in pain. She slapped him and pulled away when he tried to grab her. No amount of pain or fear was going to subdue the fight in the waterbender.

Watching the waterbender attempt to fight the man again, Ozai turned his head as her fight was sure to be over and was over with the sound of a thud and her voice crying out again.

"You had better learn your place, girly." The man said before the sound of a loud metal door was slammed.

All that was left to be heard in the room was the whimpering of the waterbender as she dragged herself to the nearest wall and laid curled up against it. It didn't take a lot of wondering to know what must have happened to her moments before she was thrust into this room. Ozai tried not to dwell on it but it did make his blood boil. Men that did things like that to women weren't men at all. They were cowards and worms that deserved to be stumped out.

Glancing over to the waterbender, Ozai narrowed his eyes as he could better see the condition she was in. No matter how much the girl pissed him off or the desires he had to kill her at times, he'd never do this. Not to her at least. He was rather fond of her when she wasn't asking to get killed, that or he simply felt once again his property was being handled without his consent.

"I'll get us out of here, girl," Ozai told the waterbender laying not too far from him. "Just be patient."

The former tyrant tried standing to his feet and took a look around. There were no windows, no vents, no other way out besides the door at the front of the room. Which meant they need to wait till one of those bastards came back and attack. But he was chained. Katara was the only one of them that wasn't chained or bound. However; she was in no condition to fight. She had been dealt a terrible beating on top of whatever else these bastards had done to her. He needed to get free from these chains so he would be able to get them out before something worse happens.

"Help me get out of these chains, girl. You can't fight them alone."

"I can fight them! I'm not some weakling! I'm a fighter!" Katara groaned in pain as she held to her stomach where she had been kicked as she struggled to her feet. Holding her side as she stood and leaned against the wall, she looked to Ozai.

"It doesn't look that way, waterbender:" Ozai looked her over again. "You're one good hit away from being out cold for a week. You're in no condition to fight."

Glaring at him, "You would be too if you had to fight four men three times your size by yourself." Her voice was cold and still.

Well regardless, he had to give it to the waterbender for even attempting. Though he would have rather her submitted to cause her less trouble but then again, that just wasn't her nature was it? He couldn't get her to do simple things without her fighting him on it and he had leverage over her. So there was no way these Earth Kingdom scum would be able to do any better. She called herself a fighter, he called her a moron. Somehow he figured in the Water Tribes that must be the same thing.

The waterbender paced herself slowly to where Ozai was and went to his chains, hoping to get him free from them. She never thought in a million years she'd be freeing him from bondage but then again, she was stuck in here with him.

"It won't budge but it's rusty enough that I can break it if I have water." She said.

Damn it! Ozai swore. There wasn't any water in this blasted room. However; he watched as the sweat from his forehead moved from him to the waterbender's fingertips and form a blade. Next he knew, she was breaking through the rusted metal of his chains.

*Clink*

"There." Katara let herself slide to the floor. "You're free. Now get us out of here."

Ursa glanced at the noblewoman that silently ate on the opposite end of the dining room table from her son and his companions. As much as she would like to pretend she didn't, Ursa understood the hurt and frustration Lady Mai was undergoing. It was a stressful life, the bride of a royal man and to find out before one could even produce heirs, her husband to be had already received one, it brought shame and mockery to a woman. Ursa thanked Agni that had not been the case for her but still, being betrayed by a man she loved was something she knew all too well.

Looking away, Ursa sipped on her spoon full of soup and continued listening to the chatter of the young friends of her son.

"I think your father is in the Earth Kingdom. It's the only place on earth that would not be able to so easily spot him. It's vast and has Fire Nation citizens already living there for over a century. He would blend perfectly. And not to mention, most of his supporters fled there after you started hunting them down here. He has contacts and support there." Toph explained before taking a bit out of her dinner roll.

Zuko nodded his head and agreed with the earthbender. The Earth Kingdom was the perfect breeding ground for his father to become powerful once again and develop his plans to attack.

While her boyfriend scarfed down his food, Suki shook her head and turned her attention to Zuko. "I think Toph is right. We need to put a bounty on Ozai's head. One that will make even his supporters give him up."

"The treasury will not allow it. My father's escape is already exhausting enough expenses. Troops have to be paid to chase him down, not to mention I'm also helping pay for the troops in the Earth Kingdom seeing as this is my fault. My father was my responsibility and now he's on the loose." Zuko sighed in frustration.

Ursa had remained silent all through dinner as her son and his friends were still stuck on finding the best course of action to find Ozai. She had wished that she had more to contribute to the conversation but she didn't. It was by the skin of her teeth that she had managed to escape him without him knowing where she had fled to. The mere thought of her ex-husband made her want to cower in fear.

After dinner had ended, Ursa had watched her son say 'goodnight' to his friends and attempt to do the same with his fiancé but the noblewoman refused to let him finish and walked away from him. She felt bad for her son. Zuko had it rough and honestly, she couldn't find it in herself to be upset with him for what had happened. He had an affair with the now deceased waterbender before he was engaged to Lady Mai and it wasn't made apparent to him that a child was conceived from the affair until years later. This was just the cards fate dealt him.

"Zuko." She made her way to him with a smile on her face. "Would you like to walk your mother to her chambers?"

The young Fire Lord found something to smile for and gladly accepted his mother's offer. The two of them walked and chatted. Mostly his mother telling him her opinion of his friends. It was funny how she seemed fond of Toph and Sokka. They were easily the most annoying people to deal with. She mentioned how strong Suki had been in her sleeveless dress. Zuko informed her that Suki was a Kyoshi Warrior and did a lot of physical activities to have her in shape. It was when they were almost to her chambers that Ursa paused in her step and turned to her son.

Looking genuinely concerned, "Your fiancé, Lady Mai, do you plan on reconciling with her? She'll be your wife someday. It would be a shame to enter your marriage already hating one another."

"I'm thinking about calling it off," Zuko said as the smile fell from his face. "Even before this, Mai has never been happy about anything I did. She was always bored of any and everything I try discussing with her. I think the only reason she agreed to marry me was to become Fire Lady. Her parents have ingrained it in her head for years."

Ursa was not pleased with hearing this. So the young woman wasn't a match for her son and not only that, he looked miserable just talking about the woman. No wonder his attentions were elsewhere.

Sighing before forcing a smile, "I loved your father once upon a time. Back when he was just a brooding teenager that couldn't stand his father or older brother. He and I were friends growing up." Ursa was rather fond of her early memories of her ex-husband. "For years, he never knew I had taken a liken to him but one day his father did. And being the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, Azulon was more than happy to arrange our marriage. This didn't make your father happy at all, he had several lovers and out of them, one he desired to marry. When he found out about the arrangement, our friendship ended and he grew to resent me, swore he'd make me hate him. And he did. I hated your father from our wedding night till this very day."

Zuko never knew his parents had been friends. Or that his mother was in love with his father. She had always seemed afraid of the man before she escaped their marriage and fled. His father never once seemed to smile at his mother. He only looked at her with hate and disgust.

"I tell you this because I want to keep you from the fate your father and I suffered. If your heart's not in marrying Mai, then don't marry her. You already have an heir and many Fire Lords before you have gone without a Fire Lady, your father and great-grandfather included." Ursa hoped that lightened the burden on her son's chest.

Yes, he knew he could reign without a Fire Lady but his heir, he needed his heir. And his father had kidnapped him. Zuko felt no less pressed to do something with the time he had to find his son, one Katara gave him.

As his mother and he stood outside her chambers, Ursa brought him into her warm embrace. "I love you, my little turtle duck."

"I love you too, mom." Zuko returned her hug.

"I heard we got us a waterbender and an enemy of the world all in one hunting. Sounds like we're gonna be rich boys." An old man with grey hair covering only the sides of his head said as he laced his fingers together and leaned back against his chair, looking out at his men.

The men of the room all cheered happily as they had hit them the jackpot. Their two captives were worth a fortune. A Water Tribe beauty with attitude and the former tyrant of the Fire Nation. They could literally demand any price for the two. Tribeswomen were rare to come by and the tyrant was an escapee that was wanted by two very wealthy factions, perhaps three if you include the Earth Kingdom that wanted revenge. Oh, they were about to be swimming in gold.

"But old man Toshiro, we've got us a little bit of a problem." One of the men said as he interrupted the cheering.

Narrowing his old withering eyes, "What problem, Po?"

"Ugh, well the water girl is a little more feisty than we expected. We bit one of our men and fought four other men. We roughed her up a bit and she's not looking too good." The man said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Toshiro balled his wrinkled fists as he glared at his subordinate, "What do we do to girls that aren't receptive?"

"Slip purple leaf in her drink." He recited.

"Then why wasn't that done?! Why ruin our merchandise that's worth more than the lot of ya?!" The elderly man stood up from his desk as his men all backed down. "Take me to her. I want to see what you've all done to my money."

~The dungeon~

Katara was laying on the floor with Ozai shirt over her as he tried prying the metal door open. It was useless. The door wasn't going to budge. They were stuck here till one of those creeps came back to mess with her. Sighing, she decided to rest herself on the floor until it was time to leave. She was finally starting to feel the pain of her injuries and La, did they hurt.

Panting as he gave up, Ozai leaned his forehead against the metal door and tried to cool off. He was burning up in here. Back when he was a bender heat had no effect on him but now, he was having a hard time with this temperature.

"Damn it!" Ozai threw his fist into the metal door.

Rolling her eyes as she looked at the former firebender. Why did men always feel the need to prove themselves? The door wasn't budging any time soon, Ozai should just accept that and lay back. When those men return, they can take them and get the hell out of here.

"It won't open." He grumbled to himself.

"Duh!" Katara said as she lounged on the floor in an upright position. "You should just pretend you're still chained and surprise attack them when they come back."

Turning around to fix his eyes on the waterbender wearing his shirt, "We need to leave before that."

"Well that's not happening seeing as you can't get that door open, so...I say we wait." The waterbender watched as the former tyrant walked towards her and then sat beside her. He couldn't much argue with her on that. Not unless he could get the door opened or find some other way out of here.

Ozai tilted his head back as his hair hung over his bare shoulders. He watched from the corner of his eye as the waterbender crawled up to him and laid her head on his thigh. A part of him wanted to shoo her away or rather make some witted remark but seeing as she was beaten up, he would leave her be. Besides, it showed a milder side to the both of them that rarely seemed to show when they were around each other.

The metal door slid open a few hours, waking both captives with a jerk at the loud sound of it. Katara's eyes were immediately on the men entering and as they came near, she pressed herself into Ozai.

"Oh don't be like that, girly." The man that had beaten her had a grin on his face.

Shaking her head as she tried seeking help from her fellow captive, Katara felt arms wrap around her waist and heard the growling of the man she was now sitting in lap.

"Keep your hands off her." Ozai glared dangerously at the man.

Po stopped just in front of the two and grinned even wider, "Why? She your girl? A little young for ya, I'd say." He reached down for her ankle and tried to pull her to him, however; Ozai got up and pulled her away.

Alarmed that their captive was free from his chains, the men that entered immediately took up a stance against the former tyrant as he held the girl out of reach.

"Come near and I'll snap her neck." Ozai's hand slipped to her throat as he held her up against him.

Clawing the hand on her neck, Katara squirmed and struggled against him. What was he doing? Weren't they supposed to get out of here together? Why was he threatening her all of a sudden?

As the men all stood down, Ozai pressed his lips to her ear as he kept her dangling off her feet. "Don't worry, waterbender. I don't plan on harming you."

"Sure, you don't." She answered him sarcastically as he focused back on the men he was holding her hostage from.

"You want your money's worth of me. Sell me to rebel forces in Xiao Lu. They're in a more flexible position to pay the sum you're all looking for." Ozai offered them.

Po was about to say respond with a refusal before old man Toshiro entered and patted his hand in his shoulder, using his cane to help him walk as he looked to the former Fire Lord. Smirking as he got a look at the man before him.

Chuckling as he shook his head, "A beautiful waterbender you have your hands on. I see my men have been anything but gentle with her and you, as expected, are no different." Toshiro looked from the former tyrant to the waterbender being held hostage. "Such a beautiful lily and none of you have been anything but brutal to her. Come, child, let me get you away from these barbaric men."

The old man had the entire room confused, everyone but the waterbender, who looked at him as an opportunity to get out of this dusty cell. _Maybe this is my chance_? Tapping her hand on the wrist of Ozai, Katara whispered quietly.

"Let me go. I think I can get us out of here."

"Nonsense. There's only one thing someone like him is after." Ozai warned her as he tightened his grip on her a little more.

"Same thing you are. Sure, I'll take my chances with the old geezer."

Mai stood on her balcony late into the night feeling the wind blow against her bare feet and face. She was alone until accompanied by her lover. His arms wrapping around her as he leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"I want his child." Mai said. "I want to be the mother of the next Fire Lord and I want his bastard son dead."

Kissing her cheek, "then the boy shall die, my love."

"You'll go to kill him?" Mai turned around in her beloved's arms and cupped his face in her hands, a vulnerable look in her eyes.

"For you, my love, I'd kill the Fire Lord." Her lover kissed her lips sweetly.

Feeling overwhelmed with love and devotion, Mai broke the kiss and moved her lips to his ear. Whispering what she wanted to be done. She wanted him to go to Xiao Lu, find Ozai's regime, then the boy and kill him. A pillow to the small boy's face should be enough to send him to his mother in the spirit world.

~Next morning~

Mai was on her way to speak with Minister Chang, who acted as a mediator between her and her parents that still lived in Omashu. She had much to write them about. After consulting with her lover, the young noblewoman had figured out exactly what she wanted to do and what a better time than now to get what she wanted.

Sitting with a slight smile on her face while Minister Chang grinned at her, "I want them to know as soon as possible."

"And they will. Such delightful news is never to be delayed. I'm just surprised to know his majesty has decided to finally go through with this with all that's happened thus far." Chang said as he stroked his beard. "Hoping to secure a worthy heir since there's a bastard taken in his father's custody. I can't believe that water wench had dare bear the royal line a bastard child."

Mai smirked as she knew how much Chang hated Katara as Ambassador. The two of them never saw eye to eye. Even more, Chang had been one of the few residents at the palace that was aware of the affair between Zuko and the waterbender. He never missed the chance to taunt her about it.

After her meeting with Chang, Mai went about the halls wearing a rare look of pride and joy in her eyes. She looked like she had conquered all her obstacles and was ready to move forward. However; this look fade as she spotted her fiancé's friends making their way down the hall towards her.

"Aye! Ms. Crabby pants! Watcha looking all giddy for?" Sokka chuckled as Suki and Toph walked beside him giggling at the name he gave Zuko's fiancé.

A stony look surfaced her face, "I have business to take care of this morning. I don't have time for this."

"Doesn't seem like you have time for anyone these days, do ya?" Toph smirked. "Not even for Zuko."

Mai balled her face and glared at the blind earthbender while Suki and Sokka exchange looks. They could have sworn they heard Mai and Zuko last night when passing the noblewoman's chambers. Unless...their eyes widened as they looked back to Mai. That couldn't be. No.

Pushing the noblewoman aside, Toph chuckled to herself before pausing behind Mai. "As a fellow noble, I'm pretty such women aren't allowed to have lovers. Could make your children look illegitimate. Especially as a royal."

Mai gripped her fist and tried to keep from fuming. There was no proof. None. What did it matter what this blind earthbender said? Besides, Zuko had no right to judge. Not when he had a mistress and a son while promised to her.

As the noblewoman stormed off, Sokka and Suki turned their attention to Toph trying to figure out how she knew. The earthbender simply shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. Mai having an affair was the least of her worries. Toph had come upon something while trying to discover more about her shipments going missing and somehow, the man she felt in Mai's room was linked to it. She had followed him last night all the way to the noblewoman's chambers. Something here wasn't right and the earthbender planned to get to the bottom of it.

Katara was sitting, soaking in a warm tub of milk water and scented oils with rose petals. Never in her life had she ever been so pampered. She reached over for the tea she had been given to drink. La, it tasted so good. Best of all, there were silk robes waiting for her to slide into as soon as she done bathing.

"My sweet water lily, how are we faring?" The old man stood on the other side of the divider as he spoke to her.

While he couldn't see her, she bashfully sunk into the water to cover herself. "Oh, I'm fine. I'll be out in just a minute."

"Take your time. There is no rush. I simply had a few questions to ask." Toshiro said. "I'll be waiting in the rooms I've provided you."

When the old man left, Katara slipped back up and looked to the window in the bathroom. It seems the dungeon like place she had been kept before was beneath ground. Everything above here was elegant and beautiful. Outside, from what she could see was nothing but tree and a view of the other part of the house. This must be an estate, she figured. This man was rich already and was trying to make even more money.

Out of the tub, servants immediately rushed to her with towels and began drying her off. She flushed a little but somehow being seen naked didn't bother her too much at the moment. Maybe it was because they were women or maybe it was because she had been naked in front of men for all of yesterday and then early this morning. She shrugged it off as silk touched her skin when the servants started dressing her.

Now bathed, dressed, and led to the room where her captor had arranged for her to stay, Katara stood at the doors of the room while the servants knocked. This place really was huge and beautiful. Touched with nothing but refined elegance and riches. Reminded her of Bei Seng Sei but much more. As the doors opened, the waterbender saw from the split in the door the old man raising from his seat at a low table. He smiled at her as he offered his hand for her.

"Come, my water lily. Join me." Toshiro said.

Not feeling at all worried or cautious, Katara slipped from the servants and went to this elderly men, accepting his hand as he leads her to sit across from him. The green silk kimono with lilies embroidered throughout it was a bit heavy compared to what she usually wore as she sat down. She was thankful for his help in sitting her.

"I see what they say of waterbenders is true. You have the ability to heal." Toshiro marveled as he sat and looked at the unscarred face of the waterbender.

Nodding her head as she bashfully kept her eyes low, "Yes, it's one of the first techniques I mastered in waterbending."

Observing the young woman some more, he was able to see just how beautiful she was. He knew she would sell for a high price. What man wouldn't want such a beautiful woman in his bed, let alone, an exotic one with passion and fire in her eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if she were the offspring of a tribeswoman raped by a Fire Nation soldier. There was just so much fire in her for her to only be a tribeswoman.

The waterbender could feel his eyes wander over her. It didn't make her nervous or uneasy like it usually would and she wasn't sure why. Maybe dealing those men and Ozai made her develop a thick skin for this sort of thing. It didn't get any worse than them.

"Please, drink some more of the tea, my water lily. I'm sure you have not been well hydrated as of late." Toshiro told her as he pushed a teapot and cup to her.

Pouring herself a cup, Katara thanked him and then drank more of the tea she had had while bathing. It was a very sweet and yet minty tea. Something she had never tried before. Which was rare. Uncle Iroh, name which stuck with the gaang in the weeks of winning the war, had forced all sorts of teas on her and Toph. They had been the only ones willing to drink his many different blends. All of them were delicious and memorable. However; this one might as well be his from how strong the overall taste was. And yet, this was her first time drink such a tea.

"I see, you're enjoying the tea. It's a special one I've been making here at my estate. One that is purchased more than my other products." Toshiro said with such pride that it made Katara giggle into her hand.

Oddly, she hadn't giggled quite like that in a long time. It was so girly and flirty. What was wrong with her? Was she that comfortable?

Smiling as he started to see the effects take over, "Tell me, my water lily. What were you doing traveling with that foul man? Surely, you've known who he is."

Katara drank some more of the tea and sat it down, clumsy spilling a little on the table as she did. She looked to him unfazed by his question and smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

"He kidnapped my son and I begged him to take me too so that I could be with my son again." Katara answered a little too honestly.

Toshiro furrowed his brows. "How despicable! What could the likes of him want with a mere boy?!"

Feeling a bit hazy, Katara leaned forward with her elbow on the table, still smiling though it went from sugary to spicy as her eyes became slanted.

Pressing a finger to her lips. "That's a secret." She winked as her finger slid down suggestively from her lips, bouncing just off her plump bottom lip.

This had an effect on the old man as he watched her intently, not taking his eyes off her for a moment as the tea seemed to loosen her up.

"Has he made uses of you, my beautiful lily?" Toshiro reaches across the table and caressed her cheek.

Still smiling, the waterbender shook her head. "No." She answered as his hand rubbed against her face some more and sent a chill through her body that was running warm.

Feeling how hot and smooth her skin was to the touch, Toshiro had to pull his hand back. He was old but not too old. Women still had an effect on him and he still took women into his bed. However; with this one, he was afraid he wouldn't sell her if he had her.

"Tell me, my lily, how do you feel?" He asked as he sat back and watched her become more and more relaxed as the tea settled into her system.

Katara felt her body boil under the clothes she wore and heat pool to a certain part of her, causing her to nudge the hill of her foot against her heated warmth in order to tame it. La, she hadn't been this aroused in forever. Why was that? What had this man done?

Looking down at the tea, _he drugged me_. Her hand went to her mouth as she knocked the cup over accidentally when she tried to push herself away from the table. Her motor skills were in shambles and everything, including her vision was hazed. Falling over and trying to make an attempt to crawl away, realizing what has happened to her, Katara heard the sound of this man's boots and his cane as he walked to her.

Standing in front of the waterbender as she tried to escape, Toshiro grinned as he looked down at her. "The tea will wear off if you allow it to. In other words, unless you give in, you won't be able to overcome its effect. Only through release does it exit the body."

Shifting her head up to look at the old man, Katara's eyes widened. "You monster!" She hissed.

"You can't possibly believe your actions would go unpunished. We lost a lot of money at the brothel I own in Gaoseng because you ran away." He chuckled as he snapped his fingers and the doors of the room opened.

Toshiro's men made their way into the room with chains and cuffs. It was their orders to restrain the waterbender and keep her leashed by the wall.

"I won't treat a beautiful lily like you as a prisoner. You will have this luxury suite, servants to tend to you, and food brought here for you to eat. It will be the same kind of treatment courtesans receive." Toshiro explained. "And soon I will have you taught to be the perfect mistress to a highborn. Of course, I'm tempted to keep you for myself."

Katara felt worse as her body trembled from the drug causing her to feel overwhelmed with lust. Damn this! She felt like some hound in heat. It was the worse feeling imaginable seeing as there was no way for her to get the release she was looking for at the moment. Later, she would have to take matters in her own hands, literally, and remove this drug from her system.

As the men cuffed her neck with a thick metal collar and locked the chain into the wall, Toshiro prided himself with what he had reduced this fiery waterbender to. Gentleness was a sure way to get any woman to yield. His men would need to learn this.

Aang was traveling through Gaoseng when he heard the rumors flying around about a runaway waterbender. Supposedly, she was a new slave on auction that ran away with two men from the Fire Nation. It sparked his curiosity and he decided to look for more information.

The monk happened upon the said brothel that this waterbender had run away from and spoke with one of the large men posted outside two double doors. He wasn't in the least intimidated by them. Aang wasn't here for trouble, just information about whether the waterbender was who he thought it was.

"Hi there kind sirs, I was hoping you both could fill me in on this waterbender I heard escaped a little over a week ago." The young monk beamed.

The two men exchanged looks and then looked at the monk.

"She was a feisty waterbender one of our men found naked near a lake." The bigger of the two answered.

Feisty. Sounds like Katara.

"But some Fire Nation men came wanting to purchase her but it seems they knew the girl, sort of odd that they'd know a waterbender. Anyway, they left with her."

"They stole her?"

Shaking his head. "No, like I said they knew her and she escaped with them."

Knew them? Who were these men? If Katara had willingly gone with these men, then they couldn't be who he thought those men might be. But this definitely sounded like her. Tribeswomen didn't usually travel beyond their tribes without male escorts and the only one that did, was Katara. This only made it more clear to him that she was not dead but on the run. He just needed to figure out where.

Aang went on to ask the men if the waterbender had been followed or if they knew where she might be headed. They shook their heads and told him that the old man that owned the brothel had sent his men after the girl. The monk thanked them after they told him where the owner lived. This was his only lead on Katara but he knew she had to be alive, nearby. She couldn't have gotten far.

Imbeciles. Ozai thought as he cracked his knuckles. These fools really believed they could take him on in a fight. Seriously? Stepping over the men that had tried to attack him, the former tyrant looked around for a way out. There had to be one. It was clear they were beneath ground. Wherever Katara was, it had to be above.

Roaming around the underground catacombs, snapping a few necks as he did, Ozai finally found a way out but it required an earthbender's assistance. He swore as he threw his fist into the wall. How was he going to get out of here?

Suddenly, from above where some light peered through, a rope was thrown down to him. He furrowed his brows as he looked it over. Was this a trap? Who could have known he had escaped from his cell?

"My lord." A familiar voice called from above the elevation shaft.

Shinji? He had nearly forgotten about his subordinate. Before he and Katara were captured, the firebender had went to create a distraction. Walking up to the rope as it was clearly not a trap, Ozai latched on and started climbing it.

Shinji waited for his master to finally reach the top. It had been easy finding his location as well as the location of this estate. A few locals had told him of the brothel owner in charge of the establishment that Katara was taken by. It only made sense the two of them would be taken to his estate.

When his master reached the top, Shinji stood and looked around. He had managed to get this far into the estate without being seen or caught. But that could easily change once someone realized a prisoner was missing with no doubt a trail of bodies lying about. They needed to get to Katara as soon as possible and get out. He managed to catch a glimpse of her being lead off somewhere by a group of servants. So she was definitely somewhere within the estate.

"They took that idiot girl." Ozai said as he was on his feet and ready to leave already. It seemed as if she never spared a chance to waste his time.

Hearing foots, both men threw themselves up against the pillars lining the enormous poolside of the estate.

"I heard old man Toshiro is going to keep that water minx." One of the guards patrolling said.

The other partnered with him scuffed, "Isn't it obvious? He has her held up in his late wife's chambers."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I say we go sneak a peek at her. Haji says they drugge her and she can't keep her clothes on for the life of her." The other guard chuckled.

Laughing with him, "Think she's horny enough to let us touch her?"

"You know what those purple leaves do. She's probably getting plowed right as we speak."

Ozai sent a look to Shinji as the guards headed off to where the waterbender was. He was anything but happy with what he heard. That idiot girl was not only drugged but probably being made uses of by every man in this place. No wonder security was shit around here. They were all taking turns with her.

This is ridiculous!

A/N:

So! Hope you guys liked it! I got one more chapter coming out today for this so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

WARNING there is SMUT in this chapter so yeah, I know I don't use these warnings much anymore but I figure the M rating and Pairing would make itself explanatory. Well, hope you guys enjoy with chapter!

Chapter 12:

"Here, pour us a glass, girly," Po said as he lounged on one of the cushions of the waterbender's room with two of his closest comrades.

Katara, stripped to only her white lace underwear, pour her captors some wine as they held out their glasses. She was anything but herself. A lusty look was in her eyes as winked at Po. The drug had her out of mind high with want. Her focus was set on the big guy. She had to admit she had a thing for broad shoulders and toned bodies. Even a husky guys were her type. As long as they were twice her size or more, she was all in.

Po recognized the look in the waterbender's eyes as her gaze lingered on him. She wanted him. He could see. Licking his lips before he brother his glass to his lips, he watched as she raised off her knees and carried the basin back to the other side of the room, swaying her hips. He marveled at how firm and perfectly round her ass was. How he wanted to sink his fingers into them.

Whistling at the waterbender, "Aye, girly, come take a seat on my lap."

The drugged waterbender smirked and made her way to the broad earthbender. She narrowed her eyes suggestively as she plopped down into his lap and circled her arms around his neck, sliding a gentle hand to his cheek as she looked him in his eyes.

"Oh you're playing friendly now, aren't ya?" Po's gaze became foggy with lust.

Giggling, "Friendly? I guess I'm not doing my job if it's just friendly you thinking I'm playing at." She caressed his beard.

Po flickered his eyes to her lips and licked his. It was the right kind of signal because a second later the waterbender's eyes lit up and she pressed her soft lips to his. He gestured for his men to leave and with reluctance they did, wishing the waterbender was interested in group activities.

"Let's get you out of these clothes." Katara said as broke her lips from his and tugged at his shirt.

Disguised as the one of guards for the estate, Ozai and Shinji made their way to where Katara was being held. They had hope that they weren't too late. The drug those men spoke of was one of the strongest aphrodisiacs known. It was likely they'd happen upon her being taken advantage of. Who was going to resist getting their hands on a girl like her whole she was high off her ass?

As they happened upon the chambers they believed belonged to the waterbender, Ozai paused and held his hand out to stop Shinji from going forth.

"You stay here and make sure no one enters. I'll get her then we'll leave." Ozai told him. Shinji nodded his head as his master entered the chambers.

Upon entering, Ozai immediately heard the sound of the waterbender moaning and clench his fists. _That idiot! Doesn't she know she belongs to me?!_ Proceeding forward, he peaked into each room until he found her. But when he did, he wished he hadn't.

"Harder!" The waterbender moaned as she threw her head back. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with that man that had beaten her earlier. His fingers were inside of her and his mouth on her neck.

Ozai brow twitched with anger as he stormed into the room. Before either of the distracted person's knew it, he had grabbed the man by his hair and yanked him off the waterbender.

Po went down onto the floor hard as Katara stood up in shock, Ozai cracked his knuckles as he frowned deeply at this bastard.

"The girl is mine."

"Ozai, What are you doing?!" Katara tried grabbing to stop but he flung her off of him.

"I knew you had a thing for the water girly. That or you liked men." Po grinned as he got up to his feet. A fight was obviously about to take place.

 _Oh, I'm going to enjoy breaking your neck._ Ozai's fingers twitched as a murder-lust fell over him. _And after that, I'm going to make that girl pay for this._ He was getting real fed up from having to save her all the time.

Shinji waited patiently outside for what was no more than twenty minutes. Whatever it was that his master was doing, it was taking a bit long. Moments later, Ozai exited with a naked waterbender over his shoulder with a deep red handprint on one of her bottom cheeks. She was squirming around as Ozai tried holding her still.

"Let's go before she gets us caught." The former tyrant hissed in irritation.

Nodding his head, Shinji followed behind his master. He noticed the waterbender smirking at him and tried ignoring it. She clearly wasn't in her right mind.

…..

Zuko stood in his chambers gazing out the window to his city with his hands clasped behind his back. He had just spoken with Suki and Sokka. Seems Toph discovered Mai was having an affair and not only that but someone that could possibly be his father's supporter. He had summoned her here to talk. They needed to discuss a great few things.

Hearing her stroll into his room and pause five feet behind him, Zuko turned to the side and looked at her from the corner of his good eye. "You've taken a lover?"

The noblewoman stared at him with cold eyes, "So have you, my love."

"But that was before you. Katara and I, we weren't to- No, that's besides the point. You cannot be seeing anyone but me, otherwise it puts our future children at risk of being illegitimate." Zuko said in a stern tone.

"Your bastard son puts them at risk, Zuko!" Mai suddenly yelled.

Balling his fists, "My **son** is not a threat to the children we will have. There's no telling if he's a firebender."

"He must be if your father has him! Do you think Ozai cares about him being your son? No! The boy has a probable claim to the throne and he wants to use that to his advantage! Use him against you!" Mai stressed. "The only way that doesn't happen is if you marry me now and allow me to give you a worthy heir!"

Zuko furrowed his brows. _Marry now?_ Of course, Mai was his fiancé but he hadn't thought of actually marrying her since they were first engaged four years ago. It's why he kept putting it off. Hell, he just told his mother that he wanted to call it off.

Mai walked up to Zuko and knelt before him, grasping his hand. "Please, my love. Make me an honest woman and marry me, so I can give you a son worthy of being your heir."

The young Fire Lord watched as his fiancé pleaded her case to him. She was right. Every word from her first. But marrying her now while his son was kidnapped, was out of the question. He wanted his son. The son Katara gave him and then Mai could have hers.

"I won't leave my son to endure my father's cruelty. Once I have him, I will give you yours." Zuko pulled away from her.

Unhappy with the response, Mai looked at him with a hurt look. _Because you still love his mother. She's dead and you still love her._ How many times was Zuko going to break her heart with his unwavering love for that dead waterbender? How many times was she to be rejected by him? _Why don't you see that I love you?!_ And she did and she has, since they were children. She had loved him all her life and yet, he was in love with someone far beyond his reach.

…

Having gotten to a village far off course in order to avoid running into the slavers, they checked into an inn and got situated in their rooms. Ozai took the waterbender to his room where he tried giving her a cold bath hoping it would calm her down and bring her to her senses. However; she was still out of it.

"Stop it!" Katara cried as she was being held down in the tub.

"This is for your own good, waterbender!" Ozai yelled at her while holding her down.

This continued on for as long as it was worth and the waterbender was finally let out of the bath, shivering wet. A towel was thrown over her shoulders as she was let out of the bathroom and taken to the bed where Ozai shoved her under the sheets. Her teeth chattered for a few minutes until she finally warmed up again. But with the drug in her system, warmth was the last thing she needed to be feeling.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ozai noticed the waterbender staring at him while curled up underneath the sheets.

Giggling as she squirmed around in her sheets, "Want to come over here and warm me up some more?" She bit her lip at the end of the sentence.

"Go to sleep." He rolled his eyes. Something about her being under the influence of this drug turned him off. As much as he would enjoy getting underneath the covers with the naked waterbender, he rather her be in her right senses when that happened.

Katara pouted when it seemed her captor was lacking interest in her. He just turned around and stared out the window of their room. She didn't like it. All the times he had made it clear that he wanted her, how dare he act like this.

Pulling back the covers, the horny waterbender slid out of bed and quietly tiptoed over to her captor. She wasn't going to be ignored. Not now. Not when she needed the attention. Even if he just yelled at her and said some terrible things to her.

Ozai was looking out for any suspicious persons that might have followed them here. Luckily, he didn't see anyone that looked like they'd be a problem. His only real issue at the moment was a certain drugged tribeswoman. While on the lookout, his vision went black when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Ignoring me isn't going to work, Ozai." She purred in his ear and rubbed herself up against him.

Clenching his fist and growling frustratedly in the back of his throat, "What do you want?!"

"I want you."

"That's the poison talking."

"But I really do want you. Please, just come to bed with me or…" her hands dropped from his face as she circled around him to stand in front of him. "You can do me up against the wall."

The former tyrant watched the waterbender as she pressed herself into the wall and posed seductively for him. She was definitely testing his self control. After spending years without indulging in the delight of a woman's body, he didn't have much control left in. Especially after deal with her over the last few weeks.

When Katara saw his eyes avert from her, her brows furrowed and she did the only thing she could think of. Just when Ozai was about to turn away from her, the waterbender jumped up on him and forced her lips on his. She was just as sex deprived as him and if this is what she wanted, then this is what she would get. He just needed to be convinced.

"Just fuck me already." She whispered against his lips.

Biting her bottom lips, Ozai threw her down onto the bed and tried detaching her arms from around his neck. "Let go."

"Please!" She begged him. "Just for tonight!"

"No."

Rolling him underneath her, Katara started pulling at his tunic, trying to get it off of him but his hands grabbed her wrists to stop her. There was a three minute struggle between the two of them. Ozai having to fight the waterbender to keep his clothes on. It wasn't until a knock interrupted them that the waterbender stopped.

"My lord, did you want me to gather any supplies before we leave in the morning?" Shinji asked from the other side of the door.

Ozai saw the waterbender's eyes widened as a grin slipped to her lips. She tried to climb off him and answer the door, likely to jump Shinji. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her in the spot next him. It was then that he straddled her and forced her hands above her head.

"If you won't fuck me, I'll just find someone else who will." Katara snapped at him.

Maybe it was jealousy or him finally giving in but Ozai wasn't about to let her go chasing after Shinji. Not only did he want her for himself but he didn't trust things to be strictly physical between Shinji and the waterbender.

Seeing her captor suddenly reach for his belt buckle, the waterbender became excited and wiggled her hips in anticipation.

"I see someone's jealousy." Katara smirked.

"Shut up." Ozai captured her lip.

"Make me."

"I plan to."

~Next morning~

The morning was warmer than he had expected it to be. However; that could easily be blamed on the naked waterbender laying against his chest with her wrapped around his middle. He hadn't realized how late it was in the morning. Not that he was complaining. From the scratches on his chest, shoulder, and face, he earned the right to sleep in. Looking her over as she laid on him, he saw bite marks on her neck, shoulder, and upper breast. A dark bruises on her left ass cheek and large handprints on her thighs. Self-restraint wasn't his forte.

Pulling the girl's arm from around his waist, Ozai slid from out of the bed and immediately looked for where his clothes were probably thrown around the room. As he looked for them, the waterbender began waking and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ozai?" Her voice said his name and he stilled just as he pulled his pants on. "Are we leaving already?" The waterbender sat up, not caring that she was completely naked and looked to the shirtless man with marks all over his body.

"In an hour." He answered.

Tilting her head to the side, "So...last night…-"

"What about last night? Having regrets, waterbender?" He asked raising a brow.

"No...I just-." Katara was a bit lost for words. It reminded her of when she lost her virginity to Zuko. She didn't know what to say or where things went from there. What did this mean to her or him? Sure, Ozai probably thought nothing of it but she knew how she tended to be when sleeping with someone. It was never just sex for her. On drugs or not.

"Look here, girl." Ozai walked over to the bed and took the waterbender by her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Last night means nothing. It was just sex. Can you deal with that?"

A bit hurt by his words, Katara nodded and averted her eyes.

"Good." Something told him not to sleep with her. She was still very young. Not to mention overly sentimental. Sex was probably a bigger deal for her than him. Of course, he didn't care if her feelings got hurt but he didn't enjoy ruining the next morning for his female guests.

Katara sat in bed lost in her thoughts when Ozai went to the bathroom to shower. She sighed and laid back down, rolling on her side. What the hell did she think he would be like after she slept with him? This was expected. Not like he cared about her or had any feelings for her. Attraction and sexual tension was the only thing between them that wasn't hatred for one another. Curling up in the sheets, the waterbender felt sick to her stomach in shame. Why hadn't she fought the drug more? Yeah, it was out of her system now but in order for it to leave, it took her having sex with Ozai. It was unsettling and now, she had no idea what to do with herself.

….

This was it. Toshiro's estate. The man that owned the brothel in Gaoseng. Aang has finally made it. Hopping off of Appa, the monk made his way to the front entrance but was stopped by several groundsmen.

"Hold it right there, boy. What business do you have here?" One of the men spoke, he had a few bruises to his left eye.

The monk looked at the rest of them and saw they were all badly injured. Clearly his throat, Aang told them for what reason he was here and they all exchanged looks.

"I wouldn't go chasing after that waterbender, boy. She's with bad company. Real bad company." Po, the one with a black eye and broken jaw, said.

 _Bad company? So rebels possibly?_

The young Avatar was about to further ask his questions when an old man walked up to them and he figured this must have been Toshiro, the brothel owner.

"You're looking for that beautiful water lily?" The old man asked to which Aang nodded. "Then you just missed her. She was taken last night."

"By those men she was with?" Aang asked.

Toshiro nodded, "I'd stop your looking if I were you. The man she's with is as dangerous as they come. She told me he kidnapped her son and she begged him to take her too. He killed half the men that work for me. That's not the kind of man you want to mess with." The old man clenched his cane tightly in anger.

 _That's Katara! I knew! I knew she was alive._ "Well, I'm the Avatar. No ones too dangerous for me. I have to find her."

"Wait!" Toshiro and his men all gaped at the realization. "Then you have faced this man before."

Aang was a little confused for a moment before his eyes widened. _Ozai?!_ Katara was with Ozai? Now this all made sense. He kidnapped Kai and staged Katara's death in order to take her with him. Spirits, this was bad. Really bad. He needed to find her. Fast.

….

"It'll just be an extra day added to our trip." Shinji said as he looked over their map at the table they were seated in the village diner.

Sitting closest to the window, Katara stared out of it as the men talked about the plan for Xiao Lu. She was doing everything in her power to not think about last night but it was difficult. She could still feel his hands on her skin and the warmth of his body. It drove her crazy. Making her entire body shiver at the thought of what transpired between them. The sex was incredible. That she couldn't deny. He left her bruised and battered and aching and it excited her that such violent behavior could be so pleasurable and desired. She had to be losing her mind. _This is what I get for not moving on after Zuko._

Drinking his tea while keeping his face from sight with his cloak, "When we get there we'll need aliases and disguises."

"Our contact has already arranged for us to pose as partners to his Geisha House." Shinji informed his master.

Stroking his beard, Ozai sighed and leaned back. _A Geisha House as a front. How clever._ His gold eyes seemed to land on the dazed waterbender. She had been quiet all morning. Barely making eye contact.

"Get out of your head, girl." His finger jabbed her in her temple.

Katara was stunned out of her daze and went wide eyed, still facing away from her captor.

"Pay attention, girl."

"Why? None of this concerns me."

"But it does. You're just as a part of this as Shinji is. If you ever want to see your son again, you'll be more useful."

 _I guess nothing's changed._ Katara stood up and excused herself from the table. She needed to be alone.

Neither man stopped her as she walked out. There was no point. Shinji knew something was up. He knew exactly what it was. It was hard to not hear what was happening in the room next to his. His master took the waterbender to bed and Shinji could see that it was weighing heavily on her mind. But that was to be expected.

It annoyed Ozai the way the waterbender was acting. He should have listened to himself and tied her up or let her sleep with Shinji. Of course, the latter was not going to happen. But it was a thought. Anything to get her to snap out of this. It irritated him to no end. What did she want from him?

Two days later nothing changed, the waterbender laid in bed with her back turned to Ozai while he glared at her, not knowing what it was that was wrong with her. It was really starting to get under his skin.

As he laid on his side with his arm under his head, Ozai figured he was done being ignored by the sulking girl and drug a finger down her back to get her attention. Instead of saying something, anything, she scooted away from him and pulled the sheets over her head. This was becoming more and more childish. He wasn't about to chase after her. Or at least that's what he told himself.

 _Leave me alone._ She groaned in her head. Why did he have to bother her? She wasn't even bothering him. Just minding her own business. The sheets were pulled off her and she rolled her eyes when she was tugged to roll onto her back. It couldn't be helped that she was scowling up at the person bothering her and that he was returning it, pissed off for whatever reason.

"What do you want?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"You've been silent for two days now. I don't like it."

Sitting up, Katara looked at this asshole and tried to figure out what the hell his problem was. Her being silent bothered him? Seriously? Throwing her feet over the side of the bed, she climbed out of bed and went over the bathroom, hoping to get some space from him. However; he followed behind her, blocking her from entering.

"Get out of my way." Katara wore an expressionless face as she crossed her arms.

Towering over her was his arms folded, "Tell me what's wrong with you."

"Get out of my way."

"Not till you start talking, waterbender."

Groaning frustratedly, Katara balled her fist and glared up at her captor. "I hate you and you hate me. What's the problem with me not wanting to talk to you?"

"Because we both know what this is about."

 _Yeah but not that you care._ And she knew he didn't. She was just a conquest to him. One more woman to add to his collection. It made her stomach turn. But what did she expect from a man like him. There was no honor in him. None at all.

"You came onto me!" Ozai hissed.

"I was drugged."

"Yes, I know that!"

"Then you shouldn't have taken advantage of me if you weren't going to care how I felt the next morning!" Katara yelled. "I'm not some whore who just moves on after something like that you jerk! I have feelings you piece of shit!"

Ozai was fed up when he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She tried getting back up but he forced her back down and pulled up her nightgown, throwing it across the room. Katara tried kicking him off when he climbed on top of her, smashing his lips into hers. It resulted in him biting her lip till it bled and yet, continuing to devour her mouth. She thrashed underneath him, wanting him to stop but he wouldn't. It was when he undid the buckle on his pants that her eyes widened and she tried even harder to get him to stop. He lifted her leg about to penetrate her when Katara screamed, begging him to stop.

"This is what you wanted." Ozai glared at her as he began entering her moist sex. Her nails clawed into his skin as she clenched her teeth. Tears rolling down her face. She laid there unable to move as he took her. Stretching her walls to accommodate his girth and taking pleasure in what her body was giving him.

Katara cried out as he went deeper, holding her by her thighs as he pounded her tight quivering sex. She looked up at him and noticed him looking back at her. As he fucked her in the best way, she couldn't help but no longer resist. Letting herself go to enjoy his domination of her. Ozai smirked down at her and pulled out, grabbed her by her hair to flip her over.

"This is mine now." He ran his fingers down her folds and leaned down to kiss her neck gently.

The waterbender screamed into the sheets beneath her when he forced his way back in and rammed his thick length in and out of her. His hand gripped her ass and he spread them to go as deep as he liked. The sinful deliciousness of this hate fucking made Katara more wanting of the man behind her. She hated how much she loved this. Each thrust forcing her to cry even louder. She came and spilt everywhere the harder he fucked her.

When he pulled out of her again, Ozai grinned as she could barely hold herself up with her legs quivering as they were. His hand rubbed over her backside and he walked his fingers to a certain hole he could see had not been used yet. He wanted it. It was his. He claimed it or was about to. Firmly grasping her hip with one hand, Ozai held her down and poked at the puckered up hole of the waterbender's. She almost jumped but he pressed his weight on her as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Trying to soothe her as he slowly pushed himself in, listening to her breathing become erratic. She bit into the sheets and clenched them as he went in further.

"Good girl." He whispered before kissing the side of her face.

Katara groaned in pain as Ozai held her in place and pulled out only to thrust back in. She pleaded with herself not to let the pain get to her as much. However; his size was tearing her open, she felt. It only got worse when he began thrusting harder into her, burying himself to the hilt in her ass and squeezing her sides tighter. His nails drew blood from her skin as did his cock in her ass but it didn't stop him. And as she settled into the tremendous pain of his conquest, she didn't want him to stop. Instead, she begged for him to take more and he did. He wanted every inch of her insides to be reached. Stretching to where only he would be a fit for her. He wanted to ruin her and that's what he did. Ruined her.

Reaching behind her, she spread herself open for him. Welcoming him to have whatever he liked. This was the kind of sex that made a girl forget her morals and convictions. Ozai could do whatever he wanted to her and she would be just fine with that.

As he reached his end, Ozai grabbed the back of her neck with both hands as she held herself open for him, pounding her in the ass until he felt he would burst. He pulled out quickly and shoved himself into her dripping cunt where he released himself inside. Katara collapsed onto the floor, his seed leaking out of her as she sat there in a daze.

Gathering her off the floor and he carried her off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. Wasn't long before the waterbender's voice cried out again.

…

Suki rubbed Sokka's bare shoulders as he sat up on the edge of the bed, forced awake by a night terror.

"Babe, it's alright." Suki said softly as she slid herself up behind him. "She's in a better place."

"Bullshit!" He swore as he threw his fist down at his side.

The Kyoshi fell silent as her boyfriend brought his hand over his face and sighed heavily, almost as if he were in tears. She didn't say a word. Just wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his back. Suki had been doing this every night since Katara passed and every night, Sokka would fall back to sleep. Resting soundly till morning. However; tonight was different.

Sokka pried her hands off of him and stood from bed, holding his face in his hands. The moonlight fell over his brown skin and he wept, falling on his knees. _Yue, let us find my nephew. Please. Let us bring him home safely._

Watching him on his knees in prayer, Suki bit back tears and looked to the moon. She knew Sokka had lost nearly every woman he loved. His mother, first love, and now his sister. She knew the pain that rested in his heart was a great pain like no other he's felt.

Morning came fast and with it, an answer to his prayers in the form of direction. Sokka woke up and dressed first thing. He hurried through the halls asking the guards for Zuko's location. Finding the young Fire Lord on his knees in a praying position, Sokka paused in his haste and watched his friend light the incense as a part of his prayer ritual. When Zuko finally finished praying, he rose and then turned around in shock to find Sokka behind him. Watching with teary eyes.

"Is something wrong?" The firebender worried.

Shaking his head, Sokka's eyes laid on the small portrait of his sister place in between the candles and incense. Zuko noticed this and looked over his shoulder to it.

"An artist in Bei Seng Sei painted it while she and I were there for the first summit. Katara wore both her tribes colors and the Fire Nation's. People thought I was taking her as my wife and had the artist paint her." Zuko smiles sadly at the memory. "You wouldn't imagine the disappointment they felt when I told them she was just my Ambassador. But none were more disappointed than me."

Sokka finally looked away from the painting to his friend, "You did what was best for your country. These people would have never accepted her and she would have never been happy as Fire Lady. But you still loved her."

The Fire Lord nodded his head as he looked back to the portrait of Katara. _I love her even now. Not even death could stop that._

"Suki and I are going to start searching for Kai in the Earth Kingdom." Sokka remembered why he originally came looking for Zuko. "If your father is believed to be there, that's where we'll go."

Zuko accepted this news, knowing it was best some of them went looking themselves. "Then you can take a steamship with me and Toph. We have important business in Bei Seng Sei."

"Then who'll be here to watch over the country?" Sokka asked in concern.

"Mai." The Fire Lord said the name with discontent. "And my mother."

The tribesman figured Zuko knew what he was doing. While he didn't like the idea of him leaving his nation while his father was on the run, he knew whatever had him traveling to Bei Seng Sei had to be urgent. Otherwise, this was a terrible move.

Gathering himself and his thoughts, Zuko got ready to leave the shrine of his garden. "We leave at sundown." The firebender patted his friend's shoulder.

Nodding his head, "We'll meet you at the docks."

"Good."

…..

In the bathroom practically freaking out to herself, Katara knocked over a few things that she snuck out to gather. She was in the mold of possibly having a mental breakdown. One, she had to get medicine and bandages for her body seeing as her bruises were actually burn marks. How that was possible, she didn't know. Two, the other medicine she bought for another issue could only really have an effect if taken directly after sex and she had waited too long. Three, she was simply overwhelmed with fear and despair. Two major possibilities presented themselves and she was frightened of them both. Ozai regaining his bending and her possibly becoming pregnant.

As she fumbled through her possessions she stole a knock was heard on the bathroom door. In an unsteady and panicked voice.

"One minute."

"Katara, it's Shinji. Are you dressed?"

Seeing that she hadn't yet put on her dress, Katara stumbled over the things that had fallen to get to her clothes but fell when she chipped her foot on something. She hissed through her teeth and swore.

"Hey, are you alright in there?" Shinji sounded worried as he knocked harder.

Katara bit her lip and tried healing herself quickly but ended up knocking something else over. "Damn it!"

Having heard enough of the commotion, Shinji twisted the knob and pushed himself up against the door. He didn't know what was going on but it seemed nothing good was happening behind this door. As he managed to bust the door open, the firebender saw the waterbender in full nude, panicking with a bunch of items from the village pharmacy scattered about.

"What is this? What are you doing in here?" His brows furrowed as he picked one of the items up to examine. "How did you get these things?"

"I snuck out." She admitted to him and him alone. While he was her enemy she still trusted him on a level that she didn't trust many others.

With a look of disapproval, "Why? What was so important that you needed to risk getting in more trouble?"

"My bruises won't heal. I think he burned me last night." Katara's hand went to the bandage over her hip as she looked down at the floor. "And I'm trying to prevent a possible pregnancy."

Shinji stared wide eyed at the waterbender and then quickly got down in the floor to hurry to pick up the fallen items. He rushed to throw them in the satchel he found lying next to his feet. He needed to get these things tucked away and get her ready before Lord Ozai returns. Agni, knew the man was easily angered and there's no telling how he would react to the sight of this.

Katara sat there watching Shinji toss all her things into a bag and then stand up with the satchel over his shoulder, reaching to turn the sink knob. As water began running, he looked back to her with a desperate look on his face.

"I'll help you with whatever it is that's going on but I need you heal that cut on your foot and be ready in five minutes." Shinji told her.

From the deep concern in his eyes to the way he seemed to panic slightly, Katara knew he was trying to protect her once again. If Ozai saw her like this, there was no telling what he'd do. She looked to the sink where the water was run from and bended it to her hand, with that hand she proceeded to heal her cut. Shinji closed the door behind him when he saw that the waterbender was preparing herself.

Five minutes later, Shinji was carrying the waterbender's things as he held to her forearm and hurried her to their mounts. Ozai had already been waiting at the stables when they arrived and wore an annoyed look on his face when they were five minutes behind schedule.

"What took you so long?" Ozai asked Shinji though the question was for the waterbender.

Leading the waterbender to her mount and helping her onto it, Shinji responded to his master that they had run into an overly talkative innkeeper. Not wanting to place and blame on the waterbender. As he got Katara situated on the ostrich horse, he gave her a look to remind her that he would help her, she just had to cooperate. She nodded to him and took the reins on her mount.

Shinji climbed up on his with ease as he came up behind his master with his mount and the waterbender followed. Two more days till Xiao Lu. That's all there was. Two more days. Once they were situated there, Shinji promised to find a way to get the waterbender her son while not having to deal with Ozai as much. However; he warned her that he could not free her or her son. But he could make things much easier. It was his best offer to her as a mere underling. Fortunately, she took it. Knowing Shinji would keep his word.

As they were about to leave out the village, an old store clerk was seen complaining to what looked like the local law enforcement and Katara turned her head to the side, pulling her hood over her head as she did so. However; his wandering eyes spotted her before she could react and he pointed in her direction.

"That's her, Officer! That's the woman that broke into my store and stole from me!" The old scrawny man yelled to which the men riding ahead of the waterbender both turned their heads to look behind them.

"Halt!" The Officer shouted. "Stop right there woman!"

Ozai glared at the waterbender while Shinji sent her a look that was even more concerned and filled with disappointment. Had he known she had not only snuck out last night but stolen those things, he would have better prepared for this. Why hadn't she told him this?!

Yanking the reins of his mount, Ozai pulled around and stopped in front of the waterbender as the officer stalked their way.

"Move aside, sir!" The Officer warned the man that came and blocked the woman from his reach.

Not saying a word, a hooded Ozai stared the officer down from his mount and threatened him with the look in his eyes.

"Sir!"

"The woman hadn't left our room the entire night. How could she possibly steal from that man?" Ozai spoke in a chilling tone.

The officer could feel that this man wasn't one to be easily trifled with but he wasn't about to let the woman off. "If she was indeed in your room the entire night, then she'll have no problem letting us search her bag."

Ozai turned to the waterbender and snatched her back off her mount, tossing it in the officer's face. "Search it."

The officer caught the bag and glared at the gold eyed man with disdain as he began opening the bag. The old shopkeeper headed over to see if his things were in the woman's bag. Katara felt herself panic again and then looked over to Shinji. He shook his head knowing exactly what she was thinking but they couldn't risk having more conflict with people.

"I knew it! She's a thief!" The shopkeeper yelled as he looked over to the hooded woman.

Katara knew she was screwed at this point and as soon as she saw Ozai turn back to look at her after vouching for her, she knew she was dead. Doing the only thing she could think of at the moment, the waterbender took off and ignored the men shouting after her. Looks like she was on her own. There was no turning back. Ozai would kill her for this. She knew that. Shinji knew that. She would just take her chances getting to Xiao Lu and hopefully meeting up with Shinji when she got there. He'd be understanding hopefully and her son, she'd take him and run. Head back home and pray Ozai didn't come looking for her there. This was her chance at finally getting herself out of this mess. She just needed to get as far ahead as possible from Ozai and Shinji if this was going to work.

…..

A/N:

So Katara said to hell with it and has run off. Wonder if she'll get far or if Ozai is going to capture her before she can get too far. And Shinji, why are you so damn helpful? What's he playing at?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Merry Christmas my lovelies! Enjoy!

Chapter 13:

And she had gotten nowhere. Ozai had chased her down and seemed to have an instinct for hunting. No matter how many times she tried throwing him off her tail, he knew where she was. By the crack of dawn the next day, Katara was tackled in the dirt and held down with her head pressed into the mud. Rolled onto her stomach with a knee stabbing her in the back, the waterbender howled as he tried restraining her.

"You deceitful bitch!" Ozai shouted at her as she squirmed under him. "I should have known not to let my guard down with you!"

Being flipped over onto her back, Katara glared up at him as she snarled. "Maybe you should go fuck yourself! Probably wouldn't get your feelings hurt, you perverted pig!"

About to snap her neck, Ozai was kneed in the groin and fell over cringing. Katara quickly gathered herself and took off running. The former tyrant yelled for Shinji to chase her down. The subordinate did as told and raced after the waterbender. She was a lot faster than she had been before. Clearly, her close call with Ozai gave her the motive to run like hell. She knew he was going to kill her and that wasn't going to happen. Not on her watch.

As Shinji and Katara covered a lot of ground playing this game of saber-cat and lizard-rat, they found themselves nearing a cliff's edge. However; this didn't discourage the waterbender as she knew there was a river running below it. That was how she was getting away. Ozai couldn't swim and Shingi barely made the fall the last time he followed her off a cliff, she was on her way to freedom.

"Katara! Please, don't do this!" Shinji hollered from behind as he reached for her.

Standing at the edge, the waterbender looked over her shoulder at him with pleading eyes. "I have no choice." She said.

"You do! Just listen to me, I'll help you. I swore I would. Let me." He panted as the girl turned around to face him.

Katara shook her head and cast her eyes low. "I can't. So please, just let me go."

"Katara, no-"

"There you are, you water bitch!" Ozai snarled as he lounged from the forest to grab her but as soon as he was about to catch her, Katara dived off the cliff.

…..

Losing a trail on Katara, Aang went to the only palace he could go to seek guidance. Bei Seng Sei to see an old friend that seemed to have an answer for everything.

"Sorry, dear Avatar but I doubt my brother would be here of all places." Iroh told the young monk as he sat on the second-floor patio of his tea shop and drank a cup.

Sighing as he felt he was once again at a dead end, Aang leaned on the edge of the terrace and tried thinking up a place where Ozai would go.

"The old Fire Nation colonies are the best to look. Many that refused to acknowledge Zuko as Fire Lord have gone to them in hopes to build the regimes. I just so happen to be on my way to one. Xiao Lu is famous for its large import of tea." Iroh said delightfully as he finished his cup and looked up at the clouds.

The weather was always so nice here. He much preferred his life in the Earth Kingdom city he had once tried to conquer. It was so peaceful and away from all the commotion that the rest of the world had to offer. However; dark days were returning with his brother's escape. The lovely Katara's supposed death and the kidnapping of his great-nephew were just the beginning of what cruel vengeance Ozai had in store for them.

Standing from his seat, the wise old man looked to the Avatar and offered him a hopeful smile. "I will write to you if I hear anything while on my travels but I hope you are right that the waterbender is still alive."

"I'm sure of it." Balled his fist in determination. First, he would do as Iroh said and search the old Fire Nation colonies for Ozai. It seemed it was his best chance at finding his friend and her son as well as capturing the world class enemy. _Katara just a little longer. Wait for me._

….

It was not his wishes to tell his master why the waterbender had snuck out and stole from the pharmacy but seeing as his master knew he was aware, Shinji couldn't help but tell him. Discovering this information, Ozai eased away from strangling his subordinate and was left to his thoughts. His bending, was it possible that it had returned? This should excite him and have his full attention, however; the second part to this seemed to consume his focus. He needed to get his hands on that waterbender. If she believed there was a possibility that she was carrying his seed, needed to prevent her from making him out to be like his son. The girl needed to be tracked down.

"I believe she's still headed to Xiao Lu, my lord. Her son is there and that was her only reason for traveling with us of her choosing." Shinji knew that's where the waterbender was headed but he hoped that he found her first before Ozai did. At least then, he could try to de-escalate matters between the two. Stop unnecessary fighting or possible murder.

Clenching his fist as he glared down at it, "We will not rest until we have reached Xiao Lu."

Ozai reached his mount and re-saddled. Without rest they could reach Xiao Lu in a day and a half. He wanted to have operations in order and then find the girl. His mission came first but that waterbender would be dealt with. Immediately.

As for the waterbender, she had made it swiftly down the stream with no problem. Seemed fortune was in her favor as it would seem she had happened across an ostrich horse unsupervised near a small cabin. Just her luck. At this point, having been traveling with Ozai for damn near a month, thievery wasn't something she stopped and thought about.

Anyways, Katara had made it, an entire day with not a single break, she had made it to Xiao Lu. On the ostrich horse she stole, the waterbender looked around in awe of how massive the port city was and how many people were here. She rode slowly pass the men that asked for her toll into the city, giving them the last of her silver coins she had stolen a while back. This was insane. The streets were busier than the lower ring of Bei Seng Sei but much cleaner.

The waterbender pulled her hood on further as she didn't know if she'd run into Lao, who was already here on Ozai's behalf. If he found her without Ozai near, he'd definitely take her into custody until he showed up. But then, she might be a little closer to her son. No, that's not going to help me. If Ozai was just as determined as she was to reach this place then he could be on his way now. That wasn't enough time to get her son and run. She had to stick with her plan. Now, she needed to figure out her sleeping arrangements for the time being. Where could she go with no money to spare? _Maybe I'll get a job_. She joked but was partially considering it.

Deciding at the moment she'd explore the city to get a feel for the place. There was no telling how long she would be here but she needed to know all that was around her.

"New in town, aye?" Some random woman approached her out of nowhere.

Cautious not to let her guard down, Katara clenched a dagger she stole from Ozai at her side. "How could you tell?"

"There's only about six blue-eyed lovelies here and I know each of them." The woman chuckled.

 _Good to know_. _Now I won't be found as easily_. Katara thought as she continued moving in the crowd with her mount. However; the random company she just made didn't seem to be going away, so she stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry, but do I know you or something?" Katara tried not to be rude to strangers but being around Ozai for nearly a month and only seeming to run into trouble with other people caused her manners to fly out the window.

Giggling, this strange woman waved her hand around and decided to start over, introducing herself. Her name was Ming and she was a working woman at a high-end brothel. Katara didn't know why her occupation was important to include but she guesses it was a local thing.

This woman, Ming, handed her a slip of paper to the waterbender and smiled brightly. "If you happen to need a job and a place to stay, come to that address. We're looking for a new girl but don't worry, it's only a serving job."

Katara looked skeptically at the slip of paper before seeing Ming run off gleefully. _What a strange woman_.  
…..

"I can't believe you left Mai and your mother in charge of the place while we're gone," Toph said to Zuko as the two of them stood above deck at night.

Sighing, Zuko looked at the half moon that's reflection surfaced in the water. Why did he do that? He didn't much trust Mai at this point. She had been a little off since he returned with his mother. And his mother was in no real position to maintain things. She had run away from life in the palace. It wasn't fair of him to leave her with such a responsibility.

Running his hand through his hair, the Fire Lord shut his eyes and breathed in. "My father's on the loose, Katara's dead, our son's kidnapped, Mai's been going behind my back, and the Earth King calls me to an urgent summit. I feel like everything is crashing around me and I don't know what to do?!"

 _Well I guess I shouldn't tell him I'm suspicious of Mai_. Toph could see her friend was at his wits end. He needed to recover from all that's happened recently first before she tells him anything. Besides, she needs more proof and evidence before she said anything about Mai. But the earthbender knew she was a part of some serious trouble.

Toph offered what little comfort she could. She wasn't Katara. Comforting was not her expertise but she tried and that's all that mattered. Everyone here was just trying to do what they can to stay sane and tackle these obstacles in their way. It couldn't be helped that the one person who made everything alright was no longer here. If only someone had made sure she was alright, perhaps, she'd still be alive.

Below deck, Sokka was holding Suki's hair as she vomited into the toilet. He didn't know what was wrong with her. Lately, she's been unable to eat much and when she did, she became sick.

Suki rolled over on her back after she finished spilling her guts. She looked up at Sokka and whispered an apology. He shook his head and picked her up, carrying her to bed.

"You should rest." He told her as he tucked her in.

Smiling as she looked up at him, "Thank you, Sokka."

The tribesman smiled down at his girlfriend and caressed the side of her face as she slipped off into sleep.

Sokka head above deck while Suki slept and found Toph and Zuko talking. He could hear the weariness in Zuko's voice as he approached. He had a lot to deal with on top of everything else going on in his life.

"Hey, it's alright, buddy." Sokka slapped his hand on the middle of Zuko's back. "We're here for ya and don't worry about your father. We'll find him. Don't you know a bounty hunter that can find anyone?"

Nodding his head as he leaned against the deck railing, "Yeah but it's tough finding her."

"That's fine. Either way, we'll have to search hard if we want to find your father and my nephew. I say we have a better chance with that bounty hunter friend of yours." Sokka said as he came up beside his the firebender and gazed up at the moon.

Sighing, "Then you and Suki should find her. I still have that Agni damn summit to attend. Don't those idiots know I have more important things to deal with?!" Zuko growled in frustration.

Patting his back, "We got this. We'll go look for the bounty hunter and keep you updated, alright? If we work as a team, we'll them in no time."

It was nightfall when Katara was done exploring half the port city. This place was too large and she was getting tired from not having any sleep. Time to find an inn and stay the night.

Riding her worn ostrich horse down the less crowded streets, the waterbender looked for any signs of a cheap inn. Just somewhere she could rest her head till she could come up with a plan to get her son back and leave. However; all the places on this side of town looked expensive. She planned to sale her mount which was barely worth seventeen silver. It wouldn't be enough to lay her head for a night in one of these places. Sighing, she reached into her pocket and looked at the slip of paper that Ming woman gave her.

'The Palace Harem' it read. Katara stared at it for a bit trying to figure out if this was really what she was willing to consider. It was a paying job with a place to sleep. That and she would only be a server. Seemed like her best option unless she wanted to find a back alley to sleep in, praying she didn't get attacked by the local thugs.

Finding the brothel wasn't hard. Just so happened to be down the street from where she was as she had a few people point it out to her. As she came upon the establishment, Katara realized it was not like most brothel's she had seen. First of all, it looked clean and seemed to have even female customers. It was massive like an estate, elegant like one as well. It didn't seem all that bad.

"Blue-eyed wanderer!"

Katara didn't know why that voice made her shriek but when she saw what looked like the woman from earlier, only dressed like a genie, she knew why.

"Ming." The waterbender responded awkwardly as she climbed off her mount.

Running up to the blue-eyed woman in a cloak, Ming gave a friendly hug, her bangles jingling as she did. "You decided to come!"

Pulling away nervously, "Yeah, I don't have really anywhere to stay." Katara admitted.

"Then come, come. I'll introduce you to Shikuze, the woman in charge tonight and get you squared away." Ming tugged on the waterbender's arm as she led her into the brothel.

Entering, Katara's nose was hit with a lovely fragrance that no brothel she had ever had the misfortune of being in had. It was a sweet pea like smell. One that was gentle to the nose and yet lingered. She managed to look around her to see all that was going on. Seemed like all the women were dressed like courtesans from some ancient times. Wearing genie-like pants and crop tops with gold armbands, wrist and ankle bangles. They all wore transparent masks over their nose and mouths. Heavy eye makeup and their hair styled differently to their own personal taste. It was sort of like walking through an old fantasy story her father read her when she was a young girl. The place was brightly lit and had very nice decoration to give the feel of a palace harem. Katara was impressed. Not only that but the women seemed really friendly like Ming. That explained a lot.

As Ming brought the waterbender to the steps and walked her up them, turning down a secluded hallway, Katara managed to see someone she had not expect to see.

"Ty Lee?" The waterbender whisked her wrist away and stopped, pulling her hood off her head.

Turning her head immediately, "Katara?!"

"Oh! You guys know each other?! That's great!" Ming seemed to be the only one excited.

Shaking her head as she rubbed her eyes, "You're supposed to be dead, what are you doing here?!" Ty Lee was completely taken aback. "Don't tell me! You're a ghost?!"

Katara shook her head, "No, it's a long story but I ended u-"

"We can save story time for later, loves. Ty Lee, you gotta get those sweet plums to your guests before they get cold and my blue-eyed sweetheart, we've got to get you hired." Ming interrupted joyfully.

As Katara was pulled away to see the madam, Ty Lee waved her hand after her. "I'll come find you later!"

"Alright." Katara yelled back.

"My Lord, you have finally arrived." Lao knelt as did a few other men that were present at the moment.

Ozai and Shinji walked into the Geisha House that was used as a front for their operations. It was nearly passed midnight when they reached Xiao Lu. They had rode out an entire day without sleep. No doubt the waterbender had arrived already but she would be dealt with later. Right at the moment, Ozai needed to speak with the head of this operation to see how things were coming along. He wanted to know just how much work had been done over the four years he spent in prison.

As his men rose back to their feet, "Lao, where is your cousin? I need to speak with him."

"Right here, your majesty." A man clothed in red Fire Nation attire appeared with his arms out in a grand welcoming manner.

"Zhao." Ozai smirked. "Still alive all these years?"

Grinning back, "I couldn't die before fulfilling my duties to your majesty. The battle may have been lost but the war is not yet over. We have much to accomplish." Zhao was delighted to inform his master and Ozai was delighted to hear that.

~Next day~

Shinji was ordered by Ozai to search the city for the waterbender, he wanted her brought to him in one piece. However; brute force was allowed. Taking a small group out into the city, Shinji laced his boots and rose to his feet.

The description he gave his men was a petite blue-eyed tribeswoman with short curly hair. She was injured from the waist down with burn marks. No one was supposed to bring her to Lord Ozai until Shinji checked to see if it was the right girl.

Climbing onto the mount, Shinji saw Lao walk up and approach him.

"I guess our master's been a little rough with the water bitch," Lao smirked. "Couldn't handle what Fire Nation men have to offer."

Disgusted by his comrade remark, Shinji whipped the reins of his mount and rode off into the city. He didn't want to hear that. It was hard enough finding out his master had gotten his hands on the poor waterbender. He needed to find her before anyone else did. He promised to help her and that still stood.

Ursa had managed to meet with her old friends she had acquired years ago when she first came to stay at the palace. They all made her feel nostalgic and missing her old life in the palace. At least before she and Ozai married.

As she left from seeing her friends, Ursa walked down the hall with her hands clasped in front of her, she noticed Lady Mai slip into a room. Not having seen her since her son left, she went to go check on the young woman that was due to marry her son. Reaching her hand for the doorknob, the former princess heard voices from inside the room and what she heard disturbed her immensely.

"So who's side are you on? You're playing a dangerous game with the royal family. First, you agree to marry the current Fire Lord. Then, you release the former from prison. And now, you've sent a rebel from Azula's faction to hunt down your fiance's bastard child. You have played too many sides to come out unscathed." an unknown man spoke.

Chuckling darkly, "Isn't obvious. I'm on my side. Those three will kill each other before they even realize who's set all this in motion."

"But why? Aren't you in love with Fire Lord Zuko? And wasn't his sister your best friend at one point?"

Of course, she loved that idiot, Zuko. But he was still in love with that dead water bitch. In love with a ghost. And as for Azula, she had betrayed her once, a second time would make no difference. As for her father-in-law, she figured he had served his purpose, killing the waterbender was all she really wanted. She just wanted her crown and a child of royal blood growing in her womb, then she would be satisfied with whatever outcome. The most favorable being that the three killed each other.

"How about your mother in law? What of her?"

Sighing as she grew tired of the endless questions. "She's no threat to me. No use, either. I'll leave her alone. For all I care, she can run back to her village and hide there like she has all these years."

Ursa could take no more. She pulled away and scurried off. She had to write her son of this. Lady Mai was a traitor.  
….

Having taken the night to rest in her acquaintance's room, Katara explained all the details surrounding why she was presumed dead. Ty Lee was in utter shock of what she heard. No way. It was almost too much to believe but knowing Zuko and Azula's dad, it sounded like him. Geez, to think Katara wasn't really dead after receiving the terrible news that she was.

"So you have a son with Zuko?" The acrobat asked as she stood on her hands watching the waterbender change into her new attire.

Nodding her head, Katara looked herself over and smiled. It looked really nice on her. The ruby color she was given suited her and as she tried on the jewelry, she liked it even more. She continued answering all Ty Lee's questions as she began pinning her hair up. It matched her hair perfectly and reminded her of how her hair was before Ozai cut it. Now for the makeup. She wanted to be as unrecognizable as possible. She couldn't let herself be caught this early into the game.

"So why you run away all of a sudden?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

Turning around after getting herself ready, "He burned me." The waterbender held her hand over the discolored markings on her hips that traveled down.

Ty Lee's eyes grew wide, "You didn't! Katara! No way!" Realizing how low the burns went.

"It was only twice but the first time was because I was drugged by some old creep," Katara said defensively.

Cracking up as she tumbled over, "Yeah but the second means you wanted it."

The water blushed and turned back to her mirror. So what if she wanted it the second time. To be quite honest, she had been a little frustrated in that department for a while. Just thinking about it got her worked up and Ty Lee could see.

Barging into the new girl's room was Ming, who was as usual in a chipper mood. "My blue-eyed lovely! There you are! Come, I have a lot to teach you!" She grabbed the waterbender and yanked her out of the room, Ty Lee laughed as the door shut behind them.

It took about an hour to tour and go over the jest of everything. Katara got a lot of how this place was run. This was more than a brothel. It was also a Geisha House. The ladies that served wore the red genie outfits to resemble palace servants. The ones that dressed in red and white traditional Geisha kimonos were classical entertainers and served large groups. Then there were the working girls like Ming. They serviced guests looking for a more intimate experience. Basically, prostitution as Ming put it but the girls were all willing and could decline customers they didn't care too much for. The working girls wore pink silk undergarments with a translucent skirt, ankle bangles, heavy neck jewelry, long false nails, and a head veil that matched their skirts. Geishas worked the front of the house as they were to be the faces of the business. It invited more of the upper-class clients to visit. As for servers dressed as genies and the worker girls/prostitutes, they worked down the hall in the back of the house, out of view of the majority's sight. This was so that those that sought more sensuality from the women of the establishment could have some privacy.

After going over positions and attire, Ming explained the rules of the establishment. The shop opens up at six in the evening and closes four in the morning. All employees are allowed to do whatever outside of operating hours as long as they had no chores to tend to. Each girl needs a false name that the customers can call them by. Employees aren't allowed to drink more than they can handle on their shifts. If sick or unwell, headmaster must be informed. Fighting and bending that is used for combat are not permitted on the brothel grounds. As far as personal guests go, girls must notify the headmaster and seek approval. All employees were allowed to have sexual relations with customers but non-working girls had to charge extra. Every girl was expected to have impeccable hygiene and be responsible for themselves as far as their bodies go.

Led to the kitchens, Katara was shown how to appropriately carry trays and coached on how to serve her guests. Balancing was not hard, drink pouring was not bad at all, her fake laugh was believable, eye flirting came naturally, hip swaying for when moving about was child's play, but conversation with guests was difficult. Katara was finding out she was terrible at discussing mundane topics. All her interests were in bending, politics, fighting, the war, philosophy of life and global issues, and a little dark humor. Ming figured she'd do well with older males. Serving girls usually only had one customer at a time and were assigned a particular type of customer depending on their strengths and weaknesses. Though they could always have a random that requested them.

"And this is your room." Ming showed the waterbender inside her room that was decorated much like a consort's den. "Our headmaster is from the Fire Nation, so all the rooms look like this."

Looking to her bed that was round and had a beaded veil hang above it, Katara fell in love with the cozy red room. It was definitely a Fire Nation styles room but it was pretty. Finally, a nice place to lay her head. Throw pillows were just about everywhere. Her vanity was beautiful. Low table and cushions were just right. And the private bathroom was just a lovely. La, she could get a little too used to this. Not to mention, she'd be making a good amount of money on top of tips.

"So have you thought of a name to call yourself, blue eyes?" Ming plopped onto a comfy pillow.

Smiling at the strange woman that turned out to be the best weirdo she had ever run into, "I think I'll go with Sapphire." Katara said.

"Ah, good name blue eyes." Ming stood back up and went to the door. "Well, we're just about to close up in an hour. You can get dressed in those pajamas in your dresser, there's some spare clothes for you until you do some shopping, and I'll see you in the morning. Our headmaster is going to want to meet all the new girls, so come ready to present yourself."

As the woman left, Katara laid herself in her bed and curled up with one of the pillows. Thank la she could finally sleep. That's all she's wanted after her tedious day of training.

Morning rolled in quick and Katara wasn't sure if she wanted to get up. But seeing as someone was banging on her door loudly, she figured she needed to before she didn't have a door.

Dragging herself out of bed, Katara answers the door and in Ty Lee carrying a tray with a bundle of clothes under her arm. She played them both on the low table as she sat down.

"I brought your breakfast. It's just fruits and fish. A healthy diet for brothel workers. And here's a few more uniforms for you. Headmaster told me to make sure you had everything you needed." Ty Lee said quickly as she grabbed a slice of toast.

Brightening up a little, Katara sat at the low table a picked up some of the fruit. Happy to finally have some. Ozai hadn't let her eat anything he wasn't eating and he seemed to be on a strictly meat diet. _Men_. She rolled her eyes. Being from under his wing was so liberating. It was like winning the war all over again.

Tossing a melon in her mouth, "That was nice of the headmaster."

Eating some of the food with the waterbender, "Yeah, well he's just glad to have a blue-eyed gal like yourself. Brothels with tribeswomen make a lot of business."

 _So I've heard_. Katara was well aware of the high demand of her people in this business.

"So, you figured out how you're gonna get your son back?" The acrobat asked with her mouth full.

Shaking her head, Katara's moment of joy fled. Kai was so close now. And she was still no closer to getting him back than she was when she first set out on this journey. Really, her best option was finding Shinji but how could she do that without being caught my Ozai?

As if reading her mind, "you know you can get a wig if you need to look less like yourself. May I recommend a jet black wig? One with sea ocean waves." Ty Lee mocked the voice of a haughty highborn.

Giggling, Katara agreed that that might help. She could pass for a Northern Tribeswoman. A lot of them had darker color hair. Besides, saying she was from the Southern Tribe would give her true identity away. Last thing she needed was being found out by both her allies and enemies. Until she got her son back, she wanted to remain dead to the world.

Pacing back and forth, Ozai listened to Zhao's recalling of the last four years. Their rebel army had tripled and strengthened as more and more of the wealthy class became a part of their movement. Funds made it even easier to go about taking control of territories. Not to mention them buying out the pirates to steal explosives from the Beifong shipments. This and more had impressed the former tyrant. All the operations needed to take off and start making actual moves was to have him back in control. And with him out of prison, they could start making attacks on this new world order.

"Our first move should be Omashu and the Beifong estate." Ozai said as he thought it through.

Zhao liked the sound of that. Omashu was the easiest stronghold to make attacks against, stir fear into the people, and dismantle the peace. And the Beifong estate will be a personal attack on those closest to the Avatar and boy king.

This plan was further discussed and Ozai declared that all the friends of the Avatar and his son be captured. He wanted to have them tortured for what they helped do to him. None of them were getting away with what was done to him. Not even that temptress waterbender that thought she had seen the last of him. However; his plans for her were different. Things between them were a bit more personal. Not to mention, he had her son to look after now.

Speaking of the boy, "My grandson. Where have you kept him?" Ozai asked.

Smirking, "I'll show you, my lord, the boy has been living like a king since arriving here."

Ozai followed his former admiral through the Geisha House and to a secluded sanctuary of the property. It was Zhao's personal hide away from the usual business of running to front establish and the rebel operations. It was also where he kept his most desirable ladies. Only the best for him. Zhao has been living quite lavishly in the years he's been under the radar. Not that this bothered Ozai. Though certain funds could be used elsewhere if they were truly trying to win this war.

As Zhao brought him over a small bridge of the koi pond in his private gardens, Ozai could hear women giggling and laughing. They approached one of the lodges of the private grounds and entered. The first thing he saw was a bunch of women gathered around his grandson, attempting to feed him different things while cooing over him.

The women in their Geisha dressing and face paint absolutely adored the small boy. Zhao knew it was the best place to keep him when Rohan had brought the boy to him. However; the boy didn't seem to be faring well and wasn't eating much either. Something Zhao hopes passed soon.

"He looks sick." Ozai sounded disappointed.

"The boy wants his mother and therefore won't eat more than a loaf of bread a day." Zhao was reluctant to admit his failure to take complete care of the boy.

Kai sat in the middle of the annoying women that would not leave him alone. All he could think was how he wanted his mother. But she was all the way in the Water Tribe and he was here. Kai asked the tall man that took him if he could see his mother again but the man ignored him. The small boy figured the man that welcomed him would give him an answer but the man laughed and handed him off to these women. They were nice ladies. Just not his mama.

"Ladies." Zhao called the women's attention. "Could you give us a moment alone with the boy?"

The women all giggled and followed their master's orders.

When the women cleared out, Ozai pushed Zhao aside and walked up to the boy with his head down. He crouched in front of his grandson and grinned.

"Not into women yet?" He chuckled.

Kai kicked his dangling feet a little as he pouted, "I want my mama."

"What if I told you she's lost somewhere in this city and I'm looking for her?" Ozai smiled when the boy looked up at him with wide gold eyes. This boy is definitely my kin.

"Really?! Mama's here?!" Kai couldn't believe it.

Nodding his head, "Yes, she came all this way to see you but she got separated from me and now I have to find her."

"You helped my mama get here?" Kai asked innocently.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Ozai took the boy's left arm and rolled up his sleeve just enough to find a hereditary birthmark as he assumed would be there. "I'm your father after all." He lied and then showed the boy his same birthmark.

The small gaped at the man with the same birthmark as him. Papa?

Zhao was in awe of how easily his master seemed to coax the boy out of his shell. It was pure genius passing himself off as the boy's father. They shared the same blood and birthmark of the royal line, it was easy to get a child to fall for such a thing.

"Papa!" The boy said as he embraced the man he believed was his father.

Returning the gesture, Ozai lifted the boy up in his arms and turned around to smirk at Zhao. He intended to raise the boy so it was only right that he claim the title of father.

"My Lord, I have business to attend to with my front operations. Seems I have a few new ladies to meet with. I'll be back soon." Zhao stated as he left, hopeful Ming picked a few good ones this time but seeing as she said there was a blue eyes in the batch, he was optimistic.

A/N:

What do you think? Katara's joined a brothel! And Ozai's kicked Zuko out the picture, now who's your daddy?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

Back with another chapter!

Chapter 14:

"Are these the girls you told me about?" Zhao asked Ming as he looked each of the young women in their respective uniform over. They all had their eyes cast to the floor as he walked by them as they were lined up side by side. The former admiral studied them closely, walking by repeatedly to make sure he got a good look of them. He was rather impressed with the selection. The women were all beautiful and just what his establishment needed.

Carrying his folded fan in hand as it rested on the bend of his arm, Zhao hummed to himself. "Very nice, Ming. Definitely better than that other group you brought me. I had to assign them all to maid duty."

Ming smiling as she stood beside her master, "And this one." Stopping in front of the browner complexioned woman of the group. "This is the blue-eyed one I told you about, Sapphire. She's from the North Pole."

Zhao's eyes fell on this Northern woman in an instance, immediately remembering his time in the North Pole. She was rather familiar in her presence. Perhaps, they crossed paths while he was trying to conquer the north.

"Woman, raise your gaze. Let me see your eyes." Zhao instructed.

Katara exhaled softly and looked up to who was the man in charge and instantly, her breath caught in her throat. This was immediately followed by a grin on the man's face as he stepped closer to her and reached to take a lock of her false black hair.

"So we've met before, Sapphire?" Zhao grinned as he rubbed her strands between his fingers.

Swallowing hard as she stuttered, "I-I I'm not sure…"

"Oh, but your wide eyes say we have." He brought her lock of hair to his lips and pinned her with his gold eyes before dropping her lock of hair. "Do not fear. My days of trying to conquer you water savages are over. At least in that sense. I much rather appreciate the beauties from the north and you, Sapphire, are a beauty."

Zhao stepped away from Katara, who was disguised and went to Ming. The two spoke in whispers while the group stood still waiting to hear if the headmaster approved or wanted to make changes to the positions in which the women had been assigned. He decided to leave all of them in the positions but he did make one call.

"Sapphire, dear, I believe you'd do better as a working girl. You'd make plenty more servicing men and with your beauty, they might just ask you to sit there and look pretty. What do you say?" Zhao pinned her again with his eyes.

Katara felt a shiver run down her back as she quickly shook her head and declined, saying that that kind of work was not for her, she just wasn't cut out. Zhao then offered to help her get more acclimated in such a role but her answer was the same nonetheless.

Sighing as he shrugged his shoulders, "Fine if that's truly what you want but if you change your mind, I'd gladly change your position."

The women were all then dismissed but as she was about to leave, Katara was stopped by an arm blocking her from leaving out the doorway. Her trembling eyes trailed up the arm to its owner and gulped.

"I know you must have hard feelings about your home but I assure you, those days are over. Allow me to make it up to you. I'll allow you to start your first shift tonight. You can shadow one of my finest servers, how about that? Get a head start on all the new recruits." The former admiral's grin grew wider as he leaned closer. Wanting nothing but to get away, Katara thanked him and hurried along.

…..

"I said I'm fine, Sokka. Geez!" Suki said as she and the remains of the gaang left off the ship.

They arrived in a major port city just southwest of Bei Seng Sei. As they all stood by the carriage that was supposed to escort Zuko to the summit, Sokka and Suki argued about whether she was fit enough to ride the ostrich horses through the Earth Kingdom. Of course, everyone agreed with Sokka, they had seen how under the weather Suki had been.

Toph sighed and shoved Sokka away, "Look, tuts. I gotta go check on somethings back at my estate. Zuko needs someone with him that he can trust." She leaned closer and tried whispering, "He's got abandonment issues, ya know?"

"No, I don't, Toph!" Zuko fumed.

Sokka cringed as he looked at the upset Fire Lord. "You kinda do, man."

Zuko glared at Sokka as Toph refocused everyone's attention on the issue at hand. "I need you to go to Bei Seng Sei in my place and make sure that Zuko is alright. Maybe a head pat or a belly rub here and there to keep him happy." The blind earthbender said.

The Kyoshi warrior looked up at her boyfriend with a reluctant stare. She didn't want to go without him but their friends were just as worried as him. She sighed and gave in. Zuko helped her inside the carriage while shooting a look at Toph.

"You weren't planning on coming with me, were you?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Looks like I'm caught. Oh well, take care of fan-girl over there. Make sure she doesn't drink any booze and stay away from stairs."

"Huh?"

Toph chuckled and told him that he'll understand soon enough. She knew why Zuko didn't get it. Katara had stayed away during her pregnancy to keep it secret. But Snoozle should at least be able to guess. Geez, she really missed Katara. Sugar Queen would have been a lot more helpful with this kind of thing.

….

"Zhao's the headmaster here?!" Katara barged in Ty Lee's room as the acrobat was getting prepared for her shift.

Applying a thick coat of red paint to her lips, Ty Lee didn't turn to face away from her mirror. "Yeah." She said, "I figured it was best not to tell you with all the crazy stuff you're going through, ya know? You've got a ton of stress you need deal with first. One more thing could just cause you to implode on yourself. I didn't want to be the one to do that to you."

Katara would knock the girl upside the head if that didn't sound like a somewhat good excuse, nonetheless, it seemed to stress her out more not having been prepared to see Zhao here. If he had recognized her, it would be game over. There was no doubt he and Ozai were working together.

 _Oh dear La,_ the waterbender slid down to the floor and held her stomach as she was about to be sick. If those two were working together then that meant-

"Ty Lee, where exactly does the headmaster stay?"

Brushing her hair, "Here. The inner sanctum of this place is just like any lord's estate. Zhao and a few of his contacts stay there. Seems like he's involved with the rebels. But I wouldn't sweat it, us girls aren't allowed in that part unless we're given permission. So you have nothing to fear."

 _Sure, we're not allowed back there but they're allowed here._ La damn it, how was she so dumb?! Ozai said his contacts used a Geisha house as a coverup for their true operations. This was great. Just great. She was so getting caught.

"Isn't this a good thing? That means you're in the same place as your son. You just gotta find a way to get to him." Ty Lee mentioned.

 _That is right!_ Katara suddenly felt hope swell up in her. _Kai is here!_

As the waterbender found it possible to rejoice in being here, Ty Lee had finished preparing herself and walked over to her.

"Now come on. Let's get ready. You're my shadow for this evening." she said as she lifted Katara to her feet.

Dressed for her first shift, Katara had the exact same thing on as she did last night when Ming had trained her, wearing the black wig Ty Lee bought her to disguise herself. Meeting with the acrobat down the hall, Katara was handed a small cup of sake.

"Drink this. It loosens you up some but not too much that you lose your balance and trip." Ty Lee said.

Taking the cup, the waterbender drank it fast and swallowed it. Sake and her were not the best of friends. She much preferred red wine.

Ming came knocking on every girl's door to let them know it was showtime. Customers were rolling in and customer assignments were about to be passed out. Since it was Katara's first night, she would be mirroring Ty Lee.

"Be flirty and friendly. Flirty and friendly." Katara tried reminding herself.

Making it downstairs, Ty Lee grabbed two basins of sake and handed one to Katara. It was always best to assume your guest was drinking. So coming ready to fill their cups was always good.

"Jasmine and Sapphire, you two have room 237. Please be nice. They're Fire Nation but their the headmaster's guests." The guest coordinator told them as they placed the basin on their left shoulder like they were supposed to and swayed their hips on down to the room they were assigned.

Reaching the room, Ty Lee told the waterbender simply follow her lead and try not to worry.

"Hello, boys." The acrobat said as she pulled back the sheers and immediately went to one of them with her basin. Gently sinking to her knees, she took her basin and begun filling one of their cups with sake.

Noticing one of their serving ladies was standing idly by the doorway, "Is your friend shy over there?" One of the men pointed out.

Ty Lee giggled and looked to Katara, "Sapphire, why won't you come fill this man's cup and introduce yourself."

Nodding her head, the waterbender moved over to the man with her hips moving flirtatiously. Kneeling in front of him, she poured his drink and gazed up at him with a slightly frightened look in her eyes.

The man reached for his cup and kept his eyes on the pair of blue ones before him. She was beautiful. Perhaps, the prettiest girl here. Not to mention just the kind of girl he was ordered to be checking on. And seeing as she was new here, she was new in town. A perfect fit for the waterbender his master was looking for. However; she didn't quite look like the ambassador and he couldn't imagine her picking a place like this to hide. With it being the place their master was holding up. No way she'd end up here. But still, it was best to check out any blue eyes dame just in case.

"Sapphire is your name, is it?" The man grabbed his cup and took a sip. "New here?"

Katara nodded her head and went on to pour the cup of the man next to him.

"Ah, how nice. What brings you to Xiao Lu? Anything in particular?" He asked.

The waterbender wasn't stupid. She had been Ambassador for nearly three years, traveled all around the world, fought in a war, and dealt with Ozai first hand. She was being interrogated.

Offering her best seductive smile, "Just a place to call home. Being from the North, it's so strict. I wanted to live my own life." Taking her gran gran's story.

"Working in a brothel is what you wanted?" The man raised a brow.

Smirking behind her face mask that shaded her nose and lips, "Is it wrong that I want to serve you rather than be in my tribe?" Katara chuckled.

Watching the tribeswoman as she poured him another cup, the man questioning her smirked and raised his cup to her. "Why don't you drink with me, Sapphire?"

"Sorry, I'm not a fan of sake." The waterbender declined sweetly.

Having listened to his fellow rebel flirting with the poor girl serving them liquor, Shinji looked up from his fifth shot of fire whiskey, hoping to spare the young woman from further harassment. However; as he saw her and the nervous look on her face, the firebender nearly dropped his glass. _It can't be._

"Then how about you come sit on my lap for a bit while I drink? It's not often you meet a beautiful woman from the Water Tribe." He narrowed his amber eyes at her with a smirk.

Katara looked back at him with an innocent confused stare. Why was he looking at her that way? Well, she knew he had to be one of Ozai's men. Fire Nation men with a hard presence seemed to be the type to follow Ozai. It was obvious, he liked her. She starting to find that her appearance was a curse. If she was half as attractive as she seemed to be now, these vulcher-like men would still want her. And that wasn't vanity speaking. It just seemed that way to her. Past month every man she's come across either wanted to fuck her and keep her or fuck her and kill her. Flattering as it may be seeing as not a single man eyed her in the last four years or at least didn't due to Zuko, she was starting to really hate the attention.

Ty Lee noticed there was tension between her friend and the man she was serving, so she crawled her way over to them. Wrapping one arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Looks like you want a private audience with our sweet little Sapphire here. It's gonna be extra if you want to touch." Ty Lee smiled though she was dead serious. So many men wanted to feel them up and not pay. Like hell. This was a brothel and Geisha house. That kind of thing needed to be charged.

Eyes still resting on the waterbender as she nervously stared at him, hoping he'd decline, the man smirked some more and took out the bag of coins on his hip.

Tossing several gold coins at the two women, "Private room, red wine, and I want full reign with this lovely minx."

 _Bastard!_ Katara hissed in her head. First night and she was already getting hit on. _Shit!_

"Sorry, Rohan, but she's my kind of gal," Shinji said tossing his coin bag at them. "How's that for the rest of the night?"

Meeting eyes with the dressed up waterbender, Shinji gave her a knowing look and she dropped her head immediately. _La, I'm so dead._

"Ah! Look who's miss popular. First night and you get two men wanting a private audience, Sapphire." The acrobat giggled.

Reluctantly, the waterbender stood to her feet and offered her hand to the man that wanted to be alone with her. She was fortunate it was Shinji and that he recognized her. La, knew she'd be in serious trouble if anyone else discovered her.

As he took her hand, Shinji let himself be led out of the room while his men all whistled and cheered at him. They hadn't realized this was purely business for him. Getting Katara out of their sight and alone so that they could speak.

When Katara brought him down the hall where the serving girl's entertained their private guests, she could hear more than she wanted. All ladies were allowed to _serve_ their guests' needs. Only those that weren't working girls had to charge extra for sexual favors.

As she found an unoccupied room, the waterbender pulled back the red and gold beads draping the doorway and let him in after her. He went to take a seat on the sofa and just as Katara sighed under her breath, a co-worker came to her with a basin of red wine as requested. She accepted it and brought to her guest who hadn't looked away from her.

"Do you realize where you're at?" Shinji asked her as she took the two glasses from under the low table and set it above it, pouring the red content into both.

Handing him the glass she made him, "Until this morning, no. I only realized it after I ended up meeting Zhao this morning. He doesn't recognize me but he knows I know him. He thinks I'm from the North Pole."

"Agni, you've got yourself in the deepest shit I've ever seen someone get themselves." Shinji couldn't bring himself to drink right now as he refused it, covering his face with his hands that ran up into his hair as he tried to wrap his head around this.

Suddenly burdened with the realization of everything, Katara sat the glass he rejected on the small round table and clasped her hands together, exhaling softly as she rested herself against the sofa. She knew Shinji had wanted to help her but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. Whether it was pride or mistrust, she really couldn't say but she knew nothing could be changed now. He was more than likely going to have to hand her over to Ozai now. And she was going to have to face her punishment. No way she was just going to up and leave knowing the Kai could be somewhere on these grounds.

Shinji looked over at her and pushed her black false bangs from her eyes, "I won't hand you over to him. Not if you don't want me to."

"Huh?!" She seemed confused.

"Don't look at me like that. I already told you I wanted to help." He stood up from the sofa and gazed upon her. "But I still have to tell him I found you. I have to let him know you're here. I'll convince him to leave you be for the time being but you need not run. Your son is here and Ozai-"

"What?! He's what?!" Katara stood and clenched his clothes in her fist as she stared him dead in his eyes.

Placing his hands on her shoulder, Shinji told her how her son now believes that Ozai was his father. Katara's breath caught in her throat as she sunk back onto the sofa and stared blankly at the small table in front of her. _What?_ What Shinji just told her sounded so absurd. Her son thought Ozai was his father? Oh Tui and La, she could laugh. As if that would ever happen in a million years.

The waterbender began laughing to herself as she slid her hand up into her fake hair and looked up at Shinji that rose his brow at her. "Why? Why would he make my son believe that? It's a load of crap."

"Well...Kai is his grandson so technically-"

"Technically, nothing! Kai is Zuko's son not that damn bastards!" Katara snarled defensively as she was back on her feet, now jabbing him in the chest as she stood toe to toe with Shinji. "Zuko is Kai's father! No one else is! I don't care what anyone says! My son doesn't need any other to be that for him! Especially not that good for nothing bastard! He's doing this to spite me!"

Watching the waterbender stress out about this piece of information caused another question to pop in Shinji's head. When she finally got a hold of herself, pacing back and forth, he asked her. Katara stood still in an instance as she looked at him with wide eyes that soon narrowed at him as her lips twitched back into a snarl. Clearly, he should have picked better timing.

Balling her fist as her abdomen, Katara glared at Shinji. "If I am, I'll kill whatever seed he planted in me. I refuse to carry a monster child of his."

While he knew she was talking purely out of her outright hate for Ozai, he knew someone like her wouldn't be able to make such a decision so easily. She'd definitely consider before doing something to harm an innocent, even if it was the child of the man she hated. Shinji just hoped it didn't come to that.

Sighing, "I guess you can do whatever you want for the rest of the night. I paid enough to keep you from having to put up with any other men tonight. So get you some rest, I suggest. I don't know what tomorrow brings so just be ready for whatever happens. Alright?"

Katara sighed as well as her nervous relaxed, "Okay, I will."

"And pleased don't run off again. For the love of Agni, if you want to see your son again, do not take off like you did. I can't promise how safe he'll be with our master if you piss him off further."

Rolling her eyes, "Okay, I said 'okay'."

"Just making sure."

"Well, if that's all, go on and tell your 'boss' I'm here. Unless you're trying to stay for a dance which I'd feel obligate at this point to do since you've been looking out for me."

Shinji's brows raised at her again to which earn him a groan.

"I was kidding now leave before I do."

Finding the waterbender to be amusing, Shinji chuckled as he pulled the beaded veil out of the way as he left and told the waterbender to be on her best behavior unless she wanted trouble. Of course, she took it at a jab since she never really behaved.

 _All you Fire Nation men are assholes!_

…..

Shinji made his way to where his master was in the inner sanctum of the brothel. Finding him in the gardens with the small child sitting over his shoulders and watching the sunset, the young firebender found it odd that his master would be bonding with the child of his disgraced son.

"Papa, will my hair grow this long?" Kai took a lock of his 'father's' hair.

Chuckling, "Of course." Ozai was taking a strange liking to the boy.

As Shinji approached, Kai laid his cheek against the crown of his dad's and looked at the man.

"My lord, I have news regarding the waterbender." Shinji started. "She's here."

Ozai's expression hardened.

"My mama's a waterbender." Kai asked in curiosity. "Is she here?"

"It would seem so." Ozai told the boy in as calm a tone as he could muster.

Kai cheered. He was happy to hear he'd be seeing his mother soon. It was annoying to him to have these other women try to be like her and they weren't.

Shinji tried not looking at the boy casually sitting on the shoulders of his master, laying against his head. While the look of the Fire Nation was all over this boy, he had his mother's face and her presence. Perhaps, that was why Lord Ozai had taking a liking in the boy. Whether he'd ever admit it or not, his master liked the waterbender. More than for his personal pleasure.

Taking Kai down from his shoulders, Ozai placed the boy on his feet and patted his head. "It's nearly time to eat your supper. Go with one of the ladies to the dining room. I have business to take care of."

Kai nodded his head and did as his father told him. Racing to the patio where the women were entertaining themselves with music and card games. They all coed at the four year old that came to tell them his papa wanted him to go to supper.

Ozai waited till the women took his grandson off to the dining room before looking back to Shinji.

"She's a server in the brothel. I ran into her there last night." Shinji told him.

"Why wasn't she brought to me?" Ozai asked as he was truly curious as to why that girl was tied up and thrown at his feet.

Shinji told him that she was no threat to him there. She wasn't planning on leaving as she figured her son was here. This worked better for them as she would no longer cause a ruckus or impede his work with her shenanigans. Having her work for the brothel was the best way to keep her close and not have to deal with the trouble she caused by being so close.

"You should have warned your friend not to run from me if you wanted her to come out of this unscathed." Ozai spat spiteful making a jab at the friendship Shinji developed with the waterbender. "Make Zhao aware that she works for him. I know he'll bring her to me."

Later that night, Ozai was on his way to his chambers when he walked passed his grandson's room that had smoke coming from it. He immediately busted the door down and entered the room to see the boy in his bed asleep with flames spurring out of control around him. Kai was in the middle of a nightmare and had accidentally set his room on fire. Ozai pulled the collar of his robe and covered his mouth as he went to grab the boy.

"Kai!" He yelled as he grabbed the four year old and tried leaving the room, however; the flames grew higher and hotter. Ozai loathed that his connection to his element was gone but he remembered Shinji telling him why the waterbender ran. He burned her by accident while in bed with her. Some parts of his bending had returned.

Covering the boy's face to keep him from inhaling the smoke, Ozai closed his eyes and concentrated as best he could, hoping to feel some connection with the flames. He needed to dispel them quick before they suffocated. In seconds, the flames disbursed and Ozai ran from the room holding his grandson to him. Outside, Ozai fell into the grass coughing and wheezing. His attention went to the boy who hadn't stirred from his sleep.

"Kai!" He yelled at the boy and tried waking him up. "Kai!"

Coughing, the four year old started waking up and opening his eyes.

Ozai was relieved as he laid there in the grass trying to get a hold of himself. "Thank Agni." He groaned.

"Papa?" Kai sat up and looked to his dad laying in the grass coughing his lungs out. "Papa, are you alright?"

"Yes." Ozai tried getting up but struggled. He had taken too much of that smoke into his lungs. Rolling onto his back, he hoped to get more fresh air into his system and started coughing even more.

The four year old panicked and crawled over to him, "Papa!"

"I'm alright, boy." He tried telling the boy.

Shaking his head, "I don't want you to get dead and be useless, papa!" Kai started crying.

If Ozai wasn't choking on every intake of breath, he'd laugh at the boy. Clearly, he had been paying to close attention to him when talking to his subordinates. "Then don't sit there crying, boy. Go get help."

Kai, once again, got up and did as told by his father. The former tyrant watched the boy hurry to find someone. It didn't make sense to him why he liked the boy so much but he knew that it had something to do with how obedient the boy was. Not to mention the boy was able to bend even while asleep. Ozai knew the boy would need a tutor in order to control his vast amount of power. As he thought, the boy would be promising. He had no doubt.

…..

Early the next morning while getting dressed in a simple uniform kimono, Katara was asked by one of the girls across the hall from her if she could help with cleaning the linen. She agreed only because she knew it looked better for her to not isolate herself. So outside in the courtyard of the brothel, Katara washed the linens with the women that invited her. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she had her sleeves rolled up. She scrubbed the linens in the tubs of soapy water they had set up. It was like being in the village as a young girl when she and the other women had to clean while the men went out to war. Though it was during the middle of the war that took both her parents from her, those days had been so simple and bearable.

Feeling more at ease, Katara even hummed to herself while some of the women more familiar with one another played and splashed each other. It was just like back then.

"Enough of that, ladies. Save that playfulness for our guests in the evening." The headmaster strolled by with his entourage of personal servants following behind him. But as he strolled by, he spotted that tribeswoman, Sapphire, among them. Snapping his finger for one of his servants to come to his ear. "Are we sure it's her?"

Whispering a confirmation in his ear, Zhao shooed his servants away to go on ahead of him. As they did, Zhao stepped down into the courtyard with his arms in his sleeves. He made his way to the tribeswoman and tapped her on her shoulder with his fan as she knelt by the tub she was cleaning the linen in

"Oh little miss Sapphire, would you join me for a walk? "

Flinching, Katara felt a cold sweat travel down her back as she reluctantly rose to her feet and pulled the linen up with her. "Yes, master." she bowed her head.

"Leave it and follow me."

Walked into the inner sanctum, Katara kept her head bowed and shifted her hair to hang down over her face more. She wasn't taking the chances of running into Ozai here. La, he'd slice her throat the first chance he got. Probably worse knowing him. He wasn't going to make her death quick and easy. She reeled her fear in as to not draw more attention to herself. Just because Ozai might already be aware she was here didn't mean they needed to see one another. Especially after those things she said.

Arriving in Zhao's study, he welcomed her to take a seat on the sofa and as she sat, holding her hands together, the headmaster stood in front of her with his crooked smile.

"So I find I was right. We do know each other though not too well. You're just that pesky girl that kept getting in my way when I tried capturing the Avatar." Zhao stated as looked her over. "But seeing as you've not only managed to get yourself wrapped in the royal family and have become quite the lovely girl, I figured I should bother getting to know you."

Katara finally lifted her head to meet the former admiral's gaze. Silent and careful with her expression, the waterbender tried thinking of what his angle was for bringing her here. Was this Ozai's plan or something separate? She couldn't be too sure as she was in quite the predicament.

Sliding himself beside her on the sofa, Zhao threw his arm around her on the back of the sofa and leaned close to her. She gave him a look that made it clear his advances were not welcomed. However; this did nothing to deter him. He simply grinned and took a lock of her fake her. With a small tug, her wig fell off and her brown shoulder length wavy curls came into view.

"I'm told to keep an eye on you as you're not trustworthy. I hear you've inconvenienced our master more than plenty on your way here. He wants to have you punished. Tortured, perhaps. However; I offered him an alternative. Would you like to hear it, precious Sapphire?"

 _No, not really._

Zhao leaned off of her and smiled as his hand dangled over his mouth with his elbow resting on the back of the sofa like an armrest. "The perfect and most obedient servant there is. One that would willingly humiliate herself and do so with a smile on her face."

Katara's brows furrowed immediately.

"It's that or I can throw you to the worst of my men who will undoubtedly have their way with you and kill that bastard child of yours once his usefulness runs out, maybe cut pieces off of him and send him to his father that I'm sure would be thrilled to know he has a son. What will it be, waterbender? You have ten seconds to give me an answer."

The waterbender's eyes widened.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Fiv-"

"I submit." She stopped his count.

Grinning, "How am I to believe you? You have the tendency to lie."

Rising from the sofa, Katara got down on her knees and proceeded to bend herself to the floor. A full and humble bow.

"I think you might be bowing to the wrong person, child."

Zhao smirked as she rose her head to see him gesture his head to what was behind her. And as she slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder, Katara's eyes widened. Standing with the most stark gaze she had ever since a person wear was Ozai. Dressed in a black kimono and red outer coat trimmed in gold. His hands in his sleeves as he stepped from behind the sliding door and into the room. A small group of women accompanied him. All of them dressed and painted as geishas. They were beautiful. Absolutely so. It made her feel incredibly inferior as a woman. Their elegance and grace was far greater than she could ever mimic. Her upbring played a lot into that.

Anyway, her eyes focused back on Ozai and she felt her head hang as she could no longer hold his gaze.

"She says she submits, my lord. Do we believe her?"

Ozai said nothing as he walked over to the single chair in the middle of the room. Sitting, his female servants knelt beside him, one even laid her head in his lap like a pet. He petted her head as he looked at the waterbender. She still hadn't looked back at him. She knew as well as he did, that this wasn't going to end well for her.

Not wanting to speak directly to the wench that ran away, "Tell her to remove her clothes."

Katara's eyes widened as she lifted her head up and immediately looked at him.

"You heard him, girl. Strip." Zhao said as he lounged about the sofa, wanting to see the girl nude.

Swallowing what was a lump of fear and pride, Katara slowly and carefully lifted herself from the ground. Zhao's threat played in her head. Her son, he'd suffer if she didn't become this perfect servant he spoke of. As if she had fallen far enough, she managed to reach a new low.

Fingertips touched her collarbone and drifted to the fabric of her kimono. With all but too much ease, her shoulder was revealed and the sleeve on her right side hung off her as she pulled her arm from it. She could hear one of the women make a rather sensual sound in her mouth as Zhao did the same. It was not unexpected. Katara figured out a while ago people were not accustomed to seeing her piercings and with her breast exposed, she tried to ignore the responses she was getting.

Growing annoyed with how slow the waterbender was undressing, Ozai snapped his fingers and two of his servants had practically attacked her, ripping her clothes from her. He was rather amused by how much a fight she put up, only making it that much easier for the women to strip her. And once they were done, he ordered them both back to him.

In the middle of the room naked and curled into herself, Katara shivered as she looked up from her fallen curls in her face. How she wanted to tear into him and call him out. How she wanted to lunge at him and rip out his throat. La, she wanted to make him pay for doing this to her. For bringing her here. For taking her son. For ever being the pathetic excuse of a man he was. What he failed to realized, he caused her a lot more suffering than he knew. She didn't even know his face or name and he had taken from her. Starting with the last raid that took her mother and sending Azula to hunt her and her friends down. Ozai hadn't just shown up and started causing her misery. He had always been there, out of sight but never out of mind, making her life a living hell. He killed her father. In cold blood, he killed her father and now he had her son, using him against her just to further humiliate her as if he hadn't already had enough. And even knowing how much she swelled with hatred for him, Katara didn't allow the hatred the power to take over and lay waste to this bastard of a man.

"How would you like to have her for the night, Zhao?"

Zhao grinned as he watched the look of shock and horror build in the waterbender's eyes. "Are you sure, my lord? I figured you wouldn't want anyone touching your little pet."

"Perhaps, I'm in a generous mood today." Ozai said as he stood up and his servants rose with him, his eyes hardening at the waterbender. "Unless, it decides it truly wants to co-operate."

Falling into another humbled bow as she shook, "Pl-please." She cried as she pleaded. "I will do anything. Anything. But don't give me to him. Please! I beg of y-"

"Put her on a leash and walk her to my chambers." Ozai cut her off. Truth be told, he wasn't interested in giving up his toy just yet, though she didn't need to know that. He just needed her to know how serious he was and the instance that she does cross him again, he'd let every last man in here have her.

Putting on a leash with a gag placed over her mouth, Katara was ordered to walk on her hands and knees like an animal. One of Ozai's women did the honors of walking her while another rode on her back, giggling behind her fan that she used occasionally to spank the waterbender. If matters weren't already bad, the hall was rather crowded with men that stopped to get a look at the utter humiliating position she was in. Worst of all, Lao saw her and he didn't pass up making a crude remark.

"Finally in your place, water peasant." He said as he tilted his head to get a look of her exposed body. "I hope our master doesn't mind sharing."

If Katara wasn't being forced to remain on all fours and paraded about like some damn animal for the sake of her son's life, she'd send an icicle into his throat.

Fortunately, the public humiliation was coming to an end but her torment wasn't over yet. Into Ozai's chambers, he ordered her to be bathed and appropriately dressed. Katara was dumped into a massive tub and then scrubbed forcibly by the female servants who all decided to join in on the fun. Splashing and giggling as some of them roughly bathed her. Rubbing her skin till it bruised red and was sore and tender to the touch.

When she was let out of the tub, the so called appropriate attire was far from appropriate. Much like what Ming and the working girls wore at the brothel, Katara made to wear the pink silk undergarments, with the see-through skirt, arm bangles. Only instead of the false nail and excessive neck jewelry, Katara wore a collar around her neck that was attached to a chain and her wrists were cuffed with a chain that hooked to her collar. The servants did her hair and make-up. Leaving her fringes out to be swooped to the side while the rest was pulled back and tied high up. A pink veil was added to the back with a hairpin of a cherry blossom going through it. Her lips were dark red, eyeliner applied to her eyes, red dust to her eyelids, and black dot right under her eye.

Finished, the geishas presented her to their master. Ozai took a look at the work his servants had done with the waterbender an he was rather impressed. If he didn't know better, she looked like any Fire Nation woman to him. Especially with the undertone of loathe she sent his way with her fiery gaze.

"Lock her in." Ozai signaled his servants.

The women grabbed the waterbender again and began smirking. Katara didn't know what the hell was going on but she didn't like what was happening. Soon she was taken into a bedroom and pushed onto the bed. It wasn't long before the women began giggling at the sudden shift in her expression. Confusion and fear covered her face. It intensified when she saw the geishas take her chains and pull her with them up the bed and connected them to the headboard of the bed. Katara squirmed as she was now locked in.

"I don't want to kill you, believe it or not. I enjoy you too much to do that." He said with a hint of self-loathing. "My weakness as a man, I admit. However; I can't let you go unpunished. What you did, running, and then our quarrel in the woods, I've killed for less."

Unable to look away from the naked women, Katara swallowed hard. "So what are you going to do to me?"

The eerie look of a true sadist appeared on his lips in the form of a crooked smile, "I don't know how or why but some of my bending is back. I wonder how much of it is I can use."

"No! Please!" She screamed and squirmed. La, she couldn't believe this. All for running away?!

Dismissing his servants, Ozai placed his knee on the door of the bed and grabbed Katara by her ankle. Raising it to eye view as he stared solely at her.

"Anyone tell you that you have a beautiful your voice is when you scream?"

 _Huh?!_ Moments later, Katara screamed as he ankle burned in the hands of the former tyrant. She tried breaking away but being chained kept her from that. The waterbender cried out for relief from the pain before it finally let up. But this wasn't for long. Ozai ran his fingers up her thighs, burn her as he did causing her to shriek.

"Good girl. Just like that." He amused at how much thrashing around the girl did. It reminded him of a fish flopping around out of water.

When he got her to roll on her stomach, burning every inch there, Ozai held his hand down on the back of her neck. "Now don't move."

….

Leaving his toy to be fixed up by his servants, Ozai was greeted by Zhao who was interested to know what he had done with the waterbender. The former admiral was shocked and yet not so much when he heard what his master did. Torturing her was not surprising. Coercing her into letting him have her in order to end her suffering, not even slightly surprising. But burning her. It was surprising, shock, dare he say unexpected. It meant his bending was back.

"This is a sign from Agni, my lord. He's undone what that pesky Avatar has done to you." Zhao is elated to hear that the bending of his master was returning. It meant his claim to the throne was renewed. Fate was on their side.

However; Ozai didn't believe in gods and fate. Those things had failed him plenty of times before. This wasn't luck or a blessing, this was that girl. She did this. No doubt unknowingly. He didn't know how she did it or even if she knew what she had done but he was going to find out. The sooner the better.

"Has a flame been able to manifest?"

Shaking his head, "No, I'm only able to generate heat and maybe a spark here and there but that is all."

Zhao fell silent to think of how or what could have cause this. Nothing new seemed to happen to his master from what he was told. So what was it?

"That waterbender...could she hav-"

"Only thing that makes any sense. I want it looked into. Aren't you a scholar, Zhao?"

"Well yes, my lord but the Library I sought information from has since gone missing." the former admiral stated. "But I could try my luck at getting her to talk."

Shaking his head, "She won't trust you enough. I'll have Shinji pry the information out of her."

…..

Arriving in Bei Seng Sei's upper ring, Zuko and Suki figured they would stop by to see Iroh before heading to the palace. However; when reaching the renowned tea shop, one of the workers told them that he had gone to Xiao Lu for the tea supplies. This was a bummer as Zuko wanted to ask his uncle about his son that he was left in the dark about. But it would seem that coming to the teashop was not in vain.

Aang, dressed in the tea shop uniform, was riding his sphere of air out of the kitchen while the chef yelled behind him that he needed to leave as they could hold their own till Iroh returned. Suki and Zuko lit up at the sight of the carefree airbender.

"Hey guys!" The airbender came up to them and jumped off his sphere, dispelling it as he floated down to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Summit." Zuko said with every bit of annoyance he could muster.

"Oh really?! That's today?!" Aang looked panicked. "Crap, I forgot!"

Suki looked at him softly, "It's fine, Aang. You're probably just focused on Katara's death."

"Disappearance. Katara's disappearance."

"Huh?!" Zuko and Suki said in unison.

The Avatar sighed as he realized, no one but him was actually out here searching for Katara. _I could find you faster if I had some help._ He proceeded to tell his friends what he knew and discovered. First, Katara's hair and choker were the only things found at the scene. This lead him to believe Katara must have staged her death if she felt someone was after her and fled with Kai. Then, as he traveled to look for her, finding out Ozai had escaped, Aang found out that slave traffickers had caught her on two occasions and both times there was mention of two Fire Nation men with her. It wasn't until the second time that discovered one of the men was Ozai. So Katara hadn't gone into hiding. She and Kai were kidnapped by Ozai.

Suki looked at Aang in utter shock as Zuko slumped down on his knees.

"She's still alive guys. I've been looking everywhere for her for over a month."

Neither of them knew what to say. Katara was alive. Holy crap. But she was with Ozai and so was Kai.

"We gotta look for them now!" Zuko said.

"What about the summit?" Suki questioned.

"Screw it! I have family business to take care of!"

…..

It had been two weeks since arriving to Xiao Lu and Katara was falling into her routine here at the brothel. During the day she cleaned until Zhao came by to escort her into the inner sanctum of the estate where Ozai would humiliate her in front of his goons until they were alone he played with her. Katara was burned and then coaxed into foreplay. She pretended she was unaffected. Telling herself that his touch made her skin control. However; she seemed to like the attention he gave her after making her want to shove her foot down his throat. It was like he was making up for burning her. Not that he ever could. _Fuck him_. But anyway, she would then return to the brothel to work the evening, having learned her way around the place very quickly. She repeated this routine everyday.

"Sapphire!" Her name was being called.

Snapping out of it, Katara zoned back in and realized she was in the middle of a shift. She was holding a basin of red wine on her shoulder about to greet a guest that wanted a private audience. _La, get it together._ The waterbender pulled back the beads to the room she was assigned and went into character instantly.

"What's wrong with her?" One of the serving girls asked Ming.

"I think she's homesick." The working girl answered. "Maybe she had a lover back there."

Ty Lee walked up with a tray of food her guest ordered, "I wouldn't say he's much of a lover but he sort of dumped her to marry someone else."

"Oh really?" Ming seemed interested.

Shaking her head, "Yeah, she ended up pregnant with his kid when he decided to move on. Poor girl spent four years getting over him. And now she's in this weird relationship with this guy she hates. Well he hates her too. But anyways, I hear there's plenty of crazy sex!" The acrobat shrieked before carrying her tray to her guests.

Ming waited till Ty Lee got back and asked her more, fairly interested in the waterbender's love life. "So why is she screwing around with some guy she hates in the first place?"

Ty Lee shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. She used to hate her son's father and now this guy. I think she just might have it bad for Fire Nation men. You know that crap about opposites attract and all."

"Fire Nation men?" Whoa, Ming didn't think Sapphire would be interested in them. She was a waterbender. Didn't they have a huge grudge against the Fire Nation after their people almost ended up like the Air nomads?

"Is Sapphire available?" A Fire Nation man walked up to them in the middle of them discussing the waterbender's personal life which caused them both to pause.

"Sorry, she's with a guest right now. Would you like to see one of our other girls?" Ming asked sweetly.

Shaking his head, "No, she happens to be a friend of mine. I needed to speak with her for a moment."

 _Fire Nation male. Friend of Sapphire._ Ming looked him over. _OH CRAP! Is this the guy?!_

"If you don't mind waiting for her, she'll be just a moment."

An hour later, Katara surfaced from the room with her fists clenching at her side. Yet another customer that wanted to grope her. She was nice enough to go topless but once again, men seemed to be fascinated by her nipple ring. She was about to take them out if it was going to get her felt up all the damn time. That or stop taking offers. She didn't care how much money she got from the stripping and exotic dancing, she was about to be strictly a server.

"Sapphire, we got another request." Ming said in a cheerful voice.

Narrowing her eyes, "I need a break before I take anyone else."

"I promise I won't be too much a hassle." The waterbender turned around and saw Shinji smiling at her.

Ming couldn't help but get all bubbly as she and the other serving girls watched the waterbender fumble with her words.

"Ugh-Shinji, what are- what are you doing here?" Katara was a bit confused. She didn't think he'd try visiting her during working hours. Wouldn't he get in trouble for this?

Seeing that he must have caught the waterbender off guard a little, "We need to talk."

Not needing to ask about what, Katara looked at Ming to ask her for her break and the woman told her to have the night off. She made the brothel enough money to get a shift off. The waterbender took Shinji's hand and took him up the stairs to her room.

"Wonder what 'we need to talk' is code for?" Ming watched as Sapphire hurried up the steps with the good looking Fire Nation man. The serving girls all giggled and went on to finish working.

Upstairs, Katara changed her clothes behind the divider in her room as Shinji waited for her. His hands were clasped together as he was patient. She insisted they talk in her room but he made it clear that it was best for them to go out.

Wearing a long soft pink cheongsam dress, Katara let her black wig hang over her shoulders rather than wearing it up. Ozai wasn't the only person she had tried not to be seen by. Technically, she was dead and if anyone figured out she was alive, word would travel and it could easily cause a panic with the rebel forces if someone came after her. Her son's life could be at risk. She threw her cloak over her shoulders and took, Shinji's hand as he led her out her room.

When they left the brothel, Shinji let go of her hand and placed his hand on her waist. "I'm being followed."

"Oh!" Katara seemed to just catch on to the group of men that had been waiting across the street from the brothel. She decided to play along in order to keep Shinji from getting in trouble.

Looking up to him with a smile, "Where shall we eat? I haven't had Fire Nation cuisine in a while."

"I think there's a place a few blocks away." Shinji said as the waterbender hugged herself to his arm.

The two made no indication that they knew they were being followed. Just pretended to be a couple. Hoping it would make them less suspicious.

Coming to the restaurant, Shinji pointed out, Katara felt a bit nervous from all the overly dressed people. She had only worn a simple dress, nothing fancy. La, she hoped no one looked at her too much.

"Table for two." Shinji told the host and they were taken to upstairs to the balcony patio. A nice spot to have some privacy as there were barely any other people dining up here.

Katara was helped into her seat as Shinji then sat across from her. She smiled and looked to their waiter that came, ordering herself red wine. The same was ordered by Shinji. When left alone, Shinji reached over the table to take her hand as he saw from the corner of his eyes that the men were once again watching him from across the street. Also noticing, the waterbender kept up her act.

"Why are you being followed?" She asked with a smile on her face. While they could see her, they couldn't hear her.

Gazing into her eyes, "I don't know. They aren't our men."

"Well, they sure as look like buddies of yours. I don't know, maybe when you spend so much time on your hands and knees being gawked and whistled at by perverts everyday, all men start looking the same." She responded bitterly.

Sighing as he looked down at the table for a moment, "Katara, I'm sorry for that. I thought it would get better since you and our master have been-"

"Have been what?" Katara raised a brow. If he thought the things that went on in those chambers was them 'getting along', he was dead wrong.

Becoming uneasy he changed the topic, "Anyway, the men following me aren't ours. They look like they're from the Fire Nation but I don't know from what faction."

 _Faction? There was more than just the rebels that wanted Ozai on the throne?_ The was the first she had ever heard of them and she was involved in many tirades to put a stop to the rebel forces growing in the Fire Nation. Why had she never heard of this before now?

"When everyone discovered Ozai lost his ability. Many felt he was no longer suited become Fire Lord again." He informed her. "So there are some that have been supporting the cause to have Azula take the throne instead."

 _Azula?! Really?! Did they know how flipping crazy she was?!_ Katara couldn't begin to understand why anyone would want her to rule over them.

"If my guess is correct then you'll have a problem on your hands."

 _And how's that? Sounds like a father and daughter issue to me._

"Unlike Ozai, Azula and her forces aren't going to want to keep your son alive. Not even for ransome. They would kill him on sight."

The waterbender's eyes widened in utter fear.

"It's a struggle of the heirs. And heirs are as important as the person sitting on the throne. Ozai doesn't currently have any fit ones and I doubt he'll want to go through the whole process again. So he's been debating on whether or not make your son sis heir. But of course, his mother's lineage plays a part in whether he's worthy or not. But Azula, She's young enough to have her own and as many as she feels is necessary. However; this means your son will need to be disposed of first."

Letting go of his hands, Katara watched as their waiter came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She wait till after their glasses were poured to give her order. The only Fire Nation dish she could eat without burning her tongue off was the dragon seasoned boar with rice instead of noodles, a bowl of three peppered soup, and fried beef dumplings. She hadn't eaten much with how they feed her the brothel diet which was meant to keep all the girls thin. Shinji order the Phoenix filet with extra Komodo sauce, salad dressed in the seven suns seasoning and also beef dumplings.

As the waiter left again, the two of them sighed as the men seem to have left, no longer interested in their date.

"Any signs?" Shinji moves on to the next topic of his concerns.

Katara tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked bluntly since she didn't seem to recall the stressful morning she decided to leave.

Casting her gaze down, "It's too early to tell but I doubt it."

"You know if you are, you'll be killed too if Azula's men discover it." Shinji told her as he drank his glass empty while she stared at him with fear engulfing her eyes. "Ozai won't allow it though. You'd be surprise to hear how his relationship with Azula was like. They weren't as close as you'd think. While our lord hated his son, he sort of fears his daughter as she is unstable. Honestly, they used each other to play the part that needed to be played for their own advancement. Ozai needed someone to do his dirty wrong and Azula needed him to make her his heir."

 _Not surprised, actually. I've met them both. Sounds just like 'em._ Katara scoffed mentally as she sipped from her glass.

Pouring himself more wine, Shinji went on to let the waterbender know all that was happening on their end. Her son Kai had a tutor for his academics and his bending. She wasn't too happy to hear Kai had nearly killed himself by starting a fire in his sleep. But she was also reluctant to feel gratitude towards Ozai for hiring him a tutor. She knew why he was interested in her son. He needed an heir when he took back the throne.

As their food came out, the two of them ate and continued discussing matters. It wasn't much more than Shinji stressing the issue of being careful and Katara asking to see her son. He promised her that the boy was alright but she still wanted to see him. Shinji told her that she'd have to ask Ozai for permission. He was the one looking after him.

Dinner ended shortly after they ate and Shinji walked the waterbender back to the brothel/estated where they both lived and worked.

"Thank you for dinner." Katara said as she smiled at him. Even if he couldn't give her what she wanted, she was thankful that he cared enough to let her know everything that was going on.

"It was nothing." He replied.

Reaching up on her tippy toes, Katara grabbed him by his shirt and kissed his cheek. "It meant a lot to me. Thank you."

Both caught off guard and lost in the waterbender's eyes. "You're welcome." He finally said.

"Don't tell Ozai I did that." Katara backed away as she was about to enter the brothel.

"Trust me, I won't." He said as she waved goodbye and turned her back. His hand went to the side of his face the waterbender had kissed. Shinji knew it didn't mean much to her but it had to him. It meant more than she knew.

….

It was upon entering the city and heading towards the grand suppliers of the best teas in all the Earth Kingdom that Iroh saw the woman. She was outside what looked like an estate sweeping. Probably a brothel. From what he could see of her, she was young, long black waves, brown skin, and had this familiar presence to her. He watched her for a moment, under the warm skies of Xiao Lu and saw her stumble, dropping her broom.

Being the kind chivalrous man he was, Iroh went over to help her reach down for her broom. Her dress seemed to cause her some difficulty when it came to bending over or crouching down.

"Here you are, miss." Iroh stated as he handed her the broom.

Receiving her broom back, the woman looked up and wanted to thank him. However; as she did, the two gasped inwardly and stared wide eyed at each other.

"Iroh?"

"Dear, spirits, Aang was right. You're still alive."

…..

A/N:

Next chapter, be ready for Katara to get a little freaky. Some exotic dancing and girl on girl action. Why you ask? Maybe to convince someone to let her see her son or maybe she just likes finally getting some attention. Who knows? Find out next week….(Or week after).

Thanks for reading my lovelies!


	17. Chapter 17

Update for WHERE WE STAND comes out this weekend! Be prepared my lovelies!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:

Chapter 15:

"You're alive?" Iroh couldn't believe his eyes.

Katara backer away from him and dropped the broom. She apologized before hurrying back into the brothel. As the old tea shop owner stood there baffled, a large man exited where Katara had ran into and gave him a stern look.

"You messing with our girls at this time of day, grandpa?" The large man glared. "They got work to do and if you want an audience with Sapphire right there, it'll cost you more than normal price. She's expensive, poor little exotic thing. You'll need to come load if you want her."

Iroh has absolutely no words. Not only was Katara alive, she was working in a- his eyes looked up at the place- brothel. Oh heavens no.

...

"What's it gonna take for a man like me to take home a girl like you?" A customer was lounging back with his cup of sake as he watched the blue eyed woman dance for him.

Swaying her hips, Katara's wrists twisted to the music, her eyes focused with allure to them with her dark eye makeup. She moved her body like water and rolled to the beat of the song being played by her co-worker. As she stood in front of her guest, his hand went to her thigh and she playfully slapped it away.

"That'll cost you." Katara told him with a wink and her purses lips.

The customer smirked and dug in his coin bag and tossed her five gold coins in her money vase on the table. He then proceeded to feel her up, pulling her into his lap and begin running his hands all over her body. She tried not to show her disgust but it became painfully obvious when she felt him shove his hands into her underwear and rub her pearl.

Pushing herself away, Katara hissed and slapped the man. "That's not for sell!"

"Sure it is, doll face. You work in a spirit damn whore house. The hair on your head to the nails on your toes are all for grabs and I paid my five coins, so I want what I came here for or you can forget about your chump change, girly." The man said with his sickly guck mouth.

Katara swore he was missing several teeth and his breath reeked of more than just booze. She looked from him to her money vase. No way I'm fucking him or any customer. Not what I signed up for.

The waterbender moved quickly for her money vase grabbing it quickly as her co-work fled. The customer jumped for her, grabbing her leg, and drug her back to him. She kicked him away causing him to tumble back in his seat. When she climbed to her feet, Katara took off running with her money. The customer cane run after her. She made it to where many of her fellow women were clustered and greeting their new customers when her hair was yanked back and she collapsed on her knees, still hugging the money vase to her.

Having her hair yanked up as a knee pressed into her back, Katara heard all her co-workers gasp. A blade came up to her neck as she was held in this strained position.

"Give me my money back, Whore, or give me what I want." He told her.

Hissing as she refused both, "Go fuck yourself, you cock sucking moron!"

The customer raised his blade up and intended to lay waste to her, however; his arm was caught.

"You can have your money back so long as you let go of mines." Zhao chimed in.

Yanking the foul customer away from his blue eyed profit, Zhao tossed him out of the brothel.

"Don't let me catch your filth in my business again. And here, take your five coins back you damn bastard." Zhao tossed the coins at the man groveling on the ground.

When the headmaster redirected his attention to his blue eyed profit, he narrowed his gold ones.

"Sapphire, come with me."

Ty Lee and Ming were in shock with the others girls as sapphire was taken of to be spoken with by the headmaster. They hoped she didn't get into too much trouble but it was hard seeing as the scene they all witnessed.

In the inner sanctum, Katara was bent over and struck several times with a leather whip. As much as it hurt, she had got rather use to being punished like this with Ozai. He seemed to have a thing for making her suffer, typical. While she had her ass spanked, the devil himself walked in and observed. His gold eyes sparked at the sight of her in a compromising position. She wouldn't be surprised if he ended up sporting a hard one with how thrilled he seemed to be at her being paddled for whatever reason, thought obviously for being her usual self and getting into trouble.

"What is this?" He asked as he looked up from the waterbender to his right hand.

Zhao stopped halfway into his next strike when he told his master how the girl had refused to refund a customer after denying him special services. Of course, this didn't seem to be a problem for the former tyrant as the girl was his pet and he didn't give a damn about hospitality. He told the admiral that he would finish the remainder of her punishment and dismissed him.

When Zhao left and Katara was told to stand up from being bent over, Ozai snatched her up by her wrist and yanked her to him.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" He hissed.

Shaking her head, "No."

"No, what?!"

"No, master."

Ozai flung her aside and watched her stumble to the floor. He towered over her, glaring callously at her. It was like he wanted to read her and couldn't. Like he was frustrated and wanted answers.

"Why do you need money that you wouldn't give it back?"

Sighing as she picked herself up from the floor. Now this was embarrassing. Couldn't just say what she wanted to say. So she lied. Better than telling him the truth.

"I saw a dress in town that I wanted." Katara lied. "I don't get to wear anything but the uniforms here. I wanted to wear something different."

Seriously? Ozai's brow raised. That was it? He really didn't know if he should buy it or not but the shame and red hue of her face said it all. Maybe she really did want some dress in town. He wouldn't put it passed this moronic girl to go out of her way for something so small. The life of a peasant must be tiring.

Scoffing as he stepped around her, "If you wanted something you should ask."

"Ask?"

"Yes," he looked at her from over his shoulder to see her standing to her feet. "Ask. I would have it bought for you."

"And why's that?" Suddenly curious.

"Isn't it obvious, waterbender?" He grinned. "You're mine and anything of mines, I take care of. Understood?"

Katara was now regretting lying. She should have just told the truth because at least the conversation wouldn't lead to him telling her this. La, what does he even mean. She told herself not to ask that sort of question aloud, that she would not like the answer. So instead, Katara just stood there without a response and tried her damndest to avoid eye contact with Ozai.

"I'll have Shinji go with you to buy you the dress." Ozai told her. "Though I expect you to show your gratitude later when you return."

Taking from the huskiness of his voice, he must mean for something specific and she didn't have to wonder what he had in mind. She would tell him to go to hell but then it would seem she didn't want the dress all that badly and he'd demand for her to be honest about why she seem to need to money so badly. And she could not, I mean, could not let him know a single reason of the truth for why she needed the money. It might very well get her killed. So she hushed up and played her part. Keeping the truth closer to heart.

Shinji knew his master wanted to find out why and how his bending began returning by getting close to the waterbender, but it didn't seem like much progress lately. However; today, his genius plan seemed to take root as the waterbender seemed flustered that their master would toss a bag of coins to him and tell him to go with her to buy the dress she wanted. Seemed they were getting closer to the answer.

Katara tried looking for place that sold dresses as she hadn't actually wanted to buy a dress. She debated telling Shinji but then again, was that wise? Shinji did give away that she worked at the brothel.

"So I guess you're not here to actually buy a dress." Shinji figured it out.

Shaking her head, "No."

"Then what is with needing money so badly? Are you trying to save up to escape?" Shinji furrowed his brows as he stopped and made her stop.

Swallowing hard, Katara looked up at him with teary eyes. She wanted to say something. She really did but she lied again.

"I want to move out of the brothel. I don't want to work there much longer." Katara told him. "It's degrading."

Somehow falling for it, Shinji sighed and pulled her into his arms to embrace her. He held her around her waist with arm as he laid his hand on the back of her head. Katara was stiff for a moment until she relaxed from the initial shock, and returned the embrace.

"I'll see what I can do about that, alright? But I still have to get you a dress. Ozai won't like that you lied even over something so small." Shinji told her.

Resting her head against his chest, Katara nodded. "Okay."

As the two of them hugged they heard the clearing of someone's throat. The looked over while still in each other's arms to see and old man wearing rather expensive clothes. Katara's eyes widened.

"I see you have reason to disappear, Ms. Katara. I doubt Zuko would be happy to discover you've moved on." Iroh chuckled.

Pulling a part, Shinji was also surprised to see the old man. Ozai was going to lose his mind if he found out Katara had been discovered alive by her former ally.

Swallowing hard, "Oh we're not together." She stated.

"If you say so. You ran the yesterday morning when I spotted you. Is everything alright?" Iroh asked with deep concern. She wasn't only supposed be dead but Aang said he suspected she had been captured by Ozai.

Placing his hand behind Katara's back, "How about we grab lunch and talk?"

Katara looked up at Shinji with confusion as he held his hand to her lower back.

"What?" She whispered to him.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered back.

"That explains a lot." Iroh said as he listened to the waterbender explain what happened to her and why everyone thought she was dead.

Sighing as she held a warm cup of tea in her hands, "I knew someone was after me. I knew they had seen Kia and I couldn't risk them trying to take him. At first, I thought it just rebels but it turned out to be Ozai. I had a few run ins while being on the run but I've finally gotten away. So I'm in hiding."

"At a brothel?"

"I make good money." Katara stated.

Iroh raised his brow.

"Not like that. I just host and serve our guests beverages. Sometimes I dance but I can handle touchy customers." Katara told him, hoping to reassure his doubts.

However; Iroh wasn't very fond of the waterbender and his grandson living in an establishment like that. It wasn't safe nor was it the kind of place for them to be. The old former General turned teashop owner offered them to come back with him and hide in the upper ring of Bei Seng Sei. It was safer. No one without proper papers could get to them.

Looking to Shinji before back to Iroh, "Sorry, Iroh, But I can't. I've taken a liking to being on my own. Even if it's not ideal. I like it here."

"Think of your son-"

"I do. I always do." Katara said in a somber voice. "Not a moment goes by that I haven't. He's my everything. I want what's best but I believe staying here is for the best. Isn't that right, Shinji?"

Shinji nodded his head.

Smiling, Katara placed her hands on Shinji, "He's been the best role model for Kai. He really looks up to him. I can't take him from someone he finally sees a father like figure in. It would be detrimental to Kai. I can't and I won't."

Seeing now that there was more to it, Iroh accepted the waterbender's willingness to stay. However; he still didn't see why she had to stay at a brothel. To which she said she just needed the money and planned to get her own place. This also became acceptable as she did have a plan to get her own home to properly raise her son.

As they finished their meal and got ready to leave the noodle house, Shinji told Katara that he'd meet her at the shop, they still had a dress to buy. Left with Iroh for a moment alone, the waterbender's joyful expression turned into a fearful one in seconds.

"Iroh." She said his name with unease. "I'm-"

"My brother caught you, didn't he?" Iroh seemed to have known all along. From the moment he saw her and she frantically went running back into the brothel. He knew.

"I was kidnapped the night my home back in the South Pole burned to the ground. I've been with him ever since. He had Kai hidden from me. I don't even know if he's alright!" Katara cried.

Iroh pulled the young girl to him and embraced her. As she hugged him back, Katara whispered something to him and the old man gasped. She didn't allow him to pull from her. Continuing to whispering in his ear and the look on his face became more and more mortified.

"What has my brother done to you?"

Finally, letting go, Katara looked to him and shook her head.

"Then you must leave with me! Find Kai and we'll leave now!"

"Iroh, I don't know where he is. Ozai has him hidden away."

Iroh sighed, "Then you must get him to tell you. By any means necessary."

Swallowing hard, "I know." As she gazed at the ground.

Iroh embraced the waterbender before telling her where he was staying in wait of her. She gave him a sober smile before pulling away.

"I should go before-"

"It's fine. Go." Iroh prayed the girl found her son without further ruining herself but he knew better. His brother was deplorable and had defiled the girl as it were. He saw the marks on the poor girl's neck and wrists. She was chained like a caged animal. As soon as she found her son, he was taking her away from here.

"Twirl for me." Ozai said as he sat in his chair, staring at the waterbender in her new dress. He actually thought she looked lovely in it. Though he figured it would be even better in the floor.

...

"This is it. This is where I found that guy that told me he saw Katara here with your father and some other guy, probably a goon." Aang said as he and his friends stood in disguises looking around the large crowd for a man with a scar on his left eye.

Zuko was terribly anxious about all of this. After believing Katara had been dead for a month now, he didn't know if he could quite accept she wasn't. It felt unreal to be out here looking for her. Suki patted his back and rubbed it.

"We'll find them." Suki said.

Moving from her as he hissed under his breath, "Yeah, but will they be in one piece."

"Sure, she will. This is Katara we're talking about. We can't lose hope. She's the toughest one out of all of us." Suki said with a hopeful smile.

Zuko refused to look at her. He was too busy looking for the man Aang described to him. He would force the information out of that punk and find out where Katara was.

"Hey! That's him!" Anag pointed to a man posted against a wall with a pipe in hand a mean mug on his face.

The Fire Lord didn't take time jumping to the scene and dashing towards to man. Zuko grabbed him by his collar and pushed him up against the wall and punched his fist into it just next to his head.

"Where's the girl with the blue eyes?!" Zuko growled. "She had a little boy with her!"

The man was caught off guard and flailed his arms about, not too much of a tough guy. "Girl with blue eyes?! I ain't seen no blue eyed girl with a kid! I seen one with two men! One linky one and another that requested a private audience with her at the brothel. He was a bit scary looking. Should have known he'd take her and run. "

So Aang was right. Katara was alive. But his son wasn't with her. Zuko furrowed his brows and lit his fist on fire and held it in front of the man's face.

"Where'd they go?! I know you know!"

"North! There's an estate north that recaptured her and her friend. I heard she was last there before she fled again."

Now that's how you get information. Zuko backed off and turned to see Suki and Aang staring at him as if he did something wrong.

Rubbing his chest, the man cracked his neck and looked at Zuko. "Be careful finding her, I hear there's plenty of trouble circulated around her. The men at the estate that captured her and the scary man with her said it was chaos trying to stop him. He's not a man I ever want to run into again."

Zuko figured that must be his father. So he really didn't kill Katara. He wondered why. Maybe to use her as ransom. No doubt he must have discovered she meant something to him when he discovered their son.

"Come on, we're going north." Zuko says.

Arriving at the place Aang and the man in Gaoseng mentioned. This was where Katara was last seen. Where Aang lost track of her. Zuko felt there had to be some clue as to where she was.

"So you're looking for that Water lily. Good luck. I had my mean search high and low for her and we've found nothing."

"Nothing? Are you sure?" Suki asked. There had to be some clue.

"Look, girly. That darling girl wasn't with just any man. She was with that former tyrant. Said he stole her son and dragged her along after she begged him to so she could see her son again. I tried to help her, save her from him but when he escaped, he took her with him. If you ask me, she's not the kind of lady you all need to get up with. She's with a dangerous man and he seems hellbent on keeping her in his custody."

Nothing this man said did Zuko like. Not only was it confirmed his father took Katara alive but his father had split her up from their son from the sound of it. Zuko clenched his fists.

"Did she have any marks or bruises on her." He asked.

Toshiro shook his head, "I don't believe so. He did threaten to snap her neck when I tried to take her from him but she managed to get him to do otherwise. but that was weeks ago, there's no telling what condition she's in now."

Zuko didn't assume another but the worst. Knowing his father, he feared what might have become of her now that he had taken her out of public view.

"But I'll tell you all this. If I had a rare beauty that stood out like her, I'd go somewhere with more of them. The closest place his kind could hide with someone that stands out like her would be Xiao Lu."

"Xiao Lu? That's where Iroh went!" Aang said.

Scratching his chin, "And its a former Fire Nation colony. Plenty of rebels forces occupy that place."

"Then we might have a lead on where they are."

"Let head out, the longer we wait the worse Katara could be when we find her." Zuko took off. He wasn't wasting time. Katara needed him.

...

Katara twirled as asked and tried not to be stiff about it. Somehow Ozai didn't get the memo that she didn't like him and hated when she acted uneasy around him, especially when it was just them. She wondered if he was really going to let her go after he got what he truly wanted, the throne. Something told her not to hold her breath.

Wanting to touch her, Ozai signaled for her to come sit in his lap. She reluctantly did and allowed him to run his hands over the skin of her shoulders while kissing her in her neck. He wanted her. And she could tell by his member pressing up against her. La, she wanted to kill him. But she remembered what Iroh told her. She had to find her son by buttering Ozai up.

Her eyes rolled in disgust as her breast was taken into his hand and squeezed. I can't believe I'm doing this but I need to learn where my son is. Katara scorned herself as she turned around in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, all straddling him. She took her tongue and ran it up the side of his cheek before nibbling on his ear. This used to get Zuko in the mood for anything. She wondered if it would work on Ozai. She then dropped her head to his neck and bit into him as her hand fumbled to grab his wrists and force them above his head.

Katara heard him hiss through his teeth as she bruised his neck. She actually couldn't believe he was letting her have the upper hand like this. Maybe he liked it. Anyways, she was on a mission. This wasn't something she wanted to do but had to. What other choice did she have when it came to the former tyrant that undeniably had a thing for her.

Letting go of his wrists as she pulled back from his neck, Katara reached for his top and started unbuttoning it. Her lips pressed to his as she did this. Kissing him rather passionately, pretending in her head that he was Zuko, which helped her get over what she was doing. When his shirt was laying on the floor. Katara's lips went back to his neck as she traveled down to his chest, kissing him as she slithered out of the chair.

When Katara grabbed his belt buckle, she flashed her eyes up at him and grinned slyly as she undid it. Her eyes never fell from his as she then pulled his member from his pants.

Ozai's hand went into her hair as she took him in her mouth. He couldn't help but hiss at the way her tongue served as a bed for his cock as she took him to back of her throat and slurped her way back to the tip.

Katara tried thinking of anyone but Ozai at the moment as she gave him oral sex. However; it was rather hard to do while having such a girthy and long member in her mouth. She nearly choked when she felt him thrust into her mouth and hold her head there.

Not happy with this, Katara removed him from her mouth with a wet pop and eyed him. She shook her head as she placed her hand around him and stroked him a little before putting him back in her mouth.

Finishing him, she swallowed every last drop of his essence, sucking it right out of him. Katara wipes her mouth as she looked up to see a rather pleased and sexually satisfied man. She couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride in her technique. She knew from Zuko that she was pretty much a pro at this.

And for the final touch, Katara slithered back into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head against his chest.

"Thank you for the dress." Katara said in the sweetest tone she had ever used with him.

Later that evening Katara was laying in bed with a chain around her ankle to keep her from leaving the room, it was long enough for her to walk to the bathroom but that was it. As she wiggled herself out of Ozai's arms as he slept, she hurried off to the bathroom.

Yes! Finally! Never in her life had she been so happy to see her cycle. She didn't know what she would do if she had gone any longer without it.

"Thank La!" She cried. "Thank you."

Now she didn't have to save up money to have that bastard's child removed from her. Katara was so happy that she fell to the floor and laid there in a curled position.

Eventually, she went back to bed and pulled Ozai's arm back over her. She was squeezed immediately and heard the groaning sounds of him stirring awake. Her body instinctively went stiff.

Rubbing his face against her hair, "I like you, waterbender. A lot."

Katara's widened.

"I think I'll keep you." Ozai pressed himself closer to her. "And make you my woman."

No. No. NO!

"No more going to the brothel. You stay here. I don't want other men touching what's mine." He told her.

Shit!

In the morning, Ozai made her but on her new dress and told Zhao that she was no longer working at the brothel, to Zhao's disappointment. She was his most profitable girl and it was sad to see her be made the woman of his master. It was then made clear to all his men that she was his woman and was not to be touched by anyone but him. He made this especially clear to Shinji and Lao. The two he felt needed to hear this the most.

Katara sat in the bathroom on the floor with her knees pulled to her. She sat with her back pressed to the door. La, she hated this. Who would have thought of all people she'd end up being the 'girlfriend' of, it would be Ozai. Seriously. This had to be a joke. A sick twisted joke.

"You've been in there all day." Ozai knocked on the door.

"I'm on my cycle." She said as she pulled her knees tighter to herself.

That came as a relief to Ozai. Last thing he needed was another kid to deal with. Especially one of his own. That would not be good. Plus, he couldn't imagine a pregnant waterbender walking about. She was so small to begin with. Anyways, this was good news to him.

"Then at least come out to eat." He told her.

Not wanting to get on his bed side again as it was counterproductive to her plans, Katara reluctantly pulled herself off the floor and opened the door to leave out.

"I've barely seen you since this morning." Ozai remarked as he followed behind the girl.

Headed for the dining room, Katara apologetically told him she had been feeling sick and needed to alone for a few hours. She promised him she would not repeat this again tomorrow. And as she sat down she wait until he sat before eating anything off her plate.

The waterbender ate slowly as Ozai asked her about her abilities as a waterbender. He wanted to know how she was able to turn back on his ability to bend, restoring his chi. But he couldn't outright ask her. It would make her withhold that sort of information. So, he would dance around the question and hope that she'd eventually give him insight.

Of course, Katara told him everything, wanting to get on his good side and stay there.

"So you can't heal old scars, deep burns, fatal injuries?" Ozai found this particular interesting as it related to his quest for his power back. "Can you heal someone spiritually?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I guess I can but I've never tried."

"Could you try?"

"Sure. Who do you want me to try on?"

Grinning sinisterly, "Why, Of course, me."

A/N:


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I"m back!

Chapter 16:

Katara knew what he had basically asked her. He wanted his bending back if it wasn't already back. And from the burns he gave her a few days ago, his bending was returning.

The waterbender threw herself on her side as she sat kneeling in bed, chained by her ankle to it. Clearly, Ozai didn't trust her just yet but that was to be expected. She ran from him once and she would no doubt do it again if given the opportunity. But still, she thought since she was his 'woman' now that there would be perks like maybe a longer chain so she could walk around his chambers. She really didn't like being chained to the bed. It was like she was just waiting for him the return and she rather him not.

When she heard the doors open, Katara rolled her eyes and groaned as she now laid splayed out on the bed. Maybe she should ask for a longer chain. He seemed to like when she asked him for things.

"Can I have a-"

Her words died on her lips as she saw who it was that showed and it wasn't Ozai.

"Hello, there, water bitch. Thought I'd swing by and see how our Master's pet is doing." Lao grinned at her.

An hour later, Ozai was in his way to see how the waterbender was when he noticed his chamber doors were open. He immediately reached for his dagger at his hip and cautiously stepped inside. He swore if that idiot girl had escaped again he was going to break her neck.

As he walked through his chambers to see nothing looked out of place, Ozai heard a groaning sound and then the sound of shuffling coming from his bedroom. I swear to Agni. If one of his men had come in here for the girl, he was going to punish them severely.

Going to his bedroom, Ozai kicked the door open, prepared to remove his bastard subordinate from the girl. But what he saw, he hadn't expected.

Strangling Lao with her ankle chain, Katara grinded her teeth as she snuffed the life out of the man. Her makeup ruined by tears and some of it smeared on the lips of Lao as if he had his mouth on hers. His hands clawed at hers as she continued to pull tighter on his throat, gasping for air. The waterbender and Lao both shot there eyes up at Ozai as he entered the room.

"What the hell is going on?!" Losing his temper.

"He tried to rape me!" Katara growled.

Ozai's eyes narrowed at Lao, who tried to deny it.

"N-no, I didn't. She came onto me, the little water sl-"

Katara pulled the chain tighter cutting him off from oxygen as she twisted the chain, wrapping her legs around him for leverage. "Tell the truth, you son of a bitch!"

Ozai was about to let the girl finish him off. He was curious to know if she would actually kill a person. He didn't think she had it in her but then again, maybe she did. She had fought in the war. Maybe her hands weren't clean.

"Let him go."

"But he-"

"Let him go!"

Katara reluctantly loosened up her hold on her attempt rapist. She kicked him in the back and he fell into Ozai, who shoved him to the floor and then stumped on him repeatedly. She sat there in bed glaring at Ozai as he went on to beat the man senseless and dragged him off to be kicked out of his chambers.

When Ozai returned, the waterbender slid off the bed and walked up to him, stabbing her finger in his chest.

"If he comes back, I will kill him. With or without your permission." She hissed.

Grabbing her finger, Ozai pulled it up to his face and laid her palm against his face. "Fine, do what you like, waterbender."

Tearing her hand from him, Katara climbed back on the bed and sat on her knees with her arms crossed as she continued to glare at her 'boyfriend'.

"I'm not liking your attitude, waterbender. Are we not working past that?"

"I'm chained to a bed all day. I don't think we're working past anything."

"You will run if I don't."

"Then could you make the chain longer. I would like to walk around more." She told him.

Ozai smirked at her as he walked up to the edge of the bed and grinned down at her. "I like you right here in my bed."

"Well I don't." Katara looked away from him. "I'm not your whore."

"No, you're my woman."

"Then there's really no difference, is there?"

The former Fire Lord liked to think there was a difference. If she was his whore, he wouldn't be having this conversation with her right now. He would have her bent over and taking her from behind. But no, he was standing here with his hands to himself and tolerating the look she was giving him. Anyone else would be able to see the difference but she must have been a pampered little whore with his son. Well if that's the case, he'd have to step his game up.

Reaching to grab her ankle as she sat crisscross, Ozai pulled it towards him. Sighing as he dug in his pocket, he pulled out a key and put it in the keyhole of her ankle brace.

Katara watched him as he twisted the key and unlocked her shackles.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a festival being held tonight. We're going to attend."

Raising her brow, "You want to take me to a festival where everyone is going to see our faces?"

"It's a festival of masks." He tossed her a look.

"Oh." Katara said as her eyes fell on her unchained ankle. So a date basically. _Wow, I didn't expect this_.

A blue kimono with flower and sprites embroidery laid on the sofa as Ozai's female servants all put out accessories on the low table. Katara eyed Ozai as he stood there expecting to see her be dressed for the festival.

...

"Okay so there are only like seven women here that have blue eyes and they all are at brothels," Suki said as she caught back up to Zuko and Aang after asking around a few people. "I say we take a look at all the brothels."

Zuko scoffed and pointed to around them. It was a busy overpopulated city. Xiao Lu was one of the biggest Fire Nation colonies. It would be impossible to find her so easily in this city. Besides, if she was in a brothel, they wouldn't be able to just walk in and get her. There would be eyes everywhere to make sure she wouldn't leave and wouldn't be taken. Katara was somewhere in this city, he was sure but finding her would be a trying task.

Aang sighed as he rolled his shoulders, "I say we stick together. Rebels are everywhere. We do better in numbers. Besides, Zuko, Suki is pregnant. She won't be able to fight."

"Hey! Who said I wasn't kicking rebel ass?!"

"But you're-"

"My baby will kick ass with me." Suki said as she rubbed her belly.

The trio decided to get right to it and start searching. Each brothel they entered, they first asked for the blue-eyed woman and if they said no, they moved on. After several hours spent in the three different red-light districts, the trio found three brothels with blue-eyed women. Neither of the five women they met with was Katara. However; upon meeting the sixth one, she gave them valuable information for a few coins.

"I hear there's this brothel called the Palace Harem. It's Fire Nation owned. The ratio of Fire Nation to Earth Kingdom girls is about as even as it'll get around here. But I heard they just recently hired this blue-eyed girl. She's a dancer they say. Lost all my business last few weeks to her. She doesn't even service her guest privately, just dances. Anyway, I went to see here myself. Doesn't look a day over eighteen. Might be your girl."

Yeah, it might be. They couldn't see Katara working as a service girl in a brothel but she did like dancing. Zuko, however; didn't even want her doing that. He had seen her dance and it was nothing he wanted anyone else seeing. Zuko immediately went on to find the brothel were Katara had supposedly been seen at. He was going to grab her and go.

Arriving there, Zuko told Suki and Aang to wait for him. As he goes inside, the women waste no time giving him looks. Scoping out their next customer. When he reached the booth where a hostess was telling another girl with a basin of wine where to go, Zuko placed a bag of coins down on the counter to get her attention.

"A blue-eyed girl. I know one works here, I want to see her."

"Sorry, she doesn't see guests right now." The hostess said.

Zuko placed another bag of coin on the counter, the hostess looked at them and then back to him. "Look, none of us have seen her in the last week. We heard one of the men that works with our owner bought her. So all I can tell you is that you'll have to ask him."

"What's his name?"

"Don't know."

"The owner's name?"

"Zhao. A former admiral."

 _She is here!_ He knew how much his father favored Zhao. There was no way they weren't working together. They definitely were.

As Zuko was about to ask another question, someone familiar walked by. He turned his attention from the host and then looked at them.

"Ty Lee?!" His mouth fell open.

The acrobat looked over and winked at him. "Hey, Zuk- I mean customer!" She covered herself. "Umm, Jade, I'll take him."

"You sure, he's a bit talkative."

"No, it's fine. I like talking." Ty Lee grabbed Zuko's hand and dragged him off. "We'll take room 3"

"Fine."

Pulling Zuko into room 3, Ty Lee slid the door shut and turned to him.

"How'd you find this place?"

"Doesn't matter, where's Katara?!" Zuko stood there with a displeased expression on his face. "I know she's here!"

Trying to calm Zuko down, "Zuko, she's here but you have to keep your voice down. There are rebels here. If they find out you're here its over." Ty Lee placed her finger to her lips. "And yes, Katara's here but I haven't seen her in a week."

"Where is she?"

"More than likely with your father. He's keeping her with him." Ty Lee decided to tell Zuko what was going on and how she ran into Katara here. A lot of it, he wasn't going to want to here but she felt she owed him an explanation.

The young Fire Lord clenched his fists when Ty Lee explained that Katara ran away from his father because of what happened between them. It just so happened that while she was trying to seek a safe haven from him, he ended up having his base of operations here and took her back the moment he realized she was here also.

"He's not nice to her. I know that much but when is your father ever been nice." Ty Lee sighed and sat down slowly as she gazed down at the floor. "He burns her, ya know. On her thigh was a burn mark. She said his bendings coming back."

Zuko's eyes widened. This was worse than he thought.

...

Walking in her wooden sandals, Katara held onto Ozai's arm as she looked around at the bright lanterns through her mask. She was surprised to see there were so many people out enjoying the festival. She wondered what the occasion was.

"Come all! Pray to the fertility spirit for a plentiful year!"

 _Fertility spirit?!_ Katara looked over at Ozai.

"What the hell kind of festival is this?"

"Look around."

And she did. And unlike before, she did so with a brand new understanding. There were people all dressed in masks, women wearing their best kimonos, and men going about flipping women's masks up. The lanterns were red and there were stalls with sweets and food that were fermented. Essential oils sold. Something called a love potion. Sensual garments given out for free. Palm readers and match makers. This was a festival for people to find matches.

"I want to go back." Katara let go of his arm but he snatched her by her hand.

"You don't want to be treated like a whore but you don't like being treated like my woman, what do you want?!" He growled from under his fox mask.

 _To not be either for starters._ If she wasn't wearing her mask he would see her eyes were narrowed at him, but Katara didn't say anything. Just went back to holding his arm and looking around as they started walking again. Seeing a candy apple booth, Katara tugged on his arm and pointed to the booth.

"I want one of those apples." Katara stated. "Might get me in a festive mood."

Ozai had no problem with that. If it kept the waterbender in an even and tolerable mood, he was all for it.

Going up to buy one of the apples, Ozai slammed two coins on the booth counter and snatched an apple. He then handed it to Katara and watched her slide up her mask.

"Thank you." She said before taking a bite out of her apple and immediately moaning from how delicious the apple was.

The two shuffled through the crowd aimlessly, taking in the scene as Katara ate her apple. It wasn't until they walked past a fortune teller that they stopped.

"You there, girl with the apple, I sense a strong presence with you."

Katara paused and looked baffled at the fortune teller. "Me?" She said with her mouth open.

"Yes, you, girl and your lover there. Come."

Reluctantly, Ozai allowed them to go see what this fortune teller wanted. Katara seemed more interested in it then he expected her to be.

Sitting down as Ozai stood beside her, Katara handed him her half eaten apple and held her hands out for the fortune teller. The old woman took Katara's hands and held them in her hands.

"Oh, I knew you had a strong presence girl. You're a bender."

 _Wow she figured me out_. Katara marveled.

Good guess. Ozai rolled his eyes as he folded his arms.

"I have good news for you, bender." The fortune teller looked Katara in the eyes as her mask was still lifted. "You will spend many long years with your lover and you will have seven children together."

Katara's candy apple dropped out of Ozai's hand as both their mouths fell wide open.

Grabbing her arm, Ozai pulled Katara from the fortune teller. "She's a fraud."

"I am not!" The fortune teller rose. "That woman will be at your side till the day you leave this Earth and you will be given many children from her."

Katara was in a daze. What the hell was this woman talking about? Seven children? Many years? She just wanted the one child she had and wanted to get the hell away from him. How was she supposed to spend many long years with him and have that many children with him? This woman had to be a fraud. There was no way either of those things were happening.

Getting as far away from that woman, Katara and Ozai made there way to a place they could sit for a while. Katara didn't hold his arm and kept at least four inches of space between them. They sat in silence as commotion took place around them. Neither of them wanted to discuss what that woman just said because she was a fraud, wasn't she? So she was wrong and just preying on people's hopeless wonder for coin.

"I want another candy apple." Katara stated. _Anything to get him away for a moment_.

Ozai said nothing as he got up to go fetch it for her. Katara really hated sounding like a needy bitch but she needed to be alone for now. As soon as he was gone from sight, the waterbender got up and walked in the opposite direction.

The festive lights were brighter and the crowd was much larger where the waterbender decided to tread. There were performances by dancers and musicians. Katara watched a magician pull a rabbit pony out of his straw hat. She clapped her hands to the music and swayed her hips as more music was heard. This festive was not half bad. Too bad she was here with... _oh shit!_

 _Ozai is not only going to kill me, he's going to hang me with a chain_. Katara started to head back in the direction she had came. Hoping to get back to her spot before Ozai noticed she left. When she got back she noticed he had already beaten her there. La, I'll just kill myself and save myself the suffering.

However; as he stood there waiting with his arms crossed, Katara noticed a woman walk up to him. Katara paused. The woman was tall and slender. Looked Fire Nation from where Katara was standing. The woman twirled her hair and giggled as she brushed her hand up against Ozai's arm.

Katara's brow twitched for some reason. To her it looked like the woman was flirting. But why should she care. Not like she gave a damn about Ozai. Fuck him. And as for this slut that clearly was after him, fuck her too.

In spite of this, the waterbender found herself marching over to them both and immediately grabbing his wrist to pull him away from the bembo.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a daughter." The woman said jokingly.

A switch was flipped in Katara's head and suddenly, she lost her composure.

"Excuse me?! His daughter?!" Katara walked up to the woman and shoved her finger into one of the taller woman's breasts. "Look here, you skank! I don't appreciate you flirting with my boyfriend! Back off!"

The woman didn't seem at all bothered by this and laughed. But when Katara placed her hands on her hips and lifted her mask to show her current expression, the woman stopped laughing

"Oh, you were serious."

"That's it, bitch!" Katara swung on the woman and landed a solid blow to the face. She was about to do some serious ass kicking when she was tackled by the woman and was punched in the mouth.

The waterbender spit up blood to the side and glared up at the woman on top of her. "You hit the wrong waterbender today, bitch!"

But before Katara could make the woman pay, Ozai kicked the woman off of her and rested his foot on her head as he pressed it into the dirt.

"Where the hell did you go?" Ozai asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

Standing up, Katara wiped the blood off her mouth and spit to the side again before she looked up at him with a crazy look in her eye.

"Well, I was just enjoying the festivities until I see you and miss long legs over here flirting." She had the fix herself up as she spoke. She was looking really wild.

Ozai raised his brow, "Jealous, are we?"

"Go eat a dick! I'm not jealous!" Katara felt a loose tooth. _Damn, that bitch hits hard._ "Whether this skank in heat knows it or not, I was trying to save her!"

"From what?"

"You and your kind of crazy."

"Is that so?" Ozai wasn't buying it. He smirked. The waterbender was jealous. The look on her face was enough to know so. Flushed cheeks and her refusal to look him in the eyes, she gave herself away. Besides, he just watch her try to fight a woman and punch her for flirting. He was convinced.

Unfortunately for Katara, she didn't know why she just did that. It was dumb. It was crazy. And it did make her look jealous. And maybe she was now that she got a good look at the bitch. She was a lot prettier than her and that really irked Katara.

Lifting his foot off the woman, Ozai continued grinning at Katara. Even as the woman swore and cursed them both, drawing attention in a crowd. But for some reason they didn't seem to notice. Just staring at one another. While Ozai looked smugly at her, Katara was dazed with confusion and annoyance. What the hell was wrong with her?

But to save herself the torture of trying to figure out what was wrong with her, Katara's attention went from Ozai to the candy apple he was holding. She walked up to him and snatched it from his hands and took a large bite from the apple.

And with that, Katara started making her way back to the brothel. Once there, she ignored the looks she was getting from everyone as she was about to travel to the inner sanctum. She saw Ty Lee who looked worried for her since she had been missing the last few days. But Katara just kept her head down as she passed through. No doubt word that she had been made Ozai's woman was being tossed around, she must know already.

But as she entered the inner sanctum, Katara received less concerned looks and more concerning looks. Other than Lao, that glared at her, she was getting looks from men that were literally drooling. It wasn't until she saw Shinji near the doorway of Ozai's bedroom that she lifted her head completely in acknowledgement.

"How was it?"

"Fine. They had candy apples."

"I mean your date not the festival."

"Oh...well, I've never went on a date so I wouldn't know."

"Hard to believe. You must have had plenty of admirers though, right?"

Katara scoffed and rolled her eyes. "My village had nothing but little boys running around while the men were at war. After the war, I was the mother to a boy that looked every bit as Fire Nation as his father. The men looked at me with pity, believing I had been raped. And in the palace, if anyone even looked at me, I'd never see them again. So no, I didn't have many admirers."

Shinji sighed and was about to give her an affectionate hug when someone cleared their throat. The two looked to their left and saw Ozai glaring at the taller of the two.

Walking up beside the waterbender, Ozai leaned down to whisper in her ear. Katara pulled away and looked at him with a cold gaze before shooting Shinji a look. She then went into their chambers and slammed the door behind her. Ozai turn his attention back to his subordinate.

"I assume you two have some sort of companionship taking place."

Shinji stared at his master, "I wouldn't go so far as to say we're friends."

Stepping towards him, Ozai shoved his fist in the wall just beside his head, "And if I were you, I would remember she's off limits."

"Master, I-"

"I'm not an idiot, Shinji. I know that look in your eyes when you see her. It'll get you killed." Ozai growled in Shinji's face.

In the chambers, Katara had stripped out her dress and ran her bath water. She needed to meditate. Her mind was clouded her and she felt so at odds with all that was around her.

As she soaked herself in her bath, the waterbender shut her eyes and began thinking. As if she didn't have things to worry about already, some fortune teller had to add to her concerns. Seven children?! Really?! And even worse, she was supposed to be at his side for the remainder of his life. Ozai was at least 40 something. He still had a decent amount of time left. Which meant she could be with him for decades. La, she didn't want that. She just wanted to get the hell out of here with her son.

The waterbender sunk up to her nose in the bath, brooding over her life before it had even happened. _Not to mention Ozai basically asked me to help him get his bending back_. She blew bubbles in his bath as she pouted. _I did just punch that woman back there_. She heard footsteps approaching the doorway of her bath and looked over at the reflection in the mirror across the room.

Leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed, Ozai eyed the waterbender in the tub. "Get out of your head. That psychic was a fraud."

Katara cast her eyes away as she sat up in the water, "So it doesn't bother you what that woman said?"

Scoffing, "Having seven bastards isn't exactly desired but I wouldn't mind, waterbender. Besides, you're already used to giving birth to firebenders, what's seven more?"

Standing up out the water, Katara grabbed her towel from where it hung on the wall and wrapped it around herself. Disgusted that Ozai would even say something like that. She wasn't having his children. Especially not seven of them. He could go to hell with that crap!

Seeing the look on her face, Ozai chuckled and approached her, "Does it really disgust you that much? You risk getting pregnant every time you lay with me."

Hissing as he glared at him, "I don't much have a choice in that, now do I? I'm your woman, aren't I? You made me that without even consulting me about it!"

"There are privileges to being my woman."

"Like what?!" Katara snapped. "Being chained to a bed all day?! Or being forced to go out with you into town?! Or being fucked every time you buy me an expensive gift as a thank you?! Tell me, oh great one, why are you doing this to me?! I just want to go back to my block of ice village with my son and live peacefully. Whatever plans you have for the world, I don't care, just do what you like, you're going to do it anyway. Hell, for my freedom and my son's, I'll return all of your bending if that's what it takes."

Ozai's expression became impassive as he grabbed the waterbender by her jaws, and pulled her to him, face to face. "What do you not understand about me wanting you, waterbender? You should feel honored that I would even be slightly attracted to you, peasant!"

Snatching herself away from him as she held her towel over her, "Sorry, but there's no honor in being forced, Ozai."

Ozai growled. "I'm not forcing anything and I'm pretty sure you know that, seeing as you just fought a woman for flirting with me!"

"Let me make myself clear. I don't like you." Katara put it simply. "I don't like sleeping with you. I don't like laying beside you at night. I don't even like being in the same general place as you. You have your way with me whether I'm willing or not. Ozai, that's forced. And as for earlier, like I said I was saving her from your delusional kind of crazy."

Ozai furrowed his brows at her. He didn't have much to say to her on that note. Sure, it hurt his pride as a man to know she still hated him after all his efforts but he wasn't going to let it get to him. At the end of the day, she was right. He'd have his way and she could either learn to like him and his affection or she could remain miserable. He didn't care which she chose as long as she knows he's calling the shots.

As Katara tried walking past him, Ozai grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the bathroom into their bedroom. He slammed the door and tossed her on the bed. The waterbender laid there indifferently as he once again had his way with her. _Make this quick, please._ She rolled her eyes.

...

Checking into an inn, Zuko sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. This was bad. Really bad. What happened to Katara was terrible. His father..he- DAMN IT! How dare he touch Katara! It had to be forced, he couldn't see Katara going along with his father. Besides, it would seem there were even bigger issues than that. His father's bending was returning. Agni, things couldn't possibly get worse.

Noticing her friend was back to his brooding ways, Suki came up and patted his shoulder. "Look Zuko, Katara's fine. At least we know where she is."

"Sure, but what happens when we find her? My father is having his bending return to him. He's going to kill her for sure."

Suki sat down beside him on his bed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Didn't you say Ty Lee told you Katara and your father-"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone. Please."

Zuko didn't want to think about that. The mere fact that his father would even take her to bed made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't imagine how terrified she must have been. He remembered when his parents were together, how his mother would cry after leaving his father's room in the morning. Katara must feel just as bad if not worse right now.

...

Katara woke the next morning to Ozai sitting on her side of the bed holding something in his hands. She rubbed her eyes and started sitting up. If he was going to pull some crazy shit today, she rather be up and ready to slap him than to be caught off guard.

Noticing she was a wake, "It's a ring. I had gotten it this morning for you."

"What for?" She looked over his shoulder to get a look.

"You're my woman now, this will represent it. Fire Nation tradition." He told her.

Oh, dear La. Was this the equivalent of a betrothal necklace because if so, then she was going to scream. And not for joy. This asshole was serious. Like serious serious. Freaking La, Zuko never gave her a damn ring when they fooled around...well, she guess that they were just fooling around, it was nothing serious. At least not after he left her high and dry for Mai. She sighed and fell on the bend of her knees on the bed and covered her face with her hand. She was flatted. Truly, she was. He liked her enough to do this. That was flattering. However; no. NO!

"Not wearing that." She folded her arms.

Turning to look at her, "You will. You belong to me."

"Can't you just be normal and say I'm your girlfriend or something? Like it's bad enough I don't like you but to say I belong to you is just plain sad."

Grabbing her wrist, Ozai forced the ring on her finger and then shoved her on her back, straddling her as he did. "What's sad is wanting someone who made it pretty clear he's not interested in you anymore. You were just a fling, girl. However; while my son doesn't want you, I do. Why not accept those truths?"

So...he wanted her to choose him over his son because his son didn't like her anymore and he did? Okay that made total sense. _In some fucked up universe!_ Katara would be damned. She would accept only one thing and that was that this man was out of his mind. How? How in the world did this man ever get laid in the first place? Like who fucked him? Seriously, who slept with this man and boosted his delusional ego? She wanted to know so she could beat them to shit. Was the sex good, yes. No denying it but was it enough to make her enjoy his company, his presence, his existence, or be okay that he was ever a concept to begin with. Fuck no. She didn't hate him as she did in the beginning. She just found him terribly annoying and insecure. and yes, Ozai was a very insecure man.

 _Because beating your son and burning his face for embarrassing you, doesn't sound like you have a serious problem. Because kidnapping an eighteen-year-old girl whose father you killed and son you kidnapped as well doesn't strike you as odd behavior. OR BUYING A LA DAMN RING TO SYMBOLIZE YOUR POSSESSION OF HER IS SO NOT INSE-FUCKING-CURE!_ Katara raged in her mind as she kept a blank expression while staring up at him. Internally, she was having an aneurysm just thinking about her entire situation. But on the outside, she was as calm as ever, she even smiled a little. Not because she was happy or going to accept how bat-shit this man was but because she was doing her damnest to continue betraying the impulse to spit in his face, slap him, knee him in his crotch, and drag him by his hair to the tub where she would _DROWN HIM!_

"Say something, girl."

Katara could find nothing to say. She just laid there smiling, even giggled, which was making Ozai very uneasy. She was going nuts because of him. Hell, she was losing her fucking mind right as we speak. She felt her brain cells dying off one by one and her whacky side coming into full effect as her mind tried to protect itself. She burst into laughter and tears ran down her cheeks as she did, a small spasm in her neck made her look like she was twitching. She was having a manic attack from trying to process everything that was happening to her. _What the fuck is going on?!_ Katara screamed on the inside.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her as she abruptly stopped laughing, Katara pressed her lips to his ear. "Please. Kill. Me." She said.

He looked at her with confusion when she suddenly went back to laughing. This looked fairly similar to how his ex-wife had acted when he finished with her or even how his daughter seemed to be as she got older. Ozai knew she was having a meltdown. His jaws set as he hardened a stoic expression. Was he really that bad with women? Driving them all insane.

...

A/N:

So Katara's losing her shit, Ozai has women issues, and Zuko is so close to finding her. I figured I'd make shorter chapters to at least give you all some sort chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:

Heads up, this story is OzaixKatara, yes but its supposed to be dark. Its supposed to be fucked and its supposed to feel like what the hell am I reading. This is how I picture them getting together if Ozai had ever escaped and kidnapped her. It's not pretty and its not loving. It's literally Ozai being his cruel self and Katara surviving it.

Chapter 17:

While he originally wanted to break this girl for stealing into his mind with her waterbending, forcing him to relent the possible location of his ex-wife, Ozai had grown rather fond of the waterbender. He dare say he was falling for her and sure, he knew it was one-sided as she made it very clear. However; the former tyrant told himself that didn't matter as she would eventually learn to accept his affection and one day return them.

But just this morning when he slipped the ring on her finger, he had noticed a crazed look on her face. She began having what he knew was a meltdown. He had seen it with his daughter and ex-wife. For some reason any time he would do something that was not acceptable to them, instead of verbalizing their opposition, this would happen. Either all women were like this or it was him, he didn't quite know. But what he did know, he couldn't have her cracking. He didn't want to break his plaything anymore. It actually meant something to him.

So as soon as he noticed this, Ozai had left her to be alone for the rest of the day. When he returned, she seemed to return to her normal self. It didn't last long when he tried taking her to bed and she protested. He reminded her of the ring on her finger and what she was to him, Katara snapped again. This time asking for him to just let everyone take their turn with her since she was now a glorified whore. If he hadn't liked her so much, he'd take her up on her offer but Ozai didn't like sharing what was his with others.

Instead, he figured being less forceful might work. This wasn't only about getting her to better respond to him but to get his bending back. He needed to better appeal to her and he knew exactly how to do it.

Katara woke to a white thick fur blanket over her unclothed body. She wiggled around in it and pressed it to her face, smiling as she rubbed it against her sleepy cheeks. It felt like home. La, she missed fur blankets. The feeling of them against her skin was too much to take. As her eyes began to open, the waterbender nearly jumped up in fright.

"What are you all doing in here?!" She flipped.

There were several women circling the side of the bed holding out trays with different items on them, all smiling creepily at her. Katara swallowed hard as she felt unnerved by the sight of them. Why were they here? And where was Ozai?

"The master told us to prepare you for this morning. He wanted you to look your best for when you're brought to him. He has a surprise for you."

Katara looked at the women as if they were out of their minds. A surprise from the likes of him did not sound exciting at all. It sounded terrifying and she felt her stomach sink into a dark abyss. This was not good. Ozai was getting nuttier and nuttier by the day and she didn't know what to do to get him to stop. _La be with me!_

As she was dressed in a red and white kimono, eyes painted with red and gold shadow, gold earrings with red rubies, red lips, black eyeliner, hair pulled up with a rose hairpin stuck through a false hair bun threaded to her actual hair. Katara looked at herself in the mirror and gulped. She looked like a glorified whore. Kimono collar spread down to her lower shoulders as she held a black fur shawl through her arms as she held her hands through her sleeves.

"You look like a high placed consort." One woman said.

"A favored consort."

"You should be honored."

As they threw more backhanded praises, Katara tried not to let her nerves get the best of her. It came as a relief when she saw Shinji come through the doors, waiting to escort her. She wanted to speak with him. For some reason she hadn't seen much of him lately and in the midst of this mess she had been caught in, he was the closest thing to a friend she had right now.

Walking her down through the halls as she received looks from the men, Katara nervously clung to Shinji.

"What is he planning? It has to be something. Everyone is staring at me like they know something." Katara said in a paranoid voice.

Grinning as he wanted to chuckle, Shinji assured her they weren't looking at her knowingly. "They're looking because of how you're dressed up."

"I look like an expensive prostitute." Katara scoffed.

Looking at her from the corner of her eyes, "I wouldn't say that. Maybe a favored consort. But not a prostitute."

"Well, what's the difference. They both sleep with men for a living."

"Well, one gets to sleep with high-class men."

"Oh, what an honor." Katara said sarcastically. "Maybe I should thank Ozai for taking an interest in me. Serve him kindly as it is such a great honor."

Shinji chuckled as he side-eyed her, "You really don't like him, do you?"

"Would you if he killed your father, kidnapped your child, and forced his way with you?"

The amusement died on Shinji as he returned to looking forward and cleared his throat. "I guess you have reason to still hate him."

"Plenty." She said bitterly.

The two walked in silence as they made their way to the doors of the garden sanctum where Ozai awaited her. Katara felt more anxious by the moment as they reached the doors. Shinji rubbed her hand to soothe her and she looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"This isn't it for me, is it?" She asked.

Shinji shook his head, "No, it is not. But I do advise you not to run in that dress."

Katara hadn't a clue what he was talking about but she didn't like it. She was so sure that Ozai had here brought her to finish her and what better way than killing her while she's dressed like an honorable hooker. He could send her body to Zuko with a note of what he did to her. Katara shivered. She didn't want to die here.

Shinji grinned as he opened the doors for her. He watched as her eyes widened at the sight of what or should he say who was on the other side. The waterbender tried to run despite his warning and he had helped her from falling when she stumbled over herself. Guiding her to the table, Shinji helped her sit at the low table of the inner sanctum.

As soon as she sat, Kai came running into her lap and she embraced him warmly, kissing the crown of his head. She tears up as he tells her she looks and smells pretty. It makes her giggle that her son thought she was pretty. Her eyes lift to Ozai as he watches her.

"Thank you." She utters through her hushed voice as she holds Kai to her.

Smirking as he took a sip of his tea, "Thank me by giving me what I've lost."

"Whatever you want, I'll do it." She tells him as she looks back at her son.

Ozai is satisfied with this response as he tells Kai to return to his seat to finish eating. "You have lessons soon. I don't want to hear you were lacking the energy because you didn't finish your breakfast."

"Yes, papa." Kai says as he receives one more kiss from his mother and takes his seat beside her.

Ozai ate silently as the mother and son ate and spoke. Kai told his mother all about his lessons with a firebending instructor and his tutor. Katara is amazed when she sees him control the flame within a jar glassed candle.

"Alright, get going before you're late for your lessons again." Ozai interrupts them.

Kai bows his head, "Yes, papa." He receives one more kiss from his mother.

As she watched Kai run off to where his instructor was waiting for him, Katara sighed. "So he's a firebender?"

"Yes. You should be proud. It's not often that a woman of an inferior race is able to produce a firebender. Especially not a waterbender." Ozai tells her.

"Are you going to use him as a tool like you did your daughter?"

Grinning with his teacup pressed to his lips, "We'll discuss that when you make good on your word to return my bending."

Turning around to face him, Katara pushed her plate aside and narrowed her eyes at him. "Then let's get this over with."

Chuckling as he placed his teacup down. "Not so fast, waterbender. I hear from Zhao you waterbenders are strongest on a full moon. I want you at your best when you return my bending. So there won't be any excuses for why you have not succeeded."

"But I've never done this before."

"I'm sure the waterbender that defeated my best weapon is capable of returning my power," Ozai said confidently.

Katara's eyes fell from him to her lap, "What if I'm not successful?"

"Let's try to stay positive, dear. I'm in a rather good mood and I'd hate for it to be spoiled." Ozai picked back up his tea and drank it.

The waterbender swallowed hard and twiddled her fingers. He might not have said much but that was definitely a threat.

...

"We get this letter to Katara and its sure to be seen by someone else." Aang said handing the letter he wrote.

The plan they devised was to get as many rebels as possible out of the brothel to sneak in and get Katara and Kai back. Without reinforcement, they were severely outnumbered by the rebels. It would be unlikely that they'd be able to get Kai and Katara without alerting Ozai if they went in now without a plan. This was a stealth operation. They needed to be swift and precise about this. Any wrong move and they could lose Kai and Katara for good.

As the two continued putting together, their plan, Suki walked back in with the groceries she picked up from the market. As well as a little surprise.

"Iroh, I knew we'd run into you!" Aang said.

"Uncle?" Zuko rose from the table that he and Aang were sitting at. "Aang said you'd be here but I didn't think we'd see you with how big the city is."

Smiling at his nephew, "I knew you'd eventually find your way here."

"You did?" Zuko raised a brow.

Nodding his head, Iroh went to sit on the edge of their inn bed. "Yes, when Aang told me of his suspicions that Katara was still alive, I didn't quite believe it. Your father doesn't have any qualm about killing a person. However; when I first arrived here, I saw for myself she was alive. I knew if you believe for even a second she was still alive, you'd come looking for her."

Suki eyes widened as she hurried to Iroh's side, "You saw Katara?!"

Zuko and Aang looked as if they desperately wanted to know as well.

Iroh sighed and nodded his head. He told them how he found her sweeping outside a brothel inn. At first, he didn't recognize her in the black wig she sported but when he did, she took off running back into the brothel inn. He later ran into her again with some man that he caught her embracing. He thought that maybe there was more to what happened to her. They chatted and Katara and the young man looked somehow very well acquainted. Iroh saw his nephew twitch at this little detail.

"However; when the man left, she told me herself that your father had captured her." Iroh sighed and shook his head. "I told her to find out where Kai was and I'd get them both out of here as soon as possible. I haven't seen her since. Even when I visit the brothel she was at, no one seems to know what happened to her."

Zuko clenched his fists, "So you knew about my son too, uncle?"

"Zuko, I'm sorry but Katara wanted us all to keep silent about him. She knew what it would do to your reign as Fire Lord if you knew and word spread." Iroh tried to tell him.

But Zuko wasn't hearing it. He couldn't believe even his own uncle, the man that had been more a father to him than his own father, knew about his son and never said a word. "This could have all been avoided if someone would have told me!"

"Zuko, what could you have done?" Suki says. "You were back with Mai. You left Katara to figure things out herself."

"Well, I wouldn't have had I known!"

Aang sighed, "You don't know that, Zuko. You were so focused on trying to do right by the world and by your country. Something like finding out Katara was pregnant would have been another burden. She did what she thought was best for you."

"So this is my fault?!"

"No, Zuko, this is no one but your father's doing." Iroh told him.

"Well he would have never gotten to her had I known she had my son!"

"Zuk-"

"No! I need some air.." Zuko said marching out of the room.

Iroh sighed and shook his head. He knew this day would come. They all did. Zuko was bound to find out about the boy. Who were they kidding? This was a devastating mess from the start. Suki took a seat and rubbed her still flat belly.

"I feel bad we didn't tell him...If I had done that to Sokka, he'd never forgive me."

"Yeah, but its not like you two were in different classes on top of being the opposite race. Katara and Zuko should have never happened." Aang said.

Iroh looked at the two young people, "What's done is done. Right now, we need to get Katara and Kai from my brother. Things could be a lot worse than they seem."

"How so?" Aang asked with the look of curiosity on his face.

The old man looked between the two and swore them not to tell Zuko until they retrieved Katara first. Yet another vow of secrecy from Zuko.

...

Finding himself at the brothel where Katara was supposedly at, Zuko figured he would talk to Ty Lee again and possibly get some information. Luckily, she spots him first and sticks a cup of sake out to him.

"You look like you could use a drink." Ty Lee smiled and took his hand. "Come, I'll cheer you up." Zuko lets her drag him off to one of the rooms and drinks the cup of sake.

After an hour of getting him to drink up and dancing for him, Ty Lee finally gets him to open up about why he came all this way back to the brothel.

"I need you to get this to Katara. Please make sure she gets it soon." Zuko drunkenly states as he hands it to her.

Ty Lee takes the note and puts it into her bra and tells him she'll do her best to get it to Katara. Zuko gets up and staggers off as if his mission was complete. Making his way out of the brothel, Zuko bummed into another man and stumbled a little. Helped to steady himself, Zuko looked up from under his hood at his help.

"Oh Yatori, what are you doing here?"

Yatori's eyes were wide. _What is he doing here!_

"Come to get a look at the girls, did you?" Zuko chuckled drunkenly. "Have fun my friend." He said patting both Yatori's shoulders as he started on his way out.

Yaroti's eyes narrowed at Zuko as he stumbled his way into the street. _Why was he here? Did he find us out?_

Finishing up with her next customer, Ty Lee took her break and on her break, went to the place that lead to the inner sanctum. She stood by in front of the double doors where two men stood guarding it. She gulped and tried putting on her feminine charm.

"Hey, boys, have you seen a man about this tall, skinny, and good looking. His name starts with an S or something." Ty Lee said.

The two men chuckled as they looked at one another. "You're gonna have to do better than that, girly. Most of us here have names that start with an S."

"And are good looking too."

The two burst out laughing.

Ty Lee's jaws set. _Ugh.. men._

"I think his name is Shinji."

"Oh," Nudging his elbow in his friend's side, "She wants the pretty boy."

"Shinji, really? You know that idiot gots his eye on that blue-eyed slut I hear gives it up to the master."

"HA! Isn't that sad? Wouldn't want the leftovers if I were him."

Ty Lee wanted to puke. Men were so disgusting at times.

"Sure, we'll get em' for ya. But what's in it for us?"

Smirking, Ty Lee told them she'll give them a free dance if they came to her after hours.

"How about we pull up ya lil skirt and take what we want." One of them came up to her and tried to touch her.

Immediately after a few strikes, the guards fell over, paralyzed by her jabs. Ty Lee then looked up at the other guard. "Can you please get Shinji for me?" Her eyes sparkled.

The guard didn't hesitate to go run and get Shinji.

A few moments later, Shinji came out to the sight of one of the guards lying on the ground. His eyes looked up to see one of the brothel girls standing with her hands behind her back with the look of innocence on her face. He eyed her, knowing very well she had something to do with the guard on the ground.

"What do you want, woman?" Shinji asked coldly.

Walking up to him, Ty Lee reached in her bra and slipped out the note Zuko gave her.

"I know you like my friend, Katara, the blue-eyed girl that your master is holding hostage." Ty Lee took his hand and placed the paper inside his hand, looking up at him sincerely. "Give this to her. Please, don't let anyone else see this."

Shinji took the note and looked at it in his hands and then eyed Ty Lee. "Fine but keep your hands off the guards. If Zhao finds out about this, you don't want to know what he'll do to you."

Shrugging her shoulders as she rolled her eyes, "I suppose Katara wouldn't feel too lonely if you ask me."

"I say, Zhao isn't interested in keeping pets." Shinji warned her.

"Oops, well, I'll get back to work. Just get that letter to our friend, okay? See ya around, cutie!" Ty Lee then flipped on her hands and began walking with them back to the brothel.

Shinji watched her and thought how Katara must have always kept strange company.

Heading back into the inner sanctum, Shinji opened the note as he walked through the halls.

"Got a love letter from some brothel whore, I hear." Lao came up beside him as he read the letter.

Scoffing as he rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you wish one of them would talk to you."

"Don't need to wish. Just have to bring a few coins and no words need to be exchanged." Lao grinned slyly.

Agni, Shinji couldn't stand men like Lao. They lack self-restraint and class. Abusing and using women as they liked. Lao was lucky their master had a strict policy on internal conflict, otherwise, he'd slice his throat open. Breaking away from Lao, Shinji made his way to where their master and Zhao were discussing the plans to attack the Fire Nation capital. Knocking to enter, Shinji let himself in upon receiving a verbal entry. He passed Zhao's watchful gaze and went directly to his master.

Holding the note out to Ozai, "Your son is in the city. He knows you and Katara are here. This letter was intended for Katara."

Ozai snatches it and looks the letter over. As he reads the letter his son wrote for Katara, the letter turns to ash little by little. Glaring up at Shinji.

"Gather fifty of our men and have them search the city for that bastard son of mine. I want him snuffed out."

"And what of your security, master?" Zhao asks.

"I don't plan in going anywhere till after my bending is restored. The girl and I are staying."

"And of your grandson?"

"Have him escorted to a separate location. I'll have Shinji and that bastard Yatori take him to a village north." Ozai said standing up. "I'll make Zuko wish he hadn't come looking for them."

Zhao left the room to go inform the men to prepare for the search. Shinji left as his master wanted to be alone. Possibly to tear up the room in frustration.

Shinji sighed as he stepped out of the room. He needed to now go see Katara. Tell her what was going on. Hopefully, she'd like the plan he had come up with. As he came to the chamber door, he didn't knock as he let himself in. Katara was in the sitting room bending a few spheres of water around in a circle as she stared at them in boredom with her back turned to him.

"If we're having sex tonight, I'm on top. I hate when you put your weight on me." Katara said as she remained in the same position. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"As much as I'd like that, I think you've got the wrong man." Shinji grinned as she turned around with an embarrassed look on her face.

Katara's hands went over her mouth as she gaped at him. "Shinji, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Ozai."

"No, it's fine. I didn't knock." He said coming up beside her and sitting down. "But I think your plans tonight might get canceled. Ozai is having Kai's location moved."

Tilting her head to the side, "Why would he do that?"

Shinji explained to her from when her friend handed her the note to him taking it to Ozai. Something like that he couldn't hide from someone like Ozai. So it was necessary to give the letter to him instead but Shinji tells her he has a plan.

"Ozai's leaving me and a new guy in charge of Kai. I'll knock out the new guy and take Kai to General Iroh. The rest is up to you as far as getting away from Ozai."

Katara felt her breathing increase with anxiousness. Zuko was here? He didn't believe she was dead? Her heart pounded and Shinji was going to help Kai escape. She felt relief that maybe this could actually happen. Maybe she could really get away and escape with her son. La, she was so thankful for Shinji. Without thinking, Katara threw her arms around Shinji and smashed her lips into his.

Pulling apart, Katara looked him in the eyes and thanked him. Shinji just looked at her in a daze and focused his eyes between her eyes and lips, before he dived in for another kiss. He pulled the waterbender against him as she climbed in his lap and ran her hand through his hair as they moaned into each other's mouths.

"W-wait," They both broke the kiss. "I can't...Ozai wil-"

"Right now, I don't give a shit." Shinji said as he grabbed the waterbender by her ass and lifted her up as he stood, walking towards the bed. "I'm so sick of that guy."

Katara laughed as she cupped both sides of his face and kissed his lips. "I'm sick of him too."

...

Kissing him as she sat in bed with the sheet pulled to her, Shinji tried putting his clothes back on and chuckled as the waterbender tried to pull him back in.

"Don't leave me to him," Katara whined against his lips.

"Okay, I'll stay and we can continue until Ozai shows up and kills me mid-thrust." Shinji half-joked. A part of him didn't mind dying that way.

Giggling, Katara smirked and told him to come find her when he got Kai to Iroh. Shinji nodded his head against hers and kissed her one last time as he stood straight up to pull his pants up and buckle his belt. Katara sat there under the covers grinning at him.

"Go before you get caught."

Shinji grinned and went towards the window of the bedroom. "I'll see you soon." He said.

And with that, Shinji lifted himself to the bedroom window and climbed through it. Katara heard a thud on the other side and chuckled. As she giggled to herself, the doors of the chambers opened and she quickly laid into bed, pulling the sheets to her chest and shutting her eyes.

"Waterbender, we need to t-" Ozai stopped when he stood in front of the doorway of the bedroom.

Sitting up as she rubbed her eyes, pretending to have been asleep. "What?"

"What have you been doing all day?" He asked suspiciously.

Stretching her arms up and to the sides, "Sleeping mostly."

Ozai wasn't buying it. Something felt off. He walked up to the side of the bed and tore the covers off of her and raised his brow as he looked at her. "And that's all you've been doing?"

"Did I have a little fun with myself? Sure. But I don't see how that matters right now." Katara pulled the covers back over herself and looked at him with furrowed brows. "I'm assuming you need to talk about something. What is it?"

Letting it go, Ozai sat down on the edge of the bed and stared hard at her. "Your precious Zuko has found out our location."

"Oh really?" She said.

"You don't seem surprised."

"Because I'm not. Did you really think that scene you staged wouldn't go into questioning? There was no body." Katara folded her arms and looked back at him with a know it all look on her face.

"There are some instances where a body does not remain. If you keep this attitude up with me, you'll find out firsthand." Ozai warned.

Rolling her eyes, "If you're going to make me your woman, you could at least be nicer to me, otherwise, it's hard for me to tell how to respond to you. Especially when you threaten me."

"I wouldn't threaten you if you acted more like my woman. Starting by not welcoming other men in my bed, you damn whore!" Ozai raised his voice as he stood up. "Who the hell was it?! I know one of them was here! Or did you fuck a group of them?!"

Katara scoffed and looked away from him, "I didn't fuck anyone!"

"Then why is your lip paint smeared and the scent of sweat on you. The sheets are too disheveled for you to have only been sleeping here." Ozai pointed out.

She honestly wasn't surprised he figured out someone else was here but she really hadn't fucked Shinji. They fooled around. She let him get a feel. He let her feel on him. They pretty much just made out with their clothes off. But was there any intercourse? La, she wished, so when Ozai accused her she could at least throw it in his face as the best sex she had whether it was true or not, just to upset him more.

"Look, you crazy asshole, I didn't fuck anyone! If you want me to prove it, I'll spread my legs right now."

Ozai glared at her, "No need, you do that enough."

"Oh go to hell, you son of a bitch! I pray to the gods that Zuko finds us before you get your bending back. I'd love to see him wipe the floor with you!"

"You think he's capable of defeating me?!"

"Last I checked, a twelve-year-old defeated you. I'm sure he can too."

Ozai was furious when he suddenly stormed up to her and grabbed her by the hair. He yanked her out of bed and drug her across the floor. She tried fighting back and standing up as she threw her fists at him, hoping he'd let go of her hair. But he simply swung her into the wall. He grabbed her by her head and then threw her head into the wall next. Katara slid down the wall onto the floor. When she looked up at him, he reached for her hair again and this time drug her to the door. Katara still tried to fight back but after hitting her head hard against the wall, she was having a hard time reacting.

Through the halls, she was drug in front of men seeing her naked body and her pissed off master. She never felt more humiliated in her life. La, she was going to make Ozai regret doing this to her. He wasn't going to get away with this.

Finding herself in the courtyard, Katara heard Ozai shout for his men to all come. Her hair was clenched tight as she clawed his legs to reduce his pulling on her hair. What was he going to do now? When all the men in the inner sanctum showed up, including Shinji, who was staring right at her in confusion, Ozai proceeded with further humiliating her.

"I don't know who but one of you decided to take my woman to bed! I want to know right now, who was it?!" Ozai snapped.

They all looked amongst themselves. Who was actually crazy enough to mess with the master's woman?

"So no one knows?!"

Silence.

"Fine! Zhao, come here!" Ozai forced Katara to her feet as Zhao came forward.

As Zhao arrived next to his master, he was given his orders to burn her feet and then beat her with a rod. Ozai focused his eyes on every one of his men as Katara's feet when burned and she was beaten. He was watching for expressions. However; while some of his men stared sadistically, some were either uncomfortable watching or simply didn't watch at all. But one of them did stand out and he figured it had to be him.

Shinji had the look of guilt written all over his face. Ozai figured it was him. It was why he specifically searched the crowd for his face. _I warned you, Shinji._ He had something in store for Shinji too.

...

"We're going out to scout. We'll let you know what we see." Suki said as she waved at Aang and Zuko who were both too busy with their plans to pay her any attention.

Suki scoffed and rolled her eyes as she went on to leave with Iroh. The older man offered her his arm and she gladly accepted. The two of them strolled through the streets casually as if it were nothing in the world that mattered to them. Just as ordinary people would. However; they were looking for signs of Ozai's rebels. Hoping to get a good count of how many members they actually had.

"You think we'll get Katara and Kai back alive?" Suki asked.

Iroh sighed and patted Suki's hand, "Miss. Katara is very capable of doing whatever it takes to survive. I'm sure we'll find them alive and well."

Suki sure hoped so. If Sokka knew that Katara was still alive right now, he'd storm the brothel immediately and take Katara and his nephew out of there. She just hoped she could finally bring Katara and Kai back home. She felt responsible for what happened. Katara tried to tell her someone was following her. She tried to tell them all. But none of them took her serious. They thought she was just paranoid that Zuko sent someone to spy on her.

As they continued scouting and scoping the area, Iroh spotted a man with a hooded cloak walking up to them. He raised his brow as he noticed the face. This was the man that he saw with Katara a while ago. Iroh stopped when he realized the man had made eye contact with him.

"General Iroh." Shinji said as he stopped in front of him.

"Shinji, was it?" Iroh smiled at the younger man.

"Yes," Shinji nodded nervously as he looked around him. "I have something I need to share with you. I can help."

Iroh smiled even wider as Suki looked hard at the man, trying to figure him out. Who was this guy?

"Ozai is relocating Kai tonight. He's having me and another take the boy to a village north of here." Shinji says quickly and in a whisper as he looks around for any signs of his fellow rebels. "I can knockout the other guy and get Kai to you. I just need you all to meet me there."

This delighted them both. They could finally get Kai back. This was great news.

"What about Katara? can you help us get her back?"

Shinji shook his head as he stared pitifully at the Kyoshi warrior. "I can't save her. He won't let me go near her."

"Did something happen?" Iroh asked curiously, he had seen the two and figured they were friendly with each other.

"I did something and he took his anger out on her...I think he knows it was me and I doubt either of us is going to make it past tonight."

"What do you mean?!" Suki grabbed him by his shirt and glared at him. "What did you do?!"

"I kissed her, Ozai figured it was more and had Zhao beat her till she was unconscious. I saw her be dragged out like a lifeless doll. I don't even know if she's still alive." Shinji said.

Suki let go of him and shook her head, "That bastard!"

"Look, I can get you the boy but as for Katara, you'll have to get her yourself. I won't be able to reach her." Shinji said.

Iroh thanked him for his willingness to help them and had him go before someone saw him with them. He turned to Suki and patted her shoulders, reassuring her that they would get Katara back. It was just a matter of them getting to her fast enough.

Back at the inn, Iroh tells Zuko what they just learned. It all seemed like great news up until Katara was mentioned. Zuko threw his fist into the wall.

"I will kill him for this!" Zuko shouts. "That bastard's gone too far! First he kidnaps her and my son, then he forces his way with her, and now this! I'm going to make him pay!"

No one said anything to calm him down. He had every right to be upset. They knew Zuko wanted his father executed four years ago when they first defeated the man. He argued with them that his father and his supporters would not rest if he was to remain alive. Zuko had warned them this would happen. However; they didn't want to start a peaceful era with more death. Keeping Ozai alive was an act of mercy and a symbol of renewed value for life. But this was the result of their mercy. Katara was being abused and there was little word on what had become of Kai.

"We strike tonight! Lure my father's men out and let's take him down! Uncle and Suki, go to the next village and get Kai, then we'll all meet back up in Bei Seng Sei. No looking back!" Zuko tells them.

Everyone is on board with this as they had waited long enough for this moment.

...

In a metal cage on her knees with her arms cuffed behind her and restraint placed around her neck, Katara is naked and freezing as she hold her bruised eyes shut. She is immense pain and even breathing feels like a beating in itself. At this point, she had given up. As long as Kai got out of here, that's all that mattered to her. She just wanted her son to get out of here. For her, she was pretty much a goner. There was no helping that. If anything that fortune teller said was correct, then this was pretty much her life now. She just had to suck it up and pray it was a short life for her. Besides, even if she escaped this place, how was she going to go back to normal after this? How was she going to function after this? A few tears shed from her eyes. Maybe she was better off dead. Maybe she could antagonize Ozai some more when Kai got to safety. Maybe this could be all over sooner than she thought.

The doors to the chambers were opened and Katara's eyes shifted to the side to see it was Zhao and Ozai. What now? Another man entered with them, an older man with grey hair.

"We have a doctor making sure you don't die on us before you've served your purpose." Zhao informed her as the older man walked over to the cage and squatted down to her level.

Setting the bag he brought in down, the doctor looked up at her and tried to smile, hoping to show himself friendly. "How old are you?"

Katara didn't say a word, just stared lifelessly at him.

"She's eighteen, I believe," Zhao answered.

Pulling out a tool to look closely in her eyes, "Is she tribal descent?"

"Yes."

Going towards the back of the cage to check her pulse. "Have you given her any water in the last three hours?"

"Not that we are aware of. She's on punishment as you can see." Zhao said.

Shaking his head as he looked over the bruises and marks on the young girl's body, the doctor sighed. "Did you know she was pregnant before you punished her?"

Silence settled in the room. Katara clenched her teeth and dropped her head. Zhao looked over at Ozai, wondering if he knew. Yeah, he didn't. This was the first he was hearing about this. Ozai balled his fists and stormed out of the room.

"No, no we didn't."

Standing to his feet, "I advise you all, if you're going to let her keep the baby, you should at least loosen up the restraints and give her water and food periodically. I recommend every two hours. Also, kneeling isn't a good position for a pregnant woman."

Zhao thanked the doctor and said that they would remain in contact for when she needed to be looked at again. The old man nodded and looked back at the caged pregnant woman and sighed. As the door closed, Zhao shook his head and came up to the cage.

"You've just made this a very difficult situation, pretty one." Zhao crouches down to her. "I really find it fascinating how much your people can endure. I wish to see to what limits does it take to break your kind. Maybe it's this that will. But I promise you this, pretty one, I won't let our master get too handsy with you. You need to preserve this life you'll have growing inside you."

Looking up at him, Katara wore a pitiful look on her face. "I don't want it." She says.

Zhao mocked pitty. "I'm sorry, pretty one, but that's not your decision. It's for our master to decide. But I'll see if I can convince him to loosen your restraints, the doctor's orderers."

Katara hung her head and began weeping.

Zhao smirked as he stood up and looked the waterbender over, "If you give him a firebender, maybe he'll let your other child go. Who knows."

 _Moments later..._

"What are we going to do with the waterbender now that she's pregnant?" Zhao asked as his master shot back three glasses of fire whiskey.

Ozai threw each glass on the floor, "That girl betrayed me."

"Yes, I'm sure you are deeply bothered by that."

"We're keeping it. She can redeem herself by giving me a firebender." Ozai says.

Finding she had taken someone else to bed really fucked up his mood. He was really falling for her and she did that with Shinji. Now he had to find a way to kill one of his best men and somehow forgive that water slut so that he could get out of this bad mood of his. _Damn it!_

"Bring Yatori to me. I have orders to give him."

"As you wish."

...

A/N:

YES, Ozai is psychotic in this story. Straight up sadistic and psychotic. I like to picture him being the older male version of Azula when she was at the beach party. Katara did not fuck Shinji but they did get carried away. Yatori is not Ozai's supporter but is here on behalf of Mai, his lover. Zuko doesn't know how to feel. And Toph and Sokka will be in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
